Frozen Godzilla II: Maidens & Monsters
by Japan Boy
Summary: Part three of a three-part trilogy: also the sequel to 'A Bold New World', Elsa, Rapunzel & Merida's groups join forces to confront both human & monster dangers which puts them, their adoptive families & the Earth in grave peril. Features unexpected surprises. In loving memory of both actor Yoshio Tsuchiya & suit actor Haruo Nakajima. Kindly review if read.


For actors Georgina Haig (Elsa), Elizabeth Lail (Anna), Scott Michael Foster (Kristoff), Oliver Rice (King of Arendelle),

Pascale Hutton (Queen of Arendelle), Darcey Johnson (Oaken), Tyler Jacob Moore (Prince Hans), Jonathan Runyon

(Duke of Weselton), & John Rhys-Davies (voice of Grand Pabbie), for bringing the characters of Disney's 'Frozen' to

life in Season four of the ABC Network's live-action fairy-tale drama 'Once Upon A Time' from 2014-2015.

For actor Jason Statham & real-life husband-&-wife musicians Pat Benatar & Neil Giraldo, all of whom were the main

inspirations for the characters of Gus Fleming & Patricia & Nathan Benice for my Disney / Toho saga.

For performers Demi Lovato, Martina Stoessel, Takako Matsu, Anggun, Kim Hyo-jung (Hyolyn), May Hashimoto

(May J.), Nowela & many others, each for performing their own version of Idina Menzel's Award-Winning 'Let It Go'.

For 'Long Island Medium' host Theresa Caputo, of whom I've discovered is such a huge 'Frozen' fan (I met

Theresa Caputo at Barnes & Noble in Carle Place, NY on October 1st, 2014. That woman is _such_ a sweetheart!).

To the loving memory of Pat Benatar & Neil Giraldo's Aunt Josie, who passed away on April 24th, 2017 at the age of 99.

(Pat Benatar, Neil Giraldo, you have my deepest condolences/sympathies for your loss of someone very dear to you).

To the loving memory of Japanese actors Akihiko Hirata (1927-1984) & Jun Tazaki (1910-1985), two of the Toho

Company's most recognizable stars who've played an array of characters from scientists to authority figures.

To the loving memory of the 23 killed & 119 injured by a terrorist bomb attack during an Ariana Grande concert on May

22nd, 2017 in Manchester, England. Our hearts, thoughts & prayers go out to everybody gravely affected by this tragedy.

 **FROZEN / GODZILLA II:**

 **MAIDENS & MONSTERS**

2017 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _The Sea of Japan, December 2009:_

Despite the sun shining overhead in a near cloudless sky, the water below was near pitch-black with hardly any kind of illumination, sans for the shining beam of a lone submarine that was 12 feet tall, 20 feet in length & 10 feet wide. Its beam shone from the nose of this mini sub, which could be maneuvered like a flashlight as it scanned the ocean floor for something of great value to its two occupants who were inside the cockpit that was cramped but still provided more than enough elbow room. The light within was the only _other_ illumination this deep beneath the surface, as one piloted the sub while the other stood behind him in shadow. For close to an entire day, their search for a precious object remained both uneventful & unsuccessful.

Until now.

The operator of the sub – a Japanese man – gasped slightly at what it was the light has shined upon: a large creature with golden scales all over its body complete with twin tails, a pair of legs, large bat-like wings & two dragon-like heads with horns on long necks on the left & right lay upon the ocean floor. A stump of what would be a third head in between was clotted with pinkish blood, & its body received multiple damage in various parts: bite & burn marks were present all around, & each wing looked like they'd been both shredded & blown away from something sharp & hot like they were no more than overgrown kites. Even from a 100-meter distance, the size of the creature filled the cockpit's view, stunning the sub's operator.

The one standing behind him kept his composure the whole time, as if seeing it was commonplace in his world.

"Look…there he is", said the man standing in an even tone.

"Yes! That's the monster the world has christened 'King Ghidorah'!", said the operator, his astonishment evident.

"Correct: during the last decade, King Ghidorah descended from somewhere deep in space & wreaked unimaginable havoc & destruction in various areas like Germany's Berlin, France's Paris, Italy's Rome, North Korea's Pyongyang, until finally reaching over to Japan itself when…"

"When he ran into the combined might of the monsters Rodan, Anguirus & Godzilla", the sub's operator picked up. "It was only _their_ might that halted the monster's rampage just before Godzilla blasted off King Ghidorah's middle head & blew a hole in his wing with his heat ray, causing the three-headed creature to fall into the sea, never to be seen again."

"Until now, that is", said the man behind him. "And now that we _found_ what we came looking for, it's time to go to phase two of our plans for him."

"Forgive my curiosity & all, but…why _did_ we need to find him, anyway?"

The man behind him simply chuckled.

"Simple…we're going to _revive_ him", he said, stunning the operator further.

"Is…is that even _possible?_ ", he asked.

"So long as King Ghidorah's heart still beats, even if it's only in the slightest, there is a chance that we can. Speaking of which, let's get a quick reading on his vitals, shall we?"

"But of course", the operator said, placing a pair of headphones over his ears & turning a few dials upon the control console overhead. The sub's interior remained silent throughout the whole procedure as the operator listened for even the smallest trace of a beating heart from a monster that's allegedly dead.

For over a minute, there was nothing, & both men feared that their progress would be all for naught.

But then the operator heard something he thought he wouldn't, & he makes his discovery known to his partner.

"Yes!", he exclaims, holding the headphones closer with his right hand. "It's pretty weak, but there _is_ a heartbeat! Somehow, King Ghidorah still lives!"

The man standing smiles in both relief & excitement.

"So then…now that we've found King Ghidorah _and_ learned that he's alive, how _do_ we revive him?", the operator of the sub wondered.

"You can leave _that_ part to me & my people", the man standing said. "Keep monitoring King Ghidorah's heartbeat & other vitals while I put in a call to have him retrieved."

"Yes sir", said the sub's operator, carrying out his chores as his partner went into his pocket & took out something which looked like a fountain pen but was anything but: it was actually a communication device that he spoke into after he turned & walked away from his partner to the other side of the sub.

"It's me", he spoke low so that his partner couldn't hear him even if he had his head phones off. "I have some very good news to tell you…"

 _At a secret facility:_

The man gave his superior every detail of his find as he listened in with headphones of his own, along with another who stood beside him at a control console where numerous people were working. Both absorbed every piece of information they received like a computer collecting data.

"Excellent work", the man said. "Give me his exact coordinates, then vacate the area just in case any patrol subs or ships are nearby & head back up here once you know you're alone. It's _very_ important that we remain incognito as much as possible, even to our partners: our very _future_ is at stake, & we cannot forgive any failures. As soon as you return, I'll have new instructions for you to carry out."

" _Understood. Over & out_", came the reply as the transmission ended, with both men removing their headphones.

"So, Commander…they've managed to locate King Ghidorah", said the second man as they turn & walk away from the console & across the metal floor. "That _is_ good news."

"Agreed", said the commander. "Sergeant, as soon as we get King Ghidorah here, I want people working on him around the clock until he's completed. But most importantly, I want his heart & vitals kept going at all times: he'll be of no use to us if he suddenly dies while we make the attempt on giving him new life. Understand?"

"Yes sir: we already have everything set up & ready to go once he's brought on board. I know what's at stake just as much as you do, sir: we're teetering on the brink of extinction, & this could very well be our last chance to compensate for what occurred last time. Failure from _any_ of us is _not_ an option. And just like our catch from the other day…"

The two men walk up to a railing as they stare down into a huge wide-open area the length & width of two football fields which displayed a huge creature lying on its side, its body scorched heavily in almost every area & giving it a sickly black hue. Smoke arose from various areas, & multiple cranes held hoses that squirted white foam to extinguish wherever it was burning at, especially in the worst areas. The creature's head sported a mouth that looked like a giant bird's beak of some kind, with a pair of metallic pincers on the sides that opened/closed weakly in conjunction with it.

Were it standing on its two legs, this creature would be 80 meters tall.

"I believe King Ghidorah is _due_ for an upgrade!", said the sergeant as he & the commander share a wicked laugh which echoed the room.

The badly-charred creature's singular red eye flashed very dimly.

Soon, it will shine bright once more.

 _They_ will see to it.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _The Hayaku-Maru, the North Pacific Ocean, Friday, March 27_ _th_ _, 2015, 9:05 a.m.:_

After consuming a hearty & fulfilling breakfast, the crew of the ocean liner/aircraft carrier combo vessel was hard at work on their daily assignments: scrubbing the wooden/metal deck, keeping maintenance at every corner, including the twin Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King transport helicopters, working radar/sonar in the control room, & so forth. Each member of the crew – who belonged to the Japanese Self-Defense Force – labor with accuracy & precision, just as they were trained for, leaving no margin for error.

Their movements were like a well-oiled machine, keeping their vessel itself exactly that.

On the deck, the reindeer known as Sven watched the Japanese men work on the ship like he did every day since he & the rest of his party left Japan two months ago. Standing beside him was a snowman that stood 2-3 feet tall with a trio of black buttons on his main body in a vertical pattern, & a pair of stick arms with three fingers. A trio of thinner sticks stood atop his head, acting as hair. A carrot underneath his eyes acted as his nose, & a mini snow could hovered above his head to keep him frosty even when summer was at its most blistering.

He's called Olaf, & while _he_ was _also_ happy & intrigued by what he was witnessing, he was doing his utmost to not let the seasickness overtake him – a condition he obtained when the trip to the islands in the South Pacific began.

Olaf caught another spell coming on but kept his composure when he & Sven spotted five Japanese people – two men & three women – arriving on deck: it was the JSDF Commander Yoshi Shimazaki, & the Sugimoto family – Tajima, his wife Hidemi, & their daughters Akemi & Emiko.

Reindeer & snowman smiled big upon sight of these five people.

"Good morning, new family!", Olaf said, inciting grins & giggles from each.

"Olaf, we've been in your lives & that of Elsa & company for well over a year now", Akemi said. "We're _hardly_ 'new' anymore!"

"I knew that!", Olaf replied innocently, getting snickers from his Japanese friends.

"And how are _we_ doing this morning, Sven?", Hidemi asks the reindeer & gets her face licked & snuggled when she gets near him like an overgrown puppy, making her giggle. "It's so nice to see you too, boy!"

"Speaking _of_ Elsa & company…have you seen them anywhere this morning, Olaf?", Yoshi asked. "None of them were spotted in the cafeteria when breakfast was being served, & we can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Hmmm, let me see…", Olaf says, putting on his best thinking face. "Don't tell me now, _I'll_ get it…in time."

That's when it hit Tajima, & he hand-signals the others, who nod in agreement.

"On second thought, Olaf, it's okay…we have a _pretty good_ idea of where they are", Tajima said proudly.

"Oh…you're going to go see Elsa & the others?", Olaf asked excitedly. "Give them all warm hugs for me, would you do that?"

"We'd be _happy_ to! See you later, Olaf, Sven!", Emiko called out as the five Japanese people headed for a door that would take them inside the ship.

Once the door closed, Olaf's seasickness returned with a vengeance & he moaned & wobbled slightly before falling over & landing onto his side. Sven gave out a grunt of remorse & shook his head in disappointment.

 _The ship's computer room:_

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa were enjoying their morning meal sitting in front of a large computer screen: the outdoorsman was having hard-boiled eggs with a small plate to place the shells in, while Anna had a bowl of chicken soup with noodles which she consumed with chopsticks. The Snow Queen was enjoying a bowl of white rice with shrimp, & used the same utensils as her sister. Like the Sugimoto family, they each wore light fabric & colored clothing/jackets that were compatible with the spring weather. On the screen, the Arendelle trio were viewing files of all the monsters in the world, along with every creature that's been a threat to them or the planet, such as the hideous Smog Monster infamously known as Hedorah, & the golden-scaled three-headed dragon christened King Ghidorah.

Currently, they were staring at the file of Gaira & Sanda – the two gargantuan hominoid creatures of green & brown fur/hair.

"So…these two more or less are _brothers_ , & are similar in almost every fashion", Kristoff says, biting into another egg & washing it down with bottled water.

"Not only that, they're _very_ fierce in both combat & loyalty to one another", Anna said, taking in another mouthful of her noodles. "According to one Dr. Paul Stewart, the terrorist group known as Red Bamboo once captured them & had attempted to make obedient _clones_ of each in order to conquer all who opposed them. Thanks to the efforts of Stewart _and_ the JSDF, their operation was a bust & literally crushed before it could take flight. And this was right _before_ that fiasco on Letchi Island, where they were stockpiling nuclear weapons & created Ebirah which Godzilla fought & defeated just before it went up in a holocaust in 1966."

"Loyalty like theirs is not uncommon, Anna", Elsa said, eating another mouthful of her rice & shrimp. "Remember when Godzilla shielded Junior with his own body from that plant monster's acidic attack only two months ago in Nagoya? Being siblings themselves – or as Kristoff once proclaimed, 'father & son' – he was willing to endure _any_ pain to keep his young protégé safe. I don't see Gaira & Sanda's commitment to each other as being any different."

"Overprotective siblings, huh? Sounds a lot like two _sisters_ I know of", Kristoff teased with a wink of his eye as the Arendelle siblings slightly giggle.

"Next one, please", Anna & Elsa say in a playful tease themselves as Kristoff grinned in delight before clicking the mouse to the next page which revealed a large reptile creature with red-orange flesh covered with black dots, a long giraffe-like neck & a dinosaurian head atop with horns/fins in the rear.

"Titanosaurus", the Arendelle trio say in unison.

"I recall seeing the footage of him back home", Kristoff said, finishing his egg & washing it down with water.

"As do I", Anna said, slurping up more of her noodles. " _His_ story is something of a tragedy: originally Titanosaurus was a peaceful creature made violent by the one who discovered him, a man by the name of Dr. Shinzo…"

"Mafune", said a voice, causing the trio to turn towards the entrance. They smiled when they saw who it was.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa say simultaneously.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!", the Sugimoto family & Yoshi say in return, smiling back.

"We should've _known_ you three would be in here, checking out the files on all the monsters", Yoshi said as he & the family approach the monitor.

"What can we say, Yoshi?", Kristoff says. "Aside from all the destruction they can cause, one just can't help but to be quite _intrigued_ by them! We want to thank you once more for putting the text into English for us to read with ease."

"It was a pleasure for me, Kristoff" Yoshi said, facing the screen with everyone else. Almost immediately, the faces on the Japanese people became solemn & melancholy. The Arendelle trio took notice of it, & their happy state disappears as theirs have.

"What's the matter?", Elsa asked before she turned back to the screen.

"It's nothing, Elsa", Yoshi said, though that wasn't true. "It's just that, every time we see Titanosaurus' file…"

"I _remember_ – you were _there_ when it all happened, weren't you, Tajima?", Anna says, staring at the scientist.

"Hai, Anna", Tajima replied with a sigh. "Yoshi was there with me too: Dr. Shinzo Mafune was my science teacher when I was a boy, & his over-obsession of taking control of Titanosaurus when he first discovered him made him unstable & was soon expelled from my school. Little did we know, his research was funded & supplied by the Black Hole Aliens who came to Earth years later: with their help, he finished his control device & used Titanosaurus to attack Okinawa with the aliens' own Mechagodzilla. Both creatures laid the capital city to waste until the arrival of Anguirus, King Seesar & Godzilla. As _they_ handled the two monsters, Yoshi, my father Hiroshi & myself infiltrated the Black Hole Aliens' base, with assistance from both the JSDF & Interpol – the former of which Yoshi was a mere private in. Infiltrating their base, we met marine biologist Akira Ichinose, who was their prisoner. Freeing him, we engaged the Black Hole Aliens & their leader, killing him, his men, Dr. Mafune & freed Titanosaurus from their control, who then turned upon Mechagodzilla & helping Godzilla & his allies. But their sinister machine was too formidable to be brought down, even by _their_ combined might. During the brief but deadly shootout, Mafune's daughter Katsura was badly injured in the melee. She'd told us that she was made into a cyborg by the Aliens, & that the control device to Mechagodzilla had been surgically implanted within her. She begged for Ichinose to kill her & bring their machine down but he refused, having deep feelings for her, cyborg or not. We all watched in stunned horror as Katsura took a gun to & killed herself, but true to her word, Mechagodzilla's systems immediately crashed, allowing the four monsters to destroy Godzilla's mechanical double for good. It was a costly victory: Ichinose carried Katsura's lifeless body as we watched Godzilla, Anguirus, King Seesar, Titanosaurus & Baby Godzilla left Okinawa & swan off into the sea, heading south. Shortly after Rodan arrived & joined them in going home, we buried Katsura & her father in unmarked graves before doing so ourselves."

The room stayed silent after that, giving the Arendelle trio time to absorb everything: it was a horrid story that put each of them on edge, deeply disturbed by the atrocities the Black Hole Aliens committed. It wasn't much different from what Prince Hans & the Duke of Weselton did to Arendelle, only the Black Hole Aliens took _their_ ruthlessness further by turning an innocent girl into a half-machine & link her to a giant machine capable of destroying a whole city with ease.

In comparison, Hans & the Duke were mere _kittens_.

"How horrible", Elsa said, breaking the eerie silence. "But considering what you both went through, we understand as to why neither you nor Yoshi were mentioned in Titanosaurus' file, Tajima, & we certainly don't _blame_ either of you."

"There's a number of information – classified or not – our papa doesn't wish to share for reasons not unlike this, Elsa", said Emiko. "Even after marrying our mama & having Akemi & myself, the memory of Katsura's death still haunts him to this day. As for Ichinose, it took him a while but he eventually bounced back: he married himself shortly after with a pair of sons, & is now residing in Osaka."

"Very glad to hear it, Akemi", Anna said, consuming more noodles. "Like Tajima, he _deserves_ a happy ending after enduring a tragedy like that."

"I, for one, am _glad_ that Mafune guy got canned from Tajima's school", Kristoff said after finishing his egg before taking a sip of water. "To have an animal obey one's commands isn't something to be _forced_ upon, & it certainly doesn't happen overnight either: me & Sven started out when we were both young, & it took _years_ of mutual trust for our bond to be as strong as it is now. Controlling animals _against_ their own free will like what Mafune did with Titanosaurus? _That's_ about as _in_ humane as tearing the wings off butterflies! As with the rest of you, I will _always_ be opposed to it."

Anna placed her soup bowl down before rising from her seat & pacing her arms around her lover.

"A true statement coming from a true outdoorsman", she said with a grin.

"Naturally", Kristoff says before they engage in a passionate kiss that made everyone smile, relieving the melancholy atmosphere all around.

A buzzing on the intercom interrupted the happy moment, & a voice in Japanese erupted from it.

" _Commander Shimazaki, we have an urgent situation, sir!_ ", it announced.

Yoshi rushed over to the intercom & pressed the button.

"What _kind_ of situation?", he asked in his tongue.

" _Sir…our radar just picked up a trio of large objects heading our way from the left!_ "

 _Out on the deck:_

Yoshi gave the Arendelle trio their situation in English before they all rushed outside. With Olaf & Sven, they headed over to the ship's left side to see said three objects emerge from the water. The first was an enormous dinosaurian beast, with a feral head & eyes. A trio row of large spiked dorsal fins adorned its back that were bone-white at the edges, & its forearms sported four-fingered/clawed hands. The second was a dog-like creature, with shining crimson eyes & a pair of large ears. Its flesh was a dark brown, with its fur being a much lighter tone of brown. The third was a gargantuan snake with green scales, four large horns behind its head, & shorter curved spikes protruding down its back. A pair of tusks had jutted from its lower jaw, & its tongue was forked when it opened its maw.

"Godzilla!", Tajima, Hidemi & Yoshi said in their tongue.

"King Seesar!", said Akemi & Emiko indifferent.

"Manda!", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa said.

Each monster roared out as they emerged from beneath the waves, their sounds reaching great distances.

Although they were over 200 meters out, the three creatures were quickly gaining on the Hayaku-Maru, & the closer their approach, the choppier the water became. Everybody who was on deck rushed to grab whatever was securely nailed down to prevent from going all over the place or get tossed into the water. Yoshi & the Sugimoto family grabbed & held onto the ship's railing just as the ship's bobbing became really rough, but still feared getting thrown overboard; Kristoff helped Tajima by using his body to give him extra support, with Sven doing so for Hidemi with his antlers, locking them onto the railing. Anna & Elsa did the same with Emiko & Akemi.

Even though Olaf wasn't sliding everywhere, the bobbing up & down of the ship was still doing a number on him.

 _Oh yeah, this is_ really _helping my seasickness a lot!_ , he thought, placing his hands right over his mouth to prevent himself from tossing up what threatened to overwhelm him. The living snowman rushed over to an open window along one side & leaped up to grab the ledge before lifting his head to toss his cookies harmlessly inside.

" _H-Hey!_ ", cried a man from within the room Olaf stuck his head into.

"Oh, pardon _me!_ " Olaf said apologetically, dropping down & rushing away with an embarrassed look.

The man inside looked out the window to see Olaf take off, his own face red with embarrassment. It _wasn't_ due to the fact he _hadn't_ seen Olaf walk & talk before; it's because the snowman saw him _in the nude_ , as he was stepping out of the shower just before the arrival of the monsters & caught off-guard by Olaf's unexpected arrival.

Immediately, the man shut his window, their strange encounter scarring _both_ for life in humiliation.

Approaching a corner, Olaf passed a metal pail & mop as he turned & disappeared behind it, but not before grabbing the pail for him to toss his load into it. A few seconds later, he re-emerged from behind the bend with a frown of utter disappointment on his face & used his right hand in an 'aw shucks' gesture before grabbing the mop & heading back to clean up what he tossed up, having missed the pail completely.

Godzilla's parallel passing of the Hayaku-Maru made the ship's bobbing more violent than ever, with water being splashed in the faces of all those holding the railing. The monster's tail came in & out of the drink, adding to the mayhem. Even as he passed by the vessel without causing it the slightest bit of damage, the Hayaku-Maru was still rocked by the advance of King Seesar & Manda; like Godzilla, both monsters ignored the ship completely & waded through without so much as a glance to the vessel bobbing up & down like a child's toy in a bathtub.

After 2-3 minutes, the thrashing of the ship became to a point when holding onto the railing or anything else was no longer necessary as Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda all headed towards the land mass ahead.

"Everyone okay?", Yoshi asked in English.

"You mean aside from my stomach feeling like an elevator?", Kristoff said humorlessly, placing his hands upon his stomach. No one blamed him for it, as they each felt the same way.

"We'll live, but…", Anna said, turning to her sister & taking her hands. "I was so _scared_ : I thought Godzilla was going to _ram_ us just now! You don't think he came all this way here from those islands because of _you_ …did he, Elsa?"

"Those were exactly _my_ thoughts too, Anna!", Elsa concurred. "At first, I thought we _were_ in danger because of the way Godzilla's able to sense my power somehow! But he, King Seesar & Manda went right past us…like we weren't even _here!_ What _ever_ their reason is, maybe it's something that could be going on over in…where _are_ we, anyway? This don't look like Japan to me."

"That's because it isn't, Elsa…that patch of land is the island of Okinawa", Emiko said when something just hit her, turning to her family. When she spoke again, it was in her own language. "I think this is starting to make sense, papa: King Seesar is originally _from_ Okinawa! If he's returning to his birth home from those islands in the South Pacific _with_ Manda _and_ Godzilla accompanying him…"

"Yes, Emiko: there must be _something_ occurring over there that we don't know about yet, & _that_ could possibly spell big trouble!", Tajima said, turning to the JSDF Commander. "Yoshi…"

"Way ahead of you, Tajima!", he said, getting on his communicator & speaking first to the bridge before doing so to his sergeant. When next he spoke, it was in English. "I've just instructed the bridge to get in touch with the mainland to begin evacuation of the area Godzilla & his caravan are most likely to make landfall at. We're also getting a team assembled to head over there ourselves, & Elsa…I'd really like for _you_ to accompany us."

Yoshi's request took the Arendelle trio & Sugimoto family by surprise.

"Me?", Elsa says, placing a hand on her chest.

"Yoshi…you want to take my sister on what could be a dangerous operation?", Anna asks, more than a bit worried.

"I have a very strong feeling we're going to _need_ Elsa's 'expertise', Anna", Yoshi said without missing a beat. "I assure you that Elsa will remain by my side throughout the whole ordeal, & that _no_ harm shall come to her."

The Arendelle trio & Sugimoto family looked at each other with a pinch of doubt, but agreed with nods.

"On _one_ condition, Yoshi: you take Sven with you for extra protection to Elsa…and _no arguments!_ ", Kristoff said in a firm tone that left _no_ room for one. Sven nodded with a grunt, indicating that _he_ wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Luckily, Yoshi was more than eager to accept his terms with a nod.

"Fair enough, Kristoff", Yoshi said, turning to the Snow Queen. "Let's get ourselves ready, Elsa: we leave in five minutes."

"Let's move…Commander", Elsa said before both take off.

The others mentally wished them luck.

 _On Miyagi Island:_

Just outside & above the area of Yonashirotobaru was a facility that seemed just like any other that mass-produces everyday goods, ranging from building materials to various foods. But _this_ was only a ruse to keep outsiders from becoming suspicious of its true occupants: men in light tan uniforms & armed with assault rifles, handguns, knives & even grenades patrolled the area both within & right outside, with a perimeter fence surrounding it & stating the area was private property, & warned that trespassers will be shot on sight if they dared venture into it.

In truth, it _is_ private property, & the warning on the fence was for good reason: this facility was owned by the terrorist group known as the Red Bamboo, who once stockpiled nuclear energy to make weapons of the same nature before being thwarted by a band of castaways & Godzilla himself.

A lone commander stood in front of a monitor, who wore a light gray uniform & white cap with a bull insignia on the front. A black eye patch covered his left eye that sported a dragon, & a row of medals ran across his chest over his left breast pocket. Like the other men in the facility, he was armed to the teeth.

He was engaged in a conversation with a man who was dressed similarly, but had no eye patch: he sported a thin mustache across his upper lip, & sat in a chair which indicated he was of high authority – higher than the one standing at attention.

" _So then, Captain…Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda are all on their way over to this facility, are they?_", said the man on the monitor.

"Yes, Commander", said the Captain. "Our radar spotted them only three minutes ago, & are making a beeline to this very location. Everyone is on standby, awaiting further instructions from you, sir."

" _Our two ultimate weapons are_ also _on standby, correct?_ "

"Yes sir: they're both primed & ready to go at a moment's notice!"

" _Good, Captain: Godzilla, King Seesar_ and _Manda shall be the_ first _to fall under their might before we do the same to_ all _of Okinawa! Get the men to keep a sharp lookout for any interference from the military and/or police: unless they're evacuating civilians from the monsters' advance, you're to shoot on sight_ anyone _that comes too close here! Understand?_ "

"Yes sir!", the Captain concludes, saluting his superior before heading off to perform his duties.

Turning off the monitor from his side, the Red Bamboo Commander views another that showed Godzilla, Manda & King Seesar's approach to Miyagi Island, & a sneer of a smirk came from his lips.

 _That's right…'Walk into my parlor, said the spider to the fly'!_ , he thought with fiendish glee.

His smile went wider.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Miyagi Island Beach, 10:15 a.m.:_

The evacuation of the immediate area was going like clockwork once the announcement on the arrivals of Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda were made, giving people a good head-start to avoid becoming unnecessary casualties. Even the neighboring Okinawa Petroleum Base Company was being cleansed of life: should the monsters start wreaking havoc in _that_ area, the results will be more catastrophic, & they wish to be nowhere near the area if that came to be true.

Sans the Red Bamboo members, Miyagi Island Beach & the surrounding area was completely devoid of any human life when Godzilla reached its shores, revealing his full 100-meter height & bellowing an ear-splitting roar that was heard for many miles around, his footsteps shaking the earth where he stepped. King Seesar was next, reaching his full 65-meter height & letting _his_ presence known as Manda slithered his way to shore – all 150 meters of him.

Rising like a cobra, he lets out a hissing roar that sounds like a combo of a snake & a horde of lions.

Watching the monsters' approach, the Red Bamboo Commander grabs a microphone & puts it to his mouth.

"Black Widow! Vertigo! _Attack!_ ", he ordered.

A deep rumbling has shaken the ground before a pair of geysers consisting of grass, dirt & trees erupted 250 meters from where the monsters stood. Out of each hole in the ground emerged two large objects: the first was a huge mechanical spider in a hue as black as night, with a red hourglass shape on the rear abdomen's underside. A rectangular window was placed on the front of this robot arachnid, acting as its eyes. Behind it was a cockpit that fitted four men in full uniform, complete with helmets & infrared visors. The rear seats were raised slightly above those in front, enabling each man to see perfectly clear without obstruction. It stood to a height of 55 meters, with a width of 80 meters. The second object was an entirely flesh-blood creature in the form of a Dromaeosaur, but sporting the head & neck of a cobra. Its body color was a mesh of turquoise, black & gray, & its tail measured about close to three times its body length. Its forearms sported hands with only two fingers on each, looking more like claws/pincers. Spikes protruded from its frill, lower jaw & behind its head, & its reptilian eyes showed a deep malevolence as it hissed an angry roar, revealing twin fangs on its upper jaw.

It stood at a height of 70 meters tall.

The mechanical spider is the Black Widow, while the dinosaur snake beast is named Vertigo, & is female.

On the sides of the Black Widow's abdomen was a round insignia, which was seen by Commander Yoshi through a pair of binoculars as he, Elsa & Sven travel in a motorboat with several others of his squadron following close behind.

Seeing this insignia made him gasp.

"What is it, Yoshi?", asked Elsa.

"That insignia…it belongs to the Red Bamboo!", Yoshi said, surprising both Snow Queen & reindeer.

"But…weren't they all dealt with permanently when Letchi Island blew up nearly fifty years ago?"

"We _all_ thought so, Elsa! I'm guessing they've bided their time to wait for the right moment to make a reappearance into the world again!"

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!"

Nodding, Yoshi poured on the speed of his boat as his armada did the same.

Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda all roared out in challenge to the newcomers, with Vertigo giving back indifferent.

The Black Widow's crew was also up to the task of the monsters' challenge.

"We're ready to go, sir!", said the man next to the leader. "How do you want to start this?"

"Launch a pair of scatter bombs above Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda!", said the leader. "When they go off, fire a volley of rockets from the underside!"

"Yes sir!"

Pressing a button, the Black Widow shot forth two round objects the size of a tractor tire which soars over the heads of said monsters. Godzilla & his party look up to see these coming their way before they suddenly scatter into a multitude of mini bombs that rain on & explode all over the monsters, each one emitting a loud boom that was heard everywhere.

Their roars of confusion & rage were even louder.

At that same time, the Black Widow opened twin ports from underneath its cockpit to unveil a multitude of rockets that were lowered vertically before shooting off in rapid succession, behaving like a machine gun. The rockets streaked across & struck Godzilla, King Seesar & Manda while the mini bombs were still detonating on them, adding to the melee. It gave Vertigo the perfect opportunity to strike herself: curling herself into a ball, Vertigo gets within striking distance before unfurling & lashing out with her incredibly long tail like a living whip, slashing Godzilla & Manda across the chest, causing bleeding wounds that make them roar in pain. Vertigo followed it up with a volley of spit globs from her mouth that burned wherever they land. Several hit the three monsters in the chest, arms, necks & legs. Even King Seesar's tough rock-like hide received its share of burns where Vertigo spit at, & the Black Widow's rocket attack wasn't helping matters any, let alone improving their moods.

With another vicious attack from Vertigo's tail, causing more wounds, it was time to take a different approach: like an angry cat, King Seesar ran towards the Black Widow at full throttle even as more rockets exploded against him.

This shocked the BW's crew, & the leader ordered a jump to safety.

Lowering itself into a crotch, the Black Widow made a might leap only seconds before King Seesar could catch it in his claws. Landing into an area of open field, the mechanical spider resumed its attack on Okinawa's guardian beast as said creature once more charged fearlessly at his robotic opponent.

Vertigo lashed out with her tail again, smacking Godzilla & Manda in the face, the blow stunning them briefly. The Monster King retaliated by firing his heat ray at the dinosaurian snake, but Vertigo was too agile & fast to be hit. Spitting another acidic glob from her mouth, this struck Godzilla in the neck which burned & made him cry out in anguish. Vertigo shot her tail forward, stabbing Godzilla in his left hand as the point went through, shooting flesh & blood. Godzilla roared louder in pain & surprise as Vertigo retracted her appendage before doing so to Manda, striking him between his head & mini front legs. The gargantuan snake hissed angrily as blood poured from both sides before Vertigo pulled her tail back. She lashed out a third time, but Manda went on the offensive: like a cobra himself, he lashed out & bit down on Vertigo's tail, drawing blood. This took the dinosaurian snake by surprise & tried to retrieve it, but Manda's vice-like jaws held it firmly. He bit down harder & harder until he snapped the bones & tore the pointed end off with one hard, swift yank. The dinosaurian snake hissed her disapproval & pain, which was made even louder when Godzilla finally scored a hit on her with his heat ray, scorching Vertigo's chest which smoked in areas. Godzilla was about to fire another shot, but Manda went on the offensive first: like a living spring, he launched himself at & collided with Vertigo in a tumble of limbs.

Seeing one enemy being handled, Godzilla turned his attention at & headed over to the Black Widow, which was engaged in a brutal combat with King Seesar.

The Black Widow launched another pair of scatter bombs above King Seesar, breaking apart & peppering Okinawa's guardian with small but powerful bombs all over the dog-like monster. King Seesar growled angrily before the mechanical spider launched another two scatter bombs, but these two were hit by Godzilla's heat ray & exploded in mid-air, shaking the crew within as they see Godzilla's advance. The Monster King came up to King Seesar, whose smokescreen all but dissipated & stared down their hated foe. The BW's crew stared back with the same determination of bringing their foes down.

"When I say, you will activate all four rocket ports & fire in a simultaneous manner!", the leader says. "Unless I say otherwise, _do not_ let up under any circumstances! Understand?"

"Yes sir!", said his crew.

The leader waited another minute before giving the order.

" _Now!_ "

From atop & behind the cockpit, another pair of vertical rocket ports rise up & begin firing in rapid succession at Godzilla & King Seesar.

Explosion after explosion occurred as they all hit their targets.

 _The Yonashirotobaru district:_

Manda & Vertigo's battle had gone into overdrive, & both snake creatures literally crashed into the area in a twisted jumble as each monster bit, slashed, & gnashed at one another like a pair of feral cats fighting over food or territory. Their violent tussle destroyed any & all houses & flattened vehicles that were in their vicinity, debris & crushed metal getting flung everywhere. Despite having her pointed end bitten off, Vertigo still used her tail as a weapon & slapped Manda in the face which briefly stung him. It gave Vertigo time to wrap it around Manda's neck just below his head. She then gave it a hard jerk which threw Manda into an array of homes, instantly obliterating them. Having him at her mercy, Vertigo spat glob after glob of her acidic venom at Manda, who managed to dodge each one even with her tail wrapped around him. Vertigo tried seven times to hit him, but not one connected.

Her _next_ attempt finally did, but _not_ in the way she wanted: Manda positioned himself so that it was _Vertigo_ that got hit with her own weapon. The area she hit burned & sizzled, causing her to release her hold on Manda, who went on the offensive & used his own tail to give another dose of Vertigo's own medicine, sending her crashing into another row of houses & demolishing them. This put her in a frenzy, & she launched herself at Manda with attacks by her head, lashing out as an actual cobra would to poison him. Manda evaded her attempts to inject her poison into his system, & both were moving with speeds that belie their great sizes as they lash out with their jaws, missing each other every time.

Manda tried a different approach: upon Vertigo's next lunge at him, he bit down on her frill on the left side & began pulling on it. Vertigo hissed in surprise & pain as pink blood seeped through wounds Manda's teeth made; she tried to pull away from her enemy, but the harder she tried, the more her frill would tear & gush even more blood. Biting her frill was only part of Manda's attack: he then wrapped himself around Vertigo's body as a boa constrictor or anaconda would. He pinned her arms & legs to her side, rendering them all useless, & once he got himself all around Vertigo, Manda began to literally put the squeeze on his enemy. Vertigo tried squirming her way out of Manda's grip, but it was just as tight as can be, & she felt herself getting more compressed with each second that goes by. Breathing was next to impossible for Vertigo, & her mouth started foaming blood along the sides before becoming more intense.

After what seemed like an eternity, the inevitable happened: the sound of bones & muscle cracking was audible all among the area as Manda crushed Vertigo & killed her, her tail doing a spasm jerk before expiring completely.

Her death confirmed, Manda unwrapped himself from his deceased foe & bellowed a roar of victory, letting all in the vicinity know who the _real_ snake-in-the-grass is.

 _Godzilla & King Seesar vs. the Black Widow:_

Thick clouds of smoke obscured Godzilla & King Seesar from the Black Widow crews' line of sight, but they never let up on their assault as rocket after rocket hit their marks, their explosions heard & felt even from 160 meters away. The Monster King fired his heat ray through the haze & struck the Black Widow's top, blowing apart the twin rocket launchers there as the explosion shook the mechanical arachnid & jarred the crew inside, even with their seat belts on.

King Seesar ran through the smoke cloud & ran full throttle at their mechanized enemy.

"Quick – put some more distance between him & us!", the leader ordered.

"Yes sir!", said the men, getting their machine into a backwards jump.

It backed up an extra 40 meters before the leader gave another command.

"Activate the taser cannons!", he said.

Without responding, the men flick a switch that opened two ports on the robot's abdomen at the top, revealing two silver cannons that fire a very powerful electrical discharge that sent King Seesar staggering back as he gets dragged across the ground by this powerful weapon. One of these cannons turned to Godzilla, who was approaching & gets clobbered in his midsection as he cried out in pain. The blast was powerful enough to make even Godzilla step backwards as the Black Widow crawled forward, their cannons trained on both monsters & scorching their flesh. Godzilla & King Seesar roar furiously as the cannons send them backwards further, the electricity being unlike any either monster ever felt before.

It was a pleasant sight to the BW's crew, & they grin with delight.

"We've _got_ them, sir!", exclaimed one man.

"Not just yet!", the leader said. "Bring out the front laser guns & aim for the area they're most vulnerable at! _Then_ we'll have them!"

"Yes sir!"

Pressing a button, a pair of laser guns shoot forth on the sides of the cockpit & fire crimson beams that were aimed at Godzilla & King Seesar's eyes. The Monster King sensed his optics were in danger, & he dodged to the left as the beam passed by without hitting anything.

For King Seesar, it's _exactly_ what he wanted: the red beam aimed at him struck him in his right eye before being shot out again from his left – a move which stunned & surprised the BW's crew.

What surprised them further was that the returning beam hit & sliced off the first three legs of their machine, leaving only the rear one to support its massive weight. Unable to do so, the Black Widow fell over on its left & crushed the last leg to scrap metal. The crew looked to see King Seesar approaching their craft, sending a chill up their spines.

"Fire the boosters underneath & get us _out_ of here!", said the leader.

The order was carried out immediately, & the flick of a switch ignited a quartet of rockets underneath the mechanical spider's chassis roared to life, lifting it into the air. It gets to about 70-75 meters before King Seesar leaped up & snatched it with his three-clawed hands, landing on his feet that shook the ground. With a mighty heave, Okinawa's guardian beast threw the robot arachnid directly at Godzilla, who caught it in his own clawed hands. He stared into the cockpit's window, baring his teeth in pure hatred that gave the four men inside an unnerving feeling from head to toe. Grabbing the legs on the robot spider's right side, Godzilla lifted the machine above his head before bringing it down full force in an impact that jarred the crew every which way, their bodies feeling like they've shattered their skeletons. Godzilla does this again & again for seven more times before holding it against his body & signals for King Seesar to come at it. Okinawa's beast roared in acceptance before running at the Black Widow like a living freight train at full speed, slamming into the robot arachnid that caused further sparks inside to erupt & crushing the reinforced metal like plywood. King Seesar does this in a repeated manner, ramming himself into the Black Widow nine more times before Godzilla lifts it over his head & throws it like one would a basketball. The Black Widow landed flat on its underside, with no power to lift it away & its cockpit now facing an angry Godzilla. The crew can only watch in horror as the Monster King lit up his dorsal spines & firing his heat ray directly at the cockpit, blinding the men before they literally vaporize from the searing heat & the entire machine explodes in a fiery blast that sent pieces of their robotic enemy flying everywhere.

Godzilla & King Seesar let out roars of satisfaction.

 _At the Red Bamboo base:_

While Godzilla & _his_ forces were handling the giant threats to Okinawa, Yoshi & his own were taking care of the Red Bamboo threat that has infested Japan's sister island. Joining up with the Okinawan military & police, they infiltrated the perimeter fence surrounding the facility & dealt with those standing guard before entering the thick of it. As promised, Yoshi kept Elsa close to his side, with Sven doing the same. Unlike the soldiers, Elsa didn't have any armament (or even _wanted_ any), but it still didn't mean she went in defenseless: adorning upon her forearms, Elsa wore a pair of gun-shaped gauntlets that Yoshi constructed which were non-functional, but were made only to give the _appearance_ of live weaponry. They were hollow inside, & Elsa could fire her natural-born talent without giving any indication to friend & foe alike that the power of ice was coming from her directly.

The Snow Queen _liked_ the idea, & she used her newfound concealment to assist her friends in the JSDF by hitting an oncoming truck at the wheels, freezing the rubber & shredding them which caused the vehicle to fall onto its side, thus spilling its load of armed soldiers which the Okinawan military forced to surrender, which they did.

Any Red Bamboo troops that were most aggressive were handled by Yoshi's people, using more lethal methods as several enemy troops launched deadly firepower from behind walls, vehicles & even overhead watchtowers. A volley of well-placed grenades & sharpshooters took care of these before advancing towards the main entrance of the facility. Yoshi & his men took out those standing guard before calling for Elsa, who nodded & shot her left gauntlet at the large metal door, covering it completely in her ice & making the metal brittle as clay. Elsa stepped back as a man with a bazooka came up, aimed his weapon & fired. The blast destroyed the door & killed any enemy soldiers who were standing behind it.

Signaling for his men, Yoshi lead the way inside the complex where they ran into more enemies that get dropped by JSDF troops, Elsa's ice & even Sven got in on the action by ramming his antlers & hooves into anyone with a Red Bamboo uniform, sending each one sprawling. Getting to an intersection, Yoshi split his forces into two groups: one went off to the left, while Yoshi took Elsa, Sven & nine of his men to the right.

At a room located on the eastern section of the facility, four scientists in white lab coats were checking over data & readouts on a platform that rose seven feet from the floor of the four cylindrical nuclear reactors that were standing in the next room, viewed only by a rectangular window that measured 24 feet wide & six feet tall. The reactors themselves were each five feet wide & 12 feet tall & glowed an eerie crimson, giving the room a gothic look.

The sound of the door opening & men charging in with a woman & full-grown reindeer made them look up from their work & go on the offensive as Yoshi ordered the scientists to stay where they were & raise their hands.

"Stop right there!", said the head scientist in his tongue, raising one hand while keeping his other one over a big red button.

Everyone did halt in their tracks but kept their guns aimed.

Elsa started to raise her left gauntlet, but Yoshi stopped her.

"Wait, Elsa!", he said in English, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You see those four nuclear reactors over in the next room?!", the lead scientist went on. "If I push this button, each one of them will start to overload with so much energy, they'll explode five minutes later! The blast, combined with the contents from the nearby Petroleum Base, will spread throughout Okinawa, leaving the island a radiated toxic wasteland for _decades_ , if not _centuries!_ Now then…all of you lower your weapons & get out!"

Elsa didn't need a translation to understand the situation: like Anna & Kristoff, she'd learned about the Red Bamboo terrorist group, whose scientists were just as diabolical & ruthless as the soldiers themselves, & it turned her ice into a fire which spread throughout her body. Like Sven, her every instinct was to fight back, but held back at Yoshi's insistence.

For how long they're able to hold back, they didn't know.

"You _know_ we can't _do_ that!", Yoshi told him, his gun still raised.

"You _can_ , & you _will!_ Unless you want the deaths of millions on your conscience when you meet your maker, you'll do _exactly_ as I instructed! If you people are _not_ out of here by the time I count to ten, what occurs next will be on you all! One…two…three…"

From outside, a large chunk of metal from the destroyed Black Widow crashed onto the roof of the complex, which caused the room to shake & ceiling to come crashing down onto the four scientists. They each had only a second or two to scream before debris buried/crushed them & the console. Elsa, Sven, Yoshi & his troops backed away once the debris had started coming down, but they were hardly in any danger of it.

But they _were_ in danger of something _else_ : from within the room next door, the four reactors started glowing more brightly, slowly but surely.

It made everyone's hearts race, knowing what was in store.

"That _lunatic!_ ", Elsa said. "He must've _just_ pressed that button right before getting buried with his men!"

"Either that, or the crash short-circuited the console & activated the reactors on their own!", Yoshi said. "But it still doesn't matter _how_ it was done, Elsa: he said that in five minutes, they're going to detonate with enough radiation to make Okinawa an uninhabitable wasteland…possibly _forever!_ "

 _They'd_ really _go this far to kill innocent people just because they_ can _?! These people truly_ are _insane!_ , Elsa thought with disgust as her legs felt like they're made of rubber. She'd thought about all those living on this patch of land & its accompanying islands before doing so with Kristoff, Anna, Olaf & the Sugimoto family…

And then her legs became strong again, removing her gauntlets & turning to Yoshi.

"Yoshi…do you trust me?", she asked him directly.

"Elsa, why would you ask me that at a time like this when…", he started to say when it suddenly hit him.

He'd instantly became opposed to the idea, & he makes it known.

" _No_ , Elsa!", he stated firmly. "I _know_ what you're thinking of doing, & it's _out of the question!_ And I've promised everyone back on the ship that I'd let nothing happen to you on this mission!"

"I understand that, Yoshi…really, I do!", Elsa said in her own firm voice. "But those reactors are glowing brighter by the second, & we don't _have_ time to look for another kill switch to shut them off – they'll explode _long before_ we find one, & _millions_ will perish here on Okinawa! I'm not _good_ with that, & I _know_ you're not either! We need to find a way of shutting them down, & right now, so I ask you once more…do you _trust_ me?"

Elsa's points hit home with Yoshi, & he ceased arguing the matter on it, despite his fear for her.

"You're correct, Elsa, & _hai_ – I do", he said. "Why _else_ would I have brought you along?"

They share a brief smile with each other before Elsa spoke again.

"Then please – get your men out of this room & wait right outside until after the five minutes are up which, by then, it won't matter anymore."

Yoshi placed his hands upon Elsa's shoulders & looked her straight in the eyes.

"May Bushido guide & protect you, Elsa", he said as he gave the order to his troops to exit the room. He also told Sven to vacate the area, who was a bit reluctant to leave Elsa behind, but did so anyway after a reassuring nod from the Snow Queen.

Once Sven joined Yoshi & his men, the door to the room closed & Elsa was all alone with the four nuclear reactors, each of them glowing brighter as crimson steam started filling the room.

 _Here goes nothing!_ , Elsa thought, facing the rectangular window & raising her hands, steeling herself for what's to come.

From both her hands, Elsa shot a stream of her ice at the strong Plexiglass window, covering 5-6 feet of it. The glass became brittle the moment her ice struck, & twenty seconds later the area Elsa sprayed shattered as red radiated mist blew inside & covered the Snow Queen in it. At that same time, Elsa fired her ice directly into the newfangled hole she made & hit the first two reactors. The contact caused more steam to erupt, & they melted Elsa's ice the moment they touched.

 _The heat…it's tremendous!_ , Elsa thought as she was coated from head to toe with red mist, continuing her ice blast inside the reactor room. She hasn't unleashed this much of her power since she'd fought & defeated the Seatopians' giant insect monster Megalon all those years ago, & the radiated heat mixed with her cold ice was making her woozy.

But she didn't quit then, & she absolutely _refuses_ to give up now.

Stubborn as the reactors were, Elsa was even more so: she kept her icy barrage up as the reactors kept on melting it when contact was made.

Her legs were starting to wobble from the heat & strain.

Elsa put up even _more_ of a fight.

 _Outside the room:_

Yoshi, his troops & Sven all remained right outside the door, mentally praying for Elsa's success on shutting down the four reactors before detonation can occur. It's been close to five minutes, & the suspense was killing them more than any nuclear explosion could: Yoshi felt a pang of guilt for leaving her behind in there, & if the big blast _does_ occur, he'll never forgive himself as his spirit rests for all eternity.

But he _does_ trust the Snow Queen, & thus _must_ believe that she can avert disaster.

Yoshi took a deep breath & let it out. A cold vapor escaped his lips.

He then saw the door accumulate ice, & ordering his men to stay put, he opened the door & went inside with Sven.

What they saw made them gasp: Elsa lay on the floor, unmoving.

" _Elsa!_ ", Yoshi cried as he & Sven rushed over to the Snow Queen. They witnessed the room where the reactors are all covered in thick sheets of solid ice, with portions of the control room receiving its share of ice & snow, explaining why it was cold itself.

It would seem impossible for anything like what occurred here could, but the proof was right in Yoshi's face.

She did it!

But they had no time to savor their victory, & Yoshi knelt to take Elsa's arm & check for a pulse.

What he discovered made his eyes go wide.

 _There's a pulse! She's alive, thank goodness!_ , he thought with relief.

"She's _alive_ , Sven!", Yoshi told the reindeer, making the animal smile briefly. "But she's in _really_ bad shape! We'll need to get her back to the ship immediately if we're to help her! Let's get moving!"

Sven nodded with a grunt, & allowed Yoshi to place Elsa upon his back, face down.

Moving quickly but carefully, Yoshi & Sven carried the unconscious Elsa out of the room.

 _Outside the Red Bamboo Base/Miyagi Island Beach:_

All enemies who had the decency of surrendering to the Okinawan authorities & Yoshi Shimazaki's own troops all got rounded up, their persons searched thoroughly for any & all hidden weapons before getting their hands cuffed behind their backs with strong plastic. Ordering them to get on their knees, several wagons were called to come & collect those who were wise enough to call it quits & allow themselves to be taken into custody.

Only the Captain & Commander had been lucky enough to elude capture by the authorities, having snuck out of the facility when things started going bad in their favor. Making it to the beach, they found numerous boats laying around which belonged to the JSDF & headed over to the nearest one, keeping their rifles aimed for anyone that tried to stop them from making their getaway. A hissing sound had caught their attention, & both men looked to see Manda staring down on them like they were mice ready to be eaten. In a panicked state, the Captain & Commander raised their rifles & fired them directly at the gargantuan snake, doing no damage to him. The sound of gunfire caught everyone's attention, & prisoner & authority figures alike turned to see Manda reach down & snatch the Captain & Commander in his jaws, with both men screaming as they were lifted into the air & gobbled up whole by Manda, rifles & all.

This horrible scenario basically drained whatever fight/resistance was left in the Red Bamboo prisoners, & they've cooperated in getting inside the wagons when they finally came to take them away: considering the alternative, a stretch in prison seemed like a vacation to them.

Disposing the two humans within his stomach, Manda started making his way towards the water & was joined by Godzilla, who had arrived moments later & bellowing an ear-shattering roar that spread for great distances. Manda did the same just before both monsters entered the drink & began heading away from the Okinawan mainland. King Seesar opted to remain behind, & thus went in the opposite direction of his two allies, going deeper into the land he was 'born' from.

Any & all ships in the immediate vicinity – big & small – gave Godzilla & Manda plenty of headway to allow them safe passage towards the open ocean. None of the armed ships dared open fire upon even one of the monsters: even if it had been in one area, Okinawa has suffered enough damage, & the residents/defense forces wish to avoid causing more to it if it can be helped. Even the Hayaku-Maru gave Godzilla & Manda plenty of open space, having done so shortly after Yoshi & company had left. Unlike last time, there were no violent waves to rock the ship, & its skeleton crew, along with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf & the Sugimoto family watched as both monsters made their way out into the ocean & headed south.

Godzilla & Manda let out roars that were loud even from quite a distance away.

"Go in peace, Godzilla, Manda", Akemi said in her tongue.

"They're on their way back home to the islands in the south Pacific, while King Seesar is _already_ home & has opted to stay in Okinawa", Emiko adds with her sister nodding.

"King Seesar has been away from his true home since helping to defeat the Black Hole Aliens that attacked years ago", Hidemi put in. "He's made the islands down south his habitat since then, so it's only natural that he became homesick & wished to remain in the land where he rightfully belongs."

Anna, Kristoff & Olaf didn't need any translation to understand what the Sugimoto family had been discussing: the absence of King Seesar from Godzilla & Manda's departure was all the clues they need to figure it out. They had a more pressing thought on their minds, namely the fate of Yoshi & his men, not to mention that of Sven & Elsa.

The sound of a motor caught their attention, & Olaf used the binoculars he'd obtained to see several boats making their way across the water to the Hayaku-Maru. One sight made the snowman gasp.

"What is it, Olaf?", Anna asked.

"It's Elsa!", he replied. "She laying face-down upon Sven's back – and she isn't moving!"

That bit of news made Anna & the others gasp, & the one-time princess of Arendelle snatched the binoculars from Olaf & peered through them herself. Sure enough, Anna can see her older sister face-down on Kristoff's reindeer friend, her eyes closed as if in a deep slumber.

"What…what _happened_ to her?!", Anna asked, the deep worry evident in her voice.

"We'll know for sure once Yoshi gets back on board the ship", Kristoff said, keeping himself from panicking. "And, uh…aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm?", Anna wondered as Kristoff pointed to the binoculars to find Olaf's stick hands still holding the device, his arms dangling: Anna snatched them so quickly, that she unintentionally dislodged/detached Olaf's appendages, who had a not-so-pleasant look on his face.

Both outdoorsman & former princess felt guilty, with the latter literally handing back Olaf his missing appendages, which he reattached to his shoulders.

"My bad!", Anna said innocently with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, buddy", Kristoff said with the same facial feature.

"No harm done", Olaf replied, his face unreadable.

Tajima's cell phone chimed, & the scientist dug it out of his pocket & answered it as Yoshi was on the line.

"Yoshi?", he said, also in his tongue. "What happened to Elsa?"

" _I'll explain everything later, Tajima!_ ", Yoshi answered. " _Right now, I need you to listen to me very carefully!_ "

Yoshi gave Tajima the layout, & the scientist followed his friend's instructions to the letter.

 _Inside the Hayaku-Maru, 9:00 p.m.:_

Elsa regained consciousness just before her boat docked, recalling what happened before she passed out. Yoshi gave her a quick rundown of events since, & explained of what needed to be done so as not to suffer any radiation sickness. All his men were ordered to keep a safe distance from him, Sven _and_ Elsa to avoid suffering their fate even as they made their way back to the ship.

When Elsa asked if she was successful in stopping the nuclear reactors from exploding, Yoshi was happy to say that she was, making it easier for her to endure what was to come.

Once Yoshi's boat arrived, it was lifted out of the water by an overhead crane as he, Sven & Elsa made their way straight towards the ship's decontamination chamber. Their path was unobstructed every step of the way, thanks to Tajima & his family's assistance, along with Anna, Kristoff & the rest of the ship's crew. Everything was set & ready to go once they entered, with men in radiation suits & brushes on long sticks waiting to get started. In adjoining chambers, Yoshi & Elsa stripped their clothes & entered as decontamination gas filled the chambers, followed by water sprayed overhead as soapy brushes began scrubbing the JSDF Commander & Snow Queen from head to toe, their eyes closed & arms spread.

Wanting to give them both privacy, neither Yoshi nor Elsa had an audience during their scrub down.

Sven, on the other hand, was a different story: The Sugimoto family, Anna, Kristoff & Olaf all watched the reindeer get scrubbed from head to tail by another pair of men in decontamination suits & long brushes. All _he_ needed removed was his red harness he always wears, & Kristoff was very pleased to know that it was salvageable: it was one of the last remnants of being in their original time in Arendelle, & they wished to keep it for as long as possible.

Unlike Yoshi & Elsa, Sven was more or less _enjoying_ his scrub down, as the dangling of his tongue & wagging of his tail like an overgrown puppy was displaying. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the group couldn't help but find it funny: getting decontaminated isn't really _supposed_ to be a fun experience, but nobody bothered to tell _Sven_ that!

When Olaf asked when it was _his_ turn to get a decontamination scrub down, they all looked at him like he was an alien rather than a walking, talking snowman.

The entire process took a full two hours.

Once the scrub down was complete, Yoshi & Elsa dried themselves off & were given fresh, clean clothes to wear as Tajima took blood samples from each to be thoroughly checked over & tested before they were taken into the rec room & served a fulfilling meal to replenish their strength, with Sven doing so in a separate room. It was suggested they kept away from everyone else for the remainder of the day, so as not to risk even the slightest case of infection to anyone, lest they suffer a quarantine of the entire ship.

It was an unlikely scenario, but they felt it best not to take chances.

Neither Yoshi nor Elsa had any problem with it.

Finally, at 21:00 hours, Tajima, his family, Anna, Kristoff & Olaf entered the room as the scientist approached his two patients while everyone else hung back.

The tension of waiting for an answer was so thick in the air, one could cut it with a knife.

"So, Tajima…what's the verdict?", Elsa asked.

"I am _very_ happy to say that you've both been given a clean bill of health after a thorough checkout of your blood", he replied, getting relieved smiles from his patients. "However, if either of you should suddenly develop any symptoms of inflammation anywhere on your persons, & I mean _anywhere_ …"

"We won't hesitate to notify you of it", Yoshi said in English as Elsa nodded.

Tajima was pleased by the answer, & smiled with a nod.

Knowing it was now safe to approach them, Anna ran to her sister.

"I'm _so glad_ you're okay, Elsa!", she said, giving her sibling a warm hug before looking at her directly in the eye. "I don't mind saying, sis, you've done some _crazy_ things before, but _this_ really takes the _cake!_ What in the _world_ were you _thinking?!_ "

"I'm sorry if I scared you & everyone else, Anna…I never meant to", Elsa said evenly. "But time really _was_ short, & something _had_ to be done quickly to avert an unthinkable disaster. Like Japan, Okinawa suffered enough during World War II, & having it wiped out in a nuclear holocaust like Hiroshima & Nagasaki were in that time…I just _couldn't_ allow for that to happen. Could _you_ , were you in my shoes?"

Anna's answer was almost immediate.

"No, Elsa… _I_ could never allow for that either", she says sincerely. "Even though you & I no longer have a kingdom to call our own, we both still have that strong & honorable sense of duty within us, always looking out for the little guys. I would _never_ ask you to give that up…even now."

"Or I of you, Anna."

Both siblings smile warmly before embracing in a hug that gave a good vibration to all in the room.

It was a happy ending to what could've been a horrific tragedy.

Just as with the rampage caused by Godzilla & the monsters he, King Seesar & Manda fought, things might've been much worse than what occurred.

"Glad to see that a worst-case scenario was all but averted", Kristoff said. "But I _still_ can't believe that it was the Red Bamboo you guys went up against, not to mention that they'd go back to manufacturing nuclear weapons like they did almost 50 years ago. Weren't they put out of commission when Letchi Island exploded in a holocaust?"

"That's what _we_ thought ourselves, Kristoff", Emiko said. "But, much to our dismay, terrorist organizations such as Red Bamboo always find a way to bounce back, even after a long absence. How they managed to stay hidden for 49 years & decided to make a resurgence after that long period of inactivity…no one can really say. _Your_ guess is as good as ours."

"The Navy/Coast Guard branch in the Armed Forces which patrol the seas & oceans ought to have spotted the Red Bamboo's activity before it bore fruit", Akemi explains. "I can't see how they could've slipped under their radar like that. These people are so deadly & cold-blooded, they're known to kill even _children_ if it suits their needs."

" _That's_ real cold, Akemi…and _I'm_ not one to _talk_ , either!", Olaf said, patting his body with his hands.

Slight giggles came from those in the room.

"You _know_ what she meant, Olaf", Hidemi said. "But don't you worry: those captured in Okinawa will be forced & pressured to give up any other bases they might have set up at anywhere else in the world & put an immediate end to them, if any. As for right now, let's all get a good night's rest: Yoshi has arranged for us to be flown back to Tokyo tomorrow morning after breakfast, & I for one am quite anxious to get back home again."

"You sure speak for us all on _that_ , Hidemi!", Kristoff said. "Let me go give Sven his carrots for the evening before I turn in, & I'll see you all at breakfast."

Kristoff left the room to do exactly what he said he would.

"We're going to be in a _plane?!_ Excellent – I _love_ flying!", Olaf exclaimed happily, spreading his arms out while making airplane noises with his mouth & running around, pretending he _is_ a plane. Due to being inside the Super-X III in Nagoya two months ago, Olaf's experience in aircraft made him a fan of it.

His antics made everyone giggle as they do their best to not burst out guffawing.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Chofu Airport, Tokyo, Japan, Saturday, March 28_ _th_ _, 2:00 p.m.:_

Aside from all the danger & worry, from Godzilla & the Red Bamboo to Elsa, Yoshi & Sven's exposure to nuclear energy, everyone slept well & woke up as refreshed as ever when breakfast was served at 8:30 a.m., where they all ate a hearty meal before gathering their personal belongings & heading over to one of the Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King transport helicopters, fully fueled & ready to go. Taking off from the deck, the chopper took the group over areas of Okinawa such as Nakagusuku Bay, Sikina-en, Kokura ES, & finally touching down over at the JASDF Naha Air Base. From there, two American Cessna 208B Caravan planes awaited: one will be for Tajima & company, the other to transport Sven & Olaf, the latter plane of which Yoshi himself will pilot himself. It will make things simpler: being a commander of the JSDF, Yoshi can transport the reindeer & snowman without too much hassle.

Of course, Olaf will _still_ need to be placed within a travel bag to keep out of sight from civilians, but still won't be an obstacle for Yoshi.

Tajima, his family, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa took their seats in the other plane, & both aircraft took off shortly before 11:30. Just as they did when flying over Tokyo that first time over a year ago, the Arendelle trio gazed out the window at the cityscape below & were intrigued by Okinawa's scenery. Tajima stated that the family _was_ going to show them around Japan's sister island on their way back from the southern islands, but due to the unexpected arrivals of Godzilla, Manda & King Seesar, along with the threat of the Red Bamboo, that plan got derailed & would have to get postponed for another date.

The Arendelle trio weren't worried: they understood completely, & will wait for however long it will take.

It made the Sugimoto family smile warmly, being associated with warm-hearted & understanding people.

Relaxing in their seats, the group enjoyed the scenery for the entire trip.

Two hours & forty minutes later, they were back in Tokyo – home.

Landing on the Chofu Airport runway, Yoshi placed Olaf inside his travel bag before stepping out of his plane where a truck with metal bars in the back waited for Sven. Guiding him over, Yoshi placed the reindeer in the rear of the vehicle before placing Olaf in his bag next to him before closing the ramp & getting into the passenger seat.

Handing the driver an address & his fee along with a generous tip, the driver nodded with a smile & took off for his destination.

Tajima & the group gathered their personal belongings & headed inside, with the scientist to handle all the necessary routines of entering the country from a foreign land. Once it's completed, they head toward the main entrance to wait for a taxi to take them to their destination.

"It feels _so_ wonderful to be back home again!", Anna says happily.

"You said it, Anna!", Emiko says as both girls smile.

Unbeknownst to the group, a woman in a green spring coat, blue jeans, shoes, long brown hair, hat & shades reading an English-language newspaper watched as a taxi capable carrying them _and_ their luggage pull over to the curb for the family to enter. The woman scratched the side of her head with her right hand, which was actually a signal to a young lady & a man standing against a post. The young lady was dressed in black pants, sneakers, a white sports coat, & had a head which sprouted long red curly hair. The man was dressed in identical attire, & had a pepper-shaved head of hair & beard.

Like the woman, both had on mirrored shades.

The young girl with crimson hair turned to the man & nudged her head towards the entrance, & the man nodded as they took off to rejoin the woman.

"They're heading your way, kids", the man said with an English accent into a mini device in his ear.

" _We're ready_ ", came the reply from a male & female voice.

 _The Sugimoto residence, 3:30 p.m.:_

Yoshi & Sven were waiting for Tajima & the others in the driveway, having arrived about five-six minutes before them. Unloading their luggage, Hidemi paid the driver & gave a generous tip, who smiled & wished her & the family well before driving off. Once the coast was clear, Yoshi let Olaf out of his bag, & the snowman was just as happy to be back home as Elsa & company or even the regular owners.

"Home Sweet Home!", Olaf exclaimed with his arms spread. "Be it ever so humble…"

"There's no place like it!", Kristoff said in the voice he uses for Sven.

"You bet your _fur_ , buddy!", Kristoff said in his own voice as reindeer & owner rub smiling faces.

Kristoff's antics in speaking for his reindeer never ceased to amaze the others, & they grin in amusement.

"Yoshi", Elsa says, facing the JSDF Commander. "Won't you come in & have dinner with us tonight? It's the least we can do for everything you've done for us, & you must be famished after quite an experience as we are."

Yoshi looked at the faces of the Sugimoto family, Anna, Kristoff & even Olaf, all of which wore faces that spoke he ought to. Plus, he really _was_ quite famished, & can use a good meal to recharge himself.

"You know something, Elsa? I love the sound of that", Yoshi answered happily.

The Snow Queen & everyone else grinned.

"Excellent, Yoshi!", Hidemi said. "I should have everything ready in about an hour or so. Let's get inside."

"Come on, Sven…let's get _you_ back in the shed", Kristoff said, leading his four-legged friend towards it.

Tajima took his house keys out & headed for the front door when a female voice called out before he could place it in the lock.

"Queen Elsa?"

Everybody froze with stunned faces as they all wondered who would know to call Elsa that in _this_ day & age. They all turned to catch the sight of a young man & woman appear from out of nowhere in their driveway: the man was dressed in brown pants & shoes, green sports coat, brown suave hair, eyes, & a stubble on his chin. The woman wore a lavender pair of pants, shoes, sports coat, & had a short crop of brunette hair & green eyes. A small green chameleon rested on her left shoulder.

 _It_ can't _be!_ , thought a disbelieving Anna.

"I don't _believe_ it!", she said orally. "How are _you two_ here?!"

"Anna…you actually _know_ them?!", Akemi asked.

"I'm afraid I _do_ , Akemi!"

"Unbelievable! How's that even _possible?!_ ", Emiko wondered.

"Because, Emiko…they were at my sister's coronation!"

This revelation was even more shocking than having the newcomer woman call Elsa by royalty.

"You mean, the very same coronation just before Elsa…", Tajima started to say.

"Before I accidentally froze all of Arendelle, yes", Elsa says.

Unbelievable or not, it was still true: when the gates to Elsa's castle had opened 'for the first time in forever' for her coronation, Anna saw these very two enter for the festivities. Even Elsa herself remembered them at the party, even if she was mostly oblivious to everyone & everything around her at the time right before the big freeze occurred.

"Anna, Elsa…who exactly _are_ these people?", Hidemi asked.

"Hidemi, everyone, back in their day, these two were once known as Prince Eugene & Princess Rapunzel of Corona", the Snow Queen answered.

"Germany?", Yoshi asked.

"The very same", Eugene said as a black SUV with tinted windows came rolling into their driveway, making them all suspicious.

"Easy there, folks – the ones inside that SUV are very good friends of ours", Rapunzel assured them as said vehicle came to a stop as the doors opened to reveal three women & two men. The woman in the front passenger seat wore a white dress & shoes with short red hair & lips. The driver – the first male – was attired in a white suit & shoes, & had a crop of well-groomed gray hair.

Sans the group from Arendelle, these two were known to the domicile's residents & even to Yoshi.

"Patricia & Nathan Benice?", the JSDF Commander says.

"You _know_ them, Yoshi?", Kristoff asked but it was Akemi that answered.

"They're a well-known husband-&-wife musician duo, Kristoff", she said. "They also do a lot of charity work by performing concerts to raise money for disaster relief."

"Our family saw them once in Tokyo in late 2009, performing for all those affected when Space Godzilla & Gigan attacked our country before Godzilla & Anguirus defeated them in Fukuoka", Emiko added.

"We also held a concert two months ago to help those affected when Godzilla hit this very city on New Year's Day, followed by Nagoya shortly after", said Patricia.

"And who might _you_ be, sir?", Tajima asked the second man, the one with the peppered beard & haircut.

"Gus Fleming, secret agent", he said in an English accent as he removed his shades. "Ladies…won't you introduce yourselves?"

The two ladies remove their own mirrored shades & hat as they do so.

"Merida, one-time princess of Scotland's DunBroch clan", says the redhead.

"Elinor, one-time _queen_ of aforementioned clan", the brown-haired woman says.

This day had just gotten stranger for the Sugimoto family & Elsa's group, & it was noticeable to the newcomers.

"Tajima Sugimoto", Gus said, waking up to him. "Why don't we all head inside? I'm sure we've got _quite_ a lot to go over."

Seeing no other alternative, the scientist nodded.

"Yes, we do", he said.

Unlocking the front door, they all stepped inside.

Kristoff put Sven in the shed before doing the same.

 _8:00 p.m.:_

Everybody was swapping stories with one another as Hidemi made dinner of meat, fish & chicken slices, along with white rice, shrimp & various vegetables, followed by fruits & ice cream for dessert afterwards. Before, during & even after having their meals, Merida, Rapunzel & Elsa's groups each took turns with revealing their life stories, from their points of origin to how their tales/adventures intertwined right up to how they ended up into the 21st Century. Each tale had its own unique brand of adventure, heroism, humorous & sorrowful moments, & even times that made their blood boil.

Kristoff was currently experiencing the last part, & he _wasn't_ shy about showing it.

"Those filthy rat _finks!_ ", he fiercely growled, punching his fist hard above the fireplace. "It's _bad enough_ that Prince Hans & the Duke of Weselton went & attacked our own _Arendelle_ with the Seatopians & their giant bug monster Megalon, but they had the utmost _gall_ to go wreak havoc on _Corona_ as well?! I _knew_ they were devious & diabolical: I just didn't know _how much!_ I _really_ wish I'd been there, people! I _swear_ to _God_ thatI would've…"

"C'mon, Kristoff", Eugene says, getting the outdoorsman to simmer down. "There's _no way_ you could've known of what Hans & the Duke had up their sleeves after they attacked Arendelle, so _please_ …don't be so hard on yourself."

Eugene's words seemed to have an effect, & Kristoff eased with a sigh & a nod.

"Eugene's right", Merida steps in. "Like the _rest_ of Arendelle, Corona & other neighboring towns & villages, we all thought you four were _dead_ when we've been shown the spot where you perished after Elsa defeated Megalon."

"If only we _had_ known you four were simply in a state of 'suspended animation' as Tajima calls it, we would've had everyone we could round up to come & dig you _out_ of that grave!", Elinor said.

"It's okay, Elinor", Elsa assures her. "You _couldn't_ have known that I used my power to put Kristoff, Sven, Anna & myself into a deep slumber, only to be thawed out & awoken 225 years later in this time. How _did_ you people know that my party & I were still alive in this day & age?"

"You kind of answered your own question, Elsa", said Rapunzel. "After arriving in this era due to Hans & the Duke's dealings with sorcery, we've stayed with Patricia & Nathan & Gus for over a year, believing we left the past all behind. But when we learned that a big snow creature was attacking Godzilla here in the heart of Tokyo at the beginning of the year, _that's_ when we knew…that somehow _you_ had to be alive & well! After all, who _else_ could it have been?"

Elsa nodded, knowing that it made perfect sense, & that the girl with the magic healing hair was correct.

"Good point", she simply said.

"Were you four at all surprised to learn that those monsters you encountered & others still existed here in this new era you got thrown into?", Olaf asked, holding Pascal in his hands.

"Not exactly", said Eugene as Elinor, Merida & Rapunzel shook their heads.

"Unlike Elsa's group, these four have been exposed to giant monsters more than _you_ have, Olaf", Patricia says. "We felt it'd be best to simply lay it out & tell them straight up that the world still had giant creatures living on it. We followed it up by showing them whatever footage we could find of Godzilla & the other beasts, from their destructive battles with other monsters that caused the planet harm to rampages they've caused themselves."

"That _does_ make sense, Patricia", Anna said. "Our dealing with the Seatopians & their bug monster Megalon was the _only_ exposure to giant creatures _we've_ had back then. Once we were reawakened in this time, Tajima & his family had kept the existence of Godzilla & the other monsters confidential from us until Godzilla appeared here in Tokyo."

"If I may, Anna, considering what you, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf & Elsa had lost when you awoke in this era, from your home in Arendelle to your very positions as queen & princess, Tajima & the family _did_ make the right choice with that", said Nathan. "Truth be told, it's what my wife & I – and even _Gus_ – would have went & done ourselves."

"They certainly did, Nathan", Elsa said simply.

"No argument there", Kristoff & Anna said in unison.

With nothing else to say, they sat/stood in the fireplace den in silence.

In the kitchen area, the Sugimoto family & Yoshi were having their own conversation of the entire situation, this one composed entirely in their mother tongue.

"It's beyond comprehension on all levels, mama, papa!", Emiko says. "The stories of Merida's struggle against the demon bear Mor'du & the curse she put on her mother Elinor, along with Rapunzel's tale of being taken away from her birth parents by an aging woman because of her magical healing hair – it's about as incredible as Elsa's own with her ice & snow powers! But what's _really_ beyond belief is what happened to them _afterwards!_ "

"That's right!", Akemi said. "We've just found out that Titanosaurus was _not_ first discovered by Dr. Shinzo Mafune, or that 1955 in Osaka was not _Anguirus'_ first appearance in the world, & that the origin of Kumonga & the Kamacuras were from Prince Hans & the Duke of Weselton themselves – the same fiends that brought ruin to Arendelle _and_ Corona! And all those _other_ monsters Merida & Rapunzel's groups mentioned – Gabara, Battra, Mothra, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Varan, & even the two gargantuan monsters Gaira & Sanda – who _ever_ would've thought that they've existed in the world long before _Godzilla_ was first seen, back in 1954?!"

"I know, Akemi!", Hidemi said. "We all thought that giant monsters existing started out _with_ Godzilla when he first appeared on Odo Island, & then Tokyo, of that very year! There is still _so much_ about the world – _and_ the monsters – that we don't know about! What's more, we don't _dare_ come forward & reveal this newfangled information to _anyone_ in the world, & for very good reason!"

"You're on the right track, Hidemi!", Tajima says. "If anyone _does_ find out how we were privy of this information, we'll be questioned & possibly even interrogated thoroughly deep & hard, & _that_ would very well lead back to Elsa & the others, especially since they're all people from another place & time – an answer most would find as a bitter pill to swallow! And that won't even be the _worst_ of it!"

"No, Tajima – it won't!", Yoshi said. "Should they learn of Rapunzel's magic healing hair, or even that of Elsa's ice & snow powers, they'll take them away & perform God-knows-how-many tests on them to learn how their abilities work for their own purposes – tests they may not even _survive!_ Once they get their hands on them, we'll most likely _never_ see them again, alive or otherwise! Thankfully, my soldiers in the JSDF are good people, & have sworn secrecy of Elsa's power, but now with _Rapunzel_ in this era, keeping their 'special abilities' a secret is more essential than ever!"

"You all needn't worry about that, Yoshi", Gus said in flawless Japanese as he entered the kitchen. "Patricia, Nathan & myself have _also_ sworn to secrecy about Rapunzel's magical hair, along with where she & her friends originally hailed from. Like Elsa's party, they've suffered enough, having been thrown from their old home & time into another that was totally alien to them."

"Gus, you _never_ said you could speak our language!", Hidemi said in English, smiling with everyone else.

"Hidemi love, when you've traveled the world as much as _I_ have, you learn _more_ than just a handful of foreign tongues", Gus replied.

"Did Merida & Elinor adapt well to their new surroundings?", Emiko asked the agent.

"It _was_ a tad difficult for them at first, Emiko, but let me tell you: in practically no time at all, they took to it like a fish to water – the culture, the holidays we celebrate, you name it, they do it with utmost grace & style! Before I knew it, they were a part of English society as fine as any natural-born Brit! I gotta say…not bad for a mother & daughter team who originally hailed from Scotland, & from over a thousand years ago, no less!"

"What about Eugene & Rapunzel?", Akemi asked.

"We keep in touch with them – along with Patricia & Nathan – on a regular basis, & they say _they're_ doing just as well over in the good ol' U.S. of A., learning the customs/lifestyles in the Land of the Free."

"Glad to hear it, Gus", said Yoshi. "Those folks really do know how to assess situations & adapt to them uncannily. It's not foolish to say that those people – centuries away from their original eras – were practically _made_ for _this_ one!"

"I couldn't have put that better myself, Yoshi", Gus said. "They've each definitely got a strong fighting spirit, so I guess it _shouldn't_ come as any surprise.", Gus turns to the scientist. "Tajima, have you ever taken Elsa & her group over to England or even America?"

"Sorry, Gus, we haven't", Tajima said. "They've definitely _learned_ about some of America's culture, but have never actually set foot there any more than _we_ have."

"Let's change that, shall we? The next time you & the family have some free time, let's arrange for you all to take a trip over to the Land of Liberty. It'll definitely be worth the trip!"

Grins from his family gave Tajima his answer.

"We'll be sure to put that on our 'to do' list", he replied, getting a grin from Gus & even Yoshi.

A hard knocking at the front door caught everyone's attention, their demeanor turning suspicious.

"Professor Sugimoto?", said a voice in his tongue.

When Tajima didn't answer, the knocking became harder & the voice more demanding.

"Professor Sugimoto – we _know_ you're in there! You either come & open this door immediately, or we're going to _break_ it down! Now _open up!_ "

Silently, Gus mouthed 'back door', & the Sugimoto family nodded.

Before they could leave the kitchen, the front door was violently kicked open, revealing a quartet of men – each of whom were armed with automatic weapons & a shotgun. At the same time, another quartet of armed men crashed through the rear doors that lead into the fireplace den, shattering glass shards as those inside shielded their faces to avoid. One of them ordered everyone 'don't move' as these men each held pump-action shotguns, ready to blow away the first one who dares to try anything funny.

Those that came in through the front door did the same, keeping everyone still as statues.

Pascal, turning his flesh to a deep red, made the first bold move: he leaped at the closest attacker & landed right on his face, obscuring his vision.

And then, chaos ensued: Kristoff grabbed the man's shotgun & wrestled with him for it as Pascal leaped away, with Eugene doing the same to another. Anna reached for the fireplace's poker & spatula, tossing the latter to Rapunzel as they began swinging their makeshift weapons at one of the thugs, clobbering him in the gut, arms & head. Merida simply used her own fists & feet to take care of the fourth & final thug, barely avoiding getting blown away when his shotgun went off which blew off portions of both couches. Patricia & Elinor screamed in terror as they & Nathan were being lead out of the house by Elsa, Olaf & Pascal, going out the shattered glass door & narrowly missing a face full of buckshot when a hole was blown in the wall only inches away.

Her blood raging, Elsa wanted nothing more than to go back in there & put an end to those who've violated her home & placed her friends/loved ones in danger. But Patricia & Nathan Benice _are_ two well-known people to the world, & she wanted to help keep them safe.

But once they're out of harm's way, she'll make them pay _dearly_ for this vicious intrusion.

She also hopes that Tajima & his family were in good hands.

Bullets were blazing within the kitchen, as Tajima, his family, Yoshi & Gus all took cover just before the shooting began. Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko screamed in terror as bullets & buckshot shattered & blew apart cabinets, dishes & even portions of the wall behind them, covering the floor & six people with broken dishes & silverware. Unless something got done, soon it will be their blood that stained the room.

Gus, a man who knows how to improvise in dangerous situations, wasn't going to let that happen: scooping up a handful of broken pieces, Yoshi caught on & did the same before hurling it at the thugs' faces when they had an opening. The brief shower of debris gave Gus & Yoshi the break they need: telling Tajima & his family to stay down, the two heroes give a hard fist to two of the thugs, knocking them cold before tackling the other two. These men put up a tougher fight for Gus & Yoshi, as they were well-equipped in hand-to-hand as they are. Aiming their guns, Yoshi & Gus grabbed the barrels & aimed them upwards as bullets & buckshot tore apart the ceiling, leaving large chunks of it & damaging what it hit on the upper floors. The large flat-screen TV in the living room was shattered by machine gun fire, & even the couch wasn't spared from demolition. One shotgun blast came too close to the wall which lead to the next room, & Yoshi ended his fight by jamming his knee into the man's solar plexus before jamming an elbow into the side of his face, putting him out of commission.

After taking his shotgun away with a jerk, Gus slammed his foot into the guy's chest that sent him hitting his head on the wall, knocking himself out cold.

In the next room, the four thugs there were getting rough punishment by those from centuries past: Eugene used the skills he deployed as Flynn Rider to snatch the man's shotgun & slide between his legs before using the weapon as a staff, first tripping the guy before using the butt end to knock him cold; Anna & Rapunzel continued clobbering another thug with the fireplace's poker & spatula, causing many black-&-blue marks on the man, including his face before putting him down for the count; Merida punched, kicked & body-slammed herself into her attacker until she tripped him with a swish of her foot, causing him to hit his head on the floor & doze off into la-la land; Kristoff still struggled with his attacker as more shotgun fire tore apart the walls, furniture & ceiling until the outdoorsman rammed him against the wall, stunning him & giving Kristoff the chance to get his weapon out of his hands & reach.

Slamming the man on what remained of the couch, Kristoff grabbed the man's knife & held it over his head.

"Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't ram this _right_ through your _skull!_ ", Kristoff barked through gritted teeth, his face a mask of pure hatred.

"Whoa, _easy_ there, Kristoff!", Eugene says, getting to him before a bloody scene could occur. "I get at how steamed you are by this, but we need him alive for answers! First, let's check on Tajima & the family before we get all these dirtbags rounded up & tied tight."

Getting his temper under control, Kristoff nodded.

 _Two minutes later:_

Once it was confirmed that Tajima & the family received not so much as a scratch, Yoshi, Gus, Eugene & Kristoff went to work on dealing with the eight armed thugs as most were rounded up & tied with their hands & legs behind their backs, keeping them immobile even if they regained consciousness. Kristoff's prisoner had his hands tied in front of him, his bonds tight & unbreakable; had they not needed him for info, he'd be dead already.

From the back, Elsa, Patricia, Nathan, Elinor, Olaf & Pascal reentered the house & surveyed the damage caused by the intruders, gasping at the scene of carnage.

"My goodness!", Elinor said in a low voice.

"What a mess!", Olaf said in the same way, with Pascal nodding in agreement.

"Is everyone okay?!", Elsa asked worriedly.

"No injuries from anybody, Elsa!", Yoshi said, putting her & the rest at ease.

"Except to _these_ stupid blokes!", Gus said, indicating the defeated thugs.

"Who _are_ these people, & what did they _want_ with us?", asked Patricia.

"I think I have a _very_ good idea of who these rats are, Patricia!", Gus said, placing one of the thugs not yet tied up on his stomach & taking out his pocket knife. "Let me just take a peek under the hood a moment…"

"Oh, you _pervert!_ ", Olaf said, averting his eyes as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Really?", Eugene said in an annoyed face, appalled that the snowman would be funny at a crucial moment.

Olaf just puts on an innocent face.

Clearing his throat, Gus made a vertical cut in the man's shirt & pulled it open. The man's back was covered in an array of black tattoos, most of which were dragons. This revelation made the Sugimoto family gasp in horror.

"Yakuza!", Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Yoshi said.

"Yakuza?", Merida, Elinor, Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Olaf wondered.

"Japanese mafia, kids!", Gus answered. "These folks are _bad news!_ I've had _more_ than a few run-ins with these buggers!"

"To partly repeat my wife, what does the Japanese mob want with _us?_ ", Nathan asked.

"Let's just ask _him!_ ", Kristoff said, eyeing his prisoner viciously.

 _Outside the house:_

After the last goon was tied like the others, the group made their way outside into the driveway where Kristoff had thrown down his prisoner onto the gravel asphalt, his hands still tied in front. The man – a hoodlum by the name of Aoi – rose from the ground to find not only angry people staring at him but an equally irate reindeer right behind him as Sven snorted in fury. Even though not one bullet or buckshot hit Sven _or_ the shed he was in when the shooting occurred, he can still smell the gunpowder on Aoi, knowing he's one of the culprits.

Sven bared his teeth in anger, giving Aoi more of a chill.

Kristoff spun Aoi to face him directly.

"Time to answer some questions, son!", the outdoorsman said firmly. "You & your friends came busting into our house & threatened us with your guns just before you began shooting up the place! _Why?!_ Who _sent_ you?!"

"I…I cannot say", Aoi said with as much defiance as he could muster.

" _Can't_ …or _won't?!_ "

"He'll _kill_ me if I dare mention his name to you!"

Kristoff grabbed Aoi by the lapels of his shirt & lifted him to his face.

"You really think _we_ won't, fella?!", Kristoff barked, raising his fist. "You're _going_ to tell us if it has to get _beaten_ out of you!"

"Kristoff, wait!", Elsa said, stopping him from drawing his fist forward. "I believe _I_ have a way – an even _better_ way – to loosen his tongue!"

Kristoff caught on immediately & nodded, releasing the man & gave the Snow Queen space.

With two of her fingers, Elsa shot a stream of ice at Aoi's hands, covering them completely as the thug gasped & cried in pain.

"What…what did you _do_ to me?! It _hurts!_ ", he cried.

"Of _course_ it hurts!", Elsa said firmly. "What you're suffering from right now is the first stage of frostbite! If left untreated, the blood vessels freeze up & cause severe hardening/swelling in the skin, followed by blisters & discoloration until finally, the infected areas need to get _amputated_ , meaning that, for you, no more holding guns, knives, or _anything else_ , for that matter! All _you_ have to do is provide us with a name, & all this can be avoided! Now, I am only going to ask you just _one_ more time – _who sent you?!_ "

"Hisashi…it was Hisashi Masahiro!", Aoi says. The mentioning of the name made the Sugimoto family gasp & get into a huddle of fear. Even Yoshi was surprised by Aoi's answer.

"Go on!", Elsa prodded.

"We were ordered to go in & capture you & Tajima Sugimoto to bring back to him!", Aoi continued. "We don't ask questions or argue the matter: we simply go & carry out our orders to the letter, lest we forfeit our lives!"

"And what about the lives of my _friends?!_ What was to become of _them?!_ "

Aoi started to speak in Japanese before getting a slap in the face by the Snow Queen.

" _English!_ ", Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Elinor, Eugene & Kristoff barked fiercely.

"Masahiro said that the others were expendable, & that we were to leave absolutely _no_ survivors!", Aoi said in the preferred language.

Elsa turned to Tajima, who nodded before turning back to her prisoner: with a flick of her fingers, Elsa retracted her ice from Aoi's hands, who rubbed them as best he could to get feeling back into them.

"Yeah, _about_ what you just saw, fella!", Eugene says. "We _know_ you can keep that little spectacle to yourself & not relay it to another living soul! In fact, I think it's best you all but _forget_ what it is you bore witness to! Are we agreed?"

"No worries, son!", Gus said, walking up to Aoi. " _Here's_ something to _help_ him forget!"

The last thing Aoi saw just before his world went black was Gus' foot to his face – hard!

 _Forty minutes later:_

Once Aoi got knocked out, he was also tied like the others as Yoshi called for a wagon from his unit to place the Yakuza thugs into the back & take them to his base. But while the hauling away of the Yakuza was a most simple task, the situation itself was anything but: the threat of Hisashi Masahiro still loomed above them, & once Yoshi's men drove away with their catch, a temporary solution had been offered & was met with great skepticism & unhappiness.

Again, Kristoff was not shy about expressing his feelings towards it.

"No… _absolutely not!_ ", he says vehemently.

"Kristoff, please, you don't understand…", Hidemi started to say.

"Hidemi, we _just_ got home after being out at sea for two whole months! Now you're telling us that we have to leave it _again_ …all because of a single _gangster?! I'd_ rather stay, _find_ this guy & _beat_ him to death with my _fists_ rather than run with my _tail_ between my legs!"

"Kristoff, wait a minute", said Eugene. "Let's hear what your adoptive family has to say before you blow a fuse."

The outdoorsman took a breath & exhaled it calmly.

"Kristoff, you're _not_ happy about the decision my family & I have made on this", Tajima said. "Believe me, we _get_ that. But you need to understand. Hisashi Masahiro is _not_ some 'single gangster': he's one of the most – if not _the_ most – fearful Yakuza boss in all of Tokyo, & quite possibly, the country! The man is so ruthless & cold-blooded, he puts the fear in all his competitors, & they don't _dare_ make a move against him, lest they wish to end up in the grave! _Nothing_ goes on in the Tokyo underworld that doesn't go unnoticed by this man! Just the _mention_ of his name gives people the shivers!"

"This Masahiro fellow is _that_ much feared? How _long_ has he been 'top dog' for here in Tokyo?", Merida asked.

"For about 25 years, give or take."

This was stunning to those from another time, as was evident from the looks on their faces.

"This horrible man's been in power for a quarter of a century?!", Elinor says. "And _nobody's_ been able to take him down in all that time?!"

"It wasn't for lack of trying, Elinor", said Akemi. "Sure, he's been _convicted_ of multiple crimes over the years such as the smuggling of drugs & guns, money laundering, & so forth. But nobody's been able to make anything stick to make a conviction, & any & all witnesses were either too scared to testify or end up dead, seemingly by intentional accidents."

"What about those creeps Yoshi's men just hauled away?", Rapunzel suggested. "Surely _they_ can testify against him, considering where they'll be ending up! Hey, even _we_ can do so: after all, we _are_ the victims here!"

"It won't do any good, Rapunzel", Emiko said as her family shake their heads in agreement. "Masahiro has several good lawyers & even some cops under his payroll to assuredly keep him out of prison. Those thugs of his are nothing but cannon fodder, & they'll most likely end up dead before they can even _reach_ a courtroom. The same thing will most likely happen to _us_ if we dare testify against Masahiro – we probably won't even _live_ long enough to do so, & _that's_ why we're so scared of this man, Rapunzel, & why we need to leave our home for now! For us, Masahiro is scarier than Godzilla or _any_ of the monsters on this Earth or even _off_ of it!"

Gus walked up to the Arendelle trio.

"Kids, I know you're very reluctant to leave your home here in Japan's capital, & you don't take too kindly to being bullied and/or threatened by another", he says sincerely. "But they're right: Hisashi Masahiro _is_ a very dangerous man, & he's evaded being sent to prison more times than anyone cares to count. Even _my_ agency's unable to make anything stick to get him sent there for good, despite several attempts. But with you in his sights, that man won't stop until he gets what he wants, & that could get _real ugly_ in spots, like tonight. You don't want to put your adoptive family through _that_ again, do you?"

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & even Olaf look to the Sugimoto family: ever since they've thawed out & were brought here to Tokyo, Tajima & his kin have been nothing short of wondrous, enabling them to adapt to their new surroundings & to learn as many of Japan's customs as they can. Even when they learned that giant monsters like Godzilla exist in this new era they awoke into & learned of Japan's not-so-glorious past, i.e. World War II, the group from Arendelle have nothing but a multitude of love for them.

They _can_ never, & they _will_ never, put those kind-hearted people in grave danger if it can be helped.

"That's the _last_ thing we want, Gus!", Olaf replied. "We'd sooner _die_ than allow any harm to come to Tajima & the family…uh, figuratively _speaking_ , of course!"

Olaf's little joke caused a brief intervention in the situation, & they all grin from it.

"It's all right, Olaf…we _know_ what you mean", Anna said. "But you & Gus _are_ correct: we _won't_ put Tajima & the family through that, but there's still a problem. If Masahiro found us here at our home, there's probably _no_ place in Tokyo – or even in _Japan_ – that he can't find us at! What do we do?"

Patricia & Nathan quickly consulted with & nodded to each other.

"Anna, my husband & I know of the _perfect_ place to take you all to", Patricia says.

"Patricia speaks true", Nathan adds. "It's an area even Masahiro won't be able to locate you at, let alone get his ugly mitts on you."

"You're taking us to…America?", Hidemi asks as the husband-&-wife nod.

"That will work", Tajima said. "I know we said we'd put visiting the United States on our 'to do' list…"

"You just wish the circumstances were better", said Patricia. "We understand, Tajima, but don't worry: even though you'll be in hiding from Masahiro, you _still_ won't be cooped up 24/7."

"Meaning that, you & the family will be able to enjoy the many activities in the area we have in mind to keep you at", Nathan adds. "We won't _ever_ let you get cabin fever just because of your predicament."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you kindly, Patricia, Nathan", Elsa said, turning to Yoshi. "What will you _do_ with those men that ravaged our house, Yoshi? Surely if you take them to the police station…"

"They're not _going_ to the police station, Elsa", Yoshi said. "We're taking them back to my base not far from here, but away from any cops on Masahiro's payroll. Rest assured, none of _my_ soldiers are…I've meticulously checked all their resumes myself. Even if those thugs _don't_ testify, they won't be tasting freedom again, & even Masahiro's not _that_ stupid _or_ foolish to try & infiltrate a military base."

"Good thinking, Yoshi", Gus said. "But where will we all stay the night at? The house is shot, & we shouldn't risk staying at a hotel either."

"You'll do so at the base: we'll have an area you can all sleep comfortably at, & tomorrow Tajima & the family can gather their personal belongings that aren't too badly ruined before we get you all on the flight over to America."

"Let's get started on that, Yoshi", said Eugene.

"Don't forget us animals!", Kristoff said in his voice for Sven.

"As if!", he said in his regular voice.

The group let out chuckles of amusement.

 _Sumimoto Building, Shinjuku District, Tokyo, 11:00 p.m.:_

The city was still in ruins from Godzilla's rampage almost exactly three months ago, but Hisashi Masahiro paid it no mind, as he had other business to attend. Masahiro was a tall man, reaching a height of almost six feet, & was attired in a light beige business suit with brown shoes, black tie, & had a head of brown hair that was short & spiked at the top. On the wall to his left was a samurai sword which he can expertly wield: he has used this very weapon to bring down any who dared to oppose him, who didn't carry out their orders to the letter, or those who were all but late with paying money that was owed to him, giving Masahiro an infamous reputation. Every other Yakuza organization feared this man, making him somewhat of a God in the Tokyo Underworld – the Xerxes of Japan, one might say.

Currently, Masahiro was engaged in a conversation on his laptop in his office with a mysterious benefactor, who was attired in a black business suit, & had a head of well-trimmed black hair with his eyes hidden behind mirrored shades. His image on the laptop shown only the upper part of him from the shoulders up.

He was known only as 'Mr. M'.

Unlike most people, Mr. M _did not_ fear Masahiro, even in the slightest.

In fact, he was most _unhappy_ with the Yakuza boss.

" _It's been over two hours now, Masahiro, & yet your men have _not _delivered those of whom I desire!_ ", Mr. M said in a displeasing tone. " _You said your men can get my targets with little to no difficulty before the hour was through, & it is now only one hour before midnight, with no results on your part! Be advised, Hisashi: when I give an order to anyone, I expect _no _excuses for failure! What have you to_ say _for yourself on your behalf?!_ "

"Now that you mentioned it, I have _this_ to say: _your_ attempts in resurrecting the Red Bamboo over in Okinawa was a complete _disaster!_ ", Masahiro replied with more vehemence than he intended. "Not only that, the two monsters which your people helped to create for them could not bring down – let alone _defeat_ – Godzilla, King Seesar, or even _Manda_ , of all creatures! It'll only be a matter of time before the authorities & armed forces locate & shut down all of those _other_ Red Bamboo bases you've helped set up! So instead of scolding me on _my_ failures, perhaps you should take note of your _own!_ "

" _You'll do well to watch your_ tongue _with me, Masahiro! Don't forget: I have files of_ all _your criminal activities, from the day of your first convenience store robbery to crimes of murder, extortion, drug/gun smuggling, & so forth! The authorities have been looking for these files of yours for _years _, & all _I _have to do is push a simple button or two, & they'll go to every law enforcement agency – be in Japan or anywhere in the _world _– and begin their quest of taking you down for_ good _! Therefore, don't you_ ever _raise your voice to me like that_ again _! Do you understand?!_ "

Mr. M's reminder forced Masahiro to calm himself, not wanting to call his bluff. When next the Yakuza boss spoke, it was in a less-threatening tone.

"What do you even _want_ with professor Tajima Sugimoto & this girl you call Elsa for, anyway? What makes _them_ so important to you?"

" _That's_ my _business! What_ you _should be concerned about is whatever tasks I decide to give you next! Remember, Masahiro: we're working for the_ future _of this planet! Continue to serve me well just as you've been doing these past few years, & you'll be rewarded in ways even _you _never thought possible!_ "

"Very well. Shall I send out another team to retrieve Tajima Sugimoto & this Elsa girl? I'll _personally_ see to it that they get brought to you, & in the shortest time possible."

" _No. Forget about them…for now, at least. I'll have a new set of instructions for you & your men to carry out when next I contact you. Don't be late, Masahiro!_"

Mr. M severed the connection before Hisashi could say anything else, leaving the laptop screen dark.

Closing his device, Masahiro pondered the situation: over five years ago, this man suddenly contacts him from out of the blue & tells the Yakuza boss that he holds the files of all his unlawful activities that can put him away for life if the authorities ever should get hold of them. Mr. M says that he'll keep the files safe in his care on one condition: that he goes & follows Mr. M's instructions to the letter, no matter what they may be.

In all that time, they've had a strained but effective partnership.

To Masahiro, it sounded much more like blackmail, & when he decided to look into the background of his mysterious benefactor/business partner, he came up empty: no records, no files of any kind, not even a birth certificate to call his own.

It's like the man didn't even exist.

 _Who or what_ is _this man…an oni?_ , he thought.

Realizing the late hour, Masahiro rose from his chair & made his way to turn in for the night.

Tomorrow would be another day.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _Bob Hope Airport, Los Angeles, California, March 30_ _th_ _, 5:00 a.m.:_

The next day, Tajima & company went back to retrieve any & all irreplaceable items (family photos, computer data, etc.) that didn't receive any hits from bullets or buckshot. Luckily, these were undamaged in every fashion, although a few were knocked from their original spots due to the vibrations of when the house received its damage. The photos took first priority over anything else: unlike computer data, these can't be replaced.

While these were being collected, Tajima took a moment to get in touch with his self-named company – the Sugimoto Science & Tech Center, of which he is the proud owner & president – and got in touch with Akihiko Toshiyuki, his second-in-command & most trusted assistant: he gave Akihiko a quick rundown of the dire situation he was in, & his second had promised to keep the truth to himself until further notice. As a plausible story, Akihiko would simply say to everyone else at the company that Tajima would be in America for a time to do some work there, which was not entirely untrue.

As an extra bonus, Gus explained to Tajima that he'll be able to exchange data from their destination to his company with the help of an anti-tracking device, which will keep his transactions confidential & safe in case Masahiro decides to use something similar to try & find him.

The scientist took the device & thanked the English agent with a handshake.

Even with Merida & Rapunzel's groups helping, the process took up the entire day, & they collected everything they desired for their trip to America.

On the day following, the groups took a Chinook chopper to Haneda Airport for an 8:30 a.m. flight on a Boeing 747 passenger airliner, which will take them overseas to their destination, nonstop. The flight took eleven-&-a-half hours, & it gave the group the chance to get more shut-eye, since they got up when it was still dark out to avoid detection of any kind. Sven, like before, was placed on a different plane yet still had to be placed inside of a wooden crate with ventilation as per regulations when transporting live animals. This time, however, he wouldn't be alone: Olaf joined him inside of his travel bag, which Yoshi placed him within & then inside the crate with Kristoff's reindeer friend. Along with Olaf, the bag was filled with carrots for Sven to munch on for the entire trip.

It was a perfect cover: Olaf used himself as something to keep Sven's carrots cold & fresh, keeping his facial features hidden. No one would think twice about it if they took a peek inside.

Their plane left a few hours earlier, & Sven will be taken to their destination in the same manner when they returned home from Okinawa.

As for Pascal, he was able to ride with Rapunzel in the passenger seat section – just as long as he stayed inside the little cage he was placed in, which he did the entire trip.

At 5:00 a.m., Tajima's group arrived at the Bob Hope Airport as he & Yoshi handled customs before being lead into a black stretch limo that awaited them as another black vehicle – an SUV – took care of their luggage & other items. The Sugimoto family, along with Elsa & Merida's groups were impressed: unlike Gus, Patricia, Nathan, Eugene, Rapunzel & Pascal (now out of his travel cage), none of them have ever been inside a limousine before, & they were equally impressed by the drinks & tidbits that were available.

Only Yoshi declined in joining them, saying he was going to be visiting an old friend, but promised to stay in touch.

Wishing them all well, the limo took its passengers over to the Holmby Hills/Beverly Hills portion of Los Angeles & to a home on Sunset Boulevard that was right above the Los Angeles Country Club. Going into the driveway & past the double set of gates, the vehicles make their stop in a circular patch of road right outside the large two/three-story L-shaped house that was white in color, with well-trimmed hedges up on portions of the walls & within the vast front & back yards, which also sported a shed, swimming pool & tennis court.

After everyone exited the limo & all their luggage & other essentials were removed from the SUV, Nathan & Patricia thanked the drivers of both vehicles & gave them a generous tip along with their fees.

With grateful grins, the drivers took off as the gates closed behind them.

The group couldn't help but admire their temporary home.

"Wow! This is quite a _place_ you & Nathan have here, Patricia!", Emiko said, getting grins from the husband & wife.

" _I'll_ say it is!", said Kristoff. "It kind of feels like being back at the _castle_ again!"

"That's what _we_ thought, too!", Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida & Elinor said in unison, getting giggles from them & everyone else.

"Glad you all like it", Patricia said. "This is one of our homes-away-from-home, as we're originally from New York. We have caterers that do our food shopping whenever we need it, gardeners that trim the hedges & mow/water the lawn at least once a month, & best of all, this is a neighborhood-watch area, meaning that if there's a prowler or other unwelcome intruders in the area, & _we_ don't call the police…"

"Then your _neighbors_ will", Tajima said, finishing her sentence & getting a nod.

"That's _perfect_ , Patricia!", said Akemi. "I know you're going through a lot of trouble to do this for our family, &…"

"Not at all, Akemi", Nathan says. "Truth be told…Patricia & I are somewhat _glad_ for this, & I'll tell you why: we've more or less been performing & doing charity work almost nonstop for over a decade, so we could _use_ the break. It'll give us the chance to think of some new material/ideas, decide where we wish to tour next, & so forth. In short, we'll be able to 'recharge our batteries', so to speak."

"And despite Tajima & the family's hiding from Masahiro, we'll be able to see the sights here?", Elinor asked.

"That you shall, Elinor", said Patricia. "There's even places for the animals to go riding & racing at."

" _Speaking_ of which…I wonder if Angus & the others got here safely?", Merida asked.

"You only had to _ask_ , Merida!", said a voice over to the left side of the house with a sight that pleased all eyes: Olaf was standing on the back of Sven, with two other familiar faces that were right by his side.

"Maximus!", Eugene & Rapunzel cry out.

"Angus!", Merida & Elinor cry out.

"Sven! Olaf!", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa cry out.

The three animals & said people approached their four-legged friends, all of them happy to be reunited.

"How was your flight, Sven?", Kristoff asked his friend.

"It was a _long_ & arduous trip!", Kristoff answered in Sven's voice. "Thankfully, Yoshi had plenty of carrots for me! Don't forget to thank him when you get the chance!"

"I'll be sure to remember, buddy!", Kristoff said in his regular voice.

"Glad to see they all got here safe & sound", Gus said. "Nathan & I had it arranged to get Maximus & Angus over here, just as Yoshi did for Sven. If we're all going to be living here together for a time, why not make it a full house? After all, _they're_ as much a part of our families as any of us!"

"You sure got _that_ right, Gus!", Eugene said as Maximus snuggled his muzzle with him & Rapunzel. Angus did the same with Merida & Elinor.

"And now that we're all here, why don't we get inside & make ourselves comfortable?", Elsa suggests. "I'm sure we're all exhausted after a long flight, & some of us could shake off any leftover jet lag we might have acquired."

"Head right inside & choose any room you like to get settled in", Patricia says, gesturing towards the front door.

Grabbing their luggage, mostly everyone headed inside once Nathan got the door unlocked.

"Hidemi?", Kristoff says, getting her attention.

"Yes, Kristoff?", she says, walking up to him.

"I didn't get the chance to apologize to you for my behavior back home – I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that, & there was _no_ excuse for it. I was just…"

Hidemi placed her hands on his shoulders & looked him straight in the eye.

"You've _nothing_ to apologize for, Kristoff", she says sincerely. " _We_ were just as upset with the idea of having to leave not just our home, but our country. But please don't worry: aside from the fact that he's got us in hiding, Masahiro is still a human being capable of making mistakes, & once he makes that one fatal error, he's going to crumble & fall for what he's done to us – one way or another."

Hidemi's words soothed Kristoff's rage & worry for the family, & he nods.

"May that day for his demise come soon, Hidemi", he said.

"We'll just take it one day at a time in the meantime", Hidemi says as she heads inside. "See you inside, iceman!"

Kristoff smiled at that as Tajima's wife entered the house, leaving him with the three animals.

"Come on, guys – let's get you in the shed", he says, leading Sven, Maximus & Angus to said place.

 _One day at a time_ , Kristoff thought.

He wondered how many that would total up to.

 _April-June:_

Patricia & Nathan Benice's Los Angeles home had just about everything Gus, the Sugimoto family, & Rapunzel, Merida & Elsa's groups could think of: multiple computers/laptops to check the internet for loads of information as well as neat games, rooms of fitness for working out (a personal favorite of Gus & Merida), musical instruments & many CDs of various music/karaoke tunes, books of many different genres, & even activities for Sven, Maximus & Angus to contend in, including Merida's daily riding & practicing with her bow & arrows like she used to do back home.

Everyone who watched Merida's archery skills became very impressed – even for those who've seen her doing so a thousand times before!

And her swordplay wasn't bad either, as she & Gus use real blades to spar with each other – just like Merida used to do with her original father King Fergus.

Like usual, Elinor became worried when her daughter gets into swordplay, but when she remembers the time Merida went up against the horrible wizard Asarlai, who wished to ruin her family, she was all but glad for it.

The former Queen of the DunBroch Clan couldn't help but to smile.

Rapunzel & Eugene also did the same thing with Anna, Elsa & Kristoff, but instead used frying pans – just as the one-time Prince & Princess of Corona used to do when they first stumbled upon each other from Gothel's tower to when the royal guards & former foe Maximus were in hot pursuit.

In a short time, the Arendelle trio became nearly as good as they were.

Gus, Patricia, Nathan, Elinor & the Sugimoto family found it a bit odd in using a kitchen utensil for combat, but the kids were wielding them like experts, & were impressed by their performances.

They applauded their show, & the folks from another time took an appreciative bow.

On the morning of April 5th – Easter Sunday – the group headed over to a nearby church to attend Sunday Mass in honor of the holiday before having an Easter Egg Hunt right in Patricia & Nathan's own backyard: it was one of their most favorite activities when they were children, & they wanted to give their guests the chance of enjoying such a fun experience as they search for plastic eggs filled with candy inside. Due to his expert climbing ability, Pascal was the one who found the most, finding a good number hidden in trees where the others couldn't reach.

For Easter dinner, they all sat down to enjoy a well-prepared roast lamb & ham being served, along with side dishes of stuffing, hard-boiled eggs cut in half & paired with asparagus, & potatoes baked & sliced. It was a most fulfilling meal for all involved, & after dinner they were each treated to a large Easter basket filled with all sorts of goodies inside, from chocolate bunnies to marshmallow peeps in the shapes of birds & bunnies.

Anna & Elsa couldn't resist exclaiming 'Mmmmmm, chocolate' like they used to do when they were little, giggling with each other from the attempt & memory.

Olaf was a little bit skeptical about eating the peeps, wondering if he was eating a piece of Marshmallow – the giant snow beast Elsa conjured up when she went into seclusion at the North Mountain region of Arendelle, & again in Tokyo when Godzilla went on a brief but terrible rampage.

The snowman was assured that was _not_ the case, & so he tried one.

He proclaimed it was the _best_ -tasting thing he'd ever eaten!

His answer made the others guffaw.

In early May, the group headed over to the Rancho Park Golf Course to enjoy not only golf, but also try their skill at other activities such as one-on-one basketball, of which Gus & Nathan went for. The English agent was very good, but Patricia's husband wasn't to be underestimated either: _his_ agility was something to be desired, & while he still lost to Gus, the agent congratulated him for keeping him on his toes – something not many people can make him do.

Both men shared a hearty laugh & shook hands in fine sportsmanship.

The Sugimoto family, Rapunzel & Elsa's groups simply enjoyed golf, having never tried playing the sport before in all their lives. Patricia gave them a few pointers of the game, & in no time they were putting & scoring like they've been playing their entire lives.

All who watched, friends & even strangers, applauded.

As Gus once stated, they were _made_ for this era!

Merida, naturally, went over to the Archery Range & competed against a bunch of archers who seemed professional but had bad attitudes. When they saw Merida enter the range & wished to participate, one of the guys called out to her by insulting with a 'go back to knitting your _kilt_ , wee lass!' statement in a mock Irish/Scottish accent, getting big laughs from all the rest. As the competition started, Merida immediately jumped right out in front of each one & shot all her arrows in rapid succession – hitting a bullseye with just one shot on each target!

Smiling with pride, Merida left with the guys & even the owner staring wide-eyed in disbelief & dumbfounded.

As she departed, she uttered a phrase that went, 'I think your moms are calling you wee babies; time to go home & get your _diapers_ changed!'.

Merida will never forget their total humiliation as long as she lives, & neither will the antagonists.

Monday, May 25th – Memorial Day – was a day of celebrating what many people claim as the unofficial start of the summer season, as well as a day of remembrance as the nation pays tribute to those who died in service of their country. Merida & Elsa's groups learned the holiday was originally named 'Decoration Day', beginning on May 30th, 1868 before becoming the annual holiday it is today. As an added bonus, they viewed a 4-DVD set of World War II, showing them the entire history of the world's most horrific conflict instead of just the atrocities Japan caused during this period in time. It horrified them – especially Eugene & Rapunzel – of what Germany inflicted on its neighbors, including the horrid footage of the concentration camps in places like Buchenwald, which sentenced more than six million Jewish people to death.

Even though the former prince & princess of Corona saw this footage the previous year, it still disturbed them more than words can ever describe, & they felt a huge pang of guilt to learn that their homeland could cause such destruction & death to millions, up to & including that of Elsa, Anna & Kristoff's home of Norway.

The Arendelle trio let them know it was okay, as they'd been thrown forwards through time with no way of knowing what life was like back then.

Rapunzel & Eugene were grateful for their compassion, & put them at ease.

Afterwards, they put on a two-DVD set of World War I, which was equally disturbing but filled in gaps as to _why_ Germany declared a second global conflict.

They watched as Gus & Nathan cooked scrumptious foods such as hamburgers, hot dogs & chicken breasts on the outside grill – the perfect meals for an outside barbeque.

It became some of the most fulfilling foods they've eaten.

In late June, Anna was celebrating her birthday, & they did so first by hitting the local movie theater to see 'Jurassic World', starring Bryce Dallas Howard (daughter of director Ron Howard), Chris Pratt & Vincent D'Onofrio. Everything about the movie was so memorable: Owen's training of the Velociraptors, Claire's nephews unscheduled journey through the park & escaping the Indominous Rex, the crash at the aviary as pterosaurs/pterodactyls fly off & attacked the tourists, right up to the climactic battle with Owen's raptors & the Tyrannosaurus squaring off against the Indominous Rex before the latter dinosaur becomes dinner itself by the gigantic Mosasaurus in the enormous pool of the park.

Of course, Scotland, Corona & Arendelle groups viewed the first three 'Jurassic Park' movies on DVD before going to see the new one, making their experience more memorable.

Some _did_ , however, find it somewhat ironic that they've viewed films _about_ dinosaurs when they live in a world which has dinosaurian _monsters_ living in it – Anguirus, Baragon, Varan, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, & of course Godzilla & Godzilla Junior, all of whom were _many times_ bigger than any actual dinosaur to ever roam the Earth.

It also gave Elinor & Merida flashbacks of when they traveled to the island where Sanda resided at to do battle with his then-rogue sibling Gaira, getting the thrill of their lives not unlike what Owen & Claire went through in the movie.

Thankfully, neither former DunBroch queen nor princess lose any sleep over it.

For the evening, they went over to the Star Karaoke, located on 601 S. Ardmore Avenue, where Anna was treated to a beautiful surprise: a bouquet of big 16"-24" inch balloons with a large heart-shaped mylar balloon on top that simply says 'Happy Birthday!' on the table where they would sit at. Anna was tickled pink & posed with her balloons as photos were taken of her & the balloons, with Elsa & the others joining in. Patricia & Nathan got reservations for it at the beginning of the month, as it also represented an eatery along with karaoke singing: plates of pasta, seafood, steaks & other mouth-watering foods were available, & they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Anna with an ice cream cake & pastries afterwards.

Then it was time for what they'd waited for: karaoke singing as several other guests got their chance to sing their favorite tunes, some of which were quite good renditions.

But whether good or a bit off-key, everyone applauded respectively.

Then it was Kristoff & Eugene's turn.

Guitars in hand & microphones in front, he two young men did several numbers as they took turns, each sounding about as good as the original artist(s).

Kristoff took center stage next as he prepares to sing a tune that was first introduced in 1959 by the late Charlie Ryan & has been recorded by artists like Johnny Bond, Commander Cody, & others. The outdoorsman opted to do the version by its founding father, & the machine helps with several sound effects as Kristoff begins on his guitar:

Well you heard the story of the hot rod race that fatal day

When a Ford & a Mercury went out to play

Well this is the inside story, & I'm here to say

I was the kid that was drivin' that Model A

It's got a Lincoln motor & it's really souped up

And that Model A body makes it look like a pup

It's got twelve cylinders, uses them all

With an overdrive that just won't stall

It's got a 4-barrel carb & a dual exhaust

4: 11 gears, you can really get lost

It's got safety tubes, & I'm not scared

The brakes are good, & the tires are fair

We left San Pedro late one night

The moon & the stars was shinin' bright

Everything went fine up the Grapevine Hill

We was passing cars like they was standing still

And all of a sudden like a flick of an eye

A Cadillac sedan had passed us by

The remark was made 'There's a car for me'

But by then the taillights were all you could see

Now the fellas ribbed me for bein' behind

So I started to make that Lincoln unwind

I took my foot off the gas & man alive

I shoved it down into overdrive

Well, I wound it up to 110

Twisted the speedometer cable off the end

I had my foot feed clear to the floor

Said that's all there is, & there ain't no more

Went around a corner & I passed a truck

I whispered a prayer just for luck

Fenders was clickin' the guardrail posts

The guys beside me were white as a ghost

I guess they'd thought I'd lost my sense

The telephone poles looked like a picket fence

They said, 'Slow down! I see spots!

The lines on the road just look like dots'

Smoke was rollin' out in the back

When I started gainin' on that Cadillac

I knew I could catch him, & hoped I could pass

But when I did, I'd be short on gas

Went around a corner with the tires in the side

You could feel the tension, man what a ride

I said 'Hold on, I've got a license to fly'

And a Cadillac pulled over & let me go by

And all of a sudden a rod started knockin'

When down in the dips, & she started to rockin'

I look in my mirror, & a red light was blinkin'

Cops was after my Hot Rod Lincoln

Well they arrested me & put me in jail

And called my pop to throw my bail

And he said, 'Son, you're gonna drive me to drinkin'

If you don't quit drivin' that Hot Rod Lincoln!'

The entire audience – strangers & family/friends alike – applauded over Kristoff's rendition of the classic song as Eugene now took center stage.

"And now, for this next song, Kristoff will once again assist me with the guitar on this which was originally done by none other than the Man In Black – Johnny Cash himself!", Eugene announced.

"I'd certainly _love_ to!", Kristoff said.

"Here it comes, everybody, & we hope you'll enjoy it!"

Guitars going by both men, Eugene performs this (mostly) talkative novelty country song:

Well, my daddy left home when I was three

And he didn't leave much to ma & me

Just this old guitar & an empty bottle of booze

Now, I don't blame him 'cause he run & hid

But the meanest thing that he ever did

Was before he left, he went & named me Sue

Well, me must of thought that it was quite a joke

And it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folks

Seems I had to fight my whole life through

Some gal would giggle & I'd get red

And some guy'd laugh & I'd bust his head

I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named Sue

Well, I grew up quick & I grew up mean

My fists got hard & my wits got keen

I roamed from town to town to hide my shame

But I made me a vow to the moon & stars

That I'd search the honky tonks & bars

And _kill_ that man that gave me that awful name

Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July

And I just hit town & my throat was dry

I thought I'd stop & have myself a brew

At an old salon on a street of mud

There at a table, dealing stud

Sat the dirty, mangy dog that named me Sue

Well, I knew that snake was my own sweet dad

From a worn-out picture that my mother'd had

And I knew that scar on his cheek & his evil eye

He was big & bent & pretty & old

And I looked at him & my blood ran cold

And I said, ' _My name is SUE! How do you DO?!_

 _Now you're gonna DIE!_ "

( _Yeah_ , that's what I told him!)

Well, I hit him hard right between the eyes

And he went down, but to my surprise

He come up with a knife & cut off a piece of my ear

But I busted a chair right across his teeth

And we crashed through the wall & into the street

Kicking & a' gouging in the mud & the blood & the beer

I tell ya, I've fought tougher men

But I really can't remember when

He kicked like a mule & he bit like a crocodile

I heard him laugh & then I heard him curse

He went for his gun & I pulled mine first

He stood there lookin' at me & I saw him smile

And he said, 'Son, this world is rough

And if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough

And I know I wouldn't be there to help you along

So I give you that name & I said goodbye

I knew you'd have to get tough or die

And it's that name that helped to make you strong'

(Yeah!)

He said, 'Now you just fought one heck of a fight

And I know you hate me, & you got the right

To kill me now, & I wouldn't blame you if you do

But you ought to thank me, before I die

For the gravel in ya guts & the spit in ya eye

'Cause I'm the son-of-a-gun that named you Sue'

(Yeah, well what could I do? What _could_ I do?)

I got all choked up & I threw down my gun

Called him my pa & he called me his son

And I come away with a different point of view

And I think about him, now & then

Every time I try & every time I win

And if _I_ ever have a son, I think I'm gonna name him…

 _Bill or George, ANY darn thing but Sue!_

( _I STILL hate that name, yeah!_ )

A combination of guffaws & applause came from everyone at the song's last two lines, as Eugene & Kristoff took a bow as the former even said 'all right, thank you very much', just as Johnny Cash himself had done when he recorded the tune live at California's San Quentin State Prison on February 24th, 1969.

Stepping down, it was now time for the girls Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel & Merida – to take center stage, with two extra microphones placed in front. They introduced themselves before getting started, & they did several songs together which included this number from 1981 by hugely-popular Swedish group ABBA. Being the birthday girl, Anna took lead vocals as the others did backup.

The tune had a synthesizer beginning before the singing started:

I have a very good friend

The kind of girl who likes to follow a trend

She has a personal style

Some people like it, others tend to go wild

You hear her voice everywhere

Taking the chair

She's a leading lady

And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going

Head over heels

Breaking her way

Pushing through unknown jungles every day

She's a girl with a taste for the world

(The world is like a playing ground where she goes rushing)

Head over heels

Setting the pace

Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace

She's extreme, if you know what I mean

Her man is one I admire

He's so courageous but he's constantly tired

Each time when he speaks his mind

She pats his head & says, 'That's all very fine'

Exert that will of your own

When you're alone

Now we'd better hurry

And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going

Head over heels

Breaking her way

Pushing through unknown jungles every day

She's a girl with a taste for the world

(The world is like a playing ground where she goes rushing)

Head over heels

Setting the pace

Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace

She's extreme, if you know what I mean

(A brief 1980s musical interlude takes place as the girls dance to its medley before the singing resumes)

You hear her voice everywhere

Taking the chair

She's a leading lady

And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going

Head over heels

Breaking her way

Pushing through unknown jungles every day

She's a girl with a taste for the world

(The world is like a playing ground where she goes rushing)

Head over heels

Setting the pace

Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace

She's extreme, if you know what I mean

(She's just one of those who always has to do whatever she please)

And she goes

Head over heels

The people clapped their approval of the quartet, making the girls smile bright before Rapunzel addressed the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone! Coming in tonight, we noticed that several men from the U.S. Armed forces have showed up to the festivities: I just want to say that, for countless years, these brave men – and women – have defended this nation against any & all threats to its shores, with some making the ultimate sacrifice. In honor of your bravery, this next number goes out to you all!"

"It's a tune made popular from one of the greatest decades of the 20th Century – the 1940s!", Merida adds.

The song starts out in said decade's tone, beginning with a bugle before going to piano: it is a song that was first introduced in the 1941 film 'Buck privates', starring the famed comedy team of Abbott & Costello, & co-starred the famed Andrews' Sisters, who originally did this tune.

It was in that exact pattern the girls sing it in:

He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way

He had a boogie style that no one else could play

He was the top man at his craft

But then his number came up & he was gone with the draft

He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam

It really brought him down because he couldn't jam

The captain seemed to understand

Because the next day the cap went out & drafted a band

And now the company jumps when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

A-toot, a-toot, a-toot-tiddeliyada-toot!

He blows it eight-to-the-bar, in boogie rhythm

He can't blow a note unless the bass & guitar is playin' with 'im

He makes the company jump when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

(It's here that Anna does solo vocals for the next verse of the song)

He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

And when he plays boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a 'bzzz' bee

And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

Toot toot toot-tiddeliyada, toot-tiddeliyada, toot-toot

He blows it eight-to-the-bar

He can't blow a note if the bass & guitar isn't with 'im

Ha-ha-hand the company jumps when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

(A musical interlude in a 1940s style commences before all four ladies sing together again)

He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night

And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright

They clap their hands & stamp their feet

Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat

He really breaks it up when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

Dat-da da-dum-da da

Dat-da da-dum-da da

Dat-da da-dum-da da

Dat-da da-dum-da da

Ha-ha-hand the company jumps when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

The song finished with a bugle like it started, closing out another number the girls have performed, getting big claps of applause from all, especially from those in army uniform who were 100% supportive/appreciative of their efforts this evening. It was at this point that Elsa now took the standing ovation.

"Thank you once again for your appreciation, everyone! And now, for our final number, we'd like to have the assist of our two guys on guitar!"

The Snow Queen looked to where Kristoff & Eugene were at, & they headed up on stage, guitars in hand. Anna & her sister whispered in their ears on what song they had in mind, & the guys nodded. Sitting in chairs on either side of the quartet, the girls began whistling in rhythm before Kristoff & Eugene make with the strings.

It was a song the Highwaymen made famous in 1961, which reached #1 for them in that year.

As it played, the girls sung both together & in turns at certain spots:

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

Sister help to trim the sails, hallelujah

Sister help to trim the sails, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

The river Jordan is chilly & cold, hallelujah

Chills the body but not the soul, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

The river is deep & the river is wide, hallelujah

Milk & honey on the other side, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

Michael row the boat ashore, hallelujah

The song went on in guitar & whistling as the audience cheered for another beautiful performance by the birthday girl & her friends. Despite being forced out of her home in Tokyo, Anna was still having the time of her life in America, along with Elsa, Kristoff, the Sugimoto family & all her friends: no way was she going to let someone like Hisashi Masahiro ruin _her_ good time just because he painted targets on their backs, most notably on Tajima's & her sister's.

No, she was going to live it up as best she can like everyone else, & vows to make him pay dearly for threatening the lives of those she loved most.

She'll wait patiently until that day finally comes.

They stayed at the karaoke bar until a few minutes after midnight, when they decided to call it quits & head home.

 **CHAPTER V**

 _Saturday, July 4_ _th_ _:_

Independence Day became another day for outdoor barbeque & of celebrating America's Birthday as the Declaration of Independence was formed on this day in 1776, when the nation was no longer part of the British Empire. Both patriotic music & films were played on this day, ranging from James Brown's 'Living In America' from the movie 'Rocky IV', to 1942's 'Yankee Doodle Dandy', a musical biographical film which starred James Cagney as George M. Cohan, who was identified as 'The Man Who Owned Broadway'. It was Cagney's favorite film of all the ones he did, which also gave the actor a chance to break out of playing heavies (gangsters) & show off his singing/dancing talent; the real George M. Cohan died on November 5th of that year, but not before seeing & approving of Cagney's portrayal of himself.

The film is shown traditionally each year on this day on the TCM (Turner Classic Movies) channel, & was something the Sugimoto family vows to take a DVD of home with them when the time came.

When evening fell & the sky was dark with hardly a cloud in it, the fireworks display was seen from all around, & the group watched events unfold from their own backyard: many different kinds exploded with booming/whistling noises & vibrant colors, the spectacle was an unforgettable experience by all. Even Olaf enjoyed the show in the sky, & he'd even wore a pair of shades for added 'cool' effect; as to why _anyone_ would wear sunglasses at night even during a fireworks display was beyond them.

Nevertheless, it was still amusing to see.

On days that rained, movies were always a good idea along with playing music on Patricia & Nathan's instruments, searching the web & physical combat training: a plethora of classic comedy films from Laurel & Hardy, Abbott & Costello, the Marx Brothers & the Three Stooges were on hand for viewing. One of their favorites was Abbott & Costello's comedy routine 'Who's on First?', which they first introduced in their 1945 film 'The Naught Nineties', which still tickled funny bones to this day. They also enjoyed the shorts of the Three Stooges, most notably the ones that spoofed the Axis Powers during World War II, such as 'You Nazty Spy!', the first of four in which Moe Howard dressed as & poked fun of Adolf Hitler: it was Moe's personal favorite due to its historic significance. Tajima & the family loved their short 'No Dough, Boys', in which Moe, Larry & Curly were mistaken for Japanese soldiers who put the kibosh on the real ones & their Nazi comrade; having no love for Japan's horrific acts from that period in time, the Sugimoto family laughed at the trio's zany antics like never before.

It's shorts & even World War II cartoons like this that help them cope with the atrocities Japan committed then.

Baseball games that _weren't_ rained out were also on the roster: during the games, Tajima explained the differences between games played in Japan from American ones. He stated that games are allowed to be tied, unlike in the States, & the baseballs in Japan are bigger & harder. Another amazing fact is that in Japan, they focus more on sac flys, walks, bunts, solid fielding & stolen bases, rather than players & runs like in America.

For most, it was new & fascinating information, getting those more intrigued in the sport from the Land of the Rising Sun.

On fine-weathered days, the three animals were also been taken to see the sights of California, such as over at the Will Rogers State Historic Park, where Maximus, Angus & Sven traveled upon the Backbone/Inspiration Loop Trail to get a better view of Los Angeles. Eugene, Rapunzel & Pascal ride Maximus, with Merida, Elinor & Gus atop Angus, & Elsa, Anna & Kristoff on Sven. Patricia, Nathan & the Sugimoto family each rode in two pairs atop a horse supplied by the tour guide – a female – as they followed her lead along the path. The guide had to admit that she's never seen a _reindeer_ of all animals carry a trio of people as Sven was, let alone in California; when she said that their reindeer must be a very special animal, along with Maximus & Angus, the Arendelle trio & others simply announced, 'you have _no_ idea!'.

This incited everyone, including the guide, to let out a heartfelt laugh in good nature before finishing their trek.

It was the most special tour the guide ever had in her whole time at the Will Rogers State Historic Park!

And what would summer be without a visit to the beach?

Dressed in swimsuits, the group took refreshing dips in the ocean which was a similar yet different experience from a swimming pool, but was still most enjoyable. With permission from both the authorities & the beach manager, Maximus, Angus & Sven were allowed to remain in the beach area as long as they don't cause any kind of ruckus with anyone.

It was a promise both humans & animals kept the entire time, & they were impressed when Maximus saluted with a hoof like a soldier in the armed forces.

At one time, Maximus & Sven felt the urge building up in them, & so while nobody was looking, they both sat down on the golden sand & allowed for nature to take its course, their mouths smiling with a satisfying grunt as they let it all out quickly before anyone can take notice. Once they were finished, Maximus & Sven immediately covered the soiled areas up with their rear hooves & walk away casually like nothing ever happened.

Being the social animal, Angus decided to wait until he was home first before dispensing _his_ payload.

In about an hour, Patricia & Nathan arranged for Maximus, Svan & Angus to have a friendly competition by having a quick race across the stretch of beach from the Santa Monica Pier up to the Ginger (Will) Rogers Beach area was, where the Volleyball Courts were at. Everyone along the beach was kind enough to allow the beach to be cleared in order for the race to commence: Eugene rode on Maximus, Kristoff on Sven, & Merida on Angus, while their friends all waited at the finish line.

When the beach manager told them 'go!', the three animals & their riders took off like shots & streaked across the sands like as friends & strangers alike egged/cheered them on, with a cloud of golden dust trailed right behind the riders which picked up in size the faster & harder they raced. This same cloud crossed the finish line with the trio, & were covered with it when they came to a complete stop. Once the dust cloud settled & dissipated, the three animals & their riders were all covered in golden dust: Maximus, Sven, Eugene & Kristoff wore shocked & stupefied faces when they saw that their friends were _also_ covered in golden sand dust, each of them looking like living Academy Award statues.

"So…who bloody well _won?_ ", Merida asked with a big grin on her face, oblivious to her own filth & that of everyone else's.

Elinor shook her head, sighed & rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Gus had to work extra hard to not bust out laughing.

It would be a _long_ day for showers!

 _Thursday, August 6_ _th_ _:_

It was another day of remembrance, but in a more solemn manner, especially for Tajima & the family: it was on this day 70 years ago that America had dropped the atomic bomb on the city of Hiroshima, wiping out the city & killing more than 75,000 people. The scene of the Enola Gay B-29 Superfortress plane dropping the 'Little Boy' bomb over the city & all the events leading up to that very moment is displayed on many television networks, from MSNBC to CNN Headline News. When the footage of the bomb going off commenced, everyone – not just the Sugimoto family – was frozen like statues as a gigantic mushroom cloud rose above what remained of Hiroshima, followed by the devastation in photos of its aftermath, leaving the city in complete & utter ruins.

Even Pascal, Maximus, Sven & Angus – the latter three from a nearby window – were stunned in silence upon seeing something so horrible occur.

 _Not again!_ , Olaf thought with a fearful face & ducking behind the wall just a second after the bomb exploded, as he recalled how he felt the _first_ time he'd seen that same footage.

The TV then showed a photo of president Harry S. Truman, along with an audio speech he made after detonation.

" _The world will note that the first atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, a military base. We won the race of discovery against the Germans. We have used it in order to shorten the agony of war, in order to save the lives of thousands & thousands of young Americans. We shall continue to use it until we completely destroy Japan's power to make war._"

More of the 70th anniversary of the day played on, but they've all seen enough & Gus used the remote to turn the TV off, the group being silent for nearly half a minute.

"My god", was all Rapunzel could say for now.

"Those were the _exact_ & _only_ words the co-pilot of the Enola Gay put into his diary once that bomb went off", Anna said, remembering what she learned from her adoptive family back in January.

"All that horrid death & destruction caused by a single bomb – it's _unfathomable!_ ", Elinor said in a voice that gave away here fear.

"You ought to have seen how _we_ reacted when we first saw that thing explode, Elinor", Kristoff said, referring to him, Anna & Elsa. "We were all but _speechless!_ "

"You think _we_ weren't?", Eugene says. "I know that was _war_ & all back then, but…don't you think America could have tried to find a _better_ & more _humane_ way to end it, rather than wipe out an entire city or two?"

"That's just _it_ , Eugene…they _tried_ ", Akemi said. "During World War II, we Japanese were an utterly war-mongering & _horrible_ people who fought for the sake of fighting: we've hit places such as China, Manchuria, Bataan, the Philippines, Manila, Singapore, & let's not forget what we did at Pearl Harbor. _Thousands_ died by our hands, & we were even _worse_ to the ones we kept prisoner: we'd beat them without mercy or remorse, for no other reason than because we _could_. It was _that_ aggressive behavior & stubborn attitude that lead up to this very moment."

"Indeed", Emiko said. "In the summer of 1945, Harry Truman had a telegram sent to our militarist leaders, which demanded that either we cut it out & end the war immediately, or suffer the dire consequences. We sent back as _nasty_ of a cursing as we Japanese could make it, stating that we had absolutely _refused_ to comply with his order. Thus, his decision of dropping the atomic bomb on Hiroshima – following Nagasaki three days later – commenced, killing a total estimation of between 129,000 to 226,000 plus from both cities that were hit."

Hearing the number of people wiped out in two single blows made the room silent for several moments.

"And Hiroshima & Nagasaki _had_ been hit by the atomic bomb because they'd been cities that were devoted almost entirely to war work?", Merida asks, breaking the eerie quiet.

"That's correct, Merida", Hidemi said. "Here's something _else_ that you may not know about the dropping of those bombs: had our country _not_ surrendered on the 15th of that year, we would've been brutally & savagely attacked by America _and_ its allies in a huge sweep from one end of Japan to the other, which would've cost the lives of not thousands, not even _tens_ of thousands, but _millions_. America did not _want_ that to happen: they just wanted the war to be _over_ , as it had gone on for far too long."

"Meaning that, the dropping of the atomic bombs _saved_ many more lives than they snuffed out", Rapunzel said as the Sugimoto family nodded.

"On _both_ sides of the Pacific, yes", Nathan said. "And Tajima: I understand that you were all but _glad_ that Truman made that decision in 1945?"

"More than you know, Nathan", he said. "Like I told Kristoff, Anna & Elsa, although I was all but _disgusted_ by the atrocities Japan committed during that time, I still love my country with all my heart, & would never, _ever_ wish for it to be completely annihilated. While the dropping of the atomic bombs _are_ still being debated to this day, Harry Truman stated on his 80th birthday about his decision, in his own words, 'it was worth the price, & if I had to do it again, I would'. To _me_ , he went & made the _right_ choice."

"He certainly _did_ , Tajima", said Elsa. "That bomb may have taken the fight out of you Japanese, but you became a _much_ better country for it: the war criminals were punished, including your land's Hideki Tojo, & Japan became a country of economic, political & social improvement, thanks to the tireless efforts of General Douglas MacArthur when he went to remodel the country, after the official surrender in Tokyo Bay on September 2nd of that year. His contribution to Japan made it the hospitable & peaceful land it is today."

"And then _Godzilla_ came along in 1954, spawned from the very weapon that was used to end the war & gave birth to something that stills reminds Tajima's people of it – in the form of a huge prehistoric monster", Gus said.

"Gus, it's important for everybody in the world – from America to Japan – to never forget World War II, whether or not Godzilla exists", Anna said. "That conflict is basically a _message_ from the past for today's society, & it's a perfect example of what can happen if we allow ourselves to ever _repeat_ it, _especially_ now that several countries – aside from America – have gone nuclear. It's just like the saying goes, 'Those who cannot remember the past…'"

"Are condemned to repeat it", everyone said in finishing Anna's quote.

"You know, if not for our predicament, I'd _love_ to have visited the new Hiroshima and/or Nagasaki & help pay my respects on the anniversary of the dropping of that bomb on each city" said Kristoff. "There's no doubt a lot of people at said place doing so already."

"Actually, it's August 7th there now, Kristoff", Tajima said. "They're probably already thinking about doing so over in Nagasaki in two days time. But one day, when we _do_ go home again in Japan, we'd be all too _happy_ to take you & the girls over there to see how _much_ they've evolved since 1945."

Smiles came from the Arendelle trio & Sugimoto family.

"But, in the meantime, we can have a celebratory dinner right here in honor of today", Patricia said. "Even if you can't be there _physically_ , at the very least you can be there in _spirit_ as we salute those who've perished on this day 70 years ago. It will be the next best thing."

"That sounds like such a _marvelous_ idea, Patricia!", Hidemi said as she rises from her seat. "Permit Elinor & myself to assist you in the kitchen to help prepare it!"

The former Queen of DunBroch also rose from her spot, indicating she was more than eager to help.

"Shall we head into the kitchen & get started?", Elinor asks.

"Right this way, ladies", Patricia says as she leads Hidemi & Elinor into said area to begin preparation for the night's feast to salute the dead who were killed in order to being World War II to a rapid & decisive conclusion.

After the ladies exit the living room, Olaf stuck his head from around the corner.

"Is it over?", he asks.

Snickers & giggles came from each mouth.

 _Labor Day/September 11_ _th_ _:_

The first Monday of the month – September 7th – has the group celebrate the federal holiday of Labor Day, which is a day to honor the American Labor Movements that have helped to improve & strengthen the country: it's not dissimilar to Japan's own Labor Thanksgiving Day, which commemorates labor/production & giving one another thanks just like the American holiday, & is celebrated every November 23rd.

It also marks the unofficial end of the cultural summer season, as people start to get themselves ready for the fall, as school & sports begin entering their minds; the group decide to have a final barbeque to give a last hurrah to the summer, enjoying several steaks, burgers, chicken & hot dogs.

The month also marks the opening of the regular football season, beginning on the 10th: Tajima gave the group a bit of history of when Japan was first introduced to the sport when Royal Navy Admiral Sir Archibald Lucius Douglas went to serve in the Imperial Japanese Navy in 1873. He also stated that, unlike in America, Japan has _women_ football players, just as it is in Europe – a fact which surprised yet fascinated most, including Patricia & Nathan, who were never privy of that information. Rapunzel, Merida & Elsa's group absorbed every bit of info like sponges as they do everything else they discover, adding more knowledge to their arsenal of being in the 21st Century.

On September 11th, another day of horror & mourning arose from everyone as TV networks display events in which happened on this day 14 years ago: they all watched in disbelief as the World Trade Center's North Tower was attacked by one of the four hijacked when it plowed directly into it at 8:46 a.m., followed by another into the South Tower at only seventeen minutes later, causing fires within both structures. The South Tower fell down & collapsed at 9:59 a.m., with the North Tower doing the same twenty-nine minutes later. Another set of footage showed the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. hit by the third plane at 9:37 a.m., causing a portion of it to collapse; the fourth plane – United Airlines Flight 93 – was supposed to have hit either the U.S. Capital or even the White House itself, but the passengers fought back for control of the plane, & the pilots instead crashed the plane in a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania.

Although all aboard were killed, the passengers died heroes rather than victims.

Watching this footage was nearly as bad as that of the atomic bomb droppings, & even Olaf, Pascal, Maximus, Sven & Angus were all stunned by what they were witnessing. Merida's Clydesdale, who was unable to express facial features, was nevertheless unnerved by it just as much, having sensed the uneasiness of his two hoofed companions.

Merida lowered the volume on the TV with the remote, but still left it on.

"And I thought people like Prince Hans, the Duke of Weselton & _Asarlai_ were horribly evil!", the redhead says.

"All this senseless death & destruction…", Elinor says, gesturing to the screen. "It gets caused by a foreign country, for the simplest of reasons because they _hate_ America & what it _stands_ for?! _That_ is evil in its purest form, making these people even _worse_ monsters than the likes of Godzilla!"

"We can give you a number of reasons as to _why_ these terrorists from Al-Qaeda/Afghanistan caused this horrible assault on our country, Elinor", Patricia says. "But _your_ deduction is as good as any: America, as you know, represents a land of freedom, ranging from choice & speech to religion. Those living in mentioned lands have very little – if any – and it's _that_ freedom which made us a target for these monsters. Therefore, they hijack a quartet of planes & crash three of them into our national monuments & claiming nearly 3,000 lives, believing they have something to prove."

"At least that _fourth_ plane never reached its objective, thanks to the heroics of the passengers when they fought back against the hijackers, even if it _did_ cost them their lives", Eugene said. "Truth be told, that's exactly what _I_ would've done, had I been in their shoes."

Just about everyone within the room nodded & proclaimed they also would've.

"With close to 3,000 dead on that single day which started out like any other, this is definitely the _worst_ attack to the American people since…well, since…", Rapunzel started to say, but couldn't finish.

"Since the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor on that Sunday, December 7th, 1941?", Gus replied kindly. "You don't _ever_ have to be afraid to say it, love…especially not to them."

The English agent gestured his head towards the Sugimoto family, who nodded & smiled warmly.

Rapunzel did the same.

"And look at it _this_ way, Rapunzel: the mastermind behind these horrible attacks – Osama Bin Laden – was located & killed by SEAL Team Six of the U.S. Navy in May 2011, after evading capture for nearly an entire decade", Anna said. "The country no doubt rejoiced upon hearing news of his demise, but then…who _didn't?_ "

"Amen to _that_ , Anna", said the one-time blonde with a grin.

"And American people weren't the _only_ ones killed in those attacks, Rapunzel", Akemi informs her. "About 372 people from foreign countries – including the United Kingdom & Japan – became casualties when the towers fell on that day, making it something of an international incident."

"Countries such as Iran, Italy, New Zealand, Australia, Israel, Russia & including England & our own home of Japan have each created memorials or held celebrations to honor the victims – foreign & otherwise – who perished on that day", Emiko said.

" _That's_ a memory _my_ party won't soon forget", Elsa said. "During our first year in Tokyo, we attended a memorial service over in Shiba Park. There was a mix of emotions, ranging from anger to sadness & comfort as people gathered around with lit candles & all kinds of gifts as they embraced one another. It was one of the most _beautiful_ things Kristoff, Anna & myself have ever had the utmost pleasure of bearing witness to."

"Same as with Merida & her Mum Elinor", Gus adds. "I took them over to a 9/11 celebration that was being held at Victoria Park. It was packed to capacity as many English folks & even foreigners all came to pay their respects, also with lit candles, flowers & other gifts. Even though it was their very first time attending a service like this, they all but nailed it _perfectly!_ "

Merida & Elinor grin happily, the memory of that day still fresh in their minds.

"And the _new_ tower – which is called the One World Trade Center – opened to the public on November 3rd just last year?", Kristoff asked.

"That it did, Kristoff", Nathan said. "Construction was completed in July 2013, but hasn't opened until that day. The September 11th Memorial Fountains & Museum in Downtown Manhattan, along with the new tower, is quite a spectacle to behold. Mere pictures don't even _begin_ to do them justice: you have to actually _be_ there to _really_ appreciate their beauty. Patricia & I first visited the Memorial Fountains when they were opened in September 2011, & looked inside the Museum when _that_ opened to the public in May last year. They are absolute _marvels_ of the 21st Century!"

"The names of all those who perished on 9/11 – they're _all_ mentioned on both these fountains?", Hidemi asked.

"That they are, Hidemi", said Patricia. "Every man, woman & child who lost his/her life on that day had their name carved in the stone. I wept at seeing how many there were all across the tops, from both sadness & joy."

Silence ensued for fifteen seconds before Tajima spoke.

"Patricia, that's _definitely_ an area I'd like to take the family & Elsa's group over to someday: having a deep love for America & its customs just as I do my own country, I speak for them when I say that I need to experience this with my own eyes."

"As do the rest of us, Tajima", Nathan said. "Even though we took Eugene, Rapunzel, Maximus & Pascal over there last year, they sure wouldn't mind going again, & _this_ time, we'll have it arranged so that _all_ of us can attend together as a group."

"It's a _date_ , Nathan!", Gus said. "We already know the place, so you & Patricia just name the time!"

"Deal!", Patricia & Nathan say together with grins.

The idea of everyone getting together again in the future made them all smile, bringing a happy ending to what was an emotional day.

It was made more so when they learned that pizzas were on tonight's dinner menu.

 _October:_

With the weather cooling down some as temperatures stay within the 50s, the Los Angeles area like everywhere else across the United States prepare themselves for the coming of the Halloween season, as families & friends gather around pumpkin patches to use as their traditional Jack-O-Lanterns & color their homes with eerie yet beautiful decorations for the month of All Hallows' Eve. Rapunzel, Merida & Elsa's groups were no different, & they celebrated the season with a plethora of scary music, beginning with themes from classic horror films like 'The Exorcist', 'Jaws', 'The Shining', to a vast variety of songs such as 'Pet Sematary' by the Ramones, 'Dead Man's Party' by Oingo Boingo (of which composer Danny Elfman was once a part of), 'Monster Mash' by the late Bobby 'Boris' Pickett, & tons of others. Movies were in no short supply, & the group engaged in all types of Halloween horrors ranging from the Classic Universal Monster films (1931's 'Dracula', 1941's 'The Wolf Man') to more modern-day terrors with masterful special effects (John Carpenter's 1982 remake of 'The Thing', 1981's 'An American Werewolf In London' & 1979's 'Phantasm', to name a few). During viewing of these films, everyone jumped at scenes that were most intense, & even Olaf covered his eyes with his own stick hands when it became too much. Pascal was no different, turning blue when something _really_ scared him.

Their antics were so hilarious, it made everyone giggle.

When it was _their_ turn to be scared, it was the snowman & chameleon that laughed in return.

But through it all, they all had loads of fun viewing these spectacular works of cinematic art.

On the evening of Friday, October 30th, the day before the actual day, Patricia & Nathan organized for a Halloween party to be held over at the Los Angeles Forum, located at 3900 West Manchester Boulevard, in the Inglewood area. It is an arena famous for hosting numerous National Basketball Association & National Hockey League games, along with a roster of well-known musicians who have played within its walls, ranging from Cream, Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones, KISS, Michael Jackson, & even Elvis Presley. The Forum also hosted the 2014 MTV Music Video Awards & this year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards ceremonies.

Tonight, it adds a Halloween extravaganza to its impressive roster but a private one, by invitation only.

As expected, everyone with tickets came in costume, including the Benices & company: Gus & Elinor were attired as Steed & Mrs. Peel from the 1960s British TV adventure series 'The Avengers'; Merida went for more into modern-day fare, having dressed up as vampire Selene from the 'Underworld' films, played by English actress Kate Beckinsale; Anna & Kristoff were dressed as Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne from Suzanne Collins' groundbreaking 'Hunger Games' trilogy novels, which were also made into films starring Jennifer Lawrence & Liam Hemsworth; Rapunzel & Eugene are attired as Sookie Stackhouse & Bill Compton from the HBO vampire series 'True Blood', which stars real-life husband-&-wife couples Anna Paquin & Stephen Moyer.

Having viewed all seven seasons of HBO's groundbreaking series, Eugene & Rapunzel became such big fans of the show, explaining why they've dressed as the program's two main protagonists.

The Sugimoto family went for a 'Star Wars' theme, in preparation for 'Episode VII: The Force Awakens', which is scheduled to open on December 18th: Tajima was dressed as Han Solo (blaster & all), while Hidemi was attired as Princess Leia; Akemi & Emiko were both dressed as young Jedi Padawans, each with working green lightsabers. Amazingly, the word 'Jedi' originated from the Japanese term 'Jidaigeki', which was during the Edo period of Tokyo's history when the samurai were still plentiful.

Nathan was dressed as Christopher Lee's Dracula from the 1958 horror classic 'Horror of Dracula', as he wanted to honor the English actor who passed away on June 7th at age 93, whose career spanned for nearly 70 years. Patricia was attired as one of his brides in the movie he starred in, complete with white dress & vampire fangs.

Elsa was dressed as horror host Cassandra Peterson, who was known worldwide as Elvira, complete with black wig & dress. It was a riskier outfit than the Bride of Frankenstein costume she wore in Tokyo last year, but thankfully, no one believed it was too risqué as Elsa was mindful that there would be children present, & didn't go overboard.

On the contrary, Elsa's costume was one of the many to receive the most pictures taken from cell phones & digital cameras from young & old alike.

The Snow Queen couldn't help but to smile at that.

One of the main events in the evening's Halloween show was a concert of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', which celebrates its 40th anniversary & became the cult classic it is now. Songs from the film – 'Time Warp', 'Sweet Transvestite' – and others were performed by those from Patricia & Nathan's personal staff members, all of whom were dressed as the film's main characters. This was followed up by Halloween karaoke, where numerous attendees get the chance to sing a song for the holiday that can also come from a movie or TV series; one guy dressed up as the classic 1941 Wolf Man sang the tune 'Bad Things', originally done by Jace Everett from 'True Blood', which Eugene & Rapunzel danced to. Patricia & Nathan also got into the swing of things as they did songs such as 'Honky Tonk Halloween', originally done by Captain Clegg which was featured in 2009's 'Halloween II', directed by Rob Zombie.

Unable to resist, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna & Elsa went on stage for their own karaoke song.

But _not_ in the costumes they came in: changing backstage, the main stage was in darkness as eerie seductive music started playing when a quartet of lights slowly but surely lit up the four girls, all of whom were now attired as witches in black dresses & pointed hats. In front of each was a cauldron with water that had colored lights & a small hose underneath that bubbled a bit to give the appearance of them casting spells. This song was called, appropriately enough, 'Witches', & was originally done by Gothic group Switchblade Symphony from their 1997 album 'Bread & Jam for Frances', & has become a standard on Music Choice's 'Sounds of the Seasons' channel every October.

With Patricia & Nathan's dancers dressed as the song's creatures, the girls begin singing in the same creepy tone as the song while dancing themselves but in a slow & exotic fashion:

Witches, they ride

On broomsticks, ya know

Angels use wings

To catch the wind's blow

And they're moving as far as they can

And as fast as they can

Skeletons white

They glow in the night

Goblins entrance

With their wicked dance

And they're moving as far as they can

And as fast as they can (can, can, can, can…)

Your dreams are filled

With blood & gore

Now they're right outside your door

They're gonna _get you…_

A spider's love bite

May find you tonight

Monsters, they eat

Your kind of meat

And they're moving as far as they can

And as fast as they can

Now it's getting hot, hot

Now it's getting hot, hot

Run for water

Now. It's. Getting too hot (hot, hot, hot, hot…)

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha yeah

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha yeah

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, haaaaaaaaaaa

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ha ha ha yeah

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee

Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee

For the rest of the song, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna & Elsa did a dance in accord to the eerie gothic music until it had reached its conclusion. A roar of thunderous applause & grins from family, friends & attendees alike erupted as the girls & dancers took a bow as they headed backstage, where Elsa & company changed back into their original costumes before enjoying the rest of the evening.

Tomorrow, when it becomes Halloween, the Benice residence & its occupants will be swamped with trick-or-treaters throughout the day.

Luckily, Patricia & Nathan bought a _lot_ of candy to give out.

 **CHAPTER VI**

 _The Pacific Ocean, between Fakaofo & Samoa, October 31_ _st_ _, 4:30 p.m.:_

A lone cargo ship traveled the Pacific in a leisurely fashion that resembled an MV Jindal Type Kamakshi transport vessel, but was only about a little more than half the size of one. While it was the _only_ cargo ship in this particular area of the ocean, it _still_ wasn't alone: surrounding this craft was an armada of battleships which all strongly resemble the famed Yamato vessels, which the Japanese used during World War II. The only differences are that these reach to a length of a full 1,000 feet, being 137 longer than their ancestors, & with a lot more armament/ammunition to boot. Another fact about them is that each one of these fully/heavily armed cruisers are manned by the mafia: every personnel aboard these ships is a member of organized crime from eleven different branches. Like their ships, they were also armed with machine guns, hand-held rocket launchers, assault rifles & much more.

For traveling through _this_ part of the Pacific, they'll _need_ the armament!

Inside the Kamakshi's deck walked Jerome Coscarelli, a mob boss from New York City. He was an imposing figure who was dressed elegantly in an expensive beige business suit, reaching a height of over six feet. A head of well-groomed jet-black hair, brown eyes & thin mustache gave the impression to others that said, 'Don't mess with me, you'll regret it'.

His demeanor spoke true: anyone who _did_ mess with Jerome lived to regret it…big time.

Walking down the hallway, he approached & entered a room full of other mob bosses from different countries, each of whom were very impressive in appearance & reputation: Chitose Shichiro, of the Japanese Yakuza; Yevgeni Kazimir, of the Russian Bratva; Qiang Xiaotong, of the Chinese Triad; Lucien Zacharie, of the French Milieu; Joaquin Guevara, of the Spanish Galicia; Manuel Onesimo, of the Mexican La eMe; Rodolfo Demetrio, of the Italian Cosa Nostra; Bardulf Erdmann, of the German mob; Killian Cameron, of the Irish mob, & finally, Aleksy Ferdynand, of the Polish Pruszkow.

Each of these powerful men sat around the table in the rec room, with three large bottles of vintage wine & glasses for downing them with ease. When Jerome entered the room, they rose from their seats & greeted Jerome as he walked in, with the NYC man doing the same in return.

"Greetings, everyone", Jerome said.

"The same to you, amigo!", Manuel said. "And since it's October 31st in _this_ part of the world, I'd say it's only fair & formal to wish everybody here a Happy Halloween!" The men share a laugh from Manuel's little joke. "Or as they call it in _my_ country, 'Dia de Muertos'…'Day of the Dead'!"

Jerome was actually impressed by that piece of trivia, & his facial feature shows it.

"Honestly, Manuel…I _never_ knew that", he says. "I suppose even _we_ can still learn something new every day, eh boys?"

The mobsters share another good-natured laugh.

"But while it may be Halloween for most, for _us_ it's still business as usual, so on _that_ particular note…", Aleksy had started to say.

"Yawhol", said Bardulf. "I do belief it's time to get down to ze point, wouldn't you say?"

"I certainly agree, gentlemen. Please, let's be seated", Jerome said as he & the other mobsters did so. "My friend & consultant Benji says that we're still directly on course to our destination, & that we should be reaching it in about…"

"Excuse the interruption, Signor Coscarelli", Rodolfo says. "But the fact of the matter is that today's business doesn't have anything to do with our destination. I'm afraid it has to do with _you_."

"With _me?_ ", Jerome says, placing a hand over his heart in surprise.

"Wee, Monsieur", Lucien said. "For the past six years or so, our people & us have been living on the remote island of Rangitoto in the South Pacific, with no contact to _anyone_ from outside except our families, & even _that_ is limited to a video chat upon our laptops for no more than once a week, & only for an hour's time. What's more is that we've all been working on all these huge battleships that are now surrounding our vessel, along with other types of heavy armament & other labors we're not allowed to even _hint_ at, & all of it instructed by our mysterious benefactor known only as 'Mr. M' & his people. Now, we set sail with a cargo we can't even _guess_ as to what it is, & is sealed up tighter than all of the gold over at Fort Knox. Like the rest of us, I need to know _what_ it is we're carrying, & _why_ all these battleships are necessary!"

"Comrade Coscarelli", Yevgeni says. "As you may know, Russian Bratva is all about family. What that means is, I have no qualms about having _my_ organization joining forces with another: on the contrary, I all but _welcome_ a partnership whether it be with another branch from my homeland or even a foreign branch such as the ones I'm now sharing with each & every one of you here aboard this ship, which is _quite_ an accomplishment for us all. However…looking into the files of our mysterious benefactor Mr. M, I found absolutely _no records_ of him anywhere, & I mean _anywhere!_ This man simply comes from literally right out of the blue, has us join forces & labor day & night, with certain details hidden even from us. Bottom line, when _I_ do business with someone, I'd like to know _who_ exactly I am doing it _with!_ Surely that cannot be too much to ask?"

"Jerome, me boyo", Killian stepped in. "I'm not going to hide the fact that the more I _think_ about this Mr. M bugger & his whole operation, the _less_ I _like_ it. What I dislike even _further_ is taking/following orders from someone who's nothing more than a _ghost_. I ask you…doesn't that & everything else strike you at all as being more than a little _odd?_ "

Jerome remained silent as he studied the faces of each of his fellow mobsters, his hands in a steeple.

Finally, he takes a breath & exhales with a nod.

"You _all_ raise very valid points, I'll certainly give you that", Jerome says. "I'll admit that I myself was stumped to a degree about this Mr. M & his organization, & when he contacted me & I asked what all of it was for, he simply stated to me that he was 'working for the future of this planet', & that I could be a great part of it should I decide to cooperate & accept his invitation. Each one of you in here had _also_ received that same ultimatum from the man, & here's the kicker to it all: every one of us – including myself – could've very easily _declined_ Mr. M's operation & be left out of whatever it is he's planning, but we _didn't_. All of us in here volunteered entirely of his own free will, with no pressure to anyone, & look at what happened: before we met, we each knew one another by reputation only. But now? We've grown into this _massive_ family gathering of the underworld the likes of which has _not_ been seen since the great Apalachin Mob Meeting from back on November 14th, 1957. We keep going as we are, we'll make _that_ gathering look like nothing more than a family picnic. From what we've accomplished in these six years, I could care less if Mr. M came from _Mars_ , as far as _I'm_ concerned. In other words, gentlemen…at certain times in one's life in order to achieve great success, one must take a simple Leap of Faith, even if it's a blind one."

Now it was the other mob bosses who were silent & processed information by their comrade from New York City.

Faces of satisfaction came across each one, & they nod.

"I must say, _you've_ raised some very good points _yourself_ , Mr. Coscarelli", said Qiang. "As you Americans so often quote, 'touche'."

"Indeed", said Chitose. "We all took an enormous gamble on joining Mr. M's organization, & it paid off despite the extensive labors & deep secrets. But Jerome, for the sake of argument, let's say that Mr. M suddenly decides to betray & stab us in the back as easily as he did recruiting us. What do we do then?"

Jerome leans in with a devilish smile on his face.

"Chitose-san, I'm _quite_ sure you & the others _already_ know the answer to _that_ ", he says, getting the other mobsters to grin the same way.

"Agreed, comrade!", Yevgeni said, raising his glass. "Revenge _is_ a dish 'best served cold'!"

"I'll clearly drink to _that_ , gentlemen!", said Joaquin, pouring himself more wine along with his comrades & giving a toast as they all guzzle down their beverage, savoring its flavor.

Once they emptied their glasses, the door burst open suddenly as the ship's operator looked as if _he'd_ seen a ghost.

"Benji! What's the matter?", Jerome asked.

"Jerome, everyone…we've got _company!_ ", Benji says, urging the men to lump up from their seats on alert.

"What _kind_ of company?!", Joaquin demanded. "Navy?! Coast Guard?!"

Benji shook his head.

"Not even _close!_ ", he said, on the verge of panic. "What's heading towards us are _not_ ships of _any_ kind!"

"How do you _know_ this?!", Bardulf asked.

"Because I've checked the radar 2-3 times – they're _too big_ to be!"

Benji's report made the men temporarily freeze in time, receiving a chill up their spines as _they_ were now close to getting into a panicked state. Now they realize _why_ they're being escorted by so many heavily-armed battleships.

Jerome was the first to snap out of it, & he took Benji by the shoulders & looked him in the eye.

"Benji, get back to the bridge & man the controls! Do _not_ abandon it from this point on, no matter _what_ happens!", he said as his friend & consultant nods before running off to perform his duties. He turned to his comrades. "Boys…get on the phone with your people on those ships & let them know what's coming! _Quickly!_ "

The other mob bosses were already getting their cell phones out & contacting their people in their own language as Jerome & they race towards the bridge themselves. Even before they'd got there, they could already hear the thundering boom of cannons, along with the blaring roar of their first visitor.

The gargantuan snake Manda rose from the water & was attacked from two sides by cannon fire from a Pruszkow & Galician ship that each strike the serpent creature & explode against his flesh, but did not penetrate to damage anything vital like a blood vessel. Manda was pounded by the shellfire & roared his displeasure at being used for target practice. As any angry snake would under attack, Manda lashed out at the nearest attacker – the Pruszkow vessel – and used his head to puncture the thick metal at the bow end. Polish mobsters who were in closest view of the monster opened fire with their machine guns as Manda literally snaked his way inside, crushing any gangsters that died screaming while firing their guns underneath the monster's scales. Manda then changed course & crashed himself upwards, caving in the floors to the upper levels until he burst through the bridge & the entire topside of the ship, sending debris & mobsters everywhere including over the sides & splashing into the water, all of which sink like stones to Davy Jones' Locker.

From the outer perimeter of the armada, a pair of churning from 120 meters out erupted a pair of newcomers: the green & brown heads of the gargantuan siblings Gaira & Sanda rise up to waist level & use their powerful arms to swim towards the armada of ships that open fire upon first sight. A Russian Bratva vessel commenced their attack, firing their heavily-armed cannons at the two monster siblings as shells explode one after another, followed by assaults from an Irish & American mobster ship each to double the agony to the creatures. Even the strongest blasts from their shells could not slow, let alone cease, their progress, & before long they reached the Bratva ship in no time as Sanda grabbed the bow & started tearing away at the cannons one by one, ripping them off like they were made of tin foil. Usually a peaceful monster who'll fight only if attacked/provoked, even Sanda knows these humans are nothing but bad news, & thus offers them no quarter any more than his green-haired sibling would.

A lone Bratva gangster stood near the deck & unloaded the contents of his M61 Vulcan Gatling Gun which had been bolted to the floor, firing 6,000 rounds per minute as he shouts at the oncoming green gargantuan in his mother Russian tongue. The gun is capable of shredding hordes of people in seconds & can puncture through almost anything, & yet these high-powered shells don't do much to Gaira, who stared down at the Russian man as he blazed away like a lunatic.

Baring his fangs more in annoyance than in pain, Gaira made a fist with his right hand & sent it crashing down on the Russian mobster, crushing him _and_ his Gatling Gun in one strike as they both disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye. With another swipe of his arm, Gaira crashes into & destroys more cannons, taking the lives of those that operated them.

The Irish & American mobster vessels fired on Gaira & Sanda, picking up where their Russian comrades left off as both siblings get pummeled by shellfire ever from afar. Several shots even got close to striking them in the face, & both creatures go on the offensive as they grab the bow & stern of the heavily damaged Bratva ship & use it as a shield while they head straight for their new aggressors. Keeping their heads low, Gaira & Sanda swim faster as the cannon fire hits & shreds what was left of the Bratva boat, blasting away at it & the men inside who were rattled by the monsters' attacks.

Finally, they reach their targets & crashed what was left of the Bratva ship directly into the Irish vessel before going full throttle into the American one. Men on both ships scream as they were hit & get shaken onto the deck, with some of them going overboard, only to meet death when their ship kills them on contact.

Shortly after being rammed into each other, the three ships exploded with a blast powerful enough to send Gaira & Sanda backwards through the water, but not enough to cause any pain to either creature.

Resurfacing almost immediately after their brief dunk, the gargantuan siblings go for their next target.

From within a French Milieu vessel, the Captain was shouting orders to his men as they acknowledge with a 'wee, monsieur!' & salute just before a massive head erupts from below & instantly flooding the interior, drowning all hands up to & including the Captain himself. The monstrous head of this lizard-like beast belonged to Zilla – the so-called 'Pretender to the Throne', as he looked similar to the _real_ Godzilla but was much slimmer & more iguana-like than the true Japanese giant, & had pointed triangular dorsal fins instead of spiked ones. Zilla continued crashing through the Milieu ship until he reached the surface, blasting the bridge & crushing its occupants from above & below deck before letting out a mighty roar that was much higher-pitched than the real Godzilla's, whose was lower & more guttural. The pretender then raced across the ruined Milieu ship & leaped onto his next target: a Galician vessel that opened fire from both its cannons & its mobster personnel, who aimed & hit the oncoming monster with everything they got. It still wasn't enough: Zilla crashed hands & feet first onto the ship, crushing the bridge & everything below like it was a house of cards, spraying broken glass & twisted metal in all directions, killing those aboard under tremendous weight of metal & flesh.

Zilla then blared out an ear-shattering roar as he was bombarded by rockets & shellfire from a German mob vessel, who opened up on the lizard beast once the Galician ship literally came crashing down. The pretender had jumped off the ship & dove back into the water, when another creature emerged to make its presence known. The German mobsters had turned to face the newcomer & cried 'himmel!' when they bear witness to the aquatic dinosaur Titanosaurus, who let out a loud elephant-like roar before attacking the Neo-Nazi vessel with his hands, long giraffe-like neck & dinosaurian head, crushing cannons & tearing them apart along with those who worked them; they had only about a second or two to scream before getting silenced for good.

Titanosaurus unleashed his fury on the vessel even as he was peppered with heavy shellfire, all of which exploded harmlessly against his body. He was also attacked from behind by several ships, & Titanosaurus thought of a way to deal with them: from beneath the waves, the aquatic dinosaur opened the end of his tail into a fin before he started swishing it back & forth like any fish. Beginning slow at first, he picked up the pace & the water behind him caused a whirlpool that made those attacking from the rear get tossed around like children's toys in a pool or bathtub. Mobsters from the Yakuza, Cosa Nostra, Triad, Irish & American crime families held on for dear life as the swirling became more violent with every passing second. Several of them lost their grip & were flung into the open ocean, only to drown upon contact or struck by their own or another's vessel, killing them instantly.

And then it happens: the five ships collide with each other at the bow/sterns, creating one tangled mess of wreckage which killed more men upon contact. Titanosaurus closes his tail fin just before crashing his body into the center of the German ship, breaking it clean in two as both monster & ship halves go under. The vessels that smashed into one another weren't out of danger yet: the ocean gave birth to a new surprise lurking below it, which now makes his debut. The giant lobster Ebirah splashed up from within the wreckage & let out a shriek that was heard all around. The five groups of mob figures opened fire with their guns & whatever cannons were still functional, striking Ebirah's shell but causing nothing which indicated damage. The gangster's bullets were doing even less, as bullets bounced off the lobster's shell without any harm, like they're made of popcorn instead of metal. Raising his giant snapping claw, Ebirah screeched in annoyance before swinging it down on one of the ships & caused a gaping hole within the side, spilling/crushing gangsters into the water, where the mammoth lobster speared them with his other claw & gobbled them like they were French Fries.

Ebirah went into a smash-&-feast frenzy, wrecking ships & feeding on their occupants, all of whom died screaming.

A vessel belonging to the Mexican La eMe was suddenly broadsided by a large object from underneath before the cause of it reared its ugly head: the subterranean dinosaur Baragon clawed his way onto the deck & bellowed an angry roar which shook the crew before they opened fire with their armament: M16 assault rifles & hand-held RPG rocket launchers, all of which hit their target dead-on with explosions & pinging bullets. Although some of the cannons could strike Baragon with ease, the Mexican La eMe/Drug Cartel mobsters dared not to: between them & the dinosaurian beast were a plethora of oil drums that were filled to the brim, & a stray shot could ignite the entire ship.

Baragon was unconcerned with this: from his toothy maw he belched forth a gout of flames that struck the drums & caused them to explode, spilling its fiery contents everywhere & getting splashed onto those firing at him. Down in Mexico, a person is kept in an oil drum & held for ransom. If it isn't paid by a specific time, the person gets lit on fire & is burned alive.

Now these Mexican mobsters know _exactly_ how _they_ felt as their flesh is literally roasted, & they feel a last-second pang of guilt while they scream from the intense heat before collapsing as burned husks.

Baragon then literally turns up the heat when he rakes at the still-lit oil drums with his front paws & scattered them onto the deck & inside the ship, their contents exploding & spreading everywhere as man & machine burn once the fires strike, turning the inside into an oceanic oven.

Baragon dived beneath the waves before the entire vessel exploded, but he still felt the blast from underneath which shook him slightly but didn't alter his course for his next set of victims.

Gaira & Sanda were literally tearing apart both a Pruszkow & Cosa Nostra ship when they were attacked by another Russian Bratva ship, hitting them from behind unmercifully. Turning to face their aggressor, the gargantuan siblings dived beneath the water & disappeared. The Russian Captain aboard the vessel ordered the radar/sonar operator to locate them underwater & get a fix on their location. On the screen showed two blips, indicating the two gargantuas as they moved like fish beneath the waves.

When they discovered where their course was taking them, their eyes widened.

Before they could announce what was going to occur, Gaira & Sanda grabbed the Russian vessel from beneath with both hands on the bow & stern, lifting it & themselves out of the water. Bratva mobsters were violently tossed overboard from the sudden jerking of their ship, & drowned immediately once they've hit the water. As the monsters became visible again, a pair of German mob ships cut loose with their cannons as they struck the gargantuan brothers. Using all of their might, they hurl their catch over to the German vessels, spilling more Russians before crashing into their targets, causing an explosion on all three & killing all hands.

Manda wrapped himself around a Chinese Triad ship as its occupants let loose with their Uzis, assault rifles & RPG rocket launchers. Hitting Manda & doing nothing but irritate him, the gargantuan snake put the squeeze on his prey as the ship was compressed, with the strongest metal/steel screeching in protest. Triad mobsters saw their room space shrinking from Manda's constriction, & a few managed to scream in terror before their bodies were crushed & popped like zits.

Some couldn't do so at all, their lungs crushed before one syllable could be uttered.

Turning the ship into a mangled mess of useless scrap, Manda bellowed a roar & slithered off into the ocean.

A Galician & La eMe vessel were each under attack by Ebirah & Baragon, lashing out with fang, tooth & claw as each received irreparable damage: Ebirah used his snapper claw to slice a hole into the side of his prey like a pair of large scissors, while Baragon raked his front claws like an angry cat, slashing cannon after cannon & their operators, even while several struck his chest & carapace on his back. Backhanding a group of Spanish mobsters with his stabbing claw, Ebirah screeched at Baragon in sequence, & the subterranean dinosaur bellowed in response after snatching up several Mexican gangsters in his toothy maw. Pressing themselves against the sides of their ships, Ebirah & Baragon push them forward & headed onto a direct course for each other. The gangsters on both vessels knew what they were planning, & used whatever artillery they could muster to halt their kamikaze mission, or get them to break away.

It did no good: even if they had _all_ their cannons & rockets, Ebirah & Baragon's progress could not be slowed in even a fraction, & in no time they collided with a bone-shattering crash that caused rockets & cannons to prematurely go off & strike one another. The blast blew apart both ships, & whoever was still alive became snacks for both the mammoth lobster & subterranean dinosaur.

The hungry maws of Ebirah & Baragon were the last thing they saw before total darkness overtook them.

Zilla went on the warpath first with another French Milieu ship as his tail whipped the windshield of the bridge, as it shattered like a wine glass & sprayed the crew with the broken pieces, killing them instantly. He then used his appendage like a whip to smash man & machine alike all across the deck, spilling both into the drink before knocking over a volley of rockets still armed but not fired yet. When their noses hit the steel deck, they exploded simultaneously in a blast which ripped the ship in half. As the halves sunk, Zilla was already at a Cosa Nostra vessel, tearing a trio of gashes into the side with his front claws as seawater poured in like a raging river. Most Italian gangsters drowned immediately as others were blown away by electronics that short-circuited from the liquid pouring in. Those who were able to fire from the deck hit Zilla only a few times with shells & rockets before Godzilla's contender dived under. Like a mutant dolphin, Zilla raced back up to the surface & leaped over an Irish mob vessel as its occupants watched the creature in amazement as its entire being flew past, with large droplets of water raining down below just before Zilla hit the drink again head-first & vanished from sight.

The maneuver from Zilla proved to be a distraction: once _he_ disappeared underwater, Manda had wrapped his body around the ship, crushing metal & man which never knew what hit them. Irish mobsters that escaped this fate fired their weapons at the massive snake once he raised his head above & hissed an angry roar. Using his head like a battering ram, Manda struck downward at the middle of the ship, punching a hole & killing several mobsters. The hole Manda caused had flickered briefly with electric voltage before the whole vessel shorted out, leaving it a dead husk floating at sea.

With the ship's power down, Manda gives it the same treatment as he did the Triad vessel before going underwater.

A German mob & Japanese Yakuza vessel were each able to fire a pair of torpedoes at Zilla & Manda, all of which hit their targets dead-on & caused the monsters to cry out in pain which was blaring even underwater.

But while the torpedo blasts _did_ sting, they did _not_ stop either creature.

The German & Japanese ships launch another pair of torpedoes each, but Zilla & Manda swim away as two follow each monster: just like their fellow monsters, Zilla & Manda are far more agile than their sizes permit them to be, & they use that to keep ahead of their twin pursuers, not wanting to suffer another dose of twin blasts. Zilla & Manda break off in opposite directions, with the former creature heading over towards a Pruszkow ship. Staying way ahead of his two pursuers, Zilla slowed his speed some & allowed the torpedoes to catch up. Then, with the grace of an eel, he made a sudden U-turn in the water that the torpedoes couldn't match, thus exploding dead center of the Polish gangster vessel, blowing it clean in half & killing/drowning its crew.

Manda does the same with a Galician ship, swishing his snake body out of the way for the torpedoes to do the job for him in sinking another enemy.

Neither crew knew what hit them until it was far too late.

The German & Japanese ships which fired their torpedoes wouldn't get the chance to launch any more: Titanosaurus attacked the former, while Gaira & Sanda did so with the latter. The aquatic dinosaur used his tail fin to propel himself like _he_ was a torpedo & rammed the Neo-Nazi boat from below, the impact sending it airborne as crew members become dropped into the water & other ships. For those that hung on, their ride/landing was a rough one: an American gangster ship became the unfortunate casualty as the German vessel landed bow-first onto the middle of the deck, exploding upon contact as the blast killed all hands on both.

Gaira & Sanda grabbed both ends of the Japanese Yakuza ship & began twisting it in opposite directions despite the assault of cannons & rockets detonating against their bodies. Finally, the metal could handle no more stress, & it tore like paper in the center with an explosion blowing it completely in half. Yakuza gangsters were spilled into the water as Gaira & Sanda tossed the useless pieces away, one of them striking another ship, this one belonging to the Mexican La eMe.

It, too, struck in the center & exploded.

The carnage & mayhem continued among the gangsters: Gaira & Sanda each punched a fist into a Cosa Nostra & Bratva ship before shoving it right under the ocean, drowning most in a single push; Manda attacked a Yakuza ship by punching several holes into it with his body, turning it into Swiss Cheese; Ebirah used his claws to pry open a Milieu ship & feast upon its occupants even as they fired their weapons upon him; Zilla used his dorsal fins to cut the underside of a La eMe vessel, filling it with water & making it sink faster than the Titanic; Baragon roasted the top of an Irish mob ship, blasting & barbequing most of its members & eating the ones who fell in the drink; Titanosaurus grabbed the bow of a Chinese Triad vessel & bent it upwards while he pressed down on the middle, sending many Triad gangsters plummeting to their deaths before the aquatic dinosaur folded it in half, having the bow touching the stern & crushing whoever was left alive.

The number of vessels was now less than half than before the slaughter began.

Seeing the destruction & mayhem of what was happening to their fellow gangsters became more than Jerome & the other mob bosses could handle, & Yevgeni was the first to express his displeasure.

"This is _insane!_ ", he barks. " _Fifty_ heavily-armed battleships we've labored on for six years assigned to protect us, & those monsters are tearing them apart like they're nothing more than _toys!_ "

"What kind of cargo _are_ we carrying that requires all these ships anyway?!", Aleksy wondered.

"What _ever_ it is, it had _better_ be worth the _sacrifice_ our men are making!", Qiang said firmly.

"We _all_ feel the same way as you do, Qiang… _believe_ me!", said Jerome. "But we can delve into that later… _after_ we find a way to get _past_ this horror show! Benji, the _moment_ you see an opening for us to get through…"

"Got it, boss, & there's one now!", Benji replied, pressing a button next to the steering wheel. "All of you… _hold on tight!_ "

Once Benji pressed the button, a pair of rectangular panels opened up from at the stern of the Kamakshi & extended outwards twin powerful engines before roaring to life & pushed their ship forward, the sudden jolt knocking all of the mob bosses backwards & against the wall despite Benji's warning. The ship sped through & past a narrow but passable opening between a Galician & Irish mob vessel – the likes of which Titanosaurus & Manda were in the process of destroying.

The aquatic dinosaur & gargantuan snake caused their prey to collide with each other, just as the Kamakshi made a pass & headed out into the open ocean. Titanosaurus & Manda took notice of the escaping vessel & watched it gain great distance, both curious as to why the smaller ship would suddenly leave its brethren & getting bad vibes from it.

It left both monsters wide open for an attack by the rear, causing them to turn their attention back to the fight.

Letting out boisterous roars, Titanosaurus, Manda, Ebirah, Baragon, Zilla, Gaira & Sanda attacked the remaining ships with even more ferocity.

None were left floating in the Pacific by the time the sun set, with survivors reaching nil.

 _The northern region of Rangitoto Island:_

At the isolated base located on a privately-owned patch of land on Rangitoto, the occupants – each of them another group of the eleven branches of mafia figures that set sail in the Pacific, along with employees of Mr. M – became alert at once as soon as they got word of an attack on the fleet which was radioed in just before chaos broke loose. Both gangsters & employers readied their vehicles, armed themselves to the teeth & kept a sharp lookout for anything that could resemble an attack on their base: if the fleet suffered casualties from seven of the monsters, the chances for the base to be invaded is a rather high possibility.

It was a percentage that proves to be correct: from a thousand meters away, a member of the Mexican La eMe has spotted a pair of churning in the water, about 60-70 meters apart from his binoculars. From the first one on the left rose a plethora of large pointed spikes the size of telephone poles sticking out, followed by what was attached to them: a beast with a crocodile-like snout & sharp teeth in its mouth, predatory eyes, six curved horns in the back of its reptilian head, & a short horn like a rhino's on its nose. What the man can see rising out from the one on the right were a triple row of large spiked dorsal plates that clanged like bells when they touched. The rest of what was attached to them also rose out of the drink: a bipedal dinosaurian creature with a feral head, barrel-shaped torso & powerful forearms with four-fingered clawed hands. Its double rows of teeth & spiked edges on the dorsal spines were bone-white.

Seeing these creatures sent a great chill up the Mexican's spine, along with all others who were on duty in the same position.

 _Dios mio! El Diablos, Anguirus & Godzilla!_, he thought as he & his comrades immediately warned the base of what was heading their way.

Anguirus let out an ear-splitting honking roar as Godzilla bellowed a deep guttural one of his own, their sounds echoing great distances.

The word spread like wildfire across the gigantic 300-meter-wide, 10-story complex as klaxons blared throughout which were loud enough to be heard for quite a distance around the island. None of the occupants – gangsters _or_ employers – were going to wait for Anguirus & Godzilla to make landfall: from a hidden garage, an armada of Norinco MBT-3000, Chinese Type 63, Schutzenpanzer Puma, Roten K2 Black Panther, & AHS Krab battle tanks, along with M270 MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) & M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System (HIMARS) attack vehicles rolled out & made their way across the terrain & halted before the beach area. The first row of tanks were set up, followed by the MLRS & HIMARS being right behind.

Once they got into position, the tanks & attack vehicles in the rear wasted no time opening fire.

A deafening volley of shellfire & rockets shooting off roared into action as they streaked across the water & headed for Anguirus & Godzilla, both of whom were struck hard in the chest & face as they saw the volley of rockets come their way, the explosions creating clouds of smoke that obscure the monsters from view but could still be heard from the blaring roars of displeasure, which were even louder than the blasts. Godzilla retaliated with a blast from his heat ray that all but demolished the first wave of attack vehicles, blasting each one to molten pieces & leaving no survivors.

Godzilla & Anguirus were now 500 meters away, & gaining fast.

The second wave didn't bother setting up: they simply began blazing away with everything they had & not sparing one shell or rocket that was shot & launched. Godzilla & Anguirus were hit harder by this assault, & their roars of anger were more belligerent & furious as they get covered in a larger & thicker plume of smoke. The dorsal spines & mouth of Godzilla began to light up, but the Monster King was assaulted by a new wave of attack, this time by air: from a nearby airstrip on the island's east coast, a squadron of jets (F-15 E Strike Eagles, F-16 A &B Fighting Falcons, AV-8B Harrier IIs, MIG-29 Fulcrums, F-22 Raptors & F-35 JSFs) & attack copters (AH-1 Cobras, UH-60 Blackhawks, & MI-24 Hinds) came swooping in & counterstruck with an insane barrage of missiles, rockets & even heavy machine gun fire. The aircraft swarmed all over Godzilla & Anguirus like bees, stinging each monster with their vast armament. Their task was to give them confusion as the ground forces unloaded their payloads & hopefully injure them long enough for their _other_ weapon to complete the job of killing them.

Anguirus managed to snatch a few of these jets & choppers in his jaws & crush them into useless scrap, as Godzilla brought down close to six with his heat ray, leaving no survivors in any. But the swarm was still too much, & being hit by both air & land was becoming too much, their bellowing roars of anger & confusion being testimony of it.

Luckily for Godzilla & Anguirus, help came from the very skies which were now attacking them as a uranium heat beam streaked across the air & blew apart several aircraft, each exploding in mid-air.

This beam came from a winged creature with maroon-colored flesh, a peach underbelly that was armored with very small spikes protruding, a short tail that measured the same length as its legs with four-clawed toes on its feet, a pointed gray beak with small sharp teeth, predatory eyes & three curved horns behind its head. The creature's main body measured 70 meters in height, with a wingspan of 120.

This Pteranodon-like creature was known as Rodan, the 'Samurai of the Skies'.

Letting out a cackling roar, Rodan dispatched more flying craft with his uranium heat beam, turning each one into flaming wreckage as they plummeted to earth with thunderous crashes. With some, the pterodactyl monster simply flew into them, using his armored chest & even his wings to destroy these while in flight with deadly accuracy. As Rodan took care of the forces in the air, Godzilla handled the ground forces by firing his heat ray & obliterating many ground vehicles even as they continued firing shells & rockets nonstop. Even Anguirus got into the mayhem as he crushed vehicles with his front paws, tail & even his mouth, attacking with as much ferocity as he does with monster-sized enemies.

With Rodan still in combat with jets & helicopters, Godzilla & Anguirus turned _their_ attention to the base itself.

Panicked mobsters & their employers run every which way, unsure of what course of action to take, what with their ground forces all but literally wiped out & their air support being creamed by the newcomer Rodan. The hysteria rises as Godzilla lets out a blaring roar, just as he demolishes a portion of the base with his massive bulk, raining debris down upon armed men who were crushed before they could get to safety. From several watchtowers, gangsters opened up on Godzilla & Anguirus with machine gun fire & shots from hand-held rocket launchers. These struck their hard flesh without causing any serious damage, & the Monster King did nothing more than shove them away with his forepaws, watchtower & all as men screamed to watch their graves rush up to greet them.

Some were even swatted by his tail, obliterating before even one scream could be uttered.

Anguirus rammed his head into several watchtowers like a charging bull, with gangsters falling to their deaths as some even landed on Anguirus himself, breaking every bone in their bodies before landing on the ground with a thud.

Most died before they hit, making them the lucky ones; others not so much, when they see Anguirus' massive foot come crashing down on & flattening them. Only a few were able to scream as darkness overtook them.

Rodan joined in on attacking the main base after dispatching the rest of the air forces; landing feet first into the side of the complex, Rodan then used his right wing to bring down another section that buried more people with no chance to seek cover, let alone fight back. Anguirus used his tail to crumble another portion of the base, with Godzilla doing the very same. Each monster bellowed a roar that spread great distances.

Within the complex, one of the employers was trapped underneath tons of rubble, but not before he was able to reach for a cylindrical object that was the width of a ruler but only six inches in length, with a red button at the top.

Unable to get himself free & with barely a breath in his lungs, he makes a last desperate attempt to call forth his new weapon to destroy Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan.

"Come forth…and aide us! Come forth…and rise…Armadon!", he said in weak Japanese before pressing the button on his device just as he expired.

From 1200 meters away, a rumbling caused Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan to cease their assault on the base to catch a glimpse of a geyser of dirt, grass & trees erupt to reveal a long, armored tail with a spade-shaped lump of bone at the end which had various spikes sticking out. The rest of what was attached to that tail rose from the ground: a bipedal creature which resembled a ceratopsian dinosaur, having three-toed feet, powerful forearms with four-fingered hands, an armored shell upon its back that was adorned with spikes, a thick neck with an armored head that sported a frill behind its head & having spikes protruding from it, the knees, & on each side of its face. A long horn protruded from its snout, & the mouth had something of a bird-like beak to it, with a few teeth inside. Its flesh was a solid peach in color with patches of orange & brown, & vicious green eyes stared at its new enemies with malice & an eagerness to fight.

This is the creature called Armadon, & he stood an impressive 75 meters tall. He bellowed a roar that sounded more like a grunt, but was still understood by his three new foes.

Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan responded in kind, accepting Armadon's challenge.

Rodan acted first: firing his uranium heat beam, it headed straight for Armadon, who ducked his shielded head which took the full brunt of the blast. The pterodactyl was surprised but fired again, hoping the second time would do damage. Sadly for him, the result was the same: Armadon was unharmed, even as his shield did smoke some.

Now it became Godzilla's turn: he fired his heat ray at full strength directly at the ceratopsian's shielded head. The Monster King looked on in surprise to see _his_ weapon was no more successful than Rodan's attack. Armadon took this as his opportunity to strike himself: with a swish of his tail, he shot forth a volley of spikes that soar straight for his enemies. Anguirus ducked & let his own armored shell deflect these projectiles, while Rodan took to the air to dodge three more.

Godzilla wasn't so fortunate: five of Armadon's projectiles struck the Monster King in the chest, neck & right hand as blood squirted from these wounds. The Monster King pulled these out as Armadon rolled himself up into a ball & went directly for Godzilla, who didn't have time to dodge what was heading his way.

Fortunately, he didn't have to: Rodan used his uranium heat beam to drive Armadon away & give his comrade time to remove the weapons which stung him. Armadon stayed ahead of Rodan's beam & attempted to ram into Godzilla again, but now Anguirus went on the offensive & curled himself into a ball, heading right for Armadon. Both monsters collide with a sound not unlike the tolling of a bell, & they put distance of 140 meters between them as Armadon & Anguirus both unfurl & stare at one another, each awaiting the other's next move. Godzilla & Rodan were also sizing themselves up with the ceratopsian creature, seeing what he'll attempt next.

In a minute's time, Armadon commences by turning 180 degrees & ran off, curing once more into a ball & heading southwest. Immediately Anguirus gives chase, imitating his enemy's maneuver & follows in hot pursuit, leaving Godzilla & Rodan behind.

The island thunders as Armadon & Anguirus tumble across the terrain before unfurling & diving into the water once they reach the edge like professional divers in competition. Armadon got a good 120 meters ahead of his foe, & Anguirus double-timed it to catch up. When he finally did, the Ankylosaurus-like creature gets clobbered in the right side of his face when Armadon swung his tail, sensing his presence behind him. Anguirus bellowed a roar of anguish as punctures on his face bled, causing him to see stars in his vision. When Armadon swung his club again, the spiked dinosaur went underwater & avoided a second buffeting of spikes. Armadon skimmed the surface at the place he saw his enemy at, reaching in with his hands & swishing his tail within the drink.

His foe couldn't be found for more than a minute.

And then he did: Anguirus came splashing up in his face & engaged Armadon in close-quarter combat as they each charged, jabbed, scratched & gnashed at one another in a furious fight that were like two angry cats and/or dogs fighting over territory or even food. Aside from several cuts/stabs they inflicted on each other, neither creature was gaining any kind of advantage.

Then Anguirus did something unexpected: he was actually swimming _away_ from Armadon, which deeply puzzled the ceratopsian monster. Getting a sense that something's amiss, Armadon turned to see a sight which took him completely unawares: Rodan was heading straight for the beast, with Godzilla in tow!

Back on the island, Rodan grabbed Godzilla by the shoulders with his talons & _lifted_ the Monster King with amazing strength & carried him all the way across the island before ramming Godzilla's full 60,000 metric tons into the ceratopsian beast as both monsters tumble beneath the waves & resurfacing in water that foamed white where they fought. Godzilla lit up his dorsal spines before letting loose with his heat ray, hoping that in closer quarters, his weapon will have better effect on his foe.

Unfortunately for Godzilla, Armadon's shielded head was just as effective at close range as it was from attacks that were distant. In fact, Godzilla more or less blinded himself temporarily by his own weapon & backed away to clear his vision, leaving him vulnerable at assault. Armadon took advantage of it & clobbered Godzilla in the face with his clubbed tail, knocking out several of the Monster King's teeth & causing him to see even _more_ stars before the ceratopsian swam off in a southwestern direction, making his way towards a particular area.

While Godzilla recovers from his injuries, Anguirus & Rodan go after Armadon in pursuit.

 _Auckland, New Zealand:_

Just as soon as the news of Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan's arrival over at Rangitoto Island reached the New Zealand mainland, the areas of Glenfield, Takapuna, & Auckland began an immediate evacuation in case any or all three of these monsters should suddenly make their way towards said areas. Their decision was proved to be the correct one, as the local authorities & military caught a glimpse of each creature along with a new & different kind heading their way towards New Zealand's most populated urban area. Civilians in regular clothing & even in Halloween costumes rushed for underground subways, parking lots & shopping centers to help speed the evacuation, while others remained topside & headed for safer districts to escape the terrors that were well on their way.

Armadon made landfall on the city at the Fergusson Container Terminal off Judges Bay, crushing metal containers with his feet like they were empty soda cans. Rodan swooped in & struck his enemy in the back but doing no damage due to the armored shell Armadon sported. The pterodactyl made a quick U-turn in the air & headed right for the ceratopsian creature, who whipped his tail to let loose a volley of spikes which Rodan dodged easily, being the cunning flyer that he is with maneuvers of grace for something of his size.

Some areas weren't so lucky: two of Auckland's Universities got struck by & demolished into rubble, & even Town Hall was flattened by one of Armadon's spikes, followed by a passenger bus loaded with people that were being driven away from the mayhem, which instead caught up with & killed everyone within as it got flattened like a pancake.

The Mayor, on the other hand, was evacuated long before the carnage started.

Rodan was abruptly attacked when Armadon leaped at the pterodactyl & plowed right into him as both creatures went soaring over to the corner of Quay & Tangihua Streets, demolishing the buildings located there & spilling debris onto the streets, including the Waldorf On Scene Apartment complex. Rodan was pinned down by Armadon's massive body, & the pterodactyl used his beak to make violent pecks at his enemy, doing his impersonation of the classic cartoon character Woody Woodpecker. He strikes Armadon in his armored areas, which hardly faze the ceratopsian beast as said monster rakes at Rodan with his forepaws, hitting his armored chest & slapping his face that caused Rodan to see spots. The flyer quickly fired his uranium heat beam at Armadon's face at point-blank range, causing his enemy to back away as he tried clearing the spots in _his_ vision. This gave Rodan time to get to his feet, but Armadon was more formidable than they first imagined him to be: almost immediately, the two monsters were engaged in a fierce fight that leveled more buildings in the area past Beach Road & Emily Place. Each one was heavily wrecked as more debris & rubble spilled onto the roads, turning the area into a demolition site. More structures like the Eclipse Life Coaching, Quadrant Hotel & Suites & Waldorf Bankside Apartment buildings met a terrible end under the weight of the dueling monsters.

Only when they reach Albert Park were the monster able to get breathing room, as they stepped back several meters from each other, taunting one another with cackles & barks of rage & hatred. Structures such as the Trish Clark Gallery & Languages International were flattened, their remains scattered everywhere. Armadon rose his tail to launch more spikes, but gets clobbered by Anguirus, who finally reached Auckland's shores. The ceratopsian beast was knocked over between Kitchener & High Streets, pulverizing the buildings in the area as Anguirus charged in like a rhino as Armadon lashed out & did a violent tango with the spiked dinosaur. The Esquires Metropolis building & surrounding structures get destroyed as rubble rain down on the dueling monsters, & their tussle headed north as both the Consulate General of Japan & Vero buildings becoming casualties, the remains covering both creatures & burying them in a bed of rubble.

Amazingly, both monsters erupted from the mound almost immediately, & snarl at each other. While they've been dueling, Rodan took to the air & circled the area for the moment to strike. When the two dinosaurian adversaries emerge from their bed of debris, the pterodactyl swooped in for a sneak attack. But Armadon's senses weren't dulled by his fight with Anguirus: when Rodan was within reach, the ceratopsian swung his tail & smacked the pterodactyl in the face with such force that he was sent flying over the city & crashed into Auckland's famed Sky Tower which has been an icon to the city since opening to the public on August 3rd, 1997.

Now, Rodan has reduced it to debris.

Laying atop & flattening the buildings between Nelson & Hobson Streets, Rodan's face on the left were punctured & bleeding lime-green blood as his mouth also bled & foamed.

His injuries keeping him too woozy to get up, Rodan was out of the fight.

Once Armadon buffeted Rodan, Anguirus leaped at his enemy when his back was turned, but Armadon had _another_ nasty surprise in store: the spikes on his back suddenly extended to three times their original length which Anguirus ran right into, with no way to stop himself. The spiked dinosaur was pierced in the forepaws & arms, upper chest & neck, all of which bled from deep punctures. Anguirus bellowed an ear-shattering cry of pain when he'd made contact with these deadly appendages, the spikes piercing through the other side of his forepaws. Retracting his spikes to their normal length, Armadon turned & rammed his armored head into Anguirus' underside, his nose horn piercing below his chest as he gets plowed into the Lumley Center, with the building shattering everywhere.

Anguirus lay upon his back, his fleshy underbelly exposed & bleeding where he was struck.

Like a tiger in a cage, Armadon stalked his fallen enemy & stood over him, pondering on how to finish him off.

From out of nowhere, a blue-white heat beam of intense temperatures hits Armadon dead in the face on the left side, searing his flesh & welding shut his eye on that side. The ceratopsian creature roared from the pain, & turned to see with his one remaining eye Godzilla standing on what remained of Sunderland Street. Godzilla roared tremendously before he started making his way over, pulverizing buildings & flattening cars & other vehicles that were in his way. Spark Arena & Grand Central Apartment complexes get blasted as Godzilla plowed through them with his feet & tail while hitting the heavier structured areas, buildings in his path meeting his version of urban renewal. Armadon met Godzilla three-quarters of the way, & the two monsters engaged in a bout of primal rage unmatched by any other in the world. Moving in speeds that belie their sizes, Godzilla & Armadon viciously claw at & bite each other, leaving scratches & teeth wounds that bled on their scaled bodies.

With a mighty thrush of his forearms, Godzilla shoved Armadon right into the Zurich building, raining down glass & steel onto the pavement below before rushing headlong into the TOWER Insurance building on the other side of Customs Street West, sending it to the same horrible fate. Their feral feud continues with more casualties in property damage, with the Quay West building & Stamford Plaza complexes being turned from beautiful landmarks to piles of debris in moments, the latter meeting its fate from Godzilla's powerful tail. The AMP & PWC towers were next to receive destruction when Godzilla head-butts his foe into the former before firing his heat ray at the latter structure, causing it to topple upon his fallen enemy & covering Armadon completely.

Taking extreme caution, Godzilla stepped closer to the burial mound of his foe, his eyes & senses keen on any kind of surprises.

It still wasn't enough: like a cobra attacking a mouse, Armadon's tail lashed out & hit Godzilla in the neck, making him dizzy from the blow as the ceratopsian beast got up & jammed his nose horn into Godzilla's midsection, the move in which took the Monster King by surprise as he roared in pain. Like a bull would toss a terrier, Armadon lifts Godzilla & makes him plow head-first into the Speedy Signs & ANZ buildings as both towers rain debris down on the streets below & pulverizes the rest to their foundations. Armadon then uses his clubbed tail to strike Godzilla several times in the head, each blow keeping him disoriented before he ceases & backs away to a distance of 50 meters. Extending the spikes on his back, Armadon gets on all fours & leaps up into the air, reaching an impressive height of over 1,000 meters before turning over so that his spikes face downward as he plummets to earth.

His target is Godzilla's head!

The Monster King can see his enemy through the haze of his vision, but could do nothing to prevent impalement.

Armadon gets to 120 meters when he gets struck by something huge that impedes his progress.

Recuperating in time, Anguirus caught sight of the ceratopsian beast & leaped like a bullfrog, using his spiked shell as a living shield that broke apart Armadon's spikes like they were toothpicks, the sound like a giant bell ringing. Anguirus crashed into the Hotel Grand Chancellor building as Armadon landed on the Mercure Hotel, flattening it with his immense weight. Godzilla got back up despite his wooziness & walked over to his fallen foe, just as Armadon swung his tail.

This time, Godzilla was _ready_ for him: shaking off his dizzy spell, he lit up his mouth & plates before letting loose with his heat ray, striking Armadon's spiked club & blowing it off like a balloon filled with ichor. Like a howling banshee, the ceratopsian monster bellowed in anguish as the tip of his tail disintegrated by intense heat. His appendage now without a deadly weapon on it, Godzilla grabbed Armadon by what remained of his tail & swung him over his head & slammed his enemy onto what was left of the TOWER Insurance building. Like he did with the Black Widow robot in Okinawa, the Monster King lifted Armadon above his head before body-slamming him to the ground, which shook with earthquake force. Godzilla did this nine more times before letting go of his enemy's tail as Armadon was seeing double/triple vision in his one good eye, his legs feeling like overcooked Linguini as he got back up.

Having gotten his second wind despite the wounds on his face, Rodan shot forth like a living arrow & jams his beak into Armadon's stomach, just below his heart. The ceratopsian creature bellowed again in deep pain as Rodan pulled his blood-stained beak & made a sharp chirp at the beast in a manner that said, 'See how _you_ like impalement!'.

Not giving Armadon time to regain his wits, Rodan bit down on the monster's right arm as Anguirus grabbed his tail between his teeth, biting down with the ferocity of a pit bull. Godzilla took Armadon by his crested head with both his hands & began turning it to the left, putting incredible pressure on his neck muscles. Even with raking at Godzilla with his left-hand claws, Armadon couldn't get free of him any more than he could do so with Rodan or Anguirus – their jaws were like steel traps, & they weren't letting go. Not yet.

Bloody foam was forming on the sides of Armadon's mouth, & the pressure against his neck muscles were getting more intense as Godzilla stretched them beyond their limits. The ceratopsian beast let out blood-spattered cries of pain that went unheeded & were ignored.

And then it occurred: with an audible snap of flesh & bone that was heard everywhere, Godzilla twisted Armadon's head around 180 degrees, so that he was facing his rear. Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan all let go of their defeated enemy as Armadon's corpse stood on its own for about forty seconds before it fell forward & collapsed to the ground with a thud which shook the city, his lifeless head staring in the evening sky.

Their enemy vanquished, Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan each let out a victory roar that all ears took notice of as their sounds reached for miles around.

Auckland's military was placed on standby, but no man dared to open fire upon even one of the monsters, knowing all too well what they were capable of, especially if provoked: with the city in ruins, it'd be _more_ of a disaster should they decide to continue razing it to the ground, leaving not one structure standing.

Military, police & civilians alike watch & wait for a simple decision to be made by three simpler minds.

Should they choose land, & continue their rampage, or pick sea, now that the enemy has been defeated?

Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan seem to take forever to make a choice, but has really been only under a minute.

Letting out parting roars, Godzilla & Anguirus make their way towards the Commercial Harbor, knocking over any buildings in their path before entering the drink & heading east, away from the mainland. Any & all boats/ships in the area keep clear of their progress, & hold tight for the wakes they leave when passing by. Rodan watched his allies exit the city & take to the water in their departure before it becomes his turn: spreading his wings & letting out an ear-splitting cackle, Rodan takes to the air at an altitude of over 1,000 meters before heading off to parts unknown.

When it was confirmed that Godzilla & Anguirus were leaving far beyond the city & country's region, everyone had breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Nobody knew as to why such a tragedy has occurred in their own backyard, but they _do_ know _this_.

Halloween had arrived at Auckland, New Zealand – for real.

 **CHAPTER VII**

 _The Benice residence, Monday, November 2_ _nd_ _, 10:15 p.m.:_

Godzilla's attack on Rangitoto Island & Auckland, New Zealand along with Anguirus & Rodan against a mobster base & a new bipedal ceratopsian creature was on everyone's minds, even as they were enjoying their Halloween holiday on Saturday, followed by a day of football for most the day after. On Monday, Tajima was consulting with Akihiko & his staff via laptop on events about the battle which took place in that area. After hours of consulting with his people over at his self-named company, he relayed his findings to everyone in the living room after dinner of what he'd discovered.

The group had mixed feelings about everything, but they were all intrigued & perplexed at the same time.

"I _wondered_ what that big dino & his friends were up to since that fiasco in Okinawa!", Gus said.

"And this is the _second_ time Godzilla's found & attacked a base belonging to either terrorists or gangsters that _also_ had a large beast ready & waiting in the wings for him & his companions", said Nathan.

"Speaking of which, were you able to discover anything from the corpse of that 'Vertigo' monster the Red Bamboo created, Tajima?", asked Patricia.

" _Some_ , at least", the scientist said. "Looking at its tissue through one of our most powerful microscopes, we found out that Vertigo began as an ordinary snake – a _cobra_ , if you will – before it grew into the monster that my family & Elsa's party saw in Okinawa. Our conclusion is this: Vertigo was made that way by some sort of mutagen they used."

"Mutagen? What's that?", Elinor asked.

"It's what we call something that can transform a living thing into another form entirely, Elinor", said Hidemi. "It's usually placed inside the host's body either by injection from a needle, or it can also be consumed by mouth & eaten for it to take effect."

"You mean, like what happened to Godzilla back in 1954, when the atomic bomb was dropped on him on the island of Lagos that year when he was still a regular dinosaur?", Rapunzel asked.

" _Something_ like that, Rapunzel", Akemi said. "Godzilla absorbed the radiation which changed him in that manner, but mutagens really don't work in that fashion – unless of course it would be made into a _gas_ of some kind & gets inhaled through the mouth or nose, thus affecting multiple targets at once, like a bio-weapon."

"But considering the evidence, this kind of mutagen was either one of the former two methods", Emiko said. "Those people that made Vertigo – and quite possibly that _other_ monster that attacked Auckland – only had enough for them alone, otherwise there'd be many _more_ creatures like them still roaming around."

"So now, the big questions are…where did this mutagen _come_ from, & _how_ were they able to _create_ such a thing?", Eugene asked as all eyes turned to Tajima for an answer.

To their dismay, his only answer was one that didn't shed much light upon the situation.

"I regret to say that my staff & I cannot even _begin_ to guess", he said solemnly, surprising all.

"Tajima, you mean to say that, after more than seven whole months of studying Vertigo's blood & tissue samples, you & your people in Tokyo _still_ couldn't find its place of origin?!", Merida says.

"No, Merida, & _that's_ what's _killing_ us: even when we contacted other top scientists across Japan & in Okinawa, there wasn't a single person who could identify what this mutagen is _anywhere_. They couldn't even track down its source, despite several laborious attempts. In all my years as a scientist, I've _never_ seen anything quite like it."

"Well, it obviously had to come from _somewhere_ ", Kristoff said. "Something that vile & deadly doesn't just appear from out of the blue. It should be clear that the Red Bamboo & those gangsters aboard all those ships could've – and quite possibly _have_ – concocted that mutagen. Vertigo & that other creature _were_ in the vicinity on both counts, after all."

"I don't know, Kristoff", said Elsa. "Gangsters may be clever, & the Red Bamboo _did_ create Ebirah almost fifty years ago, granted, but my instincts tell me even _they_ wouldn't have the know-how to create two creatures like Vertigo & that other one on Rangitoto Island – not from how Tajima described that mutagen which made them both. And when the Red Bamboo soldiers the Okinawan authorities captured were asked where they got it from, even _they_ didn't know. What was even _more_ mysterious is, when those terrorists were placed inside their cells, they'd all died of natural causes shortly after – all in a simultaneous manner. Something like _that_ doesn't happen by chance _or_ coincidence, so therefore..."

Anna spoke the answer before her sister or anybody else could.

"Yes, Elsa…there _has_ to be _another_ party involved!", she surmised. "Think about it, folks: neither the Red Bamboo nor the gangsters from Rangitoto _or_ those ships in the Pacific that were attacked knew where that mutagen came from, & as Elsa believes like _I_ do, they _wouldn't_ have the smarts to concoct something _this_ complicated."

"And what about Masahiro?", Eugene filled in. "How does _he_ fit into all of this, especially with wanting to capture Elsa & Tajima? We have a very good idea as to why he'd want _Elsa_ , but why you also, Tajima? I just don't get it."

"Neither do I, Eugene", Tajima said. "Masahiro's reasons make sense to him alone, & if he _does_ know about Elsa's power, I'm wondering _how_ he was able to."

"So, in conclusion, we have a real Sherlock Holmes mystery on our hands, with no further clues to piece this puzzle closer to a completed picture", said Rapunzel.

"Not exactly, love", Gus says. "We may be in the dark about certain aspects of it, yes, but we do have enough to know that since there were two creatures made from that unknown mutagen so far, we can all safely assume that there'll be _more_ new beasts appearing sometime in the future by some unknown party or organization. Once it rears its ugly head, we can pinpoint the location so that a strike team can move in & take in some of these men behind everything before they can slip away or get killed by some mysterious circumstance. I've contacted my agency to keep a lookout for anything out of the ordinary anywhere in the world, no matter how mundane or trivial it may seem."

"Is that what _we_ should do ourselves in the meantime?", asked Anna.

"Precisely, Anna: we'll keep on taking it one day at a time, & if anyone suspects anything unusual – anything at all – from television, radio or anywhere else, don't be shy about it. Any kind of new clue – even the smallest – could help put more pieces together for us to see the big picture in all of this, because something definitely _is_ going on. Something _big_."

Having no other alternatives, everyone nodded in agreement to Gus' suggestions.

"We'll be sure to do that, Gus", said Patricia. "Right now, I think we're all going to turn in. It's been a rather eventful day, & I for one can _use_ a good night's rest."

The idea of getting a good night's rest was appealing to everyone, & they do indeed turn in for bed.

"You & everyone here do that, Patricia", Gus said. "I think I'll do so a little bit later, if that's okay."

"But of course. See you in the morning", Nathan said as they all wished him a good night & exited the living room, leaving the English agent by his lonesome.

Well, _almost_ by his lonesome: Olaf, who was listening in the next room with Pascal, walked in when everyone was gone & Gus turned on the television, tuning to an ESPN station for a rebroadcasting of 'Monday Night Football' due to the 3-hour time difference as the Indianapolis Colts faced the Carolina Panthers. Gus saw them approach & smiled.

"Hey there, Olaf, Pascal!", Gus says as said lizard went to the top of the couch. "Come to watch a little football with ol' Gus here?"

"It's Monday night, isn't it?", Olaf said as he hopped on next to Gus. "Say Gus, I've been thinking: since Godzilla & his friends took down both that Red Bamboo base _and_ the gangsters on Rangitoto & in the Pacific, maybe you ought to give them a _job_ , & put them on your agency's payroll! Hey, maybe _they_ can also take down Masahiro so that Tajima, his family & Elsa's group can return home to Tokyo & not stay in hiding anymore! Whaddya say?"

Gus burst out laughing, which confused Olaf & even Pascal.

"I'm afraid it's really not that simple, my frosty friend!", Gus says with a grin. "It'd be all but _impossible_ to have a beast like Godzilla as an employee at my agency – or anywhere _else_ , for that matter!"

The English agent's answer put the snowman in something of a slump when Gus intervened.

"But please don't worry, Olaf", Gus says in a most friendly tone. "Sooner or later, Masahiro's going to go down, & you & the whole family will get your home back to live exactly as you were before all this happened. Keep in mind: there is _always_ a light of hope at the end of each dark tunnel. All you have to do is follow it right up to that point."

His words somehow put Olaf back in good & hopeful spirits.

"Well Gus, I've never really _been_ in a tunnel, let alone went _through_ one, but I'll _certainly_ take your advice!", the big-hearted snowman says with a smile.

"All right, _that's_ my snowman!", Gus says cheerfully as he & Olaf do a fist-bump just like he taught him.

Unbeknownst to Gus, Olaf or even Pascal, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida & Elinor listened in the other room as they briefly stayed behind. Their hearts warmed at the bonding of snowman & English agent as they view the evening's football game, putting smiles on their faces.

 _Gus is right, Olaf_ , Elsa thought. _One way or another, Masahiro_ will _go down for what he did to us, & we'll all be back home in Tokyo before you know it. Don't give up faith…or hope._

The Snow Queen signaled the others to head for bed, each in good graces.

Olaf & Gus enjoyed the football game like two teenage spectators.

The Carolina Panthers won in overtime, 29-26.

 _Somewhere along Point Mugu Rock Coast, Los Angeles, California, November 10_ _th_ _, 11:40 p.m.:_

After getting to a safe distance from Titanosaurus, Manda & the other monsters that made short work of their fleet, the Kamakshi cargo ship eased on & retracted the rear thrusters before slowing to a normal pace so as not to be spotted by any patrol boats that might be along their path in delivering their cargo. As luck would have it, they've not come across even _one_ in the ten days they'd been in the water after the monsters turned their armed escorts into a scrapyard.

The mob bosses couldn't decide if it was comforting or disturbing.

In the bridge, the eleven mob bosses & their operator Benji sail leisurely as they approach the California coastline.

Aside from the light in the bridge & that on the outside helping to lead the way, the Kamakshi was all dark.

"Are you _sure_ this is the way we're supposed to go?", asked Aleksy. "All _I_ see is a rock wall ahead."

"That's exactly what the map _says_ , Aleksy", said Joaquin. "We're instructed to keep going this way & not alter our course for anything."

"Head directly _into the wall?!_ ", Killian snapped. "That's bloody _insane!_ If _this_ is our partner's idea of a _joke_ , it isn't at all _funny!_ "

"Do you hear me or anybody else on this ship _laughing_ , Killian?!", Jerome said with more force than he intended, facing the Irish mobster. "In lieu of our current situation, I believe it's best to cut the _comedy_ , don't you?!"

"Jerome, me boyo!", Killian said sharply, getting into the NYC mobster's face. "Partners we may be, I'm _still_ not above giving ya a black eye if ya _force_ me to!"

"You wouldn't _dare!_ "

"How much ya willing to _bet_ on that?!"

Both mobsters stare at each other with stone faces, with neither backing away or stepping down.

"Stop it – _both_ of you!", Qiang said, getting in between the two & spreading his arms to separate them before a fight could erupt. "We've already got _enough_ on our plate without wanting to rearrange each other's faces! Let's just _get_ this cargo of ours delivered, & then afterwards we can…"

"Herr Xiaotong, everyone, I believe we really _are_ supposed to take our ship into the stone wall! _Look!_ ", Bardulf said as he pointed towards the window. All eyes turned to where the German mobster was pointing, & theirs widened with a big surprise: from 12 meters out, a portion of the stony side along the coastline opened up inwards like a pair of mansion doors, revealing a tunnel that was wide & tall enough to allow the Kamakshi entry, with room to spare. Along the sides of the walls were bright fluorescent lights which brightly illuminated the interior easily.

Seeing as to how they're able to follow the path inside with no trouble, Benji killed the outside light at the front of their vessel.

Once they were completely inside this strange tunnel, the opening closed up & sealed them in.

"Dear Lord in Heaven…what kind of a place _is_ this?", Rodolfo wondered.

"That's what _we_ want to know ourselves, Rodolfo", said Jerome. "Benji, cut our speed to almost a crawl & stop at anywhere that looks like a port in this place."

"You got it, boss", Benji replied, carrying out his instructions & keeping his eyes peeled for what may be an area for them to dock at. So far, all they could see was a tunnel that looked to be dug or even blasted through that created it.

They all had to admit that Mr. M's idea to have a hidden tunnel which possibly leads to an underground base right beneath the streets of Los Angeles is a rather clever one: it helps to keep under the radar of the authorities, & it isn't all that different from using something similar down near the Mexico border for smugglers and/or coyotes to get drugs, guns & illegal aliens from that country into the United States.

If the men weren't currently unhappy with Mr. M, they could almost admire his tenacity & cleverness.

Almost.

For nearly thirteen minutes, they saw nothing to anchor their ship until the view of a large flat surface of stone could be seen from their point of view as they made a right turn. Upon getting closer, the men saw it _is_ a dock of such to leave their boat anchored at. Benji slowed down to an exact crawl before stopping the engine completely. The stone dock was a length of twenty feet, & a width of fifteen. They can see a lone metal door at the end.

"This looks to be it, gentlemen", Lucien said. "Shall we proceed inside?"

"No time like the present, Lucien", Jerome said, turning to his mate. "Benji, stay here at the controls & get ready to get this tub moving in case we need to make a fast getaway should this thing go sour."

"Leave it to me. Good luck in there, gentlemen", Benji said as each mobster thanked him in their own tongue, arming themselves with handguns & blades before exiting the bridge & going down the wooden ramp Yevgeni placed & headed for the door on the opposite side. Once they reached it, the door opened by itself with hardly a sound, leading into a room that was pitch-black. Amazingly, as soon as Jerome stepped inside, it was lit up automatically to reveal a cavernous area which was thirty feet long, twenty feet wide & twelve feet high.

On the wall to their left was a large flat-screen television monitor that was nearly as wide as the wall it was embedded in. The monitor came on as soon as the door closed shut to display a lone man from the shoulders up in a black tuxedo & tie, with a head of well-groomed jet-black hair. A pair of mirrored shades concealed his eyes.

Although none of the men ever saw him before, they still have a very good idea of who this man is.

"Mr. M, we presume?", Manuel asked as the man on the monitor smiled.

" _You presume correctly, senor Manuel Onesimo_ ", he replied. " _I bid you welcome, gentlemen. And I see you have delivered my cargo safely to me, & in good time. I want to thank each & every one of you for a most successful mission on your part. And now that it's here, I hope you don't mind if you kindly leave the rest of this to my staff & I as we…_"

"On the contrary…we rather _do_ mind!", Yevgeni barked fiercely at him.

" _You have something you wish to say, Mr. Yevgeni Kazimir?_ "

"You better _believe_ I do, Mr. M, & I speak for _all_ my comrades here: ever since you've persuaded us to join up with your people, we've been working & slaving almost non-stop on these massive battleships on that island, hauling around materials here & there, with limited contact to our families! What's more, your people have us deliver a cargo you won't even let us _hint_ at, let alone see for ourselves, all the while _our_ people…"

" _Like I've already_ told _you & your friends, Mr. Kazimir_", Mr. M interrupted kindly yet firmly. " _We are working for the future of this planet, & the contributions you & your fellow gangsters are making will benefit everybody when we are finished with our labors._"

"Sorry, Mr. M – I'm afraid that's not _good enough_ anymore!", Chitose barked, his katana in hand. "Those ships you had us build were all but _destroyed_ by the monsters Titanosaurus, Ebirah, Zilla, Baragon, Gaira, Sanda & Manda like they were no more than cheap model kits! We lost a _horrific_ number of our men to those beasts – men who had families & kids, men whom we have known well & served us for _years_ , all gone in an instant! For a sacrifice of _that_ magnitude, we need to know – _what_ did we just deliver to you that cost us the lives of all those good men?!"

"Mr. M!", Jerome says, his gun drawn. "I've told my associates that if either you or _any_ of your people were to try & double-cross us in any way, shape or form, you would regret it in the _worst_ possible way! Now, we're going to ask – no, _demand_ – that you be straightforward with us from this moment on & tell us the _truth!_ "

"A collaboration between two organizations works both ways as long as there's a strong devotion of _trust_ , Signor M!", Rodolfo said firmly. "We've done so with you, & now it's time for you to return the favor! Therefore, I'd take Signor Coscarelli's advice…to the letter!"

Upon the screen, Mr. M saw the irate, angry faces of the eleven infamous mob bosses, all of whom now have their weapons drawn. Mr. M stood there like a statue, not saying a word or moving an inch until after thirty seconds, displaying no fear at all.

In fact, he gave the group of gangsters a smile.

" _You know something, gentlemen? I do believe you are correct_ ", he says.

"You'll be honest & straightforward with us from this point on?", asked Joaquin.

" _Yes, I think we have come to the point where secrecy is no longer necessary. The point of the matter is, gentlemen, our plans for this planet's future are like a very strategic game of Chess, where pawns are to be used & later sacrificed to protect the King to ensure his survival. I shall give you all _one _guess as to who the pawns are in_ this _particular game._ "

The answer hit the gangsters even before Mr. M finished his statement, & their hearts raced like rabbits.

" _Everyone out of this room – NOW!_ ", Jerome shouted as they all literally threw themselves at the only door that had gained them access into it. But the door didn't open even a millimeter when they reached it like when they entered.

Even when they tried pushing it with their hands, nothing happened.

"Let _me_ try, amigos!", Manuel said, raising his machete as his fellow gangsters parted. The Mexican La eMe boss jammed his weapon into the spot where the door opened at & pushed with all his might. Being a big fan of the 'Machete' films starring Danny Trejo, he did his best to live up to the actor/character's example.

But no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't budge, & his weapon even broke in half in the attempt.

" _You_ , Monsieur M!", Lucien says, pointing to the screen. "Just what kind of a man _are_ you, anyway?!"

" _I'm rather glad you asked. Permit me to show you_ ", Mr. M says, removing his shades before his face goes into an unusual metamorphosis as the mob bosses watch in horror & disbelief, their eyes widening with fright.

"Sacre bleu!", Lucien cried.

"Himmel!", Bardulf cried.

"Dios Mio!", Manuel cried.

The others could not say a word, as they were too shocked by what they saw.

Seconds later, a dozen panels from the walls & ceilings slid open to reveal that many guns which protruded out on metal arms, all of which were aimed at Jerome & the rest. These guns were silver in color, with mini ammunition belts & wires attached to them, & their barrels were cone-shaped & segmented. On the screen, Mr. M converted his facial features back to normal & placed his mirrored shades back over his eyes.

Once he did, the twelve guns opened fire in single round shots like pistols rather than machine guns, putting bullets into each of the trapped gangsters as they all cried in agony.

On the screen, Mr. M laughed maniacally at the carnage he was now witnessing.

 _11:58 p.m.:_

While waiting in the bridge for Jerome & the others, Benji was keeping himself occupied by reading the latest issue of his favorite magazine 'Guns & Ammo', which has been in publication since 1958. Even before he had become Jerome's right-hand man, Benji trained with guns since his teens, always ready to pull the trigger & shoot when needed at a moment's notice.

It was _this_ skill, along with piloting boats, flying planes & driving as his chauffeur, that Jerome hired him & became the team they are today.

Even with his nose currently in a magazine, Benji's alertness was not hampered or dulled, & they kick in when he hears footsteps on the deck of the Kamakshi, his face looking up in the blink of an eye.

"Jerome? Jerome, is that you?", Benji called out, but getting no answer.

He called his friend's name again, only to get the same results.

A bad feeling churning inside him, Benji placed his magazine down & pulled out his Glock pistol as he approached the bridge's door & opened it.

"Who's out there?!", he demanded as he stuck his gun hand out before a powerful hand grabbed his wrist & wrenched his weapon away by a man in a black tux, pepper-haired head & nasty-looking Asian eyes. The man tossed Benji's weapon away before roughly shoving him back inside the bridge as another with fuzzy hair & beard walked in with him, also in a black suit.

"Who are you?! Where's Jerome & the others?! _Talk!_ ", Benji snapped before pulling out a survival knife from his back & charged his uninvited guests. Sadly for Benji, the knife was just as useless as his gun, when one man grabbed him while the other took his knife in the same manner as his gun.

Only this time, he _didn't_ throw it away.

Closing the door, the man with the knife edged closer to Benji, who was held by the second man from behind. Benji fought to get free, but the man's strength was solid & couldn't do so. He tried kicking his assailant when he got too close, but was forced onto his knees to keep from repeating the process.

Benji watched helplessly as his own blade came closer to him.

At exactly midnight, Benji felt the blade jammed into his heart.

Only the two men with him could hear Benji's agonizing scream.

 _The Benice residence, November 26_ _th_ _, Thanksgiving Day:_

The Kamakshi was found floating out at sea over a week later, containing the bodies of twelve people – eleven of whom were shot to death, & another who was stabbed in the heart by a blade. Most of them were well-known mafia bosses who were wanted by the authorities in their own respected countries, with rap sheets that were longer than a single man's arm. Nobody could figure out how they ended up in this manner, let alone how they were able to slip past/elude officials for so long, leaving a real mystery for many.

One thing was for sure: since they _were_ all gangsters, hardly anyone was going to miss them in the slightest, sans for their immediate families & friends who knew them well, same as all those that were sunk by the seven monsters in the Pacific more than two weeks ago.

It also didn't give Rapunzel, Merida or Elsa's groups any new leads on their current situation, leaving them more in the dark than ever.

All they can do is do as Gus suggested: keep alert for any new developments from anywhere at any time.

On this Turkey Day 2015, the group awoken to enjoy an annual viewing of the 1934 classic movie 'March of the Wooden Soldiers', starring the comedy duo of Stan Laurel & Oliver Hardy as Stannie Dum & Ollie Dee, two toymakers in Toyland who help to save it from resident-turned-main villain Silas Barnaby. From the opening sequence to the climax where the Bogeymen from Bogeyland invade Toyland until the residents fight back, with the valued help of the movie's title characters, the Wooden Soldiers, it was a spectacle for all. They were now at the part where after driving Barnaby & the Bogeymen away, Stannie & Ollie decide to give them a parting shot by firing a cannon filled with pointed silver darts. As Stannie lit the fuse, the cannon flips over & shoots its darts at Ollie instead, whose whole back is covered with them. The townspeople laugh as Stannie pulls each one out, one by one.

Elsa & company laugh themselves at the scene, & guffaw even louder as Gus exclaimed, 'Once again, Oliver Hardy gets it in the 'end'!'.

It is an annual Thanksgiving Day tradition in America on the CW station, especially in the Tri-State area.

It shall become _another_ souvenir for the Sugimoto family & Elsa's group to take home to Japan!

When the early afternoon came about, Patricia, Hidemi & Elinor were all in the kitchen getting the food ready while most of the others – sans Olaf & Pascal – were setting the table for the big dinner later. All the plates, silverware, napkins, candles & glasses were all taken care of in a neat & orderly fashion.

Elsa was in charge of creating the main centerpiece with her ice, & that's what's causing the Snow Queen turmoil: she's made sculptures from her power of pilgrims, Indians, log cabins, even a turkey before it's beheaded & stuffed.

None of what she made, however, had satisfied her as everyone watched.

Elsa sighed in frustration.

"I'm _never_ going to get this right!", she says in a defeated voice.

"Sure you will, Elsa", said Gus. "Just give yourself a little time…you'll get it."

"Gus, I've been going at it for almost an _hour_ now. I could take _forever_ in making the centerpiece."

"No you won't, Elsa", Akemi said. "It's a simple process: try to think of it as when you made that big ice castle back in Arendelle when you put yourself in seclusion that time, or even when you conjured up Marshmallow to fight Godzilla in Tokyo."

"In other words, Elsa, just _visualize_ in your mind what _you_ believe will make the best centerpiece", Emiko adds in. "Form a picture in there first, & the rest will come easy. It's no different from instinctively flexing a muscle."

"Just heed the advice my daughters have given you, Elsa, & it will relay itself like a natural reaction", Tajima said. "Remember – your ice & snow power is as much a part of you as your own beating heart."

"We'll remain quiet until you _do_ come up with something, Elsa, to give you complete & total concentration", said Rapunzel as everyone nodded.

"Go for it, sweetie", Nathan says, adding encouragement.

"Okay, here goes", Elsa said, taking in a deep breath & letting it out as she closed her eyes to let her imaginative mind go to work. As promised, everyone stayed silent as the Snow Queen was in deep concentration of what would look best for the Thanksgiving Day 2015 dinner at the Benice residence. Her mind was a jumble of images, swirling around in her head like noodles in a bowl of soup.

Finally, one image came into mind that beats out everything else she imagined, & uses her ice power to bring it to life right at the middle of the table.

Her ice created a marvel of a masterpiece!

Everyone's faces lit up to see what she had created: an exact ice replica of the Mayflower, the famous ship that had sailed from Plymouth, September 6th, 1620 to November 9th that same year in what would eventually become present-day Cape Cod. Along with the Mayflower, Elsa also created little sculptures of herself & everyone in the group as pilgrims in said uniforms. The Snow Queen opened her eyes to check out her handiwork, & was as pleased as the rest.

They all clapped in accomplishment & appreciation.

"You see, mates? I _told_ you she'd get it!", Gus said, patting both Nathan & Tajima on the back as he let out a hearty, good-natured laugh.

"The Mayflower, with ice statues of us as pilgrims! Good one, sis!", Anna said, grinning with her sibling.

"I suddenly remembered my Thanksgiving history, & this was what entered my brain, so here it is", Elsa said. "Now all I need to do is keep it all cool & frosty until we're ready to eat."

"The ladies say we should be doing so at some time in the 4:00 hour, Elsa", Nathan said.

"Perfect! That will give _us_ three some time to take the two steeds & Sven for a ride!", Eugene said, referring to him, Kristoff & Merida.

"I'll say it is: we've been busy all morning & into the afternoon, we didn't get a chance to do so until now", Merida puts in. "I, for one, would like to keep Angus fit like a fiddle – same as myself."

"Just try not to lose track of time, Merida – you _know_ how your Mum feels when you're late", Gus says with a wink & a playful tease that made Merida giggle.

"We've all got watches on, so it's no problem, Gus", Kristoff said. "Besides, everything from the kitchen smells so good, & I can use a bit of a distraction from the food until it's time."

"You're _always_ thinking about food, Kristoff", Anna teased.

"What can I say, Anna? I'm a growing boy!", the outdoorsman says as he, Eugene & Merida head for the back to get their animals.

Anna shook her head as the others giggle.

 _5:15 p.m.:_

As predicted, dinner was ready in the 4 o'clock hour at 4:45, & everyone first said prayers to be thankful not only for the food they were about to eat, but also for finding their adoptive families & each other when Rapunzel & Merida's groups were thrown into the 21st Century from 1788 due to a time warp, with Elsa & company reawakening into it from that very same year after getting thawed out of Elsa's ice. Rapunzel, Merida & Elsa all gave a speech that was glamorous & heart-warming, getting applause from everyone. A few tears of joy were shed from the eyes of Patricia, Nathan, Gus & the Sugimoto family from such beautiful speeches.

Everything was set – from the turkey itself to the cranberry sauce – and they all ate like a real pilgrim colony when they celebrated their first Thanksgiving in 1621 with the Wampanoag Indians.

Only Olaf & Pascal were not at the table, for they were watching another pre-recorded football game that had been played earlier on the east coast in the living room, seeing the Dallas Cowboys take on the Carolina Panthers.

So far, they weren't too thrilled with what they're seeing, & Olaf makes his feelings known.

"Incomplete?! You call _that_ a _pass?!_ Good god, my _grandmother_ can play better than this!", the snowman barked at the television as Pascal made a sound that resembled 'yeah!'.

His little tirade didn't go unnoticed from the dining room table.

"You've never _had_ a grandmother, Olaf", Kristoff said in a low voice, rolling his eyes.

"Don't _jinx_ it for him, Kristoff", Anna said playfully & with a grin.

"Ah, he's okay, Kristoff", Gus says. "He's just cheering on his favorite team, that's all. It's exactly what _I_ do even when _my_ team isn't doing all that well."

"That's just _it_ , Gus…they're _all_ his favorites!", Kristoff says as a matter of fact. "He can't _pick_ just one!"

Snickers came from everyone over this little fact.

"You want to know something, Kristoff?", Nathan interjects. "If _my_ favorite team isn't playing on a specific day, or if _they're_ losing badly, I just enjoy football for football's sake. No big deal."

"Like the rest of us, Olaf's just trying to fit in with this era we've been placed in ourselves", Rapunzel added with a smile. "Let him have his fun doing so."

Kristoff let out a sigh & nodded with a smile, submitting.

"Ah, very well", he says. "I mean…where's the harm in that, right?"

It was then that Olaf again expressed his displeasure at the television.

"Oh, _come on_ , guys! A _fumble?! Really?!_ ", he shouts.

Everyone did their best to not burst out laughing.

 _Saturday, November 28_ _th_ _:_

Black Friday was, like always, crawling with consumers at Best Buy & other places that sold electronics, from the newest/latest computers to cell phones, arriving in droves & keeping its reputation as the busiest shopping day of not just the Christmas holiday season, but also of the entire year. Having learned about the holiday on the internet, Elsa, Rapunzel & Merida's group all decided to refrain from hitting these particular stores & avoid getting trampled by countless shoppers as they instead went to nearby malls to check out all the Christmas decorations & even got the opportunity to sit on Santa's lap as a photo was taken to add to the albums, followed by a bite to eat at a local pizzeria.

The next day, however, was when Patricia, Hidemi & Elinor went to video/electronic stores to do their shopping & gather specific gifts. It was still crowded like the previous day, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Tajima, Gus & Nathan, on the other hand, took Rapunzel, Merida & Elsa's group over to a local Christmas tree lot to pick up one to be put inside their living room to be decorated. They even picked up new lights & ornaments to replace those that were worn out or not functioning properly, with Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel & Merida picking the lights themselves that would absolutely make their tree look its prettiest.

Nathan, Gus & Tajima were impressed by the choices they made, & bought each & every one of them.

After picking up some take-out, they headed home shortly after the ladies did & began decorating the tree which had almost reached the ceiling but still left room to put the star at the top. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff & Eugene all helped in putting up lights & ornaments, with Pascal also lending his assistance by getting to areas that were too high for the others to reach. While they were decorating the tree, they did so to holiday music, such as the Ray Conniff Singers' 'Jolly Old Saint Nicholas/The Little Drummer Boy' medley.

In the dining room, Patricia, Hidemi & Elinor were busy making popcorn garlands from kernels in a bowl, needles & thread to place them on. Patricia gave Elinor a quick rundown on how to create such a thing, & the former DunBroch queen caught on instantly.

She found herself enjoying the experience!

"I have to say: I _still_ find it unbelievable that people put actual _food_ on Christmas trees!", Elinor says, placing a new kernel on her needle & sliding it down her line.

"Elinor, would you believe that real food were some of the earliest Christmas decorations years ago?", Hidemi says.

"You're _joking!_ "

"No, it's true", Patricia said. "As early as the 1800s, people used foods like nuts, apples, & gingerbread cookies in various shapes long before items like lace, paper, wax candles & ornaments made from blown glass – a tradition that begun in Germany. These popcorn garlands? I've always loved making these every Yuletide season when I was a little girl, & that's why I still carry the tradition up to this day as they bring back the joy of…"

As Patricia spoke, she searches the popcorn bowl but finds nothing in it nearly empty except for several un-popped kernels. When she, Hidemi & Elinor look up from it, they see Olaf on the table with popped kernels in his hands & both of his cheeks stuffed with them.

"Olaf?!", the ladies say in surprise.

"What? I-I'm _not_ eating _popcorn!_ ", the living snowman says, dumping the kernels back into the bowl. When he had attempted to dump the mushed-up kernels from his mouth back in, Elinor gave him 'the look' that stopped the snowman in his tracks, forcing him to swallow what he'd chewed up.

Olaf tried smiling, but Elinor only gave him a harder 'look', & he quietly/shamefully slinked away.

"Is Olaf going into the popcorn again, Elinor?", Tajima joked as he entered the room with a fresh bowl of it.

"He was _trying_ to, anyway", Elinor said with a smirk.

"Just like when _I_ was a kid!", Nathan laughed.

"But aren't we _all_ kids at heart, Nathan – _especially_ at Christmastime!", Akemi said as she & Emiko walked in.

The adults smiled at her comment.

" _Some_ more than others!", Hidemi joked, referring to Olaf & getting a laugh from all.

"Hey kids…hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer in putting these popcorn garlands up on the tree", Gus says.

"We don't mind at all, Gus", Emiko said before sighing sadly. When she spoke next, it was in a melancholy tone. "We've waited longer than that to get home again."

Emiko & even Akemi's sudden change in mood made the adults worried.

"Ladies? Are you okay?", Patricia says, concerned.

"Forgive us, Patricia", Emiko says, realizing what she'd said. "We don't mean to sound rude or even ungrateful. It's just that…"

"You've never been away from your _home_ for this long a time…have you?", Elinor asked, getting head shakes from both Sugimoto sisters.

"No, Elinor…we haven't", Akemi said. "It's been eight months since we've been driven from our home thanks to Hisashi Masahiro, & in all that time, _he's_ living in complete luxury while _we're_ hiding like _we're_ the fugitives instead of him. I don't know _how_ much more of this my sister & I can take, & we're starting to wonder if we'll _ever_ be able to see our home in Tokyo again."

The adults were at a loss for words: being in hiding from Yakuza boss Hisashi Masahiro has really put a strain on the Sugimoto sisters, their predicament starting to get to them more than they realized. Neither Tajima nor Hidemi could blame them: it was beginning to get to _them_ like it is their daughters, although they're better at hiding their feelings about it. At this point, all the fun times they've had in Los Angeles were beginning to be all but meaningless.

Elsa & Anna – along with the rest of the group – listened in on their conversation, as the two sisters from Arendelle walk towards the Sugimoto siblings.

"Akemi, Emiko", Anna said, taking the latter's hands in her own as Elsa took the former's. "We know it's tough, but we're going to _beat_ this – _and_ Masahiro – one way or another. No matter who or what he is, he can't win. And we're not going to _let_ him win."

"And please know that we _will_ be seeing Tokyo again", Elsa adds. "In fact, truth be told, I believe that Anna & I can even _hear_ Japan's capital calling out to us, & it sounds something like this."

The Arendelle sisters began singing a holiday song in a soft & beautiful melody that was first sung in 1958 by the one who played Peter Pan on Broadway in 1954, the late great Mary Martin.

Anna & Elsa sing it exactly as she did, beginning with soft yodeling:

I'm making believe it's Christmas Eve

Somewhere by a fireplace glow

I'm pretending we are spending

This magic hour 'neath the mistletoe

So every day I'll stop & pray

When I dream of holly on the door

That this Christmas Eve, there'll be no make-believe

And you'll be in my arms once more

(Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel & Merida join in on the chorus, offering Anna & Elsa backing vocals)

I'm making believe it's Christmas Eve

Somewhere by a fireplace glow

I'm pretending we are spending

This magic hour 'neath the mistletoe

So every day I'll stop & pray

When I dream of holly on the door

That this Christmas Eve, there'll be no make-believe

And you'll be in my arms once more

I'm making believe it's Christmas Eve

Somewhere by a fireplace glow

(Anna & Elsa finish the song on their own)

I'm pretending we are spending

This magic hour 'neath the mistletoe

So every day I'll stop & pray

When I dream of holly on the door

That this Christmas Eve, there'll be no make-believe

And you'll be in my arms once more

Despite their somber mood, Akemi & Emiko couldn't resist the singing charm of the Arendelle sisters.

Neither could anyone else, & they all had warm smiles that helped melt away the blues.

"Don't lose hope yet, ladies", Anna said. "We're going to _beat_ this."

"And we'll all be right by your side every step of the way", Elsa adds.

Akemi & Emiko heard nothing but veracity in their words, & they nod.

"Thank you, girls", they say before engaging in a warm hug with the Arendelle siblings.

The warm feeling spread throughout the house.

 _Somewhere between the North Pacific Ocean & Philippine Sea, Sunday, November 29_ _th_ _, 11:30 p.m.:_

The Russian nuclear sub – the Bolshevik – flows through the open ocean like a breeze, its giant twin propellers hum with grace as it pushes its crew aboard smoothly & without a hitch. Men at their workstations labor on with a by-the-book stasis, leaving no margin for error anywhere. The crew spent close to three whole months inside the submarine, eating out of cans for the duration & sleeping on hard metal cots.

Each soul aboard, including the Captain & his first mate, longed to return home to Mother Russia.

Fortunately for them, it was time to do so.

A blip on the radar screen caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?", demanded the Captain, a broad & well-built man whose demeanor instantly tells of his no-nonsense nature.

"Captain, radar has just picked up an object of unknown origin at 1,000 meters from our current position & is heading directly towards us", said the man at the radar. "Its speed is currently 20-30 knots."

"Can you detect any engine noise?"

"None, sir", said a man at sonar.

"Shall I get on the radio with this object, Captain?", said a man over at said station.

"Do that", the Captain said. "Ask of their nationality & purpose for being in this part of the Pacific. Give them only _one_ warning that they will be fired upon if they don't change their course, or if they refuse to comply."

"Yes, sir."

The radioman went to work in complying with his captain's orders, the latter of whom heads over to his first mate – another well-built man with a thin mustache.

"How can a submarine have no engine noise, Captain?", asked the first mate. "It cannot be a whale – they don't activate radar _or_ sonar. Do you believe it could be the Americans? Only _they_ would have the man power to build a sub that can be as stealth-worthy as any plane. They're _also_ the only ones bold enough to engage us in a direct assault."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet", the Captain said. "Let's collect more data first before making any kind of accusations, which may turn out to be false. The _last_ thing we want is to incite tensions between us & the Americans in an act that could lead us to war, & if _that_ should happen, we'll…"

"Captain!", the radioman called. "I've spent a full two minutes trying to get in touch with this object, but they didn't acknowledge or answer in any way."

"Then we can only assume they mean to attack our ship!", the Captain said. "What is its current speed?"

"It just increased it to 40 knots, & still heading straight for us", said the man at radar, giving no doubt to its intentions. "It's now at 800 meters out: if it gets within a range of between 300-200 meters, we'll be able to know for sure what this object is."

"We're not waiting to find out, but notify me the _moment_ you do if it _does_ get that close!", the Captain said before grabbing the mike & speaking into it. "Helmsman, arm the first two torpedo tubes & fire from the stern on my command!"

" _Yes, sir!_ ", came the reply.

He then addressed the crew topside.

"Increase our own speed to 45 knots & take us down to 100 meters above the seabed!"

Klaxons blared as the crew carried out their orders as the Bolshevik made a dive towards the ocean floor, the entire sub feeling like an elevator going down.

"Captain, the object followed our path & has just increased its speed to 50-55 knots!", said one man. "It is now 700 meters away & still closing in!"

The Captain got on the mike.

"Helmsman, fire torpedoes at will!", he ordered.

The crew can feel a pair of torpedoes being launched as the helmsman announced it over the radio.

About fifteen-twenty seconds later, the sub was rocked by a pair of powerful explosions.

" _Both torpedoes are direct hits, Captain!_ ", the helmsman announced.

"Has the target been destroyed?", the Captain asked the man at radar.

"No, sir: it's still advancing towards our vessel, & has increased its speed yet again to 60 knots!", he says. "Now it is 600 meters away & closing in fast!"

"Launch another pair of torpedoes from the rear tubes!", the Captain said to the helmsman.

The sub vibrated again five seconds later, indicating that his order was carried out.

In only ten seconds, the Bolshevik shook more violently that the Captain, first mate & crew all had to hold onto their seats/overhead railings, lest they fall to the floor.

" _Both torpedoes are another direct hits scored, Captain!_ ", said the helmsman over the air.

"What is the status of the object now?", the Captain demanded.

The man at radar gulped before answering.

"It has _not_ been destroyed _at all_ , Captain!", he says, terrified. "In fact, it has increased its speed once more, going at _70_ knots!"

His answer stunned the Captain & put him in sort of a daze.

"What kind of submarine _is_ this, Captain?!", the first mate said in a private conversation with his commander. " _One_ torpedo should have been _more_ than enough to take it down: _no_ sub can take _four_ hits like that & still come out unscathed!"

"I'd have to agree with you on that!", the Captain said. "In order for _anything_ to take such excruciating punishment of that magnitude & _still_ continue its pursuit, its size would have to be bigger than that of…"

The Captain seemed to have answered his own question, & he turns to the man at the radar.

"You there! Is the object close enough for you to get a reading on it?!"

The man checked quickly at his instruments.

"Yes it is, Captain!", he announced. "It's now at 280 meters, & I should have the results in…"

His eyes widened when he saw them.

"What is it?! _Talk_ to me!", the Captain barked.

"Captain, the object on par with us – _this is no submarine!_ "

Hearts palpitated like galloping horses, fearing their worst-case scenario has come true.

"Quick – get an S.O.S. sent to Moscow immediately!", the Captain said, pointing to the man at the radio. "Tell them of our situation & send help _at once!_ "

The man didn't bother to say 'yes sir': he got on the wire & started speaking frantically into the radio receiver.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the submarine Bolshevik! We are in great peril at this very moment! Our coordinates are as follows…"

From outside the sub, a gigantic object violently collided with the Bolshevik that caused men within to be toppled & tossed around like beans in a jar. The impact was so strong, it tore a gash in the hull & allowed seawater to flood in with sledgehammer force.

Even through the chaos, the radioman kept sending his S.O.S..

"…I repeat, this is the nuclear sub Bolshevik! Send help immediately! We are under attack by…"

A giant pair of four-fingered/clawed hands grabbed the Bolshevik outside the submarine's hull & placed increasing pressure upon it, crushing the exterior like it's made of tin foil instead of titanium steel. The pressure increased until the metal could no longer handle the strain, & the sub explodes at the center in a powerful blast that tore the vessel in two & its vibration extended for miles underneath, killing all hands aboard.

While the explosion was loud, Godzilla's roar was even louder.

His dorsal spines lit up as he fed on the sub's nuclear payload.

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 _The Benice residence, Monday, November 30_ _th_ _, 9:15 a.m.:_

Morning gave everyone quite an appetite, especially for those who took the animals out for a run before breakfast as they fed their steeds before heading in themselves to feast on what the ladies have literally cooked up for consumption.

Everyone sat down to servings of pancakes, fruits, eggs (any style), milk, juice, & even fish & chicken strips to make it feel to some that they're back in Japan. They were all digging in just as Merida entered the house, her bow & arrows slung across her shoulder.

"Good morning, one & all!", she said, grabbing a plate & utensils & filling it with whatever looked most inviting to her. Once she took her heart's desires, she sat her weapons & plate down, poured herself some fresh juice & began to dig into her eggs, consuming them like a ravenous animal.

Elinor watched her eat in disbelief, which was hilarious to the rest & did their best not to laugh.

"Um, Merida…aren't you forgetting something, dear?", her mother asked with a straight face.

The redhead looked around her area.

"I don't _think_ so, Mum", she said. "I _have_ everything that's part of a balanced breakfast & all that, & I'm making sure that I…"

Elinor pointed to her bow & arrow quiver placed next to her food, making Merida sigh in frustration.

"But of course!", Merida said before she speaks in an imitation of her mother. "A princess should _never_ have any weapons at the table!"

To rectify the situation, Merida placed her bow & quiver on her chair before resuming to chow down on her food.

"I've wondered, Elinor…is it _always_ like this between you & Merida during breakfast time?", Hidemi asked.

"Every breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner, Hidemi", Elinor replied with a little smile before both ladies laugh.

The good mood was interrupted by Olaf & Pascal, both of whom rush into the dining room like the very devil was after them.

"You guys…you need to come & see what's on the television right away!", Olaf says, his face & tone humorless.

"It better not be _football scores_ again, Olaf", Kristoff says, getting a somewhat playful tap by Anna on his arm.

"I _doubt_ it's something as trivial as _that_ , Kristoff", Elsa said with a smile.

"You _bet_ it isn't, Elsa", Olaf went on. "It's the news! They say a Russian nuclear sub was attacked – by _Godzilla!_ "

Everyone's faces suddenly turned serious as they rushed into the living room, where a male announcer was giving his report of the Russian sub – the Bolshevik – being attacked by Godzilla, with said submarine & creature featured on an inset photograph as the news announcer gave whatever details were handed to him in the news room.

When enough information was fed to the group to be able to piece it all together, Gus turned the volume down with the remote.

"Well, isn't _that_ a fine kettle of fish!", the English agent says in a not-too-pleasant tone. "Godzilla attacks & sinks a nuclear sub which belonged to the Russkies, & could very well have _just_ lit the fuse to start World War III! Just _peachy!_ "

"And the Russians won't be shy about _using_ their nukes either, Gus!", Elsa said. "Once they decide to use Godzilla for target practice with their weapons, _other_ nations in possession of the same missiles could step in & do so themselves! God forbid, if _that_ should really happen…"

"Then life on Earth as we know it will all literally go up in flames as the planet will suffer a holocaust _thousands_ of times more deadly than what was dropped on Hiroshima _or_ Nagasaki!", Anna said with fear in her voice as Elsa took her hands. "I've always _feared_ that something like this might happen! It was only a matter of time before it did!"

"All the more reason to get tensions stopped _before_ it escalates to that!", Rapunzel said, showing more than a little fear herself as Eugene went to & gave her comfort. "I mean…the cooler heads have to prevail & all, right?"

Before anyone can respond, Tajima's cell phone started ringing as the scientist fished it out of his pocket.

When he saw who was calling him, he answered.

"Yoshi!", he began in his mother tongue. "Yes, we were all watching it on the television just now! Have they said anything about what they'll…eh? He is? How soon will he be there? He's _already_ arrived? I see. No, not at all: you did the right thing, Yoshi. I'll wait for them to arrive, & see you over at the base. Goodbye."

"What did Yoshi want, Tajima?", Nathan asked.

"The Russian ambassador to its prime minister has arrived at the military base Yoshi's staying at, & he wants me to come down & speak to him as soon as possible", Tajima said.

"Tajima, you _can't!_ ", Eugene said, getting in front of him. "Have you forgotten that Masahiro's painted a target on yours & Elsa's backs?! Once he finds out that even _one_ of you is here, he won't stop at _anything!_ "

"Eugene…"

"No, Tajima…Eugene has a point!", Elinor said. "If you go to speak to the Russian ambassador now, you'll take a big risk exposing yourself _and_ your family to more danger than you're already in with Masahiro!"

"Elinor, we've been traveling around Los Angeles these past eight months. What makes _this_ any different?"

"Because unlike _those_ moments, your meeting with the Russian ambassador will no doubt be made _public_ once they get even a glimpse of you two together, Tajima!", Merida added. "Why can't one of _us_ go in your place instead? Why _does_ it have to be you, anyhow?"

" _I_ know why, Merida", Patricia says. "Tajima Sugimoto is one of the world's – if not _the_ world's – leading expert on Godzilla, having learned about & studied the creature since his childhood. Isn't that right?"

"That is correct, Patricia", Tajima says, facing the group. "Listen, everyone: I know you're concerned about putting myself & even the rest of you at greatest risk of exposure by attending this meeting with the Russian ambassador, & believe me, it is _hugely_ appreciated…more than you'll ever know. But the matter of the fact is, with Godzilla destroying a nuclear sub belonging to the Russians, tensions _could_ flare out of control, _resulting_ in World War III, as Gus, Rapunzel & Anna feared. Having to choose between staying hidden from the Yakuza & attempting to prevent nuclear Armageddon from occurring, I'd choose the latter every time. Yoshi's already sent someone to come pick me up to take me to him now."

Nobody interjected any further: were they in his shoes, they'd no doubt make the same decision.

A sound from outside caught Merida's ears.

"Do you all hear that? Sounds like Tajima's ride just arrived", she said as the others listened themselves.

"They certainly got here _quick_ , Merida!", Hidemi said.

 _Maybe a little_ too _quick for_ me _, Hidemi!_ , Gus thought, having an uneasy feeling as he turned off the television.

"We'd better go meet them. Come on, folks", said Kristoff as everyone headed for the front entrance except for Gus, who silently called Olaf over & whispered where his ear should be.

The snowman smiled & nodded.

As the group reached the entrance, a black van with tinted windows pulled itself into the circled driveway & turned around before halting as the driver & passenger stepped out, wearing black suits, shoes, ties & shades. The driver, sporting a trimmed beard, walked up to the group with his passenger, whose head was peppered like Gus'.

"Tajima Sugimoto", the driver said. "We've been instructed by Commander Yoshi Shimazaki to take you to see the Russian ambassador."

"I must say, you folks got here pretty _fast_ , considering Tajima _just_ got off the phone with Yoshi about a minute ago", Gus says.

"We simply made good time, sir. Now, professor, if you'd come with us…"

"You know, it's funny, mate: I _also_ happen to notice you fellas entered the property _without_ informing the _owners_ first. You boys didn't somehow bypass the security locks on the gates…did you?"

The driver gave him a 'hmph!' before he spoke.

"We _won't_ have our plans derailed by the likes of you!", he said, snapping his fingers as the van's read doors swung open, revealing four more men in suits – all aiming _guns_ at them!

The driver & passenger do the same, & they lunge towards Tajima as one man snatched him by the arm & dragged him away from his family/friends. Hidemi & her daughters called to Tajima as the man who grabbed him placed his gun to the side of the scientist's head, freezing everyone in place.

"Everyone, stay where you are!", said the driver. "We're leaving with Tajima, so don't try to stop us! Nobody go & do anything foolish, & no one needs to get shot!"

"No one gets shot _anyway_ , fella!", Olaf shouted as he was seen riding on Sven's back as the reindeer, Maximus & Angus race towards the intruders & trample four of the six men under their hooves before they could fire their guns. The driver & one who held Tajima at gunpoint were spared this & aim their weapons right at the animals. Kristoff, Rapunzel & Merida cry to them in warning as Maximus, Sven & Angus dodge bullets & back away, giving them time to get into the van & drive off with their hostage, racing through the driveway & onto the open road.

Maximus managed to snatch the passenger by his belt before they could bolt, throwing him into the _very_ angry face of Sven, who bared his teeth at him. The reindeer scooped him up & threw him against the wall as the captive backed up against it, seeing _more_ faces of red with rage.

"Let's talk, fella!", said Kristoff.

"I won't tell you people _anything_ , & you can't _make_ me talk either!", the captive said, showing feint defiance.

"How much are you willing to _bet_ on that, mister?", Rapunzel asks.

"On the contrary, we _do_ believe you'll talk, _and_ we _can_ make you flap that big mouth of yours!", said Eugene. "Elsa, I think _you're_ up at bat!"

"Indeed I am, Eugene!", Elsa said, thrusting her hands forward & shooting her ice at their captive that pins him by the arms against the wall, fixating him in a helpless T position. Try as he may, he could not get himself free.

Taking an arrow from her quiver, Merida pulls back on her bow & aims it directly at their prisoner's head from only inches away, her face mean as can be.

"Here's what's going to happen, fella!", Merida said maliciously. "One of us is going to ask you a question, & _you're_ either going to answer it _correctly_ to the best of your knowledge, or _pray_ that I _miss!_ "

Merida grits her teeth with her next line, her scowl deepening.

"And. I. Won't. _Miss!_ ", she growled.

"A piece of advice? I'd do _exactly_ what my daughter _tells_ you!", Elinor said, her face in 'the look'. "Hidemi?"

Nodding, Tajima's wife got into the man's face, who was now sweating nervously.

" _Where_ are your friends _taking_ my _husband?!_ ", Hidemi asked maliciously, her face being the angriest.

Gulping in fear, the captive man spilled the beans as they absorbed everything.

 _The Pacific Ocean:_

After Tajima was abducted, the van avoided detection by any police & even military vehicles that may have been in the area, reaching over to Topanga Creek as they ditched their ride & went over to a helicopter capable of carrying all six people which was well-camouflaged from prying eyes by the brush in the area. Shoving the scientist inside, they took off & flew over the Pacific to an area that was void of any other ships sans a huge double-ended ferry that was 80-85 meters in length, 20 meters in height & width. A ferry like that is usually used for towing cars & other vehicles from one place to another.

Somehow, Tajima got the feeling that _won't_ be what he finds inside.

The chopper touched down on a landing strip on the ferry's roof, spilling out its passengers as Tajima gets taken by gunpoint within towards a room that looked to be the bridge of the ferry, but with no visible windows. Instead, large metal sheets covered where there _should_ be glass, & a large control panel with multiple monitors were adorned at the far side. A swivel chair at the corner sat a man which the driver – the one with the beard – walked over to & saluted the man sitting with an arm placed across his chest. Speaking to him in a low voice, the chair turned to reveal a man in same attire, with mirrored shades & black hair that was trimmed & brushed to the side.

Seeing Tajima, he smiled & rose from his seat as he walked over to him.

The man ordered his men to lower their guns & step away with one sweep of his hand, which they did.

"Professor Tajima Sugimoto!", the leader says in Japanese. "It's finally good to see you in person! At last…the two prodigal sons meet!"

"What do you mean by 'prodigal sons'?!", Tajima asks, confused. "I've never _met_ you before until now!"

"Maybe not _me_ , professor…but I'm _sure_ you knew my father Kuronuma. You & _your_ father defeated mine all those years ago, if you recall."

That's when it hit Tajima, & his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to say that _you're_ …", he started to say.

"Yes", the bearded man said, also in Japanese. "Professor Sugimoto, permit me to introduce you to our commander, Mugal. I am his second-in-command, Tsuda. As you were going to say, we are the Black Hole Aliens that tried to conquer Earth once before, using Titanosaurus under Mafune's control along with our own Mechagodzilla until they were defeated by Anguirus, King Seesar & the _real_ Godzilla in Okinawa, just as _we_ were by your father Hiroshi, the JSDF…and _you_."

"So _that's_ why you all brought me here – to _kill_ me in retaliation, is that it?"

"Professor, if killing you was _all_ we desired, you would've be dead _months_ ago", Mugal said. "We could've killed you & all those you loved even _before_ you reached Los Angeles back in March."

"You people…you _knew_ we went to Los Angeles to escape Masahiro?!", he asks, clearly stunned by this revelation. "If you were all privy of that info, then why did you _wait_ so long to make your move on me?!"

"Simple: to give you & your family/friends a false sense of security", Tsuda says. "We only wanted you to _think_ you were safe from the Yakuza, or from _us_."

"If that's true, then Masahiro…"

"No, professor", Mugal said. "Masahiro has no inkling to your whereabouts. I'd told him to forget about you & that girl Elsa for the time being, as he's heavily engaged with _other_ duties I've given him to perform."

"Now I get it: _you're_ the ringleaders of the gangster collaborations, & quite possibly the Red Bamboo resurrection in Okinawa! And that mutagen which made Vertigo & that other creature which attacked Auckland, New Zealand: it was created by _you_ people! _That's_ what those gangsters in the Pacific were carrying, & why the monsters attacked their ships: _they_ all saw it as a _threat!_ No _wonder_ we couldn't trace its origin anywhere on Earth…because it _isn't_ from the Earth!"

"Bravo, professor…we _knew_ you'd figure it out", said Tsuda.

"And as for Elsa…I assume you _know_ what she's capable of?", Tajima pressed.

"Of course", Mugal says. "From miniature cameras throughout the Red Bamboo base in Okinawa, we saw her take out those four nuclear reactors before they exploded. We were _very_ surprised by this revelation, I admit, but it represented us with an opportunity: if we could _capture_ Elsa & make her our slave, she could become a _very_ dangerous weapon in our arsenal! With _her_ abilities, we can have entire _cities_ submit to us with ease: she'll be just as deadly & dangerous as any atomic bomb!"

Tajima suddenly became weak in the legs: their plans for Elsa is _exactly_ the opposite for what he & his family ever wished to see fruition, something the Seatopians nearly succeeded in doing only months ago in Nagoya.

"I'm _glad_ you aliens didn't get your filthy mitts on Elsa!", Tajima said aloud. "She'd sooner _die_ than _ever_ allow her power to be misused by the likes of you!"

"You needn't worry, professor: we can always try again to claim Elsa whenever we want", Tsuda said, unfettered by Tajima's taunt. "But that can wait until later. Let's get to the reason as to why you're here, shall we?"

"Indeed", Mugal said. "Professor, I'm sure you recall the device your old science teacher Shinzo Mafune created to gain control of Titanosaurus? Well, we've reconstructed the pieces to it exactly as Mafune had, & now we want for you to reassemble it for us just as he did."

"So _that's_ why I'm here?!", Tajima barked. "To put together a device once invented by my old teacher when any of _you_ could've done it _yourselves?!_ "

"Call _this_ as my revenge upon you & your father, Professor: only this time, instead of trying to _thwart_ our plans for conquering Earth, you're going to be _assisting_ us in doing so!"

"Forget it!", Tajima barked. "I wouldn't know _how_ to assemble Mafune's device, & even if I _did_ , there's no way I'd help you with taking over the world!"

"Professor, _you_ don't believe that any more than we do", Tsuda said. "Being a man of science, you've no doubt gone over every square inch of Mafune's device to see how it worked, & could possibly assemble it _blindfolded._ In fact, we're _betting_ on it!"

"I _said_ forget it! I _won't_ help you, & you _don't_ have my family or friends as hostages to _force_ me into what you ask of me!"

Mugal & Tsuda look at each other briefly, nodding.

"You're correct, professor", Mugal said, taking out a pen-shaped device. "We _don't_ have your family or friends to use as hostages to coerce you into obeying us. But that's okay…"

Turning to a man at the console, he points to him & he nodded, turning on a monitor that showed several Japanese people – 24 in all – inside a cell, with two guards in silver suits, black belts, boots & holding silver guns with barrels that were segmented for Tajima to see. Mugal then spoke into the object in his hand.

"Guards?", he said.

" _Yes?_ ", said one of them.

"Raise your guns at the prisoners, but do not kill them. Not yet, anyway."

" _Yes sir!_ "

Tajima gasped when both guards did as their leader instructed, his heart racing.

"Frightening, isn't it, professor?", Tsuda says. "All it will take to get them all slaughtered is one word from Mugal or even myself, their blood being on _your_ hands!"

"That's right!", Mugal said, turning to Tajima & getting to a few inches from his face. "Beginning one minute from now, professor, each hostage will be shot & killed before your very eyes for every minute you do not give an answer! The _only_ thing that will save them from an instant execution is _your_ cooperation! What say you, professor?! Hmm?!"

Tajima stared daggers at Mugal, his hatred for the man & his people rising inside him.

Before his minute was up, Tajima gave his answer.

 _Santa Monica Mountains, off Mulholland Highway & Troutdale Drive, noon:_

Once their prisoner gave the information Elsa & company desired, Merida knocked him cold with a well-placed fist as Hidemi called Yoshi on her cell to inform him of what occurred. Riding in another vehicle along with the _real_ people who were supposed to pick Tajima up, most entered in this vehicle with Yoshi, while Eugene, Kristoff & Merida rode on their faithful animals as they followed both SUVs over to an area in the Santa Monica Mountains, being lead to an area surrounded by a barbed wire fence that protected a facility 50 feet long & 40 feet wide, with a height of 20-30 feet.

Showing his credentials to the guards at the front gate & explaining his guests – humans & animals – they allowed him & the rest access within the complex. Asked by one of the guards if their animals could remain topside, Maximus & Sven were a bit disappointed, but understanding. Angus nodded with a neigh, showing he did as well.

On the plus side, they were permitted to wait on the inside, where it was air conditioned.

Pascal, on the other hand, was permitted to tag along further.

Being well-behaved, Maximus, Sven & Angus stayed on their best while the rest went over to the left-hand corner which turned into a large elevator that descended to a facility deep within the earth, with their prisoner tied & a black cloth over his head since before leaving the house. When it came to a stop, Yoshi lead them over to a door which opened up to what looked like a waiting room with five people inside. Two were armed guards standing at attention, with two more men who were sitting on one of the couches: both were wearing dark gray business suits, with one having a thin mustache & beard, while the other wore shades & was nearly bald at the top. The fifth man was also in Army fatigues, & looked to be 60 years of age but seemed fit as a fiddle even with his short hair gray.

A golden name tag on his left side read 'G. Len Ernie' in black stencils.

"Hello, Yoshi! Good to have you back, son!", Len Ernie said, shaking his hand.

"Same here, General!", Yoshi says, turning to the group. "Folks, I want you all to meet General Ronald Len Ernie: he was my commanding officer when I served Army life here in America for a few years!"

Everyone waved & greeted the man.

"Greetings, folks!", General Ernie said before pointing towards the man who was tied. "Mind if my men take that _maggot_ off your hands?"

"Please do, General", said Nathan, who was holding a red bag over his shoulder as the two guards took their captive by the arms & literally dragged him away as the General turned everyone's attention to the other gentlemen in the room.

"People, say hello to the Russian ambassador Sergei Yeltsin, & his bodyguard/assistant, Nikolai", he said as said people rose to greet everyone & heading over to Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko.

"Miss Sugimoto, the General & Yoshi have informed us of your husband's abduction, & we offer our sympathies to you & the family", Sergei said, who was the one with the thin mustache/beard, bowing to them in respect as the Sugimoto family did the same.

"Thank you kindly, Sergei", Hidemi said, sounding like she & her daughters were about to cry.

"Don't worry, Hidemi…we're _going_ to get Tajima back", Kristoff said.

"By _whatever_ means necessary", Anna adds.

"We'll definitely be devising a plan to rescue Tajima, but for right now, there's something I'd like to show you all", said the General.

"You go on ahead without me, General", Yoshi said. "There's something _I'd_ like to share with Elsa."

The General was confused, but didn't press the matter.

"Very well, Yoshi", he said. "If the _rest_ of you will follow me then…"

Leading the way, the group followed General Ernie out of the room, leaving Yoshi & Elsa alone.

"Yoshi, why _aren't_ we going with the General & the others?", Elsa asked.

"Because Elsa…there's something I need to show specifically to _you_ first", he replied.

Elsa nodded.

 _Through the complex:_

The General took the group through a long hallway that mostly sported cubicles & other rooms, with people hard at work everywhere they looked. When the General asked for a vow of secrecy from everyone of everything they bear witness to in the underground base, they all answered by agreeing to his terms without hesitation, making the General nod proudly.

One thing they _didn't_ have to keep secret was what the General relayed to them as they strode down the hallway – a piece of news which was alarming, to say the least.

"So…Godzilla's heading directly towards the City of Angels, is he?", Gus asked.

"That he is, son", General Ernie says. "We got the news _just_ as you people were on your way down the elevator, & we've instructed the LAPD to begin the evacuation immediately, using the underground stations, parking lots & shopping centers to keep it speeding along & hopefully reduce the number of casualties when he makes landfall. He's still a good distance away, so by the time he _does_ arrive, we _should_ have the city fully evacuated, or close to it."

"General, you simply won't drop a nuclear missile on the creature while he's still far out at sea?", Sergei suggests.

"We dare not _do_ that, Sergei, for good reason. There's a more efficient way to deal with him, & it's right up here."

General Ernie lead the group over to a pair of large steel double doors with a code panel next to it on the right. The man swiped his ID card through the slot & typed in a 4-digit number. When they slid open, another pair of doors was at the end of the short corridor, which he repeats the process. Once the doors opened, the sounds of heavy machinery struck the group like a wave. But what they saw _inside_ the huge room made them forget the boisterous noise: heading towards the end of the catwalk at a height of 70 meters stood a marvel of a machine that reached 100 meters in height. Its armor was a shining silver, with areas that exposed thick wiring & hydraulics. Placed upon its shoulders was a gray harness which looked like a combo of jet engines & missile launchers, & a pair of double-barreled guns were mounted on its forearms. Its head was dinosaurian, & sported a pair of yellow eyes that were currently off. The chest sported a panel that opened up like a metal flower, doing so once before closing in the same manner. Its head, like the rest of its sleek & slender design, was in the form of Godzilla himself, which included the metal dorsal spines in the back & along the segmented tail.

The group & two Russians were in awe at the mechanical spectacle before them.

"Blimey!", said Gus.

"Whoa!", said Kristoff, Eugene & Nathan.

"Wow!", said Anna, Rapunzel, Merida & Elinor as Pascal made a sound resembling the word.

Sergei & Nikolai said something similar in their Russian tongue.

"Mechagodzilla!", Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko said in their own tongue.

"The _new- &-improved _Mechagodzilla, ladies!", General Ernie says. "Instead of recycling what was left of the _other_ machine, we decided to start over from scratch by building it with a sleeker, more stylish design for better maneuverability, hence the exposed but still heavily armored wiring & hydraulics! The mouth is capable of firing a pair of powerful maser beams within, similar to what the Japanese used to repel monsters in the 1960s; its forearm cannons _also_ fire masers, but in a more machinegun-likemanner! A dagger in its left wrist can pierce through just about anything & even give off a powerful electrical charge, & its right hand can be turned into a drill that can bore through even _Godzilla's_ tough hide! Its shoulder harness fires multiple guided missiles in a single strike from both the front _and_ side ports, & can act as a flight pack & be jettisoned in emergencies! An extra set of flight jets are hidden within Mechagodzilla's legs & main body, but the most _astonishing_ weapon in its arsenal is the Absolute Zero Cannon: hidden within the chest port, it can freeze anything into a pile of icy dust in _seconds!_ "

The General's next sentence was spoken with less enthusiasm.

"At least, that's how it's _supposed_ to work…in theory", he said.

"General, you mean to say you haven't _tested_ this Absolute Zero Cannon yet?", Sergei asked.

"Sergei, let's all head over to my office, & I'll give you the details as to _why_ we haven't done so yet."

Nodding, they all followed the General over to his private office that was ten doors down from where Mechagodzilla was being finished up. The room was neat & tidy, with enough room to fit everyone in & room to spare. On the desk was an unexpected surprise waiting for them: a pair of ladies in orange dresses with long black hair sat near the edge of the desk – and they were _only six inches tall!_

To some, they were instantly recognizable.

"The Shobijin!", cried Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida & Elinor with smiles. Pascal ran towards the ladies & bowed in a gentleman manner, getting grins from the ladies.

"Unbelievable!", Anna said. "They're _exactly_ like in Rapunzel & Merida's stories!"

" _And_ in Yoshi's files!", Kristoff added.

"Hello, friends", the Shobijin said in unison. "To some, it is good to see you again, & to the rest, it is nice to have made your acquaintance."

Patricia, Nathan, Gus, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko, Sergei, Nikolai, Anna & Kristoff all smile warmly at the little beauties as Pascal went back on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Who _are_ these little beauties?", Nikolai asked in English.

"These two girls are Mothra's little priestesses, people", General Ernie said, sitting in his seat behind his desk. "It's one reason how we were notified of Godzilla's approach to Los Angeles, only moments before we got confirmation from the Navy out at sea that spotted him."

"It was _also_ how you knew that the city of Volgograd from my Mother Russia was also in danger, General", Sergei said as Ernie nodded.

"While the Sergeant was contacting the LAPD, I did so with your Russian government & convinced them to ready their troops at that very city, yes", he said as Sergei & Nikolai nodded his gratitude.

The Russian ambassador & Nikolai bent down to meet the ladies' gaze.

"Little women, what _kind_ of danger exactly is Volgograd in? Do you know?", Sergei asked.

The Shobijin had solemn faces.

"We're very sorry, Sergei…we do not know", they said. "All we _do_ know is that a great evil will strike at mentioned city in Russia, just like one is going to do so here in the city of Los Angeles. It is the reason why Godzilla is currently on his way over to this area…to face & defeat it."

"He somehow _knows_ it's going to strike here?", asked Nathan as the Shobijin nodded.

"General, how soon will your Mechagodzilla be ready to intercept this evil, whatever it is?", Sergei asked.

"We're _already_ good to go, Sergei", the General said, opening his drawer & taking out a sketch of something that looks like a metal recliner chair with thick cables attached. "But as for the Absolute Zero Cannon…that's another story. Yoshi had me build _this_ contraption into the robot, yet I can't make heads or tails of it. Sure, we could send Mechagodzilla out to fight this menace on its own power, but without any to the Absolute Zero Cannon itself, it's all but useless."

" _That_ , General, is where _I_ come in", Elsa said, appearing at the door with Yoshi. Everyone turned to see both of the newcomers dressed in a blue/black combat suit from their boots to their shoulders. Yoshi wore gloves, while Elsa did not.

"Elsa?", Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko say.

"Sis, what's with the combat gear all of a sudden?", Anna said as her sibling & Yoshi entered the room.

"The General wishes to know where Mechagodzilla will get its power source for the Absolute Zero Cannon, Anna", Elsa said as she & Yoshi approached the desk & smile at the Shobijin.

Both ladies returned the gesture.

"Well…he's _looking_ at it", Elsa finished, staring at the man.

General Ernie stared back with a face that stared back in stunned silence for several moments.

"Excuse me, _what?_ ", he said with a confused look.

"Elsa, I believe a little demonstration is in order", Yoshi suggests.

"I agree, Yoshi", Elsa said, using her powers to create an ice statue of an American & Russian soldier standing side-by-side, with each of their respected country's flags in hand on the general's desk next to the Shobijin. The Stars-&-Stripes, along with the Hammer-&-Sickle flags of both lands were accurate in every fashion. General Ernie, Sergei & Nikolai feel the ice sculpture to make sure they weren't hallucinating.

It was as real as can be!

"Remarkable!", Sergei said as Nikolai nodded.

"You want to see something _else_ remarkable?", Nathan asked, unslinging his bag & opening it to let Olaf out. The snowman made his way to the desk & hopped up in front of an astonished & disbelieving General Ernie & two Russians, all of whom had wide eyes to see a man of snow actually move on its own.

They were even _more_ so when he _spoke!_

"Hi! I'm Olaf, & I like warm hugs!", he said, spreading his arms.

"Sorry, Frosty…but I don't _do_ hugs!", General Ernie said, regaining his composure & holding his hands up.

"Okay…how about a _handshake_ , then?"

The General was reluctant to take Olaf's hand, but did so just before it detached from Olaf's shoulder which freaked out the man, causing him to let it go as it scuttled over & reattached itself to its rightful place.

"Sorry…my arms have minds of their own", Olaf says, turning to the two Russians & extending his hand to them. "So…how about _you_ guys?"

"Uh, _no_ thanks!", Sergei said nervously as he & Nikolai placed their hands up & shook their heads with sheepish grins. The group share giggles, amused by the scene unfolding.

"Okay folks…before I _completely_ lose touch with reality, can somebody _please_ tell me what's going _on_ here?!", the General asked.

"We'd be more than happy to fill you in on everything, General", Elinor replied, becoming all business. "But as for right now, we need to advise a plan to rescue Tajima before those aliens decide to _execute_ him!"

The Sugimoto family & the rest nod.

"No worries, Elinor", General Ernie said. "I'll have a squad of soldiers ready to deploy at a moment's notice before any of them can…"

"With all due respect, General…they're probably _expecting_ a squadron to try for a rescue attempt, & have no doubt taken precautions against one", Gus interrupted. "Should you & your men try to breach their HQ, you'll possibly lose all lives in the process, not to mention Tajima's."

"You have a better idea, son?"

"As a matter of fact, sir…I _do_ : _I'll_ infiltrate their ship, & I'll have Eugene, Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida & their animals accompanying me! Believe me, sir, they may be young, but these folks can _really_ handle themselves in a scuffle! I've seen them myself in action!"

The General looked at Gus choices for this mission, & he saw nothing short of determination in each one: it's hardly any different from his own men eager to prove themselves under his wing.

"Very well", the General said. "How do you & these young'uns plan on getting aboard?"

Gus smiled.

 _The Black Hole Aliens' ship, the Pacific Ocean:_

Mugal & Tsuda went over to the console upon hearing of new information from their men.

"So…it's confirmed that Godzilla's heading directly towards Los Angeles, is he?", Mugal asks.

"Yes sir!", said one man. "He was spotted by the Navy only an hour ago! He's still a distance away, but at his current speed, he'll make landfall most likely later this evening or sometime in the wee hours of the morning!"

"Perfect: he's heading towards _exactly_ to one of the two main battlefields where we plan to invade!", Tsuda said as he turned on a monitor which showed Tajima Sugimoto slaving over Mafune's control device, with two guards watching over him with guns pointed.

"Professor Sugimoto!", Mugal said, getting the scientist's attention. "You are now on a timetable: I want that device completed by midnight tonight! If you fail to finish your task by then, you _know_ what will happen! Get back to work!"

Tsuda turned the monitor off before Tajima could say anything.

"Keep us posted on Godzilla's progress, & notify us immediately if he suddenly alters his course!", Tsuda ordered.

"Yes sir!", their henchmen all said.

 _Farther out in the Pacific:_

With the grace of an eel, Godzilla swam through the world's largest body of water, using his tail like a fish fin to propel him forward. The Monster King felt a strong terrible force that was pulling/guiding him towards it, & he swims in exactly that direction to meet & confront it, woe to anyone or anything that dared to impede his progress.

The feeling getting stronger the closer he approaches, Godzilla kept swimming.

 _Infant Island:_

Mothra's worshippers all sat in rows within the giant lepidopteran's domain, praying to their God as they sit Indian-style & bend up & down with their arms raised while they chant in their native tongue. Like Mothra, the Elder – the tribe's leader – felt a very evil presence in the world, & addressed his people about it, offering their prayers that Mothra can defeat it before disaster strikes their home & _all_ of Earth.

Letting out a bellowing chirp, Mothra flapped her wings that created a strong gust of wind as she propelled herself skywards & exits her domain in the mountains before leaving her island home, heading northwest.

Thirty minutes later, Rodan joined her in flight, his wounds all healed & sensing the same malevolence she does.

Letting out a cackling chirp of his own, he heads with her towards the country of Russia.

 _The Pacific, Tuesday, December 1_ _st_ _, 12:55 a.m.:_

Gus carefully laid out his plan to infiltrate the Black Hole Aliens' ship to all, going over it with everyone before they get their prisoner. The English agent made him an offer: either to help them infiltrate their base out in the ocean, or they'll each take turns rearranging his face in unimaginable ways.

Not wanting to go through a similar experience like back at the house, he agreed.

Again, the alien prisoner was tied with a black cloth over his head & was freed once they were at the Will Rogers State Beach, where an Army boat awaits: it sported a large wooden crate in the rear that was more than enough to hide all of Gus' group – humans & animals – inside with ease. The English agent hid under a tarp behind the driver's seat which their prisoner took the helm at. Gus warned that if he should try anything funny, he'd be shot & killed on sight, & that Gus was watching him every second, tarp or not.

Under the cover of darkness, the boat sped across the water towards the large double-ended ferry, going towards the current rear. Gus ordered his prisoner to get them aboard, & the alien complied: using the boat's radio, he ordered those on duty to open the hatch & bring down the claw from within that grabbed the sides of the boat & hauled it aboard with ease. Two others in their silver suits awaited his return.

"So…you managed to escape the humans' custody, did you?", asked the first alien in Japanese.

"You bet…and I even managed to capture more slaves for the commanders to use in the crate right behind me!", said Gus' prisoner.

"Mugal & Tsuda will be happy to hear that!", said the second alien as both headed for the crate in the rear, opening the twin doors. Once they do, they get a hard hoof in the face by Maximus & Sven as Andalusian & reindeer charge out of the crate & stomp the aliens into unconsciousness as Angus & the others exit the space & onto the ship. Eugene, Kristoff, Anna & Rapunzel were all armed with frying pans, while Merida was given a bow & arrows before departing.

After knocking out the driver, Gus dragged his body back to the others & tied each one up before stuffing them in the crate.

"Nice job, you two…although you could've left _one_ of them coherent enough to tell us where Tajima's being held at", Eugene said as Maximus & Sven nodded.

"We'll find him, son, don't worry", Gus said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes we do, Gus: we find out where they're keeping Tajima, free him & take him far away from here!", Anna said.

"And _as_ we eight get Tajima to safety, you & Merida find the ringleaders & put an _end_ to them!", said Rapunzel as Pascal nodded.

"Good kids!", Gus said. "Now…let's go get Tajima!"

"I can _help_ you with that", said a Japanese man in a light blue business suit with a head of short spiked brown hair who appeared from an entranceway. He held a samurai sword in one hand.

Immediately the group got into a defensive position.

"Easy there!", the man said, holding up his hands. "Even though I am Yakuza, I am _not_ your enemy. My name is Chujo, & I'm here to help as I've said."

"How can we _believe_ that?", Kristoff said.

"Because…I know _exactly_ where Tajima Sugimoto is being held, & can take you directly to him in no time."

The group eye each other briefly.

"Even if that _is_ true, why would you want to help us?", asked Merida.

"I'll explain it to you on the way. But first…"

Chujo took out his cell phone & began typing quickly for twenty-thirty seconds before pocketing it again.

"Let's go…before it's too late", Chujo said.

The group turn to Gus, who nodded.

"Lead the way, Chujo!", he said as their guide nodded.

 _Soon, the revolution will begin!_ , Chujo thought as he lead Gus' group to their quarry.

 _Five minutes later:_

In the bridge, Mugal, Tsuda & their people working the console watched the mayhem unfold on the monitors as the Yakuza aboard their ship were engaged in a violent conflict with their own people, with both sides taking heavy losses & cameras being disabled, turning the scene into electric snow.

Neither commander – now dressed in their silver alien garb – was pleased.

" _How_ could this have happened?!", Mugal barked.

"We don't know, sir!", said one man. "The Yakuza suddenly turned _against_ us from out of the blue, taking most of us unawares!"

Mugal was about to strangle his man, but Tsuda stepped in.

"Tajima Sugimoto's _friends_ must be aboard our vessel, commander! That _has_ to be the reason for this unexpected revolt!"

His superior thought of this & nodded.

"I believe you are correct, Tsuda!", he said, heading over to a working monitor. "It's time we settled this!"

 _The cell room:_

Tajima was able to finish assembling Mafune's device long before the deadline was up with two hours to spare. He was then taken to see Mugal himself, who explained their situation from living on Earth for six years incognito, with their very own mothership floating in space above the planet for all that time. After his revelation to Tajima, he thanked him for his services before being roughly thrown in the same cell where the other prisoners were being kept.

When Tajima asked what his services were for, he was simply told that 'he will see soon enough'.

Exhausted after hours of hard labor, Tajima sat down in the cell & dozed off.

He was woken by the sounds of combat outside the room as people screamed before ceasing abruptly, & Tajima had gone to the edge of the cell to listen in at a closer range when the monitor in the room went on to show Mugal's face.

" _Guards, we have intruders on the ship with us!_ ", he said. " _Kill all the prisoners! They've outlived their usefulness!_ "

"Yes sir!", both guards say before turning around with their guns aimed as the monitor goes dark.

All the prisoners – including Tajima – back away as the guards get closer, their fear escalating.

 _Hidemi! Akemi! Emiko! Kristoff! Anna! Elsa!_ , Tajima thought, which could be his last ones.

The door to the cell room was kicked open, & the guards were each struck in the throat by a pair of arrows which spewed their green blood like broken faucets as they cried out & collapsed to the floor. Tajima & the others watched as their faces morphed into their true simian ones.

When Tajima saw who it was, he smiled.

"Merida!", he said as Pascal ran across the room & up the bars to unlock the cell with his front paw, allowing Tajima & the other prisoners freedom. Pascal went into Tajima's shirt pocket & was patted on the head by the scientist.

"Talk about the nick of time! Are you all right, Tajima?", Rapunzel asked, frying pan in hand.

"Yes, Rapunzel", he said, seeing the animals, Gus, Kristoff, Eugene, Anna & a man he did not recognize.

"This is Chujo", said Kristoff. "He's the one who lead us to you."

Chujo nodded to the scientist, who returned the gesture.

"Come on, Tajima!", Anna said. "Now that we've got you, let's head back towards the dock & get _off_ this tub!"

"Nothing I would like better, Anna!", Tajima said as they all took off, retracing their footsteps.

For the next several minutes, the group fought off aliens with frying pans, hooves, antlers, arrows, guns & good old-fashioned feet & fists – the latter of which Gus excels at. Every gun the enemies lose, the prisoners pick up & use against their one-time tormentors, mowing them down with as much viciousness as they endured.

When they come to a T-shaped corridor, Chujo held up his hand that halted everyone.

"Gus, Merida…if you follow this hallway down, there is an elevator on the right-hand side that will take you directly up to the bridge", Chujo said, pointing. At that time, hollers of more Black Hole Aliens could be heard down the hallway.

"Then it's time for us to part ways, kids!", Gus said. "Quickly – get Tajima back to the boat & away from here, like we discussed!"

"We're going with you!", said a male prisoner in Japanese.

"What?", Tajima asked. "But don't you want to go back to your families? They're no doubt worried _sick_ about you!"

"That's just _it_ : those alien scumbags took _everything_ away that mattered to us, from our homes to our families, & now we _yearn_ for some payback against them! It's all we have _left!_ "

"Professor Sugimoto", said a female prisoner. "Please know that what _ever_ those aliens forced you to do, none of us holds you accountable: you _know_ what they're capable of in getting what they want. Please – we _need_ this!"

Unable to hold their rage in any longer, the prisoners charged headlong at the horde of Black Hole Aliens that made their appearance known, giving them no quarter. Tajima wanted to stop them, but Gus held up his hand & shook his head.

"No, mate – they made their choice", he said.

"They have, & we should honor their wishes", Chujo said, raising his sword. "Please – do what you came here to do. As with them, I'll buy you the time you need to make good your escape."

Kristoff, Eugene, Anna & Rapunzel were somewhat reluctant to obey Chujo's order: over eight months ago, the Yakuza charged into the Sugimoto residence & attacked them ruthlessly, but now they were helping them fight the Black Hole Aliens & assisting in their escape. It was no different from when they first saw Godzilla raze Tokyo on New Year's Day, having seen the creature in a different light.

 _I guess not_ all _of the Yakuza are so bad after all!_ , Kristoff thought.

"Ganbatte, senpei", Kristoff said orally, making Chujo smile in gratitude.

"Arigato, Kristoff", he said as the animals get boarded by Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel & Tajima/Pascal.

"Go ahead, guys!", Merida said. "We'll see you all later!"

"We better! _Go!_ ", Eugene said, urging Maximus, Sven & Angus to take their riders back to the dock as Merida & Gus nod to Chujo before they head off in the direction the former prisoners have. Shortly after they departed, Chujo heard the sound of another enemy – a female Black Hole Alien with her hair in a ponytail & samurai sword in her hands appear thirteen feet away. Her face morphed into her simian one as Chujo removed his suit top & white dress shirt underneath to reveal his back of dragon tattoos.

Tossing his clothes away, he stared hard at his alien adversary as she does the same.

"So…the Yakuza have turned against their new masters, have they?!", the female alien says.

"Once we discovered your true intentions & what you really are, yes!", Chujo said. "And while Yakuza I may be, if I had to choose between siding with the human race & a malevolent alien one, I'll take my own species every single time!"

"Resist all you want! It _still_ won't do you any good: we will _conquer_ the Earth, & _all_ you humans, criminals or not, shall do our bidding as nothing more than obedient slaves!"

"We'll sooner _die_ than serve you alien monsters!"

"So be it!"

Both combatants let out a battle cry before charging at each other with savage fury as swords clash in a violent match that was like viewing a Bruce Lee movie, their moves so fluid & swift one could scarcely follow them. In the first minute or so of violent fighting, neither has scored a direct hit on the other, not even the smallest nick. Backing away at ten feet, Chujo & his alien foe stare daggers at one another before crying out louder & charging again, swinging their swords at the same time.

They halt at seven feet away, their backs to each other. Chujo turns to show his sword stained with green blood that surprised his foe before she fell to the floor, dead once she hit bottom.

Chujo stared straight ahead as if into space.

 _Get back safe, Kristoff, everyone_ , he thought as he dropped his own sword which clanged to the floor. His attack was a literal double-edged sword: not only did he deliver a mortal wound to his enemy in her chest, she'd done the same to Chujo.

Even falling dead, he had nothing to regret.

He died with a smile.

 _Inside the bridge:_

Mugal, Tsuda & the others continue watching their forces getting decimated by the revolting Yakuza, their dead in a pile nearly as high as the oppressors.

"Have you located them yet?!", Mugal asked fiercely.

"No, sir!", one man said. "With many of the cameras disabled, they could be _anywhere_ on the ship!"

" _Find_ them! They must _not_ be allowed to escape here unpunished for this outrage!", Tsuda ordered.

"Sir… _that_ could be them!", said another man as he pointed to a monitor showing a boat leaving their vessel. It was the exact same boat Gus & company arrived in.

"Quick – aim the cannon at their boat & blow it to bits!", Mugal ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Pressing a button, a large cannon protruded from the side of the ferry & was aimed directly at the escaping boat. With a deafening blast, the cannon fired & struck its target dead-on, blowing the boat to pieces in the water as debris flew everywhere.

"Thank you, professor Sugimoto! We shall _never_ forget your contribution to our cause!", Tsuda says as he & Mugal bellow a maniacal laugh.

From a sizable distance out in the Pacific, a second boat that was large enough to hold Rapunzel, Tajima, Kristoff, Eugene, Anna & the four animals all sped away from the ferry in the rear, staying out of sight in case any soldiers were keeping watch & discover their deception. Tajima didn't ease up on the throttle until he was _certain_ they weren't spotted.

"That was pretty _slick_ back there, Eugene!", Kristoff said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, wait until they find out it was _their_ guys they blew up on that other boat instead of _us!_ ", Eugene said, making everyone grin as they imagine the looks on Mugal & Tsuda's faces.

"Rapunzel, why not give Patricia & Nathan a buzz & tell them the good news?", Anna suggested.

"I was _just_ thinking of that myself, Anna!", Rapunzel said, getting her cell phone out & speed-dialing a number.

As Rapunzel makes her call, Tajima got another 30 meters away from the ferry before turning & heading directly for the mainland.

Within the ferry, Gus & Merida made their way through the bodies of former prisoners & aliens before stopping at an elevator on the right-side wall…exactly where Chujo said it'd be. Pressing the button, the doors opened to allow them access as they rise up to the top floor. When they opened again, they were greeted by two aliens that get clobbered before either could put up a fight. Gus & Merida quickly & quietly made their way towards an entrance when they heard Japanese voices coming from inside, followed by a loud blast that rocked the ship.

Then they hear them say 'Sugimoto', followed by wicked laughter & they pieced it together through gritted teeth.

Drawing an arrow, Merida carefully stepped inside with Gus right behind her as the redhead has Mugal in her sights.

After another step, both were jolted by an electrical discharge located on the floor that caused Gus & Merida to cry out in pain before collapsing to the floor, their worlds going dark.

Mugal & Tsuda stood over them with wicked grins.

 _Unknown time passed:_

Gus & Merida woke up with a pounding headache & tried to feel their heads, only to find they can't: their wrists are shackled from behind by lock & chains. Their struggles to get loose caught the attention of Mugal & Tsuda, both of whom strode up to the two would-be heroes.

"You're awake at last! Excellent!", Mugal said in English. "You're just in time to witness mankind's downfall!"

"You & your alien fiends are going to _pay_ for what you did to Tajima & our friends, mister!", Merida snapped.

Mugal & Tsuda laugh as the former knelt down & caressed Merida's hair.

"What a fiery spirit you possess, young one!", he says. "It's just a shame you're on the wrong side!"

Merida spat in Mugal's face in defiance before he wiped it away & backhanded her across the face, causing Merida to see spots in her vision.

" _Hey!_ Why don't you try doing that to _me_ , you alien bugger?!", Gus spat. "I'll betcha you'd break your _hand_ in the attempt!"

Mugal was about to do just that when one of his men called to him.

"Sir! Godzilla has just arrived outside of Los Angeles!"

The alien leader pointed a finger at his two captives.

"When this is all over, you'll both die a very _slow_ & _horrible_ death!", Mugal warned coldly before getting up & making his way toward the console before Tsuda stepped in & addressed them in English.

"For right now, if you sit still & keep quiet, you can watch the inevitable destruction of your city, followed by the conquering of your planet shortly after!"

Tsuda turned around & joined his commander.

Gus & Merida scowled hard at them, the latter gritting her teeth.

 **CHAPTER IX**

 _Volgograd, Russia, December 1_ _st_ _, 12:30 p.m.:_

Once the Russian government was informed by General Ronald Len Ernie of the U.S. Army of the great danger the country would be in, the Russian Red Army mobilized & headed for the acquired target area as soldiers & Spetsnaz alike evacuate every living soul in the city, by whatever means necessary even during a heavy snowfall. The military also line up its armada of T-80 & T-90 heavily armored tanks & several of its TOS-1 Buratino Multiple Rocket Launcher vehicles, which can fire 24 projectiles in rapid succession. These powerful vehicles were lined up on the beach of the Volga River, from Central Stadium to the Europa City Mall. Soldiers were attired in thick coats to keep them warm from the country's harsh winter, including the one leading the attack: she was a full six feet tall with a head of short styled red hair underneath her fur cap, with matching red lips any man would die for. Her blue eyes held a no-nonsense appeal, & she reached to the rank of Colonel in a short time, earning her the respect of her peers.

Her name is Malvina Semenov.

She was assigned to defend the Motherland from any & all threats, which were now focused on the approaching duo of Mothra & Rodan, who entered Russian airspace several hours ago from the east coast of the continent. Nothing impeded their progress, from the harsh snowfall to the warning missiles of fighter jets, which they ignored.

Malvina will see to it that _her_ attack doesn't get ignored by the two approaching monsters, who were now only at over 1,000 meters away.

"Listen up!", she firmly states. "Mothra & Rodan are heading towards our position, as predicted! Your task is to be on the offensive & either drive them away, or destroy them at the first opportunity! Whichever way we go, one thing shall be perfectly clear: they _do not_ get anywhere _near_ this city under _any_ circumstances! Understand?!"

"Yes, Colonel!", the men answered.

Then, from out of nowhere, a bright flash of white light shines on the opposite side of the Volga River that forces Malvina & her men to shield their eyes. When the light fades, they gasp at what was left behind: placed in a sitting position was a massive monster that had a body length of 100 meters, & a wingspan of nearly 200 meters wide. Its three-toed feet were clawed like an eagle's, as were the fingers on its wings. Its neck was thick with a large turkey-like wattle, & its head sported a bat-like head with large ears, green eyes & a mouth of sharp teeth that were visible even with its mouth closed. A row of curved spikes ran down its back, & its tail was almost twice its body length that ended with a fin at the tip. Like Rodan, its flesh was a crimson color but in a lighter tone.

Currently, its emerald eyes were focused on the approaching Mothra & Rodan.

A pair of female voices in flawless Russian suddenly speaks to Malvina in her head.

 _Malvina Semenov of Russia_ , they began. _Please do not attack Mothra or Rodan: they have appeared in your country not to rule, but to fight & defeat the new creature you now see before you, placed there by the true enemies of the Earth. They have named their monster Bagorah, & have let loose their creation to conquer all of mankind. Please, Malvina: help Mothra & Rodan in bringing down this horrible, vicious beast._

Malvina waited for more, but there was no more.

"Bagorah", she said.

"What did you say, Colonel?", asked the man next to her.

"This new creature…we shall address it as 'Bagorah'!", Malvina told her troops. "Forget attacking Mothra _or_ Rodan: you're to concentrate your fire _only_ upon Bagorah & bring him down with everything you have when I give the order!"

Everyone saluted, saying they understood.

With Bagorah's back turned to Malvina's squadron, she couldn't see a better time to attack.

Once she gave the order, several tanks & TOS-1s unleashed their fury on Bagorah.

 _Off the coast of Los Angeles, 2:30 a.m.:_

After the news was announced that Godzilla was heading for the City of Angels, local LAPD & Army officials all had a hand in getting people evacuated from the city, heading down into the underground areas as suggested by General Ernie to help make it a quicker process than by going above ground alone. While hectic at times, the evacuation was still a well-oiled machine, & people were escorted to safety in record time. Those living in Downtown L.A. were also ordered to evacuate; even though Godzilla _will_ be arriving via Pacific Ocean on the west coast, there's no guarantee that the east will be spared destruction, as monsters like Godzilla are unpredictable.

It was best not to take any chances that would be costly otherwise.

By a few minutes after midnight, Los Angeles was basically a ghost town.

At 1200 meters out, Godzilla rose from beneath the waves & let out an ear-shattering roar that was heard by everyone within the city area as he made his way towards shore, being waist deep in the drink. Heading for the Manhattan Beach, Godzilla's full height became more visible as he plowed straight into the Roundhouse Aquarium, pulverizing it & all life inside with his right leg as he sets foot on American soil, his footsteps thundering with each one he took. Various houses & other structures caught in Godzilla's path were flattened by his legs, bulk & even his tail, sending debris & flattened cars scattered everywhere. Some members of the LAPD & U.S. Army had to back away several blocks, lest they be crushed from above.

Godzilla unleashed another boisterous roar as his trek continued past North Sepulveda Boulevard & towards Marine Avenue, demolishing homes & vehicles along the way. Heading for & crashing into the Manhattan Beach Marriott Hotel, Godzilla pauses when a sound of splashing water from afar caught his attention: Mechagodzilla emerged from the ocean from the jets on its shoulder harness which carried the crew over the water & heading for the city.

General Ernie & Yoshi Shimazaki were in the pilot's seats, with Elsa in the specially-made seat in the center of the robot's chest area, & Olaf sitting next to her in another seat made specifically for him. The snowman wore a white metal suit Yoshi made for him, with rubber arms & a refrigeration unit to keep him cool. He could see out of a plasti-glass visor that was molded to his facial features, carrot nose & all.

Elsa's mind goes back shortly before takeoff.

 _Twenty minutes ago:_

Wearing a white helmet, Elsa sat in the metal recliner-like seat & buckled up before pressing a button which closed metal lids from the sides over her forearms, covering them both. To get loose, Elsa simply had to press it again.

"I'll say _this_ for Yoshi, Elsa: he thinks of _everything!_ ", Olaf said as he sits in the seat next to Elsa's, admiring all the cables attached to the seat Elsa was in & buckling up.

"Indeed he does, Olaf", Elsa said, smiling. It gave the Snow Queen a reminder of when she was in the hands of the Seatopians when they wished to drain her power for their plans of world conquest, but there was a difference between that time & now.

In the hands of Antonio & the Seatopians, she was made into a _slave_ against her will.

But in the hands of General Ronald Len Ernie of the U.S. Army & Yoshi Shimazaki of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, she'd been made into a _soldier_ – of her own _free_ will.

" _And how are we doing back there, kids?_ ", General Ernie says over the radio.

"Olaf & I are ready to go, General!"

" _Excellent!_ ", Yoshi said. " _Remember, Elsa: all you need to do is feed how much of your power you want within the cables your seat is attached to. The more of your power you feed into them, the stronger the discharge is going to be, as it'll do the rest. In other words, let the machine itself do the majority of the work._ "

"Wakarimashita, Yoshi-san", Elsa said.

 _Now:_

Mechagodzilla's approach did not go unnoticed by Mugal & his crew.

"So…the humans have created their _own_ Mechagodzilla, did they?", he says. "I must admit, this was an unexpected surprise, but it presents an opportunity to us: instead of one creature, we now have _two_ for our creations to test their mettle against! Speaking of which…are our creatures ready to go?"

"Yes sir, they are!", replied a man. "The device is installed, as is the pilot! A quick reminder, commander: once we teleport our creatures down to Earth, its main power will be dead since there's nothing on this planet that's compatible to the energy it uses, unlike the mutagen we created our creatures with! Also, it will completely leave the Mothership without its defensive shield to protect it from attack once its energy is depleted, as it uses the same source of power!"

"That's all right: this last teleportation is all we'll need!", Tsuda says. "Once we conquer Earth, we're bringing the Mothership down to its new home! Now…teleport our creatures! Earth's conquest begins now!"

"Yes sir!"

A flick of a switch is all it took.

Godzilla watched with curiosity as Mechagodzilla flies over L.A. & lands on a patch of empty space between two sets of railroad tracks next to Park Place. The machine landed with grace as it let out a metallic roar that echoed all around.

The robot's crew watch Godzilla with eagle eyes.

"All right, now that we're here…how should we go & play this?", Yoshi wondered.

"Whatever we do, Yoshi, we know Godzilla's here for a reason", Elsa said. "We need to find _some_ way of letting him know that we're on _his_ side before he decides to…"

"Pardon the interruption, kids, but scanners are picking up a strong energy flux!", General Ernie says. "The readings are off the charts, & sensors indicate they're at their highest peak right around…"

Said energy flux came in a pair of white flashes at South Douglas Street & Rosecrans Avenue, turning it into a brief sunrise as Godzilla & his robot double turn towards them. They dissipated seconds later, leaving two horrors in their wake: the first one was a half flesh-&-blood golden dragon with golden scales & machine fused as one. It stood on two massive legs, with metal cuffs surrounding the lower area between the knees & ankles. Its main body was encased in a metal plate with a glass-encased cockpit embedded in its chest. The wings were like giant solar panels in silver & gold, acting like a pair of magnetic-repulsion units, & were 145 meters wide. Both its tails ended in metal cylinder forks, & two of its dragon heads on serpentine necks were organic attached to titanium cables. The middle head was completely mechanical, with green eyes that lit up & gave a metallic shriek. It stood over 120 meters tall, easily dwarfing Godzilla.

The second creature was another metal-&-flesh combo, its hide in black & a dark hue of blue, with an armored tail that ended in four curved silver spikes. The chest sported a vertical row of teeth, & a trio of large red fins adorned its back. Where hands should be were a pair of large sickle claws with two ports placed underneath each one. Its feet were also a single claw, & the dinosaurian head had a metal beak with sharp teeth. A pair of sickles opened in conjunction with the mouth, emitting a metallic shriek that echoed everywhere. A singular red eye stretched across its face like a car windshield, & a long curved horn protruded from the top of its head, with several others behind it on the neck. This monstrosity stood the same height as Mechagodzilla.

MG's crew, along with those watching in the Santa Monica underground Army base's main control room, gasped at what they saw, for it was the return of two familiar horrors.

" _King Ghidorah?!_ ", Yoshi & Hidemi say.

" _Gigan?!_ ", Elsa, Akemi & Emiko say.

Their reappearance was also viewed by Gus & Merida aboard Mugal's ferry base.

"Gus! Aren't those the monsters…", Merida started to say.

"King Ghidorah & Gigan!", Gus finished. "But they're supposed to be _dead!_ "

"And they _would_ be, had we not rescued them!", Mugal said in English. "When Space Godzilla exploded in Fukuoka six years ago, we barely teleported Gigan up to our Mothership! Although badly burned, we were able to revive him into the creature you now see before you! Two days later, we found King Ghidorah at the bottom of the Sea of Japan & did the same, giving him new life! Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Like a _train wreck!_ ", Merida barked. "So, your association with the mafias of the world these past six years was but a _cover_ for your _real_ plot, wasn't it?"

"I'll bet that includes Masahiro, I take it?!", Gus adds. "No _wonder_ you had him sent his men over at Tajima's house to kidnap him & Elsa – _they_ were part of your plan, too!"

"Tajima told you everything, did he?", Mugal says. "No matter: once we take over Earth, _every_ human will become our slaves, _including_ that fool Masahiro! Even gangsters are expendable once their usefulness has ended – _they_ aren't any different from _all_ the weak humans who rule this planet! That's why it shall be replaced by a _superior_ race – us! And _you_ both shall witness it first-hand before your execution!"

"The human race is _not_ as weak as you _think_ they are, Mugal!", Merida says. "Up to their last dying breath, they'll _resist_ & _beat_ you rotten aliens!"

"Pretty strong words from a girl in chains!", Tsuda says in English. "We'll crush you under our heels like the bugs you humans truly are! And once Godzilla is defeated, there'll be no _real_ opposition in reaching our goal! Speaking of…"

Mugal nodded & grabbed a microphone & spoke into it, this time in Japanese.

"Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gigan… _beat_ Godzilla to death & _pulverize_ his robot double into scrap metal!"

Inside MKG's cockpit, a young girl with a metal helmet & cables attached sat in the chair, her hands on the controls & ready for action.

"Yes sir!", she said coldly, her eyes glowing green.

In conjunction, the eyes of MKG's cybernetic head shine bright before firing a rainbow-colored beam at Godzilla, striking him in the chest as the Monster King roared his displeasure. Godzilla retaliates instantly by firing his own heat ray at Mecha-King Ghidorah, hitting him in the chest plate that briefly rocked the cyborg & the pilot. Recovering quickly, the two organic heads join with the metallic head & fire their own beams, giving Godzilla more agony as evident in his roar.

Gigan turned his attention to Mechagodzilla, firing his red eye beam at the machine & striking it in the stomach as a few sparks erupted but did nothing to hinder its movements. MG fired back by shooting its maser from within its mouth which struck Gigan in the throat & causing him to stagger before Mechagodzilla launched a volley of guided missiles from its shoulder harness. Gigan managed to detonate some with his eye beam, but the majority of them struck the cyborg horror at multiple areas, covering him in a cloud of smoke as Gigan shrieked in anger. Mechagodzilla added to the mayhem by firing its mouth masers & cannons from its forearms, making Gigan shriek angrier & louder.

"So far so good, but what say we put Gigan on ice while he's confused?", Yoshi suggests.

"Sounds good to _me_ , Yoshi!", General Ernie said. "Elsa?"

"I certainly heard, General!", she said, feeding the machine her power. "Open the chest ports!"

General Ernie presses a button, opening MG's chest ports like a metal flower as the blue crystal in the center glowed brightly, ready to discharge its icy payload. Even bombarded everywhere, Gigan sensed danger heading his way & fired the twin ports below his sickle arms as cables were launched & wrapped around Mechagodzilla's right arm & leg before Gigan pulled on his lines. The sudden tug caused Mechagodzilla to fall onto his side, flattening many buildings in the area as Elsa's icy discharge shot directly into the air on a diagonal manner, hitting nothing. Gigan flew in & attacked with his left sickle claw at MG's chest just above the Absolute Zero Cannon, forcing its ports to close shut. The cyborg monster continues his vicious assault on Mechagodzilla by kicking & slashing away at the robot, jarring the crew inside as their reaction time was slow because of it.

Gigan's crimson eye beam added fuel to the fire, causing scorched marks on MG's armor.

Those watching from the underground Army base were sick with dread at the scene being displayed.

"Hurry up & get _out_ of there!", Akemi cried in her native tongue.

"Elsa, what's wrong?!", Emiko cried herself.

The rattling inside Mechagodzilla worsened, & systems were going haywire as Gigan's savage attack got nastier, shrieking in pleasure at the mayhem/pain he's causing.

"Isn't there any way you can shoot at him?!", Olaf cried.

"Not while we're on our side like this, but Elsa… _you can!_ ", Yoshi cried.

"How?!", she called out.

"Mechagodzilla is able to fire ice from its hands…exactly as _you're_ able to! Just one sec…"

Yoshi had MG fire the maser guns from its left arm, shooting off the cables to Gigan's ports from both its right arm & leg, freeing the robot. Then Yoshi flicked a few switches before a port in MG's left palm opened, aimed right at Gigan.

"Elsa, fire your ice through your left hand… _now!_ ", Yoshi called out.

The Snow Queen did, shooting her ice from said appendage straight at Gigan, who managed to dodge an icy tomb just in time by getting airborne. Mechagodzilla fired Elsa's ice from its left hand repeatedly into the air to hit Gigan, but came up empty every time. Changing tactics, Mechagodzilla rose to his feet & fired his masers before unleashing another volley of missiles from its shoulder harness that race up to Gigan & strike in rapid succession with powerful blasts which knock Gigan out of the sky as he plummets onto an open stretch of land next to the Dockweiler State Beach, shaking the ground from the impact. Mechagodzilla made a mighty leap over to where Gigan crashed at & unloaded with its masers from its mouth & forearm guns, not wanting to give the cyborg monster any chance to regain his wits.

Gigan shrieked in pain & anger from the barrage.

With Mechagodzilla busy with Gigan, Godzilla contended with Mecha-King Ghidorah by firing his heat ray at the triple-domed terror, scorching the cyborg's chest & left wing but doing no other damage. Godzilla charged his resurrected enemy, demolishing whatever structures were between him & his quarry & collided with the beast in an earth-shattering impact that was felt great distances. The pilot was rattled by the impact, just as Godzilla fired his heat ray again at MKG's left wing…and _this_ time, damage to it _had_ been done as a hole was blown into it, sending molten pieces of metal flying.

Godzilla started banging & raking at Mecha-King Ghidorah with his clawed hands, the noises sounding like ringing a bell. MKG's young pilot knew she & her monster were in trouble, so she ordered him to fire a blast of his beams from each head to get Godzilla to back away a few meters. Once he does, Mecha-King Ghidorah makes a leap up to a height of 115 meters before his twin tails lash out & strike Godzilla with such powerful force that he gets flung backwards over the length of his own height, landing with an earth-shaking thud. Mecha-King Ghidorah lands gracefully, while Godzilla has a bit of trouble getting to his feet. Soon as he does, MKG's twin ports on each side of his chassis shoot forth a clamp that was attached to thick cables, all of which grab Godzilla's arms & legs. The Monster King then gets jolted by thousands of electrical volts that surge through his body, causing him to cry out in pain that gets louder as MKG's pilot ups the voltage as high as it can go. Mecha-King Ghidorah adds more agony to Godzilla as he bombards the monster with beams from all three of his heads, scorching his flesh wherever they hit.

The voltage Godzilla was getting hit with was sending anguish through his body, & unable to concentrate on firing his heat ray at his foe.

Mecha-King Ghidorah's right organic head spots Mechagodzilla pounding Gigan & offers assistance by firing the gravity beam from his mouth, hitting MG's shoulder harness on the left & blowing it apart which jolted both robot & crew. No longer being struck by beams, Gigan took to the air before MG's crew could regain their bearings.

"Anyone see where Gigan went?!", Yoshi called out.

"No! What happened just now?!", Elsa wondered.

"Gigan's partner just blasted our first set of missiles over on our left, sweetheart!", General Ernie said, searching for the black-&-blue cyborg. "Blasted thing… _where_ are you?!"

As if in answer, Gigan swooped in & grabbed Mechagodzilla on his right side, closing his sickle claws around the robot as he took it on an unscheduled flight. The cyborg monster then used his buzzsaw chest to tear through MG's other shoulder harness, detonating its remaining arsenal of guided missiles. Gigan wished to do the same to Mechagodzilla, but so far the remains of the harness was what prevented him doing so.

It wouldn't last, & the crew had to think of something fast before he could.

"We need to get Gigan _off_ us before he _really_ does some damage!", Olaf said.

"If anybody's got any bright ideas, don't be _shy_ about them!", General Ernie said.

Looking at her monitor, Elsa saw Mecha-King Ghidorah electrocuting Godzilla while striking him with gravity beams from his mouths. An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Yoshi, General…head straight for Mecha-King Ghidorah!", Elsa says. "You wanted an idea, I _have_ one!"

It took only a second or two to get what Elsa had in mind.

"Gotcha, Elsa…and it's a _great_ idea! Hold tight back there!", Yoshi said, activating Mechagodzilla's rockets from his body & legs that has a powerful thrust which was more than enough to overpower Gigan's flight. Heading straight for Mecha-King Ghidorah, MG fired its maser beams & struck the Triple-Domed Terror on the side. The two organic heads fired their gravity beams at the approaching MG, & that was when the crew made their move.

 _Time to clobber two birds with one stone!_ , Elsa thought.

Just as Elsa envisioned, Mechagodzilla turned so that _Gigan_ took the brunt of MKG's beams which tore apart his rear dorsal fins like tissue paper before the robot plowed Gigan into his three-headed partner, releasing his 'hostage'. Both cyborg monsters fell to the ground & took Godzilla with them, as he was jerked from MKG's lines. Mechagodzilla made an airborne U-turn & headed back towards the three creatures before aiming its left hand which Elsa feeds her power into. A stream of her ice shot forth & struck the cables/clamps that Godzilla was attached to, freeing him. Recovering from his collision, Gigan saw Mechagodzilla pass by & shot forth his eye beam, wanting it to suffer as he had. His beam missed, & the sickle-clawed cyborg was airborne himself in pursuit & quickly gained on his mechanical foe.

For Gigan, it was easy – almost _too_ easy.

The reason for it is this: MG's crew _wanted_ Gigan to get close to them before having Mechagodzilla do a quick 180 degree turn & unleash its masers from its mouth & forearm cannons. The maneuver caught Gigan off-guard, & the cyborg monster was assaulted all across his chest & face, his metallic shriek expressing his disapproval. Before he could recover, Mechagodzilla flew in & tackled Gigan like a football linebacker & sent him plummeting towards the empty area of the Los Angeles International Airport. Gigan landed hard on the runway & caused a deep crater within it, while MG's landing was more graceful as the crew landed 180 meters away. Gigan got up groggily & started up his chest buzzsaw, only to find it covered in ice: after the attack, Elsa used her ice to cover Gigan's deadly weapon & make the teeth brittle.

When Gigan tried breaking his weapon free, the teeth to it broke apart like dried clay hit by a hammer.

The cyborg creature shrieked in annoyance before spreading his sickle arms as he gets into a battle position – a clear gesture to MG's crew.

"Looks like Gigan wants a little mano-a-mano, General!", Elsa said.

"Let's go _give_ him what he wants, Elsa!", General Ernie said. "But let's do so with caution: just because we took away two or three of his weapons doesn't make him any less dangerous!"

"Understood! Hold tight, back there: things are going to get _really_ rough!", Yoshi called to Elsa & Olaf.

Letting loose a metallic shriek of its own, Mechagodzilla spread its own arms as Gigan & MG charged.

 _Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah:_

When he was free from Elsa's ice, Godzilla rose from the ground & approached the three-headed cyborg, who laid on his back & unmoving except for the snake-like necks. Godzilla's senses were on high alert for any tricks by his fallen foe. Inside the cockpit of MKG, the pilot was jolted & lay shaken in her seat. When her vision became focused, she saw Godzilla coming towards her. Her rage giving her renewed strength, she pushed an overhead lever that brought Mecha-King Ghidorah rising from the ground like Count Dracula would from his crypt. This surprised Godzilla as he was drawn back when MKG slammed his massive bulk into the Monster King, dragging him backwards & creating crevices in the dirt/concrete with his clawed feet. Godzilla fired his heat ray at Mecha-King Ghidorah's right wing, doing the same damage as the other. All three of MKG's heads fired their beams at Godzilla from above, blinding the Monster King long enough for the two organic heads to bite down on Godzilla's shoulders as the mechanical one did so to his neck. With a firm grip, Mecha-King Ghidorah tossed & flipped Godzilla over himself & slammed all 60,000 of his metric tons onto an array of nearby houses, crushing them & all vehicles in the immediate area.

Mecha-King Ghidorah took flight & headed towards Godzilla, who was a little groggy in getting up due to the impact from hitting the earth. As MKG passed, his twin tails wrapped around Godzilla's neck & pulled him along the ground, his body flattening anything in his path as Mecha-King Ghidorah went northeast, heading directly for Downtown Los Angeles.

MKG had rammed Godzilla into the Wells Fargo Bank on the corner of West Olympic Boulevard & South Figueroa Street, smashing it into rubble before getting plowed into large buildings like the Pelican Executive Suites, Lloyd's TSB Offshore Ltd., & Wedbush Securities buildings, each one getting razed to their foundations under the terrible power of the monsters before Mecha-King Ghidorah released his unwilling passenger. The triple-headed cyborg did a full loop in the sky above Godzilla, who rose from his bed of debris only seconds before MKG slammed his feet into the monster's chest & sent him flying into the building behind him & the PricewaterhouseCoopers, LLP & Jonathan Club buildings, bringing them down like a house of cards. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his beams at the City National Bank at the base, blowing it out as the structure fell like a timbering tree onto Godzilla, covering him in dust & rubble. He does the same with the Paul Hastings building behind it, covering Godzilla further in glass, concrete & steel.

For his bed of rubble, Godzilla fired his heat ray at Mecha-King Ghidorah & struck him in the chest, indicating that the Monster King may be down, but he's far from out.

Reeling from the surprise hit, MKG & his pilot plan to rectify that.

Both the pilot's & MKG's robotic head's eyes light up their brightest.

Leaping into the air, Mecha-King Ghidorah landed on Godzilla's side just as he was rising from his bed of debris & was stomped on hard. The Triple-Domed Terror jumped up & down again & again, stomping on Godzilla as he tried in vain to rise.

The scene was painful to watch for those viewing it in the Santa Monica underground Army base.

"Godzilla is losing!", Akemi said in her mother tongue as Hidemi nodded.

For Mugal & his Black Hole Aliens, it was a satisfying scenario.

"Excellent! Mecha-King Ghidorah is winning!", Tsuda said as he & Mugal share a laugh of enjoyment.

As they watched, Gus tapped Merida's shoe with his own three times.

Merida knew this signal, & she nodded: both carefully removed their rings with their fingers & pressed a tiny button which revealed a key of some kind before using them to pick the locks to the chains that bind them from behind.

Both smirk in eager anticipation.

 _Santa Monica underground Army base:_

The Sugimoto ladies, Shobijin twins, Elinor, Patricia, Nathan, Sergei, Nikolai & everyone else were seeing Godzilla being beaten from above on the large monitor as Mecha-King Ghidorah jumped repeatedly on his helpless foe, who was now starting to bleed at the mouth.

They couldn't help but feel _sorry_ for Godzilla.

"Somebody _do_ something!", Nathan cried. "Godzilla's getting _creamed_ out there!"

"We can't get our forces deployed in time to intercept King Ghidorah!", said the Sergeant. "But we've discovered a _cockpit_ within his armor! If we can get a look inside, we might be able to know how to override his systems & take control of him! In fact, we should be getting a visual of it right about…now!"

Another monitor showed the inside of Mecha-King Ghidorah's lone cockpit, & they all gasped at what they saw: this destructive creature was being piloted by no more than a Japanese _child_ who looked to be no more than twelve years of age, & had a pair of ponytails alongside her head that was covered with a helmet that had cables connected to it. Her face was of a most malevolent & hateful nature, & her eyes flashed a bright green.

Emiko gasped the loudest because she _knows_ this child!

 _It_ can't _be!_ , she thought.

" _Ayana?!_ ", Emiko cried.

"Yes – Ayana Tazaki is the pilot of Mecha-King Ghidorah", the Shobijin say in Japanese as the Sugimoto girls turn to them. "She was placed inside by the Black Hole Aliens to be the driving force of the resurrected monster."

"But… _why_ would they choose poor Ayana?!", Akemi asked.

"We sense a very deep hatred within her: Ayana believes that Godzilla is the one that killed her parents, & now she yearns to get revenge on the beast, regardless of the cost. What's more, the organic portion of Mecha-King Ghidorah still remembers his last fight with Godzilla, as it _was_ him that blew off his original middle head. _His_ hatred for Godzilla all but matches Ayana's own, & the more anger & hatred Ayana feels towards Godzilla, the more powerful Mecha-King Ghidorah becomes."

"You mean to say that…Ayana is actually _feeding_ Mecha-King Ghidorah & giving him strength?!", Hidemi asked.

"Yes: if given enough strength, Ayana & Mecha-King Ghidorah _can_ conceivably succeed in _killing_ Godzilla. And that's not all: with every ounce of strength Mecha-King Ghidorah gets from Ayana, the stronger their bond becomes & the more Ayana's very humanity slips away. Unless something is done to reverse this, Mecha-King Ghidorah & Ayana become more adjoined with each passing moment, & in time they'll remain as one…forever."

The Sugimoto ladies see Godzilla getting a more brutal beating, & his bleeding at the mouth now mixed with foam.

"Mama! If Mecha-King Ghidorah actually _does_ succeed in killing Godzilla…", Emiko started to say.

"Then the Earth will be all but defenseless!", Hidemi finished. "Even Elsa's power combined with Mechagodzilla won't _nearly_ be enough to defeat the aliens!"

Akemi translated the situation to the others in record time.

"Emiko!", Elinor pleaded, taking her by the shoulders & looked her in the eye. "You _have_ to try & _talk_ to Ayana! Your sister said you _know_ her, yes?"

"Since she was only five years old, but…", Emiko started to say.

"Emiko, if there's even the _smallest trace_ of humanity still inside Ayana, then you _need_ to help draw it out, as it could be the _only_ thing that can help turn this around to our favor!", Patricia said.

"Emiko, my lisichka…you're our best hope", Sergei adds, with Nikolai nodding.

"Emiko…they're right", Hidemi said in her mother tongue. "Ayana needs to be reminded of who she is, as the fate of the world could very well depend on it! Won't you give it a shot to help her remember & give us a fighting chance?"

"Emiko!", Nathan called to her from a console, holding a microphone in hand. "They've patched into the audio in Mecha-King Ghidorah's cockpit! You can speak to Ayana directly from here!"

Taking a deep breath, Emiko lets it out.

"I'll try, mama", she said before heading over to where Nathan is & took the microphone. "Ayana, please stop this!"

Ayana's face remained unchanged as MKG kept pounding Godzilla.

"Ayana, don't you recognize me?!", Emiko went on. "It's me, Emiko…Emiko Sugimoto!"

The name rang a bell with Ayana, & her face became coherent as Mecha-King Ghidorah ceased his assault.

" _Emiko…is that really you?!_ ", Ayana said over the radio, her rage dissipating.

"Yes, Ayana…it's me!", Emiko pressed. "Listen! All this destruction you're causing in the city, this isn't you: the ones who put you inside Mecha-King Ghidorah – the Black Hole Aliens – they're only _using_ you for their mad plans in conquering the Earth! They've gone & made you into something you're _not_ – a killer! Don't _let_ them: they can't take away what matters to you the most, & that's your humanity! They can _never_ know the _real_ Ayana, but _I do!_ Your name is Ayana Tazaki, & you're one of the sweetest people I've _ever_ got the pleasure to know! You're my dear friend; your parents, my family & I love you so very much, & most important of all… _you're a human being!_ "

Emiko's last four words echoed in Ayana's mind repeatedly, & something was occurring inside it.

 _The fog in my head…it's finally lifting!_ , Ayana thought. _I can remember everything so clearly now!_

Visions of the past enter Ayana's head once the fog dissipates.

 _Tokyo, New Year's Day:_

Godzilla waded through the city, leaving destruction in his wake as people ran to escape the monster's path. Ayana found herself in a building, pinned under rubble as she fought to get free when two pairs of hands removed the debris she was caught under, while another man who wore a pair of mirrored shades even in the evening grabbed Ayana herself & lifted her off the ground. From around a corner, Ayana saw her parents rush in to find their daughter in the hands/company of strangers.

"Ayana!", her mother called out.

"Hey! What do you think you're _doing_ to our _daughter?!_ ", her father said as her parents rush towards her would-be kidnappers.

"Hmph! Such petty nuisances!", said the man in shades. "You two…kill them both!"

"Yes sir!", the other two men said, raising silver guns & shooting/killing her mother & father.

Ayana's mind then turns to another memory.

She was laying on a table, looking up at two men in doctor's gowns – one in white, the other in red – staring down at her, their faces concealed behind surgical masks & showing only their eyes.

When she heard them speak, she can hear them perfectly clear, unlike last time.

"But sir, she is so _young!_ ", said the man in red. "Can she _really_ be persuaded?"

"It'll be all right", said the man in white. "As long as we keep having her believe that it was _Godzilla_ that killed her parents & not really us, she'll do whatever we ask. Now then…have the men keep her in good health until we're ready. We want her to be stable & in perfect working order if our creation is to function properly."

"Yes sir", said the man in red, exiting the room before the man in white put his face only inched before Ayana's.

"Sleep well, Ayana", he said, removing his mask to reveal the man who wore the mirrored shades. "When you wake up, you'll become more powerful than even _I_ can possibly imagine."

He then smiles before letting out an evil chuckle that chilled her blood.

 _Now:_

Ayana's returned memory shocked her to the core.

 _For all this time…I thought_ Godzilla _was my parents' killer!_ , she thought. _But I've been deceived this whole time, & I've caused so much destruction to a city because of my blind rage! Emiko was correct…this _isn't _me! This isn't me at all! I_ am _a human being…_ not _this monster that I pilot!_

The guilt of Ayana's actions weighed heavily on her heart, but it all got swept away as it was replaced with a burning rage, but _this_ time, it _isn't_ aimed at Godzilla.

She had _another_ target to dispense her newfangled anger on.

Ayana ordered Mecha-King Ghidorah to take flight at an altitude of 200 meters above ground.

She headed west.

 _Mechagodzilla vs. Gigan:_

The battle between machine & cyborg was at a fever pitch: both combatants have taken damage in various areas on their bodies, some of which still smoked that were most severe. Mechagodzilla used its wrist blade to slash at Gigan & to send electric voltage through its enemy, but this was easily disposed of by Gigan's eye beam, followed by Mechagodzilla's right forearm guns that were broken & inert by Gigan's tail. Dropping the useless armament, MG's right hand transformed itself into a powerful drill that gave devastating results to its enemy, boring deep holes into the cyborg's hide.

Seeing Gigan receive such punishment made Olaf cry out 'Yeah, Gigan! Let's see how _you_ like it!'.

Elsa – and even Yoshi & the General – couldn't help but to smile at that.

As with the combatants, the airport itself has also suffered damage: the runways were blasted at, with craters made from blast marks, some being more than ten meters deep. Terminals & planes were blown apart & flattened, with debris strewn everywhere. Another becomes a casualty when Gigan rammed the tip of his tail into Mechagodzilla's midsection just below the Absolute Zero Cannon port, the latter of which is still inoperable. With a mighty flip, the cyborg sent MG over to Terminal 6, crushing it under its tremendous weight & shaking the crew as MG roared loudly.

"Okay, _that_ darn tail of his has given us _enough_ headaches!", General Ernie said. "Time to get that thing clipped for _good!_ "

"Leave _that_ part to me, General!", Elsa said. "Have him come to us!"

"Yes, we understand your plan, Elsa!", Yoshi said, getting Mechagodzilla fire its mouth maser that struck Gigan in the face. As hoped, it enraged him & the cyborg flew over towards his hated enemy & swung his right sickle claw. MG dodged the swipe & grabbed Gigan's tail with its left hand. Elsa fed her power through it & froze off 1/3 of the cyborg's tail as it broke off in icy pieces. Gigan shrieked in pain from losing a piece of himself.

In a blind fury, Gigan opened ports on his shoulders & launched a pair of round buzzsaws that flew through the air like Frisbees at Mechagodzilla, who simply blew them to pieces with its mouth maser & forearm guns. Elsa fed the left arm more of her ice & shot a stream of it at Gigan, who escaped again & went airborne.

Only now, he was heading _away_ from Mechagodzilla.

Gigan was heading for Downtown Los Angeles.

After Mecha-King Ghidorah took flight, Godzilla rose up from the ground on two unsteady legs as bloodied foam dripped from his mouth & his ribs feeling like they'd been in a vice. Wobbling over to a building for support, Godzilla's vision was blurred & his senses dulled from the beating he took. Leaning into the building, it crumbled under his weight but still held him as Godzilla used it to regain his strength.

Gigan doesn't give him the time: like an eagle attacking a mouse, the cyborg swooped in & snatched Godzilla in his sickle claws & pulverized the building he leaned on & starting to ascend skywards; Gigan's plan was to take Godzilla into the stratosphere & suffocate him from lack of oxygen or even expose him to the vacuum of space & kill him instantly.

Gigan will be able to survive, but Godzilla would not.

Even in a weakened state, Godzilla would not yield: he fought back with his claws as Gigan prepared to fire his eye beam directly into his face.

The shot never came: Gigan was attacked by MG's maser beams in a strike that caused Gigan to drop his passenger as Godzilla went into freefall from a height of 1,100 meters. Mechagodzilla raced to catch his flesh-&-blood counterpart & did so in a maneuver that jarred the machine & crew as Yoshi put MG's jets at full throttle to slow their descent.

"That feels _gooooooood!_ ", Olaf says in a shaky voice, sounding like Jim Carrey from 2000's 'Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas' when said character first started his ramshackle sleigh to steal the holiday from Whoville.

 _Only you, Olaf!_ , Elsa thought with a grin as she shook her head.

Mechagodzilla's rockets worked overtime to slow their fall, which made it difficult due to the extra weight of the real thing in their possession, & they headed for the Walt Disney Concert Hall.

It was a close call, but MG was finally able to stop their fall at under 200 meters from the ground, & the crew let out a breath of relief.

They had no time to celebrate: Gigan came in & collided with both combatants & took them for a flight over the city, but Mechagodzilla's jets were still at full throttle & stronger than Gigan's own flight power. General Ernie ordered Yoshi to take their passengers across the city & out into the ocean as MG remained over 200 meters above the ground so as not to hit any more structures along the way.

When they knew they were far enough away from Los Angeles, General Ernie & Yoshi made their machine take a dive as they steered MG downwards & hit the water in a splash that jarred the monster trio loose: Godzilla lay floating in the drink as Gigan attacked Mechagodzilla, the water doing nothing to slow his progress, let alone cool his temper.

Gigan swung with his sickle claws, but were caught by Mechagodzilla's hands before they could make contact as the crew fought to keep the cyborg at bay until their primary weapon gets repaired. The cyborg fires his eye beam at the machine, taking an eye out as emergency ports close it up to keep MG from flooding internally. It retaliated by firing its mouth masers but did nothing to halt Gigan's advance, who has now come unhinged.

"All this damage we've done to him, & he's _still_ going at us!", Olaf said. "What's it going to _take_ to put him down for good?!"

"Whatever we _need_ to, Olaf, until the self-repair systems can finally fix…", Yoshi says as a sudden beeping caught everyone's attention, showing them the miracle they needed: repairs to the Absolute Zero Cannon has been completed.

"Well now, talk about being in the nick of time, people!", General Ernie said. "We are _officially_ back in business! Elsa, _ice_ this mother…"

"Be _glad_ to, General!", Elsa said, scowling & gritting her teeth hard.

The Snow Queen fed a tremendous portion of her power into the newly-fixed Absolute Zero Cannon as Yoshi opened the chest ports, the jewel already glowing a bright blue only seconds before an icy blast discharged from MG's chest. An iceberg erupted from below that rose to 160 meters high & 80 meters wide with Gigan trapped within the frozen block, his arms spread wide & metal beak opened as if in surprise.

Everyone in the underground Army base waited with baited breath to see if Mechagodzilla & its crew were all okay.

Close to a minute later, said robot emerged out of the water & hovered 30 meters above it. Five seconds later, the Monster King also surfaced & let out an ear-shattering roar before he let loose with his heat ray at the frozen Gigan, with Mechagodzilla doing the same with its masers. The combo attack caused the ice to shatter in an explosion that destroyed Gigan's body entirely, scattering his pieces – including his severed head – everywhere as they hit the drink & sank to the bottom, the ocean depths doing the rest.

Most within the Army base cheered as MG's crew let out a breath they held in, relieved they rid the planet of a great menace – for the second time.

"Arigato, Elsa!", Akemi said with a smile as her mother does the same.

Emiko smiled briefly at the scene, happy for the victory but worried for Ayana.

Godzilla unleashes another boisterous roar, pleased with the victory when it hits him: the feeling of something that was _very_ familiar to him, one he felt in Tokyo, Nagoya, his island home, briefly near Okinawa & back in L.A. before & during his scuffle with Mecha-King Ghidorah.

He now feels it within his robot double, who was floating 190 meters from his current position.

Slowly but surely turning to his right, Godzilla stared at Mechagodzilla & confirmed his suspicions: he _does_ feel this great power coming from inside the hovering machine, & his lips curl up in a brief snarl.

General Ernie reached for a button, but Yoshi took his hand & halted his progress.

"Hold, General. Let's wait & see what _he_ does first", he says.

The General was skeptical, but did as Yoshi suggested.

"He _knows_ , Elsa! He knows you're _in_ here!", Olaf said calmly as Elsa nodded.

Elsa got a dreaded sense of deja-vu as Godzilla stared at his metal doppelganger, & she could probably tell he looks directly at her even through the thick metal. It made her nerves go on edge: will Godzilla decide to attack her & her crew in retaliation for sending her giant snow creature at him in Tokyo? Or will he choose to let it go, knowing they partnered up against a pair of threats that would've killed them both otherwise…and came awfully close doing so?

Elsa knew Godzilla was capable of holding a grudge, but she _also_ knew that he's capable of cooperating with others when they lend him a helping hand or more, whether it's someone he trusts fully like Anguirus or someone like her, who gave Godzilla & Junior a brief assistance against Biollante in Nagoya at the beginning of the year.

But what's _really_ killing her is wondering what route Godzilla will take at this point: vengeance, or dismissal?

 _Back in Nagoya, I once told Kristoff & even my sister Anna that, like Junior, you _deserved _to_ live _, Godzilla!_ , Elsa thought. _Don't make me regret my decision!_

The Monster King let out a roar as everyone held their breath & kept their heart rates in check as best they can.

Turning towards the southwest, Godzilla headed away from the United States & swam out into the open ocean as the country breathed a sigh of relief.

"It looks like Godzilla's had enough for one day", Elsa said.

"That makes four of us, Elsa", Yoshi said. "Mechagodzilla's been badly damaged in quite a number of places that I doubt we could've come _close_ to beating Godzilla."

"Maybe not, Yoshi, but fortune seemed to smile upon us this morning!", General Ernie said. "Gigan's been blown into so many pieces that all the king's horses & all the king's men won't be able to put _that_ Humpty Dumpty back together again! And as for Mecha-King Ghidorah, the Sergeant's informed me that _he's_ heading back towards those alien rats to give them a taste of their own bitter medicine! Let's get Mechagodzilla back to base for repairs, people!"

"Hooray! We're going home!", Olaf cheered. "Uh, General…who's Humpty Dumpty?"

General Ernie burst out laughing as Mechagodzilla headed for home.

Elsa, however, had something else troubling her.

 _Gus, Merida…be wary of what's heading your way & get back safely_, she thought.

The rest of the trip home was in silence.

 **CHAPTER X**

 _Volgograd, Russia:_

The first volley of rockets & tank shells struck Bagorah in the back while his attention was elsewhere, but the next wave didn't fare so good as the bat creature took to the skies, missing their target & exploding at areas on the other side of the Volga River, hitting empty houses & groves of trees. Bagorah escaped the ground forces, only to meet another armada which waited for him in the air: a swarm of Tupolev Tu-160 Beliy Lebed Russian jets with Raduga cruise missiles, along with Kamov Ka-50 'Black Shark' & Ka-52 'Alligator' attack helicopters, armed with S-13 & S-8 rockets & 2A42 30mm machine guns. These jets & whirlybirds unleash their fury upon Bagorah, striking him with everything but the proverbial kitchen sink. Bagorah screeched his displeasure of being struck by so many projectiles in a simultaneous manner, he goes on an aerial rampage: emitting from his wide maw with green tongue inside is a boisterous screech with a high enough decibel that stung the ears of those that heard it, even with sound dampeners on. It was also loud enough to tear metal to pieces, & that's what happens to the multitude of Tupolev Tu-160 jets & Kamov Ka-50 & 52 helicopters as these explode in mid-air in fiery holocausts, leaving no survivors or even jettisoned seats with parachutes.

Some aircraft get demolished by simple brute force when Bagorah boldly flies into them head-on, smashing each into a pile of scrap metal; some get swatted by his wings and/or finned tail, while others get bitten on by Bagorah, although _that_ particular method leaves a pretty bad taste in his mouth, & he spits out the pieces in disgust.

Once he was done with the air assault, Bargorah focused his attention back to the ground forces, all of which have renewed their attack from Colonel Malvina Semenov: hundreds of rockets & shells were fired at his position, exploding all over his body which doesn't even slow him down. Bagorah unleashes his sonic scream & pulverizes the armada with fiery explosions, beginning at Central Stadium & works his way down the beach. Men & machines get tossed like they were toys as soldiers ran for cover, with only a handful escaping instant death.

Malvina was one of the lucky ones, barely avoiding getting crushed by a T-90 tank that landed on its top, its treads still spinning. Bagorah made a pass at the demolished armada of attack vehicles before turning around & heading directly for what's left of Malvina's troops, their hearts palpitating madly with fear.

Rodan streaked in from out of nowhere & collided with Bagorah, who screeched in surprise as they crash into the Volgograd College of Business & flatten it in a rain of debris. The mutant Pteranodon fired his uranium heat beam onto Bagorah's neck, scorching the flesh as he screeched in pain before Rodan started pecking at the damaged tissue with his beak, causing more anguish. With a swat of his right wing, Bagorah buffeted Rodan over to the nearby shopping mall that gets pulverized upon contact, giving Rodan white spots in his vision as he slides over to an array of homes on the other side of the street. Getting himself upright, Bagorah rises up on his legs & walks over towards the fallen pterodactyl, his appearance like some bat-demon from the world below even with the weather heavily snowing.

Having worked up an appetite, Bagorah thought of having a feast on Rodan's own crimson flesh.

Bagorah thought wrong: he was struck from behind by Mothra's antennae beams that caused him to howl in pain before turning to fire his sonic beam at the oncoming lepidopteran. Mothra dodged this attack by diving over to her right & launched her lightning attack from her wings that hit Bagorah with high-powered electricity that made his flesh smoke wherever they touched. The bat monster screeched painfully & angrily before Rodan gets his second wind & fired his heat beam, striking Bagorah along the side & leaving scorch marks where it touched.

The bat creature retaliated by lashing out with his tail, but Rodan caught it in his beak & bit down upon it, his teeth drawing blood as Mothra continued with her lightning strikes. Bagorah was getting enraged more by the second, & he had swung his tail at Mothra while Rodan still bit down on it & clobbered the butterfly as both she & pterodactyl collided & were thrown over to an array of apartment buildings right near bul. 30-letiya Pobedy Street, above an internet & pawn shop. These were crushed like eggs as glass, steel & concrete sprayed all over the pavement. Both Mothra & Rodan landed on their backs, their wings partially intertwining & unable to get themselves off the ground.

It was exactly where Bagorah wanted them: taking to the air, the giant bat hovered above his fallen adversaries & hit then with his sonic cry, the sound making both creatures chirp/ bellow in pain as the noise was like being hit by a wall which couldn't be seen. Mothra & Rodan felt their bodies being compressed by the powerful blast, & it kept them pinned to the ground, unable to move or get any leverage: if something isn't done, they'll most likely get splattered all across the pavement in twin pools of ichor.

Help came from the shape of more Tupolev Tu-160 jets that just made it to the playing field, their powerful Raduga cruise missiles striking Bagorah along the side as they streaked by before the bat creature took flight after them, ignoring his helpless prey. Like he did with the others, Bagorah made short work out of most jets, leaving only two still flying & fighting. He planned to rectify that when he was struck in the back by Mothra, who managed to get herself upright & fire her antennae beams, scoring a direct hit on him. Screeching in anger, Bagorah suddenly headed straight into the sky as he literally reaches for the stars, with Mothra in hot pursuit.

Both surviving jets raced off in retreat as their pilots silently wished Mothra good luck against the bat monster.

Said creature kept ascending towards the clouds before making an airborne U-turn & began a plummeting descent as Mothra followed suit, being only 40 meters behind. Both combatants go into a downwards dive as the ground rush up to meet them. But a kamikaze dive is _not_ what Bagorah had in mind: when he gets to 110 meters from earth, he makes an unexpected stop which caught Mothra off-guard as she pulls herself up like a plane in that same position. When she gets herself level, Bagorah bit down on her abdomen from her underside, drawing blood that entered the bat's gullet & savors its sweet nectar-like taste. Mothra tried flying away, but his bite was like a living vice & he wasn't going to release her anytime soon.

Mothra will have to _make_ him: even injured, the lepidopteran shot a volley of her stingers from her abdomen which stung the inside of Bagorah's mouth that left an even _bitter_ taste than the cold metal of the jets. He releases his hold upon Mothra, who flies off to give herself some time in recuperating from her wound. It was then that Rodan rejoined the fight: shooting his uranium heat beam, he hits Bagorah in the chest before plowing into him feet-first into an apartment complex just below ul. im. Zemlyachki Street. Rodan landed a few meters away as Bagorah rose to his feet & stared at his fellow winged adversary, his eyes filled with hatred & a desire to strip the flesh off his bones & consume him like a Thanksgiving turkey until only his skeleton was left.

Rodan had no desire to allow Bagorah the chance: both winged beasts grappled with each other like a pair of giant sumo wrestlers, demolishing apartment buildings in the surrounding area & tossing whatever vehicles were present like they were no more than Matchbox toys. People from a distance that were surrounded by Russian Spetsnaz & soldiers can only watch as their homes & livelihoods were getting flattened in the blink of an eye by two monsters that have somewhat recreated a similar disaster the city suffered from when it was invaded by Germany in 1942 during World War II, when it was known as Stalingrad.

And unlike Hitler's Nazis, the harsh Russian winter does nothing to deter, much less _halt_ , the invader's progress.

The area becomes a giant junkyard as Rodan & Bagorah fight like angry tigers in a cage, the pterodactyl putting up a fierce fight even if he is the smaller one by about 30 or so meters. He gets his share of battle damage on his chest & part of his wings, but Bagorah received worse when Rodan spat his uranium heat beam at the bat creature, which actually tore a portion of his left wing like it was paper. Bagorah did not take kindly to this, & shows his displeasure by letting out a wail of his cry that would've knocked Rodan for a loop had he not taken to the skies. The bat monster took off in pursuit & was struck in the back by more of Mothra's stingers, who was now back in the game despite her injuries. Hovering in mid-air, Bagorah turned to face the giant butterfly & emitted his horrible cry at the flying insect, only to miss as Mothra shot forth her antennae beams at her enemy & striking him in his right wing, creating another tear in the membrane.

His attention on Mothra, Bagorah forgot about Rodan, & that mistake was going to be costly.

From above, Rodan literally dropped in on Bagorah & sent him plummeting like a stone into another area full of apartment buildings, shattering one & hitting the ground with earth-shattering force. Bagorah took the full brunt of the hit, making him sluggish in getting up but was still able to fight with the ferocity of a jungle cat or rabid dog. Rodan attacked indifferently, & their conflict reached a fever pitch that destroyed the buildings of the surrounding area.

Wrapping his tail around Rodan's neck like a snake, Bagorah whipped his appendage & flung Rodan southwards, his body/wings scraping the ground & smashing entire buildings into smoking rubble. Mothra rammed herself into the side of the bat creature's head, disorienting him further before she commenced with her lightning attack & sprinkling a cloud of glittering dust particles over her foe's head. Bagorah was perplexed as to the nature of this new development, but didn't ponder on it for too long: the bat creature unleashed his sonic cry at the floating butterfly, but was in for a surprise when his own weapon was redirected back at him, giving him a painful backlash that made his head a bit dizzy. Shaking off the effects, Bagorah cried his weapon again stronger, but as before gets sent back in even greater force. Little does he realize, Mothra's glittering powder has the ability to reflect/send an enemy's attacks right back: it's so powerful, even _Godzilla's_ own heat ray would be ricocheted at him.

Annoyed, Bagorah decides to unleash the full force of his primary weapon in hopes to finally penetrate this foolish shield Mothra erected & strike in an attack that's sure to cripple her. Letting loose, two things happened: the shield _does_ get penetrated but creates a powerful blast both sonic & magical that Bagorah & Mothra get knocked backwards from the outcome, crashing into buildings as the butterfly tumbled through the air & crashed onto the Grammar School #12, as it gets flattened by her body like a house of cards.

But even when she's down, Mothra refused to give up the fight: she fired her antennae beams at Bagorah, who rose on his feet & made a leap at the downed butterfly, only to get hit in the chest that left twin scorch marks. From behind, the pterodactyl struck the bat monster in his right wing, causing more damage as flesh were burned away & leaving a gaping hole. This surprised Bagorah, & he set down on his feet only 10 meters from Mothra, ready to tear her asunder with no more than his bare claws.

Yet, he doesn't: turning his head with a speed that belied his great size, Bagorah faced a surprised Rodan as he gets pummeled by the bat beast's sonic cry squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards into the Sports Swimming Complex 'Iskra', crushing it like it's made from balsa wood. Rodan then caught sight of Bagorah making an impossibly long leap for him, but his senses were still clear despite the hard crash: he was airborne almost instantly, & Bagorah followed suit as he charged after him, the damage done to his wings doing nothing to hinder his ability to fly. Reaching to a height of over 800 meters from the ground, Rodan & Bagorah engage in a fierce aerial assault over Russian skies, firing uranium heat blasts & sonic cries at one another: some were dead on target, others passed harmlessly. Physical contact was also made to each other by wing swipes, tail whips & mouth assaults as Rodan tried pecking at his enemy, while Bagorah tried biting into the pterodactyl's flesh & eat it.

From the ground, Malvina & what remained of her squadron saw through binoculars the spectacle that was going on far above their heads: two winged titans in a ravenous match with no clear winner, even as wounds get inflicted.

Even though it's her duty to protect her motherland from any & all intruders, she found herself _really_ rooting for the monsters Mothra & Rodan to triumph over Bagorah, hence the twin voices she heard in her head that'd convinced her to lend said butterfly & pterodactyl her assistance.

 _Put that bat creature down but good, Mothra, Rodan_ , she found saying to herself.

Her troops couldn't help but to feel the same way.

A tail swish from Bagorah put Rodan on alert, & he barely got out of its path in time before Mothra came in from behind the bat creature & grabbed the flesh on his back with her claws while Rodan flew off. Bagorah twisted/thrashed his body like a wild buck to get the butterfly off him, but Mothra held on firmly as she sent more electric bolts down onto him as his flesh seared & smoked. Rodan got to about 300 meters out before making a sharp turn that sent him directly back at Bagorah, who saw what was coming but couldn't dodge in time.

Both creatures collided with a force that was felt even from the ground, & Bagorah went into free-fall before hitting the Plant Red October area, pulverizing the concrete & creating a large crater in the earth. The bat monster's body felt like it was compressed into a smaller one, & his vision was seeing triple as he groggily rises from where he crash-landed. But while his sight was impaired, his other senses were not: feeling Rodan's approach, Bagorah swung his tail at the oncoming pterodactyl, but this time would be different: Rodan caught the tip of his tail in his beak & pulled on it in a brutal game of tug-of-war. Mothra swooped down in a vertical position & used her wing to sever Bagorah's tail in half, similar to what she did to Gothel Dragon all those years ago in Corona, Germany. The bat monster hollered in pain as half his tail had been severed that bled before being struck in the left side of his face with more of her stingers, the points digging in deep.

In an unparalleled rage, Bagorah opened his maw to let loose his sonic cry, but the sound never came: Rodan shot himself forward & jammed his beak into the bat creature's throat underneath his head. Bagorah screeched in surprise & great pain as Mothra fired her antennae beams directly inside the open maw of the bat beast as Rodan fired his uranium heat beam with his beak still stuck in his throat.

Bagorah's head felt like it was being invaded by hot pokers, the heat being unbearable until the inevitable happened.

With a sickening sound, Bagorah's head exploded like a balloon filled with ichor as pieces of it went flying in every direction, his headless corpse collapsing to the ground with a wet thud.

Their foe vanquished, Mothra & Rodan let out boisterous chirps as the latter spread his wings to the fullest.

Malvina & her troops watch their victory celebration, with one or two still skeptical about their intentions.

"Bagorah may be defeated, but if Mothra and/or Rodan start attacking us, we will _not_ be able to beat them…not with most of our forces wiped out by the bat creature!", said one man.

"Don't worry: even if we _were_ at full strength, I highly doubt they'd pick up where Bagorah left off", Malvina says.

"Colonel, how can you be so _sure_ of…"

"Just _trust_ me."

Although doubtful, he & the others did what their Colonel instructed, as they _do_ trust her.

Rodan then went to the stump of Bagorah's neck & grabbed the flesh with his claws, making sure he has a firm grip. Mothra went to the rear of the giant corpse & took what was left of Bagorah's tail. Once she confirmed she held him tight, both monsters flapped their wings & rose into the air, looking like a pair of living dirigibles as they carry the dead beast to a height of 80 meters before taking off to the east, their altitude climbing the further they go.

Bagorah's wings & legs dangled as his corpse was airlifted & flown away from Volgograd.

The men breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that further monster attacks were avoided on this day.

"How did you _know_ , Colonel?!", a second man asked, astonished at his superior's intuition.

Malvina faced him with a smirk.

"A good leader knows when to trust his/her instincts", she said before being all business. "With the enemy defeated, we now have homeless & possibly dead/injured to attend, so radio the Spetsnaz to get those people into warm shelters & food to eat. As for us, let's gather our dead & give them proper burials for their services to the Motherland."

The men saluted & carried out their orders as Malvina suddenly heard the twin female voices in her head once more.

 _Bagorah has been defeated, thanks to Mothra & Rodan's efforts, along with your own for giving them assistance at the correct times of need_, they said in flawless Russian. _Because of your cooperation with the two monsters, a worldwide catastrophe has been averted. We want to thank you very much, Colonel Malvina Semenov of Russia's Red Army._

She couldn't see the ladies, but smiled to them regardless.

 _And I thank_ you _both, for letting me know just who the_ real _enemy was…whoever you are!_ , Malvina thought.

She then goes off to assist her men.

 _The Pacific Ocean, on the far outskirts of Los Angeles:_

Ayana guided Mecha-King Ghidorah across the water, the cyborg suffering mass damage during their conflict with Godzilla: both wings were blasted with holes from the Monster King's heat ray, not to mention areas on the main body & even on the two organic heads which suffered slight burns. Systems all over were failing, & the three-headed cyborg even limped & twisted in his flight on occasion.

Had it not been for the lifting jets, Mecha-King Ghidorah wouldn't be airborne at all.

When Mugal learned that Ayana & her cyborg abandoned their attack on Godzilla & left Los Angeles, he was furious & got on the radio to get MKG's pilot back on course.

Every single time, his results ended in failure as Ayana blatantly defied & ignored him.

His patience at an end, Mugal became more adamant than before.

"Ayana!", he barked into the radio receiver. "Turn yourself & Mecha-King Ghidorah around & head back to the city & destroy it _and_ Godzilla like I ordered you to!"

Again, his orders were ignored.

" _Ayana!_ ", Mugal hollered. " _Listen_ to me! This is a _direct order_ from your _commander!_ Now _do as I say_ , otherwise I shall _punish you_ in the most _horrible_ ways _possible! AYANA!_ "

This time, Ayana replied in a voice that was as cold as Elsa's ice.

" _Shove_ your orders, Commander Mugal, & now _you_ better listen to _me!_ ", Ayana snapped. "I know the _truth_ now! It wasn't _Godzilla_ that murdered my parents: it was _you people_ who did, & now I'm going to send you alien rats _back_ into the hole you crawled out of!"

Mugal, Tsuda, & the rest of the Black Hole Aliens were stunned by this new development, & more than a few chills ran down their spines.

 _She discovered the truth?!_ , Mugal thought fearfully. _How_ could _she?!_

"What shall we _do_ , commander?!", said one man, his fear evident. "If Ayana manages to reach us out here, she'll go & _destroy_ us for _sure!_ "

"Not unless _we_ destroy her _first!_ ", Tsuda says. "Quick – arm & aim the cannons on the ship's side! If our commander cannot persuade Ayana to go back in the next minute, you're to open fire upon Mecha-King Ghidorah with everything we have! Understand?!"

"Yes sir!", they all replied, getting to work; they had their doubts that Tsuda's plan will be successful, but any plan is better than having none at all.

While Mugal was consulting with Ayana, Gus & Merida were finally free from the chains which bind them.

Placing them down with hardly a sound, they sneaked upon the aliens as they devised their plan to blast Ayana & her cyborg out of the sky.

As they implemented their attack plan, they made their move.

Hearing movement behind them, the Black Hole Aliens turned to see their prisoners freed & charging in. Those who were nearest to Gus rose from their seats & tackled the agent as he lunged for Mugal, getting into a brutal fistfight with the aliens foolish enough to take him on. Each punch/kick from Gus was perfectly-timed & hard as a rock, resulting in the complete death of each. Another pair tried shooting Gus, but he grabbed each other's guns & got them to shoot one another over his shoulders instead, killing them instantly. A well-placed foot went into the face of another alien cracked his skull which killed him, followed by grabbing another's neck with one powerful arm.

A quick twist of the neck & the alien fell dead to the floor.

Facing their commander Mugal, both stare with great contempt towards each other before rushing in to finish the job.

While Gus went for Mugal, Merida went for Tsuda as she ran full throttle after him, but was grabbed by an alien who pinned both her arms to the side with his own as another went at her with a knife in his hand, eager to stab her dead or gut her like a fish. Merida gave him no chance to do either: with her legs, she swatted the alien in the face with one foot before using both to kick him in the head & drive him over to the wall, which he hit with an audible crunch as he slid down dead, his green blood staining it. Merida then kicked the guy holding him in the leg, making it numb as she got loose & used the palm of her hand to strike him in the nose with all her might.

The sound of cracking cartilage entering the alien's brain was audible to all.

Tsuda grabbed Merida from behind, only this time he did so by the throat with one arm, cutting off her oxygen flow as her vision started swimming. But Merida can still see well enough to catch an oncoming alien, & she gives him a swift mule-like kick in his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Merida then uses her elbow to ram Tsuda in the side in a blow that forced him to release her. The alien Merida kicked still had fight in him, & he grabbed her arm which earned him a kick to the knee, shattering the kneecap & twisting the leg in an unnatural position as he hits the floor, grabbing his leg & crying out in pain.

Mugal's second-in-command then saw his commander in a vicious hand-to-hand brawl with Gus, with the agent's back to him. Picking up a gun, Tsuda aimed directly at Gus' back, unaware he faced certain death. Before he could get off even one shot, Merida rammed her right hand with a karate chop into Tsuda's throat, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as his Adam's Apple was crushed, & the vile alien started choking on/coughing up his own green blood before he collapses onto the floor, dying only seconds later. The one with the bent leg took his gun out & aimed it at Merida, but the redhead caught sight from the corner of her eyes & grabbed his gun hand, twisting it skywards as a few shots hit the ceiling before Merida gave the alien a swift kick to the head which snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

When Merida saw what was happening with Gus, she gasped.

Gus & Mugal were engaged in one of the most brutal fistfights, with each one delivering & taking several solid hits as bruises were evident. Mugal was as well-equipped in hand-to-hand combat as Gus, having a vast improvement over his father Kuronuma: _he_ relied solely on his smarts to get around, & while that has helped him achieve his goals, his lack of fighting skills doomed him, a mistake Mugal rectified as he matches Gus move-for-move before gaining the upper hand by grabbing his right fist & placing a foot to his chest in a move which stunned the English agent, who gets backed into one of the seats between it & the console.

It was a brief moment, but all that Mugal needed as he aimed a gun at Gus square in the chest.

The sound of a bullet fired echoed the bridge as Gus felt his chest with his hands, finding it odd that he never felt himself get hit even though Mugal had a clear & unobstructed shot.

Then he saw why: Mugal's mouth started dripping green blood as he fell to the floor to reveal Merida, also holding a gun & shooting the vile alien in the back, just as Tsuda wanted to do with Gus before.

Only here, Merida was successful in _her_ endeavor.

Gus smiled as he got up on his feet again.

"Nice shot, love!", he said.

"Like I told _Asarlai_ years ago, _nobody_ threatens _my_ family & gets away with it!", Merida said. " _Nobody!_ "

Gus took hold of Merida's shoulders & grinned big at her as the redhead smiled.

The happy moment died when they saw Mecha-King Ghidorah still heading towards the ferry, reminding them they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Gus…shouldn't _we_ try talking to Ayana?", Merida asked. "Maybe _we'll_ have better luck than _Mugal_ did!"

Seeing the angry, cold face on the twelve-year-old made Gus doubt it.

"Sorry love…Ayana looks too far gone to be reasoned with, I'm afraid!", he said when something caught his eye at the console. "Besides, there's something _else_ that garners our immediate attention!"

As he spoke, Gus went to the console & started typing on a keyboard. Merida saw on a monitor there were two pairs of missiles from different bases.

"Gus, are those missiles… _nuclear_ ones?!", she asked.

"Afraid so, Merida!", he said, typing frantically as he pieces it together. "Two of them belong to the Russkies, with the other two from here in the good ol' U.S. of A.! They must've secretly hacked into their defenses & hijacked them, & now they're waiting to be launched at their specific targets!"

"What targets did they have in mind?"

"Two of them are Moscow & Saint Petersburg in Russia, while the other two are Washington, D.C. & the Big Apple itself, New York City! Once those nukes hit those target areas, a thermos-nuclear war would no doubt erupt while these alien blokes sat back & watched us _destroy_ each other before _they_ stepped in & declare themselves the winners! Godzilla's attack on the Russian sub must have inspired this plot!"

"Can you disarm them _before_ they launch?"

"No such luck, but I _can_ give them a _new_ target…" Gus finished typing on the keyboard & smiled. "And now they _have_ one!"

Gus pointed to another monitor that showed his 'new target' for the nukes to destroy, & Merida grinned fiendishly, _loving_ what Gus cooked up.

 _A hidden Russian & American missile base, simultaneously:_

No matter what they tried, the men could not halt or even slow down the missiles' launch from their silos as they can only watch as two missiles armed with nuclear warheads on top fire up & leave their hidden spots. Like a nightmare come true, the missiles head skywards with no way to bring them down, lest they suffer radioactive fallout.

But as they continue to climb, they see that the missiles were _not_ heading for any specific area on the planet.

In fact, they saw they were heading up & away _from_ Earth!

Each nation was relieved yet puzzled at the same time, wondering where they were _really_ heading.

 _Many miles above the Earth:_

The Black Hole Aliens' Mothership sat in orbit around the planet like it'd been doing for six years since its arrival. Every inhabitant was awaiting word from their leader Mugal on when it was time to bring the Mothership down to its new home & repopulate their people on it.

So far, they've not heard a peep.

Their scanners picked up a quartet of objects heading their way at high speed. Everyone within panicked, for their Mothership was not armed with any guns, & their shield was inoperative when the last of its power was used to teleport their monsters to Earth below. All they _can_ do is move it out of harm's way, but the ship moved so slow, it was like a man attempting to move a hippopotamus by his lonesome.

The four objects – missiles with nuclear warheads – came straight at & struck the belly of the beast, as it were.

All four exploded with a thunderous boom in the airless void, obliterating the Black Hole Aliens' Mothership & all its inhabitants into pieces that scattered throughout the merciless vacuum.

Anything that reached Earth's atmosphere burned to a crisp & came down as a harmless shooting star.

The last remnants of the Black Hole Aliens were no more.

Earth will _never_ need to worry about them – ever again.

 _The Black Hole Aliens' ferry, the Pacific Ocean:_

Once Gus completed the sequence of sending the four nuclear missiles to their new course, he & Merida raced out onto the roof of the ferry, finding the helicopter still there as they ran directly for it, having been fully blessed they didn't run into any more of the Black Hole Aliens that might've thought of the same idea & beat them to or fought for it.

Gus got into the main pilot seat & started the chopper up while Merida parked herself in the co-pilot's seat & put on the spare headset. Only now did she notice the massive form of Mecha-King Ghidorah, who was now only several hundred meters from crashing into the ferry & closing in fast. Even the powerful cannons couldn't halt their progress.

 _Just_ look _at that thing: even_ Gothel Dragon _is a_ midget _compared to Mecha-King Ghidorah!_ , Merida thought, who was clearly mesmerized by the three-headed cyborg's size.

"Hold on tight, Merida! This is going to be _real_ close!", Gus told her through his own headset as he lifted the metal bird & let loose on the throttle to put as much speed as he can on the chopper to get as much _distance_ from Mecha-King Ghidorah as possible before the inevitable occurred.

Ayana & Mecha-King Ghidorah focused on nothing except the ferry, as they ignored everything else including the helicopter that whizzed past them. Inside the bridge, Mugal – now in his simian face – weakly crawled towards the monitor as he saw Mecha-King Ghidorah getting closer & closer, his eyes widening in fright.

"Ayana…don't…please stop…!", Mugal said in a voice that had no strength.

Even though she could hear his pathetic cries, Ayana paid them no mind.

She had only one thought, & Ayana was going to see it through even as Mugal continued pleading for his life.

Ayana steered Mecha-King Ghidorah down towards the ferry when he was less than 100 meters away, said vessel coming into view. The cannons still boomed away, doing nothing to prevent the inevitable.

For the first time in forever, Ayana allowed herself a smile.

It was a warm smile.

 _Mama, papa…I'll see you both soon_ , Ayana though as she closed her eyes, her smile still present.

Twenty seconds later, Mecha-King Ghidorah crashed into the ferry.

The explosion was massive, & could be seen/heard for many miles all around as Mecha-King Ghidorah & his young pilot were blown apart by the blast, pieces of the three-headed cyborg flying everywhere. The blast also caused a powerful shockwave that spread in a circular ark that stretched out great distances, & the helicopter Gus was piloting wasn't immune from its effects: once the shockwave hit, the whirlybird spun around in the air as instruments went haywire as Merida & Gus held on for dear life, both their knuckles going white.

When Gus saw where they were heading for, his heart galloped faster than Angus ever could.

 _Oh, bloody…!_ , he thought.

"Stay close to me, Merida…!", Gus said as he threw himself at her, just as the water came into view.

Merida's world went dark once they hit.

 _On a U.S. Army boat in the Pacific:_

Merida woke up on a bed inside a seagoing vessel, her clothes changed as she found herself dressed in camouflage fatigue like any soldier in the field. She suddenly remembered hitting the water after their chopper spun out of control, & wondered where Gus was as she called out his name. The door to her room opened, & said person entered along with other familiar faces, making Merida smile.

"Eugene! Kristoff! Anna! Rapunzel! Pascal! Tajima!", she cried joyfully as each one was as glad to see Merida as she was of them. "What about the animals? Are _they_ okay, too?"

"Maximus, Sven _and_ Angus are all okay, & are out on the deck of the ship even as we speak, Merida", Kristoff said as the redhead sighed with relief.

"We thought you were all blown to _bits_ after those aliens…"

"My hubby Eugene did a little switch-a-roo with the boats", Rapunzel says. "They only blew up _their_ people, not us."

This piece of news relieved & impressed the English agent & former Scottish princess.

"Nice one, Eugene!", Merida said. "I guess being a former thief _did_ have its advantages, after all!"

"Gee whiz, Merida…why don't you _broadcast_ it?", Eugene joked with sarcasm. "I don't think _everyone_ heard!"

The others – Eugene included – giggled at Merida's little joke & his answer.

"But, all kidding aside, it's good to see you both back, safe & alive", Anna said. "Nice trick with the homing device in your watch, Gus: I don't think we would've _ever_ found you out there if you hadn't activated it."

"I almost didn't get the _chance_ to, Anna", Gus says. "I was _barely_ able to before we crashed into the drink, & poor Merida was knocked out by the hit. Thankfully, this thing is water-tight & soak-proof as I kept both our heads above the water until you arrived."

"Thanks for doing that, Gus", Merida said, getting a hug from the English agent.

"You & your Mum are part of my life, Merida", Gus says. "There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for either of you."

"Or us for _you_ ", Merida said sincerely before she became serious. "But now that we _are_ all back together safely, there's something you all need to know: there was _more_ to Mugal's horrific plan than simple world conquest!"

"Not only _that_ , Merida, there was something about Mecha-King Ghidorah's pilot _you_ don't yet know of", Tajima said. "I've been told from my wife Hidemi, & it upset my family very much, especially my daughter Emiko."

Gus & Merida looked to the young people, & they all nodded, including Pascal.

"Why don't we swap stories as we're heading back to shore, Tajima?", Gus says as the scientist nodded.

The tales were told back & forth.

Both were _very_ disturbing to hear.

 _Over the ruins of the Black Hole Aliens' ferry, the Pacific Ocean, Friday, December 4_ _th_ _, 1:00 p.m.:_

The next few days involved filling in the blanks of recent events: what Gus & Merida revealed to Tajima were then relayed to everyone else, surprising & angering officials of the Black Hole Aliens' plot to cause a nuclear holocaust from foreign countries – including Russia – after hitting the two Russian & American cities that were their original targets just before getting re-routed by the English agent, thus destroying the _real_ threat from above the Earth. Both the Russian Prime Minister & American President were informed by ambassador Sergei & General Ernie of their hidden intentions: both men were outraged by this sudden development in world conquest by the malevolent alien race, but relieved beyond words that a global catastrophe was prevented.

Both nation's leaders wished to congratulate those responsible for their acts of bravery against this crisis & helping to avert it, but Sergei & General Ernie – in all due respect – weren't ready to be receiving such honors yet.

When asked why, they replied it was because they were paying their respects to a special someone who helped to turn the battle in their favor, & that no one was really in the mood to receive anything just yet.

Understanding their feelings in the manner, the Russian Prime Minister & American President would postpone it until they were ready.

Sergei & General Ernie offered their thanks before signing off.

Like Elinor promised, she & the others gave General Ernie, Sergei & Nikolai the explanation they deserved to hear after seeing Elsa's display of ice power & the snowman Olaf move & talk like anybody else. Each gave an explanation as best they could, from their point of origin to how they became stranded in the 21st Century.

Their stories at first became a bitter pill for each of them to swallow, but after seeing/experiencing what they went through, they couldn't deny their eyes or senses any further. And because of what they've done to help save the planet from great disaster, they didn't see them any less as regular people than their own or each other.

Plus, due to their performance in Mechagodzilla, Elsa & Olaf were made official members of MG's team, & would be fighting inside the robot again whenever the need arises.

They were honored beyond words, but celebration would be put on hold like everything else for the moment.

In a Boeing CH-47 Chinook chopper which was larger than a normal one of its kind, the Sugimoto family, Patricia, Nathan, Gus, Elinor, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, Pascal, Merida, Anna, Elsa, The Shobijin twins, Sergei, Nikolai, Yoshi, General Ernie, Maximus, Sven, Angus & Olaf all hovered over what was left of the enemy's ferry & Mecha-King Ghidorah at an altitude of sixty feet. Emiko stood at the door upon the right side of the chopper with a Christmas wreath in her hands that had a weight attached to enable it to fall straight down without the helicopter blades blowing it too much off course. It was decorated with red, green & white bows along with a singular purple one to commemorate bravery.

No one could have _ever_ imagined that the pilot of Mecha-King Ghidorah was a friend of Emiko's, who she'd known since first meeting each other in Tokyo when Ayana was only five; the realization of the Black Hole Aliens using her for their own sick purposes crushed their hearts like never before.

There was a silence that seemed eerie until Sergei broke it.

"Emiko, my lisichka", he began. "I'd just like to say that your young friend showed such bravery in what she did to rid our world of a most horrible menace that would've otherwise destroyed us utterly. For what she'd done to help save the human race, I will _personally_ see to it that Ayana gets the accommodation & recognition she deserves from our Prime Minister in Russia."

General Ernie puts in _his_ two cents.

"Emiko, both the Prime Minister of Japan _and_ our very own President of the United States will _also_ see that Ayana & her bold actions do _not_ go unheeded, nor will they ever be forgotten. There'll either be a plaque or something else that will make certain that she gets honored & remembered for who she was, along with what she did for us & all mankind. In all my years of brave actions I've seen in countless battles during my time in the Army, I've _never_ witnessed anything as full of courage as this. May God bless her soul."

Emiko nodded her appreciation to the men.

"Thank you very kindly, gentlemen", she said in that manner.

"Ready to do this, Emiko?", Yoshi asked in his mother tongue.

"Hai", she replied as Yoshi opened the door.

A blast of wind entered the copter but did not stop Emiko from reaching the edge. She stared down at the wreckage of where her friend died for several moments before making her move.

"Sayonara, Ayana. And Merry Christmas", she said softly in her language right before dropping the wreath which fell directly below & landed within the wreckage. Yoshi closed the door as Emiko backed away without a sound, her eyes filling with tears.

Finally, her legs could no longer support her & Emiko fell to the floor. Fortunately, Anna rushed in & caught her in mid-drop before she could hit.

"Whoa, easy there, Emiko!", Anna said, taking Emiko in her arms & lowering her down gently as they both got on their knees. Anna held the Japanese girl close. "It's all right, Emiko. I got you, baby. I got you."

"Domo arigato, Anna", Emiko sobbed.

"Dou itashimashite, Emiko", Anna replied softly, tears forming in her own eyes.

Unable to keep her sorrow in check any longer, Emiko cried her grief in a wail that caught on with everyone else as each one expressed their sorrow, with the ladies shedding their own tears & turning to their loved ones for comfort. The Shobijin, Maximus, Sven, Olaf & Pascal all bow their heads, with the little chameleon turning blue. Even General Ernie, Yoshi, Sergei & Nikolai wiped away tears with a small cloth.

Merida's grief was more unbearable, & she made it known to Gus & Elinor.

"It's _our_ fault, Gus!", she sobbed. "We _should've_ triedto talk to Ayana before! Now Emiko's lost a _friend_ because we didn't try hard enough!"

"No, Merida", Gus said in a passionate tone. "From what damage Mugal & his people did to Ayana, it was irreparable beyond _anyone's_ capability to bring her out of it, love. As I'd said back at their base of operations, Ayana was too far gone to listen to reason because of what they've done. _Nobody's_ at fault except for Mugal & his alien lackeys: _they_ did this to her, not you, myself or anyone else."

"And Merida… _please_ know that Emiko would _never_ blame Gus _or_ you for what happened to Ayana, let alone for not trying to help her snap out of the fit of rage she was in", Elinor adds in a sweet motherly tone. "Once she saw the truth, Ayana was determined to settle the score with Mugal & his people at _any_ cost. There wasn't _anything_ either of you could have done to save her; Emiko understands this, as does everyone else. Okay?"

Merida nodded, but still felt horrible about Ayana's demise, so she buried her head in Elinor's chest & sobbed as both her & Gus gave her much-needed comfort.

"Nikolai, about what we heard about & saw with these people, especially with Elsa…", Sergei said in his mother tongue to his aide.

"You can rest assured that not a _word_ of it shall pass from my lips to anyone unless with permission from you first, Mr. Ambassador", Nikolai replied, also in Russian. "These poor people have suffered more than enough as it is."

"That they have. And we've discovered there are _far worse_ monsters out there than Godzilla & those other creatures which roam the southern islands in the Pacific. Sometimes they can come from the farthest depths of outer space, or they can come from right here at home on our planet. The Japanese Yakuza & our very own Russian Bratva are two primary examples of it."

"In short, one can never know just what monsters are lurking in one's own backyard."

"Exactly."

They stayed silent with everyone else as Anna continued holding Emiko close, who cried for her late friend & even shouted out her name in sorrow. Anna also kept shedding tears & sobbed for them both.

Neither girl held anything back.

 **CHAPTER XI**

 _The Benice residence, Monday, December 7_ _th_ _, 10:00 a.m.:_

A good number of people are taking a moment to remember the 74th anniversary of the Japanese attack over at Pearl Harbor – the infamous act that brought America into World War II. But at the Benice residence, it barely registered on the minds of anyone there, as they had their own worries to be content with. Emiko sat near a window, looking & not looking out of it. Anna stayed by her side for comfort, unable to leave her side at this crucial time.

The rest of Emiko's family, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Merida, Elinor, Eugene, Kristoff, Gus & Olaf all worry about Emiko's well-being, having seen her in a great state of depression & wishing there was _some_ way to rid her of it.

"She's been like this even _before_ Ayana's memorial", Elsa said to the group. "She's hardly said a _word_ since Friday, & has barely _eaten_ anything. It's not _healthy_ for a girl her age, & I don't know what to _do_ for her."

"It's been difficult for Emiko, Elsa", Akemi said. "It's not unlike what happened with Jiro Dobashi, & yet it _is_ : Jiro was a soldier in the JSDF & knew the risks of his job. Ayana, on the other hand, was only a _child_ who barely _began_ to live her life. She had everything: a family, friends like my sister, & it got all snatched away because of those filthy aliens. It's _really_ put her in a slump, & who can tell for how long she'll _stay_ this way. _We_ feel just as helpless as you do."

"And we _still_ have the problem of Hisashi Masahiro looming over us, don't forget", Tajima said. "For as long as _he_ still breathes air…"

"I almost _did_ forget about him!", Kristoff said, slapping his forehead in frustration. "You're right, Tajima: as long as he _does_ continue to draw breath, we _can't_ set foot back home again…and I _don't_ mean Arendelle either! If something doesn't get done about him, we could end up living the _rest_ of our _lives_ here in the United States!"

"Would that _really_ be so bad, Kristoff?", Eugene asked. "Patricia & Nathan have provided your group & Tajima's family with everything needed to be comfortable. Won't you all give America an extended stay, & perhaps even begin your lives afresh here?"

"Eugene, you _know_ we're grateful to Patricia & Nathan for all they've done for us", Anna said by the window with Emiko. "But we _made_ our home in Japan, thanks to Tajima & his family. We could no more abandon _them_ any more than we could go back to our original times. Let me ask you something: if there _was_ a way to do that, would you do so & leave those who took you under their wing & everything you've accomplished here behind?"

Their answer was immediate.

"Not a _chance_ , Anna!", said Eugene.

"Abandon Patricia & Nathan? I'd just as soon jump off the Golden Gate Bridge!", Rapunzel said as Pascal nods.

"As much as I miss my dear King Fergus & triplet sons Hamish, Hubert & Harris, I could _never_ leave Gus for all the money or anything _else_ in the world", Elinor stated. "He gave Merida & I a new purpose in our lives when he'd taken us in two years ago."

"Point well taken I believe, Anna", Merida said.

"And that's _exactly_ Anna's point, Merida", Emiko says, facing everyone. "Our home _is_ Tokyo, but thanks to Hisashi Masahiro, he's taken all that _away_ from us, & we can't even _begin_ to come close to setting foot upon its soil again. King Seesar was able to go back home in Okinawa, & Godzilla down in the southern islands quite easily. Now if only _we_ could do the same thing ourselves."

Emiko looked like she was about to cry again, & Anna comforted her.

"Well…now you & your family _can_ , Emiko!", Patricia said with a big grin as she, Nathan, General Ernie, Nikolai, Sergei & Yoshi enter the living. Like Patricia, they were smiling.

"Great news, people!", Nathan said happily. "Hisashi Masahiro will _no longer_ be a problem for you or anybody else ever again!"

This brought the ray of sunshine the group needed to hear as they all gathered round.

"Nathan, you mean to say that Masahiro has finally been apprehended?", a hopeful Hidemi asked.

He, Ernie, Sergei & Yoshi chuckled.

"This is something that's even _better_ than apprehension, Hidemi!", Sergei says, turning to the JSDF Commander. "Comrade Yoshi, would you care to do the honors?"

"It'd be my _pleasure_ , Sergei!", Yoshi says, holding up a sheaf of papers in his hands. "Listen to this, people: it's a report that came in while all of us were sleeping…"

Yoshi read the report with all ears glued to his words.

 _Tokyo, Japan, December 7_ _th_ _, 2:00 p.m.:_

When Chujo texted the other Yakuza on the Black Hole Aliens' ferry, he also mentioned to do the same with all the other Yakuza in Tokyo – most of which were on Masahiro's payroll. Once they discovered their employer had collaborated with a malevolent alien race that wished to enslave _all_ of humanity – criminals or not – they'd suddenly gone into a blind rage & revolted against Masahiro for being a _traitor_ to the entire human race.

Some even went to the police & explained them of the situation, thus having the law on their side for once as they stormed Masahiro's office building to apprehend the Yakuza boss, finally having an excuse to do so even with no warrant.

Outnumbered by the law & even his own people & rival Yakuza who've turned against him, Hisashi Masahiro had no choice but to flee not only his office, but the city & even the country. It was a day he feared most of all…that the hunter would become the hunted, & Masahiro did not take kindly to being the latter.

He needed to get out of the city he once ruled & called home by hook or crook.

Fortunately, he had a squadron of followers who _didn't_ betray him as the others have, & these helped Masahiro stay hidden from police & backstabbers alike while getting supplies for his personal ship, the Kujira-Maru – docked over at the Yokohama Bayside Marina – to take off & flee for parts unknown.

His getting on the ship & heading out wasn't too difficult.

The keeping ahead of the authorities was another story: shortly after heading out from Tokyo Bay, Masahiro's vessel was spotted by that of the Japanese & American Navies stationed in Tokyo who gave chase. Some even attempted to cut him off by appearing from out of Yokosuka & demanded his surrender.

Masahiro's response was to fire his hidden cannons at the ships, tearing a hole into the side as crew members rushed in getting to lifeboats with another ship on its way to get the survivors. Hisashi's ship made it past the mainland but was still being pursued by more vessels of the Japanese/American Navies, both of which were commanded by Admiral Willis & Captain Kawakita on the lead ship named the Kongo-Maru. They pursued their quarry past Tateyama & Oshima Island, where the open ocean awaited.

In the Kongo-Maru's bridge, Captain Kawakita received the latest report before relaying it to his comrade.

"Admiral Willis-san, the men from the ships Masahiro had attacked & damaged have all been rescued safely & put on other vessels", he said in English.

"Glad to hear it, Captain", Willis said. "While I prefer to capture Masahiro alive if possible, there's still no reason not to use the same deadly force he used on us. Once we get close enough, we'll make another demand to have him either surrender himself peacefully, or take him down where he sails. After what he'd done, either way is fine with me."

"Let's get our quarry, Admiral", Kawakita says as he gets on the radio to relay his orders to his fellow Japanese in his tongue as Admiral Willis nodded & did the same.

Far ahead of the pursuing Navies, the Kujira-Maru's captain & crew of Yakuza were enjoying the voyage, having escaped the country & managed to sink two Navy ships while doing so. Even _with_ authorities on his tail & losing everything which mattered to him, Masahiro was still in good spirits as the smile on his face showed as the sun shone down on his.

He turned to his men on deck, all of whom were armed to the teeth with automatic rifles, handguns, knives & even a samurai sword or two. A few even sported grenades that hung on bandoliers.

"Men, despite this major setback our organization has suffered, we are _still_ victorious!", Masahiro announced. "You all could've _very_ easily turned upon me like the others have when it was learned that I was cooperating with an alien people who wanted to conquer our planet & keep us as slaves…but you _didn't!_ For your unwavering loyalty even in this time of crisis, you shall _all_ be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams once we make our rendezvous down south, where we can all live like kings & _never_ have to worry about the authorities ever again! From _this_ moment on, we are all _free!_ "

The men on deck raise their rifles with one hand in the air & cheer like their baseball team just won the championship. It isn't very often Masahiro becomes this generous to those who serve him, but when he _does_ , he makes the likes of Bill Gates, Genghis Kahn, & even William the Conqueror seem like paupers & beggars.

 _I may have lost everything, but I_ refuse _to go down…at least, not alone!_ , Masahiro thought. _Once I've reached my new destination, I'll have my revenge on the reason for my downfall in Tokyo: professor Tajima Sugimoto, along with that girl who's called Elsa! I may not have known as to_ why _Mr. M wanted you both, but you'll feel my wrath even when I'm miles away! And I'll make sure that your deaths are slow & torturous beyond measure!_

Just the thought of Tajima Sugimoto & Elsa getting tortured in a horrific manner made Masahiro smile fiendishly; if _someone_ needs to pay for his downfall, they will be the primary targets for his anger.

"Boss! Look out there!", a man called to him, & Masahiro looked to where he pointed: from 150 meters out a white churning of water erupted before revealing the spiked head of an enormous lizard-like creature with brown flesh, feral eyes & a mouth full of sharp, irregular teeth. Three rows of spikes also adorned on the sides of its head, & the monster raised its forepaws out of the water that sported five clawed fingers which were webbed. It emitted an eerie, boisterous whistling roar that echoed everywhere & shook the souls of those closest.

" _Varan!_ ", one of the men cried as said creature roared again.

He had his sights on Masahiro's ship, & started heading straight for it.

Hisashi plowed through his men & ran directly for his private quarters & locked the door, his heart racing madly in great fear & hoping that his men can drive it away.

Even with no orders from their boss, the men opened fire upon Varan with their rifles & ship's hidden cannons as powerful shells were blasted from thick barrels of steel & strike Varan's flesh, exploding against it but doing no visible damage to the massive monster. Varan was now only less than 50 meters away from Masahiro's ship, & the men started panicking seeing their bullets & shells weren't even slowing the creature down before Varan was within striking distance & slashed at the bow of the ship with his left paw, taking a chunk out of it. The vessel shook with tremendous force which flung Masahiro around in his room, causing him to slam into a bookcase & spilling its contents all over him as furniture also get tossed.

Varan roared again before swiping at the ship with his right forepaw & striking the vessel in the middle, crushing several gangsters in the process. Still, the men keep firing their rifles at the monster, delusional in believing that their mere guns or even well-thrown grenades can scare off or even defeat something so massive. Roaring in frustration from all the artillery hitting him, Varan reached down with his head & gobbled up a good number of men in his slavering hungry maw.

They all died screaming as Varan ate them up, rifles & all.

With his own bulk, Varan crashed into the ship that jerked it even more violently as men & equipment were tossed around like rag dolls before falling into the sea & drowning instantly. Masahiro slammed head-first into a wall before he hit another with his back & fell on his bottom to the floor, his room in shambles. As the ship lurches to one side, the bed in Masahiro's quarters – made in a combo of steel & heavy wood – slid across the carpeted floor & flattened anything in its way as it came crashing down on the Yakuza boss, who had no time to avoid its advance.

A terrific surge of pain struck Masahiro from head to toe, & his body felt like every bone was shattered & had lost its solidity to support him. When Varan attacked again, the ship tilted again & slid away from the fallen gangster, who was now bleeding from his forehead, nose & mouth. Try as he might, Masahiro could not get up due to his wounds being much too severe. All he _can_ do is watch as his vessel lurched the opposite way, causing his bed to head back his way.

Hisashi tried crying for help, but his mouth was too filled with blood to get any sound out, & his jaw wouldn't work.

 _Help…somebody, please help…!_ , he thought as the bed crashed into him again, creating a sound of bone cracking that was wet & sick before Masahiro twitched in a muscle spasm & expired.

Hisashi Masahiro, feared Yakuza boss of Tokyo, Japan, was no more, & many will no doubt sleep easier once word of his demise got out.

Varan crushed another pair of cannons on the ship as men were killed by the monster's attack before the lizard-like creature tore a hole in the side with his right forepaw, letting in seawater & flooding the interior. Men in the area drowned instantly as the Kujira-Maru began going under, with water reaching the upper levels including Masahiro's quarters. The water soaked everything inside, including Hisashi's blood-soaked corpse as he floated like a drift of seaweed. Varan let out a roar to indicate his satisfaction of seeing his enemy sinking; whatever men were still alive instantly became a snack for Varan, or crushed by a giant forepaw when they fired hand-held rocket launchers at the monster.

Like the cannons, they didn't stop him in the slightest.

The stern of the ship rose out of the water to reveal its still-spinning propellers before going under the drink just as the Titanic did over a century ago.

Upon first sight of Varan, Admiral Willis & Captain Kawakita ordered their people to bring their ships to a full stop as said creature thrashed the vessel of their main quarry. Now that Varan has all but totaled the Yakuza ship, they all wait with their hearts going faster than normal, wondering what the monster will do next.

"Everybody, keep calm & _don't_ open fire on Varan", Admiral Willis says into his radio. "Let's not give him _any_ reason to do to us what he did to Masahiro."

" _Understood, sir. Standing down_ ", came the reply.

Captain Kawakita did the same for his men, getting a similar response.

Varan unleashed another pair of whistling roars were heard even through the thick plexiglass of the bridge. The men all tensed, wondering what Varan will do next: choose to make his way farther inland & put Tokyo in great danger, or call it a day & head for home.

After careful consideration, Varan blared one final roar before deciding to head out to sea, leaving the mainland & sparing the Japanese country any more of his destructive power, swimming with his upper body on the surface just like an alligator or crocodile would. Varan's translucent spikes stuck up like a row of teeth.

Admiral Willis, Captain Kawakita & everyone else let out a sigh of relief, very thankful that no giant monster will continue to raze Tokyo like Godzilla had at the beginning of the year.

"How do you like that, Captain?", Admiral Willis says. "We go to try & capture Masahiro & bring him to justice, & he gets sentenced by a court much higher than ours. It's poetic justice in truest, simplest form."

"Yes, Admiral", said Captain Kawakita. "It _took_ a monster to bring down another. It's ironic, but the world works in the most mysterious of ways even _we_ can't possibly imagine. Sometimes, it's best to let things run its course & not deter its progress."

"Lest we might suffer a similar fate", Admiral Willis says as Kawakita nodded. "But, be it by fate or not, Captain, I'd say that we can still announce it 'mission accomplished'. Let's head back to the mainland & spread the word around."

"Nothing we'd like better, Admiral", Kawakita says, taking Willis' hand & shaking it just before ordering both their people to head back to Tokyo.

 _The Benice residence:_

Yoshi put the sheaf of papers in a folder as everyone processed the report in their minds.

"Poetic justice at its finest…just like what Admiral Willis said", said Eugene. "I guess in some cases fighting fire _with_ fire really _is_ the best course of action."

"Yeah, Eugene: this is _one_ of those times I'm _glad_ we live in a world of giant monsters!", said Akemi with a grin.

The rest couldn't help but to do so themselves to her remark.

"Say, General", Olaf said, getting his attention. "Gus wasn't too keen on the idea when I asked _him_ , but maybe _you'd_ like to hire creatures like Godzilla to take care of troublemakers just like Masahiro. And they _did_ help us to take down the Black Hole Aliens' creations, didn't they?"

General Ernie, Yoshi & even Sergei laughed as Olaf's happy/hopeful face suddenly frowned in disappointment.

"Oh…you guys too?", he said solemnly.

"Sorry, Frosty", General Ernie said once he stopped laughing. "You see, the thing with monsters like Godzilla? I'm afraid they follow only _one_ set of rules…their _own_."

Yoshi nodded in agreement as Sergei kneeled in front of Olaf.

"The world isn't so black & white anymore, little snowman", the Russian ambassador said as Olaf gave it thought, & smiled.

"You're _right_ , Sergei!", the snowman said happily. "There's plenty of _other_ colors in it: there's red, orange, green, purple, yellow…well, maybe not yellow, _especially_ in _snow_ …yech…"

Sergei chuckled.

"You still have _much_ to learn in this new world you & your friends from the past have been thrusted into, my frosty friend", Sergei went on. "But with the help of those who have adopted you, you'll catch onto it in no time."

Olaf saw the happy, smiling faces of everyone, indicating that the Russian ambassador was correct & smiled at the man with a nod. Olaf was a bit surprised when Sergei offered his hand in greeting, since he & Nikolai were too afraid the last time. But Olaf didn't complain: he took Sergei's hand & they shook as regular gentlemen would.

And _this_ time, Olaf's arm _didn't_ break off from his shoulder!

"What about those men of Masahiro's that attacked us at Tajima's home?", Merida asked Yoshi.

"Now that their boss is literally sleeping with the fishes, Merida, they'll be sent over to Fuchu Prison", the Japanese SDF Commander says. "Since its opening back in 1935, not _one_ inmate has _ever_ escaped its grounds. Once they get placed inside those walls, the outside world will never be seeing or hearing from them again."

"Good to know, Yoshi", said Elinor. "They _certainly_ won't be _missed_ – especially not by any of _us!_ "

Everyone within the room nodded in full agreement.

"But the important thing is…you people can finally go home to Tokyo again!", said Rapunzel, referring to both the Sugimoto family & Elsa's group, who all nodded.

"It _was_ quite a stretch, but the wait was definitely worth it, Rapunzel!", Elsa said happily.

"And like Tajima & company, it'll be _so_ nice to set foot upon Japanese soil once more!", Kristoff added.

Anna turned to Emiko, took her hands in hers & looked at her with compassionate eyes.

"Emiko, I can't even _begin_ to know what you've went through the last few days. But please know that in your time of grief & pain, you will _always_ find us ready to lend you a helping hand, and/or a shoulder to cry on. No matter _how_ long it may take for the pain of Ayana's loss to ease, don't ever be afraid to ask any of us for comfort. Now & forever, Emiko: we're a family."

Emiko stared back at Anna's adorable & compassionate face.

 _Anna's right_ , Emiko thought. _Ayana's death_ did _hurt me beyond words can ever say. That pain will no doubt haunt me for many years still to come, but it's heartwarming to know that I have my family & Elsa's group to give me comfort & strength when I need it the most. What's more, Ayana died so that the Earth may live, & she would never want me to spend it mourning for her loss 24/7._

The youngest Sugimoto nodded.

"It's good to know that I have wonderful people to help me get through my grief whenever I need them, Anna", she said. "And you were correct: to us, you, Kristoff, Elsa, Sven _and_ Olaf are all family."

Anna smiled & embraced Emiko in a sisterly hug as she would Elsa.

"Oh…that just _reminded_ me of something!", Tajima said, motioning for his wife & daughters to huddle with him.

Whispering in his native tongue in their ears, they nodded with big smiles as Tajima exited the room.

"Um, Hidemi…where's _he_ going?", Kristoff wondered, jerking a thumb at her husband.

"To get something of valued importance!", Hidemi said as Tajima came back a minute later with a brown folder in his hands.

"Come gather round, you three!", Tajima said, also smiling as he pulled out three sheets & handed one each to the Arendelle trio, all of whom took them.

"Are those…identification parchments?", Patricia asked.

"Yes they are, Patricia!", Akemi said, facing the Arendelle trio. "Folks, would you three be so kind as to read aloud the _names_ on those for us, please?"

As they take a quick look, their eyes lit up.

"Kristoff…", he said.

"Anna…", she said.

"Elsa…", she said.

" _Sugimoto?!_ ", they say in unison, looking up in astonishment.

"That's right: you three _officially_ carry our name!", Hidemi said, her smile still present.

Yoshi started clapping, which was picked up by everyone else. Grins of happiness came across Kristoff, Anna & Elsa's faces.

" _Amazing_ , Tajima! For how long did you & the family _have_ those?", Nathan asked.

"Since between Christmas & New Year's Eve last year", the scientist replied, surprising everyone.

"Tajima, if you & the family had those for them since then, why'd you _wait_ so long?", General Ernie asked.

"Believe me, General, it wasn't intentional: after spending more than a year with us, we were going to show them their identification parchments on January 2nd as the New Year got underway. But then, _Godzilla_ came along in Tokyo, followed by the Seatopian attack in Nagoya, forcing us to postpone it for a time. We _were_ going to represent it to them as soon as we got back from Okinawa, until…"

"Until _we_ came along, followed by Masahiro's men making an unexpected house call & delaying the revelation once again", Merida says, indicating both hers & Rapunzel's parties & getting nods from all.

"Exactly, Merida: it wasn't the right time to unveil it to Elsa & company. But now that the threat of both Masahiro _and_ the Black Hole Aliens are dealt with & behind us, it's the _perfect_ moment! And that's not all…", Tajima says, digging in the folder & pulling out nine smaller items as Tajima gives a threesome to each specific person.

"And _these_ are…", Anna started saying.

"Non-driver's licenses for identification purposes – one in Japanese, the other one in English", Akemi said. "Also…a passport for entering/departing another country. It's how our papa was able to get you three home with us from Okinawa, & then later here in America."

Kristoff, Anna & Elsa were still overwhelmed by this sudden development.

"Unbelievable!", Kristoff says. "We've carried the Sugimoto name for almost a full year & never _realized_ it until now! But hey…better late than never, right?"

"Right, Kristoff!", Elsa said with a grin, facing Hidemi. "We are all _too proud_ to bear your family name, Hidemi!"

The two embraced in a warm hug that Olaf found as one of the best he'd ever seen.

 _Real love experts! I wish the_ trolls _could see this!_ , he thought.

"And on _that_ particular note, I take it that _you two_ are…", Anna says, pointing towards the two from Corona.

"Eugene & Rapunzel Benice!", they say simultaneously, snuggling & grinning with each other.

"We've christened them with _our_ name just last year", Nathan said. "What Elsa & her group just received is also what Eugene & Rapunzel now possess."

" _And_ , I'm guessing we're looking at both Elinor & Merida _Fleming?_ ", Elsa asks, indicating the Scottish ladies.

"Oh, not just _yet_ , Elsa…not just yet!", Gus says, surprising all including said ladies.

"Say, Gus…how come _we_ didn't receive such benefits as they have?", Merida wondered with a dubious look.

"That's exactly what _I've_ been wondering _myself_ , Gus!", Elinor says, giving him a playful rendition of 'the look'.

The English agent chuckled before answering.

"Because, Elinor…there's something we need to _do_ first, love."

"Which is _what_ , exactly?", Elinor asks as Gus came within a foot of the former DunBroch Queen & dug his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a small black box & opens it to reveal a ring with an emerald jewel embedded at the top that sparkled wherever light shined. The group gasped with astonishment as Gus then got down on one knee & looked straight up at Merida's Mum.

"Elinor, one-time queen of Scotland's DunBroch Clan, who has traveled forward in time over a millennium into this day & age with her elder daughter…would you have the utmost _honor_ of becoming _Mrs._ Gus Fleming?"

This shocked Elinor & the others further.

"Gus…you're actually asking me to _marry you?!_ ", she asked.

"That I am, love. Whaddya say?", he pressed.

"I've all but _one_ thing to say in response to this", Elinor says in a stern voice before her face lit up. " _YES!_ "

Her answer gave a positive reaction as she threw herself into the English agent's arms, embracing her future hubby.

Everyone clapped & cheered once Elinor accepted his proposal.

"It's settled, then!", Gus replied as he & his fiancé rose from the floor. "We'll send each of you an invitation once we get a confirmed date, place & time. And Tajima? You & the family might not be able to _recognize_ your home when you see it again."

Gus winked at the scientist.

"Gus…you went & had our house renovated?", Tajima asked as the agent nodded.

"He wasn't the _only_ one, Tajima", Nathan said. "As with him & Patricia, I felt _terrible_ over what happened at your home when Masahiro's men attacked. So, when we had a moment, the three of us consulted & arranged for your house to get a serious repair & upgrade from both people my wife & I know, along with those who owe Gus a favor or two."

The Sugimoto family felt more blessed from this new development, aside from having the Arendelle trio bear their family name.

"We're even _more_ grateful to Gus, you _and_ Patricia, Nathan", Yoshi said. "I don't know _how_ any of us are going to be able to repay you for your services."

"Think nothing of it, Yoshi", Patricia said. "We know they & even you'd do the same if our roles were reversed."

"Without a doubt, Patricia", Kristoff said, getting nods from all.

"And while we're on the subject of giving Christmas gifts out early…", Patricia says, nodding towards Hidemi as she gets the message & said she'd be right back before exiting the room. When she came back, she had a holiday-themed bag which she dug into.

"On a regular basis, we'd wait until the actual day before handing gifts out", Hidemi said. "But considering what all of us went through the last several days…"

Hidemi pulled out three rectangular objects with a Christmas bow attached along with the names of the Arendelle trio on each.

"We believe you _deserve_ these early", Hidemi finished, handing each one to specific person.

"Cell phones?", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa say in unison, taking the phone with their name.

"We've traded your digital cameras for those while we went holiday shopping. But please don't worry: all the photos you've taken were first saved on disc before we made the exchange."

"They're _great_ , you guys!", Rapunzel said, showing her own. "Not only can you _speak_ on them like any phone, but you can also create & record videos, get online & pay for things from the net, check your messages & text other people! It's how we stay in touch with Gus, Merida & Elinor, even when we're half a world away!"

"We'll be _more_ than happy to show the three of you how they work!", Eugene adds.

"Why not do that right _now_ , Eugene?", Merida says, showing her own cell phone. "I'm sure Elsa & her group are just as anxious as _we_ were when first getting _our_ phones!"

"An excellent idea, Merida", Tajima said, turning to Elsa & company. "Let's get your phones up & running, shall we?"

The Arendelle trio nodded as Tajima was about to lead them, Merida, Rapunzel & Eugene out of the room but were all stopped by Sergei, who called the Snow Queen's name.

Wondering what was on his mind, Elsa walked towards the Russian ambassador.

"Yes?", she asked.

"When I was little boy, the story of the Snow Queen by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen was one of my all-time _favorite_ fairy tales", Sergei says. "There was even an animated movie released in 1957 in my Mother Russia called 'Snezhnaya koroleva', which is how _we_ say said fairy tale in Russian. Never in million years would I ever _dream_ that I'd be meeting said person face-to-face. But allow me to say that, it was an _utmost pleasure_ to have been given the privilege & opportunity, Miss Elsa Sugimoto."

Sergei's words made Elsa smile warmly & gave the Russian ambassador a kiss on his cheek.

"The feeling's more than mutual for us, Sergei…me, especially", Elsa said. "We'll miss you & Nikolai terribly when you leave for Russia, Gus & company for England, & us when we leave for Japan."

Sergei & Nikolai nodded in gratitude.

"Maybe not just _yet_ , Elsa", Patricia says, getting everyone's attention. "Even though the danger's all passed, maybe you can extend your stay just a little bit longer, & here's the reason why I'm asking this: along with Russia's Volgograd, Okinawa, Auckland, New Zealand & here in Los Angeles all suffered heavy damage & sadly, a number of casualties in each. Since it's now the Christmas holiday season, where giving to one's fellow man is most essential & eventful this time of year, I was thinking…"

"You wish to stage a concert to help raise money for those affected by these disasters", said Anna.

"Precisely, Anna", Nathan said. "As you know, our concerts are mostly beneficial to disasters like the ones all those cities have gone through, & it'll be really nice to get back in the game after a hiatus of several months. So…are you kids all in?"

Their answer was immediate.

 _The Valley of the Living Rock, Norway, 7:45 p.m.:_

Shortly after the memorial services for Ayana Tazaki where she perished, the Shobijin twins were asked to be taken out to sea at a specific spot to be taken home. General Ernie ordered a soldier to comply with their request, & have given the twins what they desired. Reaching to an area just 20 miles from the Los Angeles coast, the Shobijin asked the soldier & his partner to bring the boat to a halt. Both Army men were perplexed as to why the twin beauties would want to stop out in literally the middle of nowhere in the Pacific, but did so nonetheless.

When they turned to ask them the reason, both girls were gone from sight.

Searching the boat, they found no trace of the Shobijin anywhere, & they knew they didn't do anything to cause the girls to fall into the drink.

Only when they heard a loud chirp from way overhead & saw the giant butterfly Mothra did the soldiers understand their sudden departure. Through telepathy, the Shobijin said their farewell to the men, thanked them for their services & wished them both & their people good fortune in the future just before Mothra flew off.

Saluting the large lepidopteran with proud grins, the soldiers gassed up their boat & headed back to shore.

Now, on this day that once brought infamy in Hawaii 74 years ago instead brings peace & prosperity to this discreet area of land in Norway as a stone-gray figure 2-3 feet in height with long, spiked blonde hair, cloak made from green moss & glowing jewels around his neck sat on a flat-surfaced rock.

He is known as Grand Pabbie, the leader/shaman of the rock trolls who once raised Kristoff & Sven when they were very little over 200 years ago.

They're also love experts!

On this evening, he & his guests the Shobijin were all viewing the events from Elsa, Rapunzel & Merida's groups & adoptive families on a large viewport three feet tall & five feet wide in which Pabbie created with his magical abilities before having it dissipate into thin air with a wave of his hand once they've viewed enough.

Like before only two years ago, their conversation was in Japanese.

"And so, everything has now come full circle, Shobijin", Grand Pabbie said, turning to his little friends.

"Yes, Grand Pabbie", the Shobijin said in unison. "The enemies of mankind – the Black Hole Aliens – and Yakuza boss Hisashi Masahiro have all been defeated, & Kristoff, Anna & Elsa have officially been blessed to bear the Sugimoto name, making them _confirmed_ members of that Japanese family. Soon, Merida & Elinor will bear the name of Fleming as Gus prepares a date for holy matrimony, & now they make preparations to perform in honor/memory of those who perished in cities invaded by Mugal's horrid creations of Vertigo, Armadon, Bagorah, & the resurrected King Ghidorah & Gigan."

"Indeed. Their souls have all gone to a better place, including those who perished defending their lands from said intruders & attempted to rid the planet of Mugal's dastardly plans of conquest. But we also must not forget the contributions of both Ayana Tazaki & Emiko Sugimoto, as _theirs_ were the ones that truly helped turn the tide against the invaders."

"You are correct: Mugal believed he could persuade Ayana to kill Godzilla by convincing her that it was _he_ who'd murdered her parents, & was nearly successful in his endeavor. But a little coaxing from Emiko helped to turn the tide by convincing her friend Ayana to look inside & remind herself that she was a human being, _not_ the monster she'd piloted. It was _this_ error on Mugal's part that caused the downfall of him & his people: he thought he could hide the truth from Ayana to do his bidding until her head _and_ heart found the truth on her own, with Emiko's help. So, you see, Grand Pabbie, there _are_ certain times when the heart _can_ be persuaded as much as the head."

The Shobijin's last statement gave Pabbie cause to smile & let out a small laugh, remembering what he said to Anna & her parents when Elsa accidentally struck her in the head when they were kids as he removed all memories of magic to repair the damage.

"I guess I stand corrected on that, Shobijin", Pabbie says as the little beauties smile briefly. "But it still did the trick nevertheless: Ayana helped to vanquish Mugal & his scheme at the cost of her life, her sacrifice giving our beloved planet Earth a prolonged existence. Same as with Mothra & Rodan's valiant efforts in defeating Bagorah in Volgograd, Russia – exactly where the three of us felt the aura of evil at its strongest, followed by the city of Los Angeles where Mecha-King Ghidorah & Gigan were brought to. I take it that Bagorah's corpse was disposed of properly?"

"Yes", the Shobijin replied. "After Bagorah's defeat, Mothra & Rodan took his body over to the Hawaiian Islands, where they dropped him into Mauna Loa – considered by many to be the largest volcano on Earth. Along the way, they've encountered a pair of retreating Black Hole Alien ships that Mothra & Rodan obliterated, permanently ending their threat to the Earth once & for all. Once the body was dumped, Mothra returned to Infant Island while Rodan headed farther down south, no doubt to the islands where all the world's monsters reside."

"Excellent: the Black Hole Aliens shall _never_ be a problem to Earth anymore. And once again, Godzilla cooperated with Elsa when they faced Mecha-King Ghidorah & Gigan, similar to when the Seatopians' plant creature Biollante went & attacked Godzilla & Junior in Nagoya as Elsa offered her assistance & allow the siblings to defeat the monster. He knew, ladies: Godzilla _knew_ Elsa was inside the metal body of his robot double, having sensed her great power like he did those other times in Tokyo, Nagoya & the islands during their tour over them."

"Godzilla caught Elsa's scent ever since she had her snow creature Marshmallow battle the Monster King in Tokyo on New Year's Day. As with Godzilla Junior, he has never forgotten it. It's unclear as to whether or not Godzilla & Elsa will ever share a deep understanding between each other."

"Truth be told, ladies, it looks _very_ doubtful that they will, but there's one thing I _am_ sure of: when the circumstance arises, Elsa & Godzilla know well enough to put aside their differences & work alongside one another to defeat a common enemy, just as they did against the Seatopians at the beginning of the year, & recently against aforementioned monsters in Los Angeles. Elsa & Godzilla basically share something of a mutual – if not _grudging_ – respect. For both, I believe it's good enough."

"It wouldn't be wrong to say that Elsa & Godzilla can work with that, Grand Pabbie. The past lives of the Snow Queen, Rapunzel & Merida's parties are long gone: _this_ is their world now, & they have adopted to it accordingly. There's no doubt they will have many more adventures in the future, be it with their own groups or in a gathering such as this one."

"Agreed: with the tireless efforts of Gus Fleming, Patricia & Nathan Benice & the Sugimoto family, Elsa & company have fit right in the 21st Century like they've been _born_ for this era. We, too, shall continue to lend our assistance when it is warranted: this Earth of ours is a beautiful treasure, & we must all do our part to ensure its continued existence."

The Shobijin smiled at Pabbie's last statement.

"We couldn't have put it better ourselves, Grand Pabbie", they replied. "With everything set in motion, we take our leave in peace & head back to our home on Infant Island. Goodbye, Grand Pabbie: until we meet again, we wish you & your people good fortune, as well as a _very_ Merry Christmas."

"Thank you very much, Shobijin", Grand Pabbie says, smiling. "We wish the same to you & your islanders. Please tell them we send our best from Norway."

The Shobijin nod with a grin before taking their leave, but issue a final statement.

"Before we fully depart for our home, there's something we wish to give to you & your people."

"Oh? And what might that be?", Pabbie asked, turning to the ladies only to find them gone from sight.

A few minutes later, Mothra appeared over the Valley of the Living Rock & turned herself in a vertical position as she flew in such a manner several hundred meters from their home. Grand Pabbie, Queen Hulda & all the other rock trolls watched as Mothra flew in a circular pattern, forming something bright & shiny for the whole area to see. Once the giant butterfly was finished, she righted herself in a horizontal position as echoes of 'oooooh' & 'ahhhhh' commenced from the valley's population, their faces lighting up with utmost glee. Mothra's presence, along with the combination of her gift to the trolls & the Northern Lights, made it a spectacle of epic proportions.

Her gift delivered, Mothra departed the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Just _look_ at it! It's _beautiful!_ ", Queen Hulda says, smiling as she holds a young troll in her arms.

 _Indeed it is, my dear Queen Hulda!_ , Pabbie thought with a happy face. _Until we meet again, Shobijin! And once more…we wish you & your islanders a very Merry Christmas!_

Mothra's chirp could be heard even from a distance.

 **CHAPTER XII**

 _The Hollywood Bowl amphitheater, Los Angeles, California, Wednesday, December 16_ _th_ _, 5:30 p.m.:_

In the days that followed, Patricia, Nathan, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna & Elsa prepared for the night in which they would perform at one of America's most iconic landmarks – the Hollywood Bowl amphitheater. It's had an illustrious career since its opening to the public on July 11th, 1922, having many well-known people appear upon its stage: conductors such as Leonard Bernstein & Erich Leinsdorf; dancers like Mikhail Baryshnikov & Fred Astaire; musicians like Al Jolson, Ella Fitzgerald, Carrie Underwood & Sir Elton John; celebrities such as Edward G. Robinson & the comedy duo of Abbott & Costello, & so forth.

It was also visited by President Franklin Delano Roosevelt on September 24th, 1932 during his election campaign tour when America was in the midst of its Prohibition/Great Depression era.

On this evening, it stages a special Christmas Charity spectacular to help those whose homes/livelihood were lost to Godzilla & other monsters, beginning with Okinawa. The worldwide release of the Disney/Lucasfilm movie 'Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens' on the 18th will also raise money for disaster relief.

The still-standing U.S. Bank Tower in Downtown Los Angeles shined red & green, as it does every year during the Christmas season, just like it does for every holiday in its respective colors: pink & red for Valentine's Day; red, white & blue for Independence Day, orange for Halloween, & so forth.

Patricia & Nathan have offered Elsa & company their personal backup singers/dancers to have them used however way they wished. All it took was a couple days practice with the songs they wished to perform, & they would be ready to display their talents when the time came, which was tonight in a live broadcast that will be shown across the nation for the next three hours. The Sugimoto family (Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko), Gus, Elinor, General Ernie, Yoshi, Nikolai & Sergei all sat together in an area nearest to the stage, with two reserved seats in front of the English agent & his fiancé.

Maximus, Sven & Angus were inside the main complex in a room large enough to keep them, & they get to see the concert themselves on a large flat-screen television.

Olaf & Pascal will _also_ be seeing this concert like everyone else, but from a _different_ seat: in the back of the limo which carried Patricia & Nathan over that now sits in the amphitheater's parking lot. Pascal sat on the upper part of the seat as he viewed the show on Olaf's early Christmas gift…an Apple iPad.

Right now, they were watching the show's first event: a group of ballet dancers moving with grace to the worldwide classic 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' that was made famous by Russian composer Tchaikovsky. The background they danced in was a beautiful scenery of snow-covered trees & other holiday arrangements, with the stage having a shiny blue tint & give it the appearance of skating on ice.

"Wow…look at them _go_ , Pascal!", Olaf said. " _I_ can dance gracefully just like them, I betcha!"

Pascal had a firm & doubtful look on his face.

"What?", Olaf wondered before sighing. "Okay, fine, I'll _prove_ it to you! When we get back home, _you'll_ see that I can dance & skate _just_ as well as…"

A sound of two girls shouting & crying caught their attention, & Olaf opened the rear window just enough to see a pair of older boys grabbing their dolls & trying to take them away, with the young females doing everything to keep them close as they cry to give them back.

"Give us these _dolls_ , girls… _if_ you know what's _good_ for you!", said one of the boys.

Neither girl relented, & they were more determined to get them away from their tormentors.

The boys were _equally_ so in taking them away.

Even though made of living snow, Olaf burned up inside: it was Christmastime, the world suffered a great disaster & nearly got conquered, & two hooligans were giving two young girls a hard time by trying to take away something of a great importance to them…all because they _can!_

Like Pascal, Olaf never liked bullies, & while he promised to remain in the limo's back seat, he couldn't sit there & do nothing while two children were being harassed by older kids. He was about to open the limo's back door & rush out when he heard more voices, causing him to relent.

"Hey! What do you boys think you're _doing_ to our _daughters?!_ ", shouted the girls' mother, running out the complex with her husband & two security guards.

"You _get away_ from them…if _you_ know what's good for you!", barked the husband.

The boys finally relented & released the dolls as the girls went straight to their parents & the guards got in their face.

"What's _wrong_ with you boys?!", snapped the first guard. "We just suffered a _major_ disaster here at home over two weeks ago, resulting in massive property damage & several casualties, this concert's attempting to raise money to help all those affected from it, & _you're_ out here bullying two kids just for the _fun_ of it?! You're nothing but a pair of _Grinches!_ "

"Well, _not here!_ ", barked the second guard. "So, _this_ is what's going to happen: you two are going to _vacate_ these grounds while we escort this family back inside, & if we find _either_ of you _anywhere_ on the premises when we return, you boys'll be heading _straight_ for the detention center before taking a trip to _jail!_ You understand me?! Now _get lost!_ "

The guards turn to assist the family back into the amphitheater as Olaf & Pascal face each other & nod.

"Ah, your _father's mustache!_ ", Olaf said out the window's crack in his best impression of one of the bullies.

The two guards stop in their tracks & turn to face the boys, their eyes looking like bulls that just saw red.

"Oh, you want to make it about _family_ , huh?!", the first guard growled as both approach their quarries.

Both boys held up their hands in surrender & shake their heads, indicating they didn't say anything.

It didn't help: they get knocked out by a powerful fist to the face, placing both boys on their backs & mumbling in an unintelligible jibberish.

"Guess who _just_ won themselves a trip to the detention center!", said the second guard as he & his partner turn them over on their stomachs & cuff them behind their backs before dragging them away. "Let's go, punks!"

With their prisoners, the guards helped the family back in the amphitheater.

A trip to jail soon after (& possibly a lump or two of coal in their stockings) awaited the two boys.

Nobody noticed the limo's rear window closing just before Olaf & Pascal begin to burst out laughing: the snowman helped to thwart a theft & got a pair of hoodlums in the can without even leaving the vehicle, & all it took was an insult.

Once they settled down from their hearty guffaw, Olaf & Pascal resumed watching the concert on the former's iPad.

 _5:40 p.m.:_

After the ballet girls were finished with their performance, they bowed graciously to the cheering audience before the moment the Sugimoto family & their friends waited for: the newly-christened Anna Sugimoto gets on stage, dressed in a red Mrs. Santa Claus outfit & matching shoes. Wearing a headset with a built-in microphone, she performs the well-known tune (as done by Nat 'King' Cole), along with several others she wished to execute this evening. Her next number is the ever-popular holiday carol 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen', recorded by many artists over the years from artists like the crooner Bing Crosby to the rock group Barenaked Ladies.

The version Anna wished to do was originally done by Belinda Carlisle, the one-time lead singer of the girl group the Go-Go's.

In pure 1980s fashion, Anna Sugimoto delivers her performance with Patricia & Nathan's backup singers lending a hand in spots:

God rest ye merry gentlemen

Let nothing you dismay

Remember Christ our Savior

Was born on Christmas Day

To save us all from Satan's power

When we have gone astray

O tidings of comfort & joy

Comfort & joy

O tidings of comfort & joy

From God our heavenly Father

A blessed angel came

And unto certain shepherds

Brought tidings of the same

How that in Bethlehem was born

The Son of God by name

O tidings of comfort & joy

Comfort & joy

O tidings of comfort & joy

O tidings of comfort & joy

(A brief 1980s music interlude commences which finishes as Anna ran from one end & did a mid-air twirl before landing gracefully on her feet in the middle of the stage & completes the song)

O tidings of comfort & joy

Comfort & joy

O tidings of comfort & joy

Comfort & joy

O tidings of comfort…and joy

Anna Sugimoto receives a grand applause from the audience as her time on stage has reached its conclusion, & she takes a bow to everyone before exiting to allow the next act to have their time in the spotlight.

For her first time performing in front of a live audience of this magnitude, Anna Sugimoto _nailed_ it!

Eugene & Rapunzel Benice were next, dressed in a silver suit & golden dress. For their first three-four minutes upon stage, the duo show off their acrobatic skills which were similar during their first time together in Corona, escaping the palace guards, Maximus & the Stabbington Brothers. Even without Rapunzel's hair being over 70 feet in length, her moves were still as smooth as silk…and nearly as crafty as Eugene's, when he still went by Flynn Rider.

Next came the singing of selected songs from the classic 1964 album 'That Holiday Feeling' as done by husband-&-wife singing duo Steve Lawrence & Eydie Gorme, the latter of whom passed away on August 10th, 2013, only six days before her 85th birthday.

The tune 'Happy Holiday' was one of their favorites, followed by this number:

Hurry home for Christmas

Hurry home for Christmas

Until you're home for Christmas, baby

Until you get here jingle bells won't jingle

Not a single jingle, baby

Since you've been away, dear, no reindeer had come here

And Santa Claus of course dear won't bring cheer til you're here

Oh no-no, no ho-ho, whoa whoa whoa

Hurry home for Christmas

Hurry home for Christmas

Until you're home for Christmas, baby

Until you get here mistletoe won't miss a kiss

That won't be kissin', baby

You're my one & only, & love you, & lonely, so

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here, yeah

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here, yeah

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here

Don't stop!

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here, yeah

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here, yeah

Hurry home for Christmas

Don't stop until you get here

Don't stop!

The ex-rulers of Corona get applauded for a masterful showing of their acrobatics _and_ singing of tunes from a well-known holiday album, their own renditions sounding very similar to the original performers.

Eydie Gorme would've been quite proud!

Kristoff Sugimoto took center stage next, dressed as the King of Rock 'N Roll Elvis Presley in a golden jacket that reflects the King's from the late 1950s, but given a Christmas feeling as white fur outlined the cuffs & sides. Even though his hair was blonde, Kristoff had it styled exactly like Elvis' as he performs song selections from 1957's 'Elvis' Christmas Album' & 1971's 'Elvis Sings the Wonderful World of Christmas' – the only two Yuletide albums Elvis ever did in his lifetime.

Even with very limited dance moves, Kristoff still nailed the King's style to a T as he does the next & final number in pure 1950s Rock 'N Roll fashion, with Nathan's male singers acting as his Jordanaires:

(Christmas, Christmas, Christmas)

Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby

And the snow is falling on the ground

(Christmas, Christmas)

Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby

And the snow is falling on the ground

(Christmas, Christmas)

Well, you be a real good little baby

Santa Claus is back in town

(Christmas, Christmas)

Got no sleigh with reindeer…no sack on my back

You're gonna see me coming…in a big black Cadillac

Whoa it's Christmas time pretty baby

And the snow is falling on the ground

Well, you be a real good little baby

Santa Claus is back in town (yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Christmas, Christmas, Christmas)

(A 1950s music interlude ensues, with Kristoff doing Elvis' maneuvers as best he can before completing his number)

Hang up your pretty stockings…turn off the light

Santa Claus is coming…down your chimney tonight

Whoa it's Christmas time pretty baby

And the snow is falling on the ground

Well, you be a real good little baby

Santa Claus is back in town

(Christmas, Christmas, Christmas)

A few piano keys ends the song before the crowd gives Kristoff a standing ovation for his performance of the King, & he even does Elvis' signature 'thankewvermuch' in his best impression of him that includes his half-smile, half-snarl from his lips before waving to the crowd & exiting the stage.

"Elvis has _left_ the building!", General Ernie & Sergei shout in unison before facing each other in surprise.

Then they burst out laughing in good spirits as they shake hands, putting a smile on the rest.

All were pleased to see the General getting alone with the Russians & enjoying the show.

On stage next was soon-to-be Merida Fleming, who was dressed in an outfit identical to Anna's but green in color, hence her Scottish heritage. She sings her songs with elegance, grace & in the grandest style she could muster, putting her heart into her voice just as she did when she was a wee lass over a millennium ago. For Elinor, to hear her daughter sing in such a manner made her own heart flutter joyfully, being able to hear Merida's voice's true potential in this or any era.

Merida's next tune is one that has been recorded by many artists including the Irish Rovers & Anne Murray, but this version that Merida plans on singing was done by Dennis Day, who recorded it in 1950.

Having male backup singers dressed in Irish holiday attire complete with hats, Merida sings this fun & fast-paced song with a violin & flute intro:

The holly green, the ivy green

The prettiest picture you've ever seen

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau

While cuddling under the mistletoe

And Santa Claus you know, of course

Is one of the boys from home

The door is always open

The neighbors pay a call

And Father John before he's gone

Will bless the house & all

How grand it feels to click your heels

And join in the fun of the jigs & reels

I'm handing you no blarney

The likes you've never known

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

(A first Irish musical interlude commences before Merida's chorus stepped in)

The holly green, the ivy green

The prettiest picture you've ever seen

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

(Merida intercedes with the first of two brief comedy skits, speaking in a rapid pace)

"There was cousin O'Flaherty, Uncle O'Shaughnessey, Michael me brother & Auntie McGee! And father & mother were all in a dither when Terrence the baby crawled under the tree!"

It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau

While cuddling under the mistletoe

And Santa Claus you know, of course

Is one of the boys from home

"Twas Paddy Delahanty who dressed up like Santy & gave out the presents like he always does! But Johnny McGee, when he sat on his knee, tried to pull off his whiskers to see who it was!"

(Merida resumed with vocals after her backup singers handled the next two lines)

The door is always open

The neighbors pay a call

And Father John before he's gone

Will bless the house & all

How grand it feels to click your heels

And join in the fun of the jigs & reels

I'm handing you no blarney

The likes you've never known

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

(A second Irish music interlude commenced before Merida & company finish the song)

How grand it feels to click your heels

And join in the fun of the jigs & reels

I'm handing you no blarney

The likes you've never known

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

Merida gave the audience a gracious bow as they applauded her before leaving the stage. Elinor mentally praised her daughter for showing the proper gesture that a lady should display when given appreciation from others.

 _You_ were _paying attention during your lessons!_ , Elinor thought happily.

Elinor couldn't be prouder of Merida if she tried.

Then it became Patricia & Nathan Benice's turn to be on stage, along with the newly-christened Elsa Sugimoto.

Nathan was attired in a white suit, shoes & golden tie, while Patricia was in a white sleeveless dress, scarf around her neck & sporting a pair of fluff garments around her wrists. Elsa was dressed in similar attire, only hers was in a lovely baby blue & had sleeves but still sported fluff wrist garments. It was almost reminiscent to the one that she made from her natural-born power back in Arendelle when she went into seclusion, only this outfit was made of _cloth_ instead of her ice.

Some songs were performed solely by Patricia & Nathan, some by Elsa & a few were even done in a duet. Such is the case here on their final number which is a glamorous soft rock tune as Nathan of course handles guitar chores.

His instrument, combined with drums, begins the creation of a beautiful ballad that holds a special meaning to the holiday season, especially this year.

Patricia & Elsa's gorgeous vocals give it a harmonious feel:

It's Christmas in America

There's carols in the air

The snow is falling on the ground

There's holly everywhere

The people they're all different too

Their troubles put aside

They smile a little brighter

It seems at Christmastime

It's Christmas in America

Let the angels sing

It's Christmas in America

Let freedom ring

Let peace resound throughout the world

Especially on this day

It's Christmas in America

God bless the USA

The kids get so excited

Preparing for the day

Their letters to Santa have all been sent

The cookies have been baked

The creche under the Christmas tree

Awaits the baby child

It seems to mean so much more this year

Than it has in a while

Coz it's Christmas in America

Let the angels sing

It's Christmas in America

Let freedom ring

Let peace resound throughout the world

Especially on this day

It's Christmas in America

God bless the USA

So keep your babies close tonight

Hug your husband, kiss your wife

Be thankful for this way of life

We're fortunate to share

And not forget the ones we've lost

Their memory lives on in our hearts

They'll be forever in our thoughts

And always in our prayers

Unto this world a child was born

His gift was meant for everyone

The light of peace shines on & on

And never fades away

America, America, indivisible we are

One nation under God

And that will never change

Coz it's Christmas in America

Let the angels sing

It's Christmas in America

Let freedom ring

Let peace resound all through the world

Especially on this day

It's Christmas in America

God bless the USA

It's Christmas in America

God bless the USAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The audience gave one of their highest & loudest applause when Elsa Sugimoto, Patricia & Nathan Benice finished their lovely ballad, their faces grinning big as the ladies embrace each other & wave to the crowd.

Their duet really tugged at everyone's heart strings in both sadness & joy, the song's message echoing the disasters caused by Godzilla & the monsters he & his allies fought, along with those who perished in the attacks. It had the largest effect on Emiko, having lost her dear friend Ayana Tazaki to the Black Hole Aliens & their cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah.

 _Domo arigato, Elsa_ , Emiko thought as she shed a tear from each eye in sorrow & happiness.

Sergei reached over with his left hand & gently wiped away the tear on Emiko's right, offering the young Japanese girl a smile as he understands how the song's message affected her. Emiko nodded in gratitude.

"By the way, Sergei", Emiko says.

"Yes, my dear?", the Russian ambassador wondered.

"I seem to remember you calling me 'lisichka' twice before. What's that mean, anyway?"

"In my country, it means 'little fox'."

Emiko smiled at the revelation.

"I like it, Sergei. I like it a lot", she said.

The Russian ambassador's smile widened.

Emiko was then comforted by her family, the gesture giving her more comfort in conjunction with Patricia & Elsa's song.

It felt wonderful to her beyond words.

Olaf & Pascal were also touched deeply by their duet as they continue viewing the concert in the limo's back seat on the snowman's iPad.

"Yeah, you _go_ , Elsa! You were _terrific_ tonight!", Olaf cheered as he pumped his stick fist.

He looked over at Pascal, who had a none-too-pleased look on his face, unhappy that he'd go & praise only the Snow Queen for _her_ performance.

"Aw, don't you worry, little buddy", Olaf assures him. "Everybody _else_ did superb themselves – _especially_ Patricia, Nathan, Eugene _and_ Rapunzel!"

The mentioning of those four names – especially Rapunzel's – put the little chameleon back in good graces, & they watched the remainder of the show.

 _A couple of minutes before 8:00 p.m.:_

Before the brief intermission, a children's choir was retelling of the story of the first Christmas, from the journey of Joseph & Mary to Bethlehem to the birth of their child Jesus Christ, which ended the Roman Empire & started the holiday which is celebrated every December 25th since. Shortly after their little play, the husband-&-wife musician team appeared before a surprised Sugimoto family & company.

"Patricia! Nathan! What are _you two_ doing _here?_ ", Gus asked.

" _My_ thoughts _exactly!_ ", Elinor said as the new arrivals sat in the two empty seats in front. "Shouldn't you both be up on stage, finishing the show tonight?"

"My wife & I thought it'd be best to allow the girls to have that privilege instead", Nathan said with a smile.

"And what better way to see them _do_ that than from right here in the audience with everybody else?", Patricia says, her mouth also in a smile.

Seeing the logic of it, they all smiled with a nod.

"General Ernie", Sergei said, turning in his seat to face him. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"Apology? Whatever _for_ , Sergei?", the General wondered.

"For the suggestion of dropping a nuke upon Godzilla while he was still far out at sea. I realize now that it was all but a _foolish_ & irresponsible idea. Your Mechagodzilla _had_ proven to be a more efficient method of dealing with him, not to mention the creatures Mecha-King Ghidorah & Gigan, especially against the latter monster."

General Ernie was about to speak, but Sergei kindly raised his hand in a gesture that said 'please, let me finish'.

"Our two countries have had, at best, a strained & uneasy relationship even before World War II ended & the Cold War between our nations began, along with the rise of the Berlin Wall, the Korean War, & so forth. Then, as my Mother Russia detonated _its_ first nuclear weapon on August 29th, 1949 – over four years since your country had first used it against Japan to end the Second World War – tensions between us only escalated & would continue for decades until 1991, when the Cold War came to its conclusion & the Soviet Union disbanded."

General Ernie, & even Yoshi & Nikolai, took a moment to absorb Sergei's words.

"Sergei, I'm most aware of what both our countries have endured through the years as much as you are", General Ernie said. "My family has a long history in the military, having served in the first _and_ second World Wars, & the conflicts that followed, right up to when we freed Iraq from its leader Saddam Hussein more than a decade ago. Did you know that I was only 18 when I fought in Vietnam, right until that war's end in 1975? In the time I was there, I've seen & experienced horrors most people my age at that time can only _dream_ about! During my time there, I was sometimes wondering just _why_ I was even there to begin with, until I was reminded by my father/grandfather that life & freedom are the same thing, & that you had to fight to keep it. It's why _I_ never learned to _lose_ a fight."

"That's _something_ of my point, General", Sergei went on. "There _are_ times in a man's life when he _must_ fight for what he believes in. We Russians have experienced that fact time & again, but while we may be brutal at times, we Russian people are not _savages_ , not by a long shot. We're as _much_ of a civilized people as any nation. The point I'm trying to make here, General, is this: both of our countries, along with several others, are in possession of the most _destructive_ weapons in all the world, & _that_ is a responsibility we must _never_ take lightly. Having nuclear weapons in one's possession does _not_ – or should I say, _never_ – give us the right to flaunt it around like they're children's toys, as it is a deliberate violation of diplomacy against not only the United Nations, but of the world itself in general. Because if we do otherwise, it is _we_ , the entire human race, that become the monsters of the Earth… _not_ Godzilla or those other giant beasts that exist with us. That is why I felt an apology to you was in order."

They stayed silent for a couple seconds before General Ernie spoke with a smile.

"Believe me, Sergei…you have _nothing_ to apologize for", he said. "You were no doubt scared when you learned of Godzilla's arrival here in Los Angeles, & in that moment, you acted out of your fear, which can make a person say or do something they never really meant. It can happen to _anyone_ …even to the best of us. And for the most part, it's okay, & do you know why? Because it teaches us to learn from our mistakes & make ourselves better people than we were previously. Godzilla's arrival anywhere can place great fear into anyone's heart & soul, causing it to rise to the surface & make people – even the most level-headed – be overcome with great trepidation & push them to speak & act out of it. I've seen it happen to a good number of folks in the past, but with the help of their fellow man, they fight to overpower that fear inside them & make themselves more coherent & stronger not only in body, but in spirit & good old-fashioned willpower. Bottom line, Sergei, it's never too late to learn something new…be they regular folk, or even for people such as us."

Sergei processed this instantly, & nodded.

"You are a wise man, General: I wish for peace & prosperity for _both_ our fine countries", he says. "And as for the families of the men who were lost on the Bolshevik when it was destroyed by Godzilla, I will personally see to it that they all get the recommended atonement, along with our deepest condolences that _won't_ lead into an act of vengeance upon the beast, for it is as deadly a plague as any disease known to man."

"Please tell those families that both Japan _and_ the United States of America _also_ offers their deepest sympathies for their loss", General Ernie says.

"That I shall, General", Sergei concludes, extending his hand. "Merry Christmas to you."

" _Thank you_ , Sergei! And the _same_ to you!", General Ernie says, shaking his hand & doing the same to Nikolai.

Sergei's aide & bodyguard accepts & shakes the General's hand with a smile before doing the same with Yoshi, who in turn does so with Sergei before finishing with his one-time superior.

"Merry Christmas, General", Yoshi says.

"Domo arigato, Yoshi", General Ernie says with a grin. "The same right back to you."

Akemi then announced that Elsa & the girls are now up on stage, the intermission over as everyone stared up at the stage to see – from left to right – Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa & Anna standing in center stage as Kristoff & Eugene watch on the big screen television where Maximus, Sven & Angus do so, with the former two being treated to some apples & carrots while they view the girls close the show.

For the grand finale, the quartet decide on singing the traditional tune 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' as done by New Age artist Enya – someone they've grown to hugely admire ever since arriving/awakening into the 21st Century.

The pianist on the stage began playing the opening chorus, bringing an acoustic/Celtic version of the classic tune.

It was a sweet, melodious sound as the girls began to sing in Enya's style & grace:

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring

To you & your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

We all want some figgy pudding

We all want some figgy pudding

We all want some figgy pudding

So bring some right here

We won't go until we get some

We won't go until we get some

We won't go until we get some

So bring some right here

Good tidings we bring

To you & your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

(A brief Celtic/New Age musical interlude commences before Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa & Anna finish their song)

Good tidings we bring

To you & your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

A piano finish completes the evening's performance, & everyone cheered/applauded their gratitude as another show at the world-famous amphitheater becomes one for the history books. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel & Merida all grin big & take a gracious bow before exiting the stage, meeting Kristoff & Eugene backstage, with the former engaging in a passionate kiss with Anna, & the latter with Rapunzel. Elsa, Merida, Maximus & Sven smile warmly at the scene, with Angus giving a nod of his head to show his happiness.

It was the perfect ending to what became a horrific disaster, & almost turned deadly for the country & the world.

Thanks to the efforts of Elsa, Merida, Gus & many others, it was thwarted in time.

Earth has a continued existence _because_ of them.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _The Southern Islands, the Pacific Ocean, December 24_ _th_ _, Christmas Eve, 9:00 p.m.:_

Word of what occurred spread throughout the world, bringing a great relief & satisfaction of knowing that the alien invaders were faced, fought & dealt with by those that opposed them, along with their hideous monsters they've let loose on the planet. Even those foreign countries with little to no love for the United States & its allies were all pleased with the results, praising them for a job well done.

It's amazing how an alien invasion can unite a planet like nothing else!

On this special night, Mothra flew over the skies of the islands & turned into a vertical position as she flew in that manner while releasing an array of glitter, trailing behind her like a comet's tail. The inhabitants of these islands – Gabara, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Battra, Zilla, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, Varan, Anguirus, Gaira, Sanda, Rodan, Manda, Godzilla & Godzilla Junior – all look up to see the giant lepidopteran flying above their territory & unleashing a glittering powder, each of them wondering what she was doing in _their_ neck of the woods. With utmost curiosity, they watch Mothra create a large circular pattern in the sky that shined & sparkled in various colors: it was a giant version of her mystic seal that shined like a gigantic Christmas tree, just like she did for the Valley of the Living Rock in Norway weeks ago.

Now she does so for the island's monstrous inhabitants.

None of the monsters can fully understand exactly what this gesture means, but what they _can_ deduce is this: every one of them – including Godzilla – receives a warm feeling inside from Mothra's twinkling seal.

Even the most fiercely-tempered creature felt soothed by this peace offering from Infant Island's god & protector.

Because of the comforting feeling Mothra's gift offered them, there will be no fighting among the monsters on this evening, or even in the next.

That can wait for another time.

Having delivered her Christmas present & a chirp of good will to all, Mothra returns to Infant Island.

 **A note to the readers:**

It comes with a heavy heart to inform you that the world of Japanese daikaiju (giant monster) & tokusatsu (special effects) films have suffered two great losses in 2017: the first is actor Yoshio Tsuchiya, who passed away on February 8th at age 89. He is possibly most famous for his roles as the Controller of Planet X in 1965's 'Godzilla vs. Monster Zero', & as Yasuaki Shindo in 1991's 'Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah' (one of his very favorite acting roles). Yoshio also starred in the films 'Seven Samurai' (1954), 'Godzilla Raids Again' (1955), 'The Mysterians' (1957), 'Giant Monster Varan' & 'The H-Man' (both 1958), 'The Human Vapor' (1960), 'Matango' (1963), 'Frankenstein Conquers the World' (1965), 'Son of Godzilla' (1967), 'Destroy All Monsters' (1968), 'Yog, Monster from Space' (1970), & others. He also starred in episodes of 'Ultra Q', 'Ultraman' & 'Ultraseven' for Tsuburaya Productions. Tsuchiya's death had been kept confidential for about 6-7 months, due to the fact that his family had suffered other health issues, & wasn't released to the public until about early September. The second heavy blow is suit actor Haruo Nakajima, who passed away on August 7th at age 88. He was best known for playing Godzilla in his first twelve movies from 1954 to 1972. Nakajima had also played Rodan in 'Giant Monster of the Sky, Rodan' (1956), Moguera in 'The Mysterians', Varan in 'Giant Monster Varan', the Mothra larva in 'Mothra' (1961), Magma in 'Gorath' (1962), one of the mushroom monsters in 'Matango', Baragon in 'Frankenstein Conquers the World', Gaira in 'War of the Gargantuas' (1966; his very favorite acting role, right next to Godzilla), King Kong in 'King Kong Escapes' (1967), & the giant Squid Gezora/giant turtle Kamoeba in 'Yog, Monster from Space'. For Tsuburaya Productions, Nakajima played several monsters for the shows 'Ultra Q', 'Ultraman' & 'Ultraseven', such as Gomess, Pagos, Neronga, Jirass, Gabora & U-Tom. His death was due to complications of pneumonia, & is survived by his daughter Sonoe. I had the utmost pleasure of meeting Haruo Nakajima twice: the first time was in late August 1997 at the New Yorker Hotel in Manhattan for a G-Con run by my good friend, the late John Rocco Roberto. The second time was at none other than Toho Studios itself in Tokyo, Japan in early August 2011 during G-TOUR II. He was nothing short of a _gentleman_ : Nakajima was _never_ too busy to pose for a picture and/or sign an autograph. In 2014, he had stated that his Godzilla was the best there ever was, & he was correct: like Bela Lugosi's portrayal of Count Dracula, Haruo Nakajima was the one, _true_ Godzilla in the world: the Monster King may have been created by executive producer Tomiyuki Tanaka (1910-1997), film director Inoshiro Honda (1911-1993) & special effects master Eiji Tsuburaya (1901-1970), but it was Nakajima who wore the suit that brought Godzilla to cinematic life & made him the worldwide icon he is today. When I met Nakajima for the second time at a dinner in Tokyo in August 2011, I told him exactly this & he agreed 100%.

Rest In Peace, gentlemen…and domo arigato for all the great memories you've given us through the years.

 **Yoshio Tsuchiya** **(May 18, 1927 – February 8, 2017)**

 **Haruo Nakajima (January 1, 1929 – August 7, 2017)**

 **MEMORIALS:**

Casey Thomas, MLB Player for the Oakland A's, 24 (1993-2017)

Katherine Berman, Wife of Longtime ESPN Broadcaster Chris Berman, 67 (1950-2017)

Reema Lagoo, Actress who Played Mother to Top Bollywood Actors, 59 (1958-2017)

Nicky Hayden, MotoGP & World Superbike Champion, 35 (1982-2017)

Powers Boothe, Emmy Award-Winning Actor, 68 (1948-2017)

Roger Moore, Actor who Played James Bond in Seven Films, 89 (1927-2017)

Denis Johnson, Award-Winning Author, 67 (1949-2017)

Jared Martin, Actor Best Known as Steven 'Dusty' Farlow in Original 'Dallas' TV Series, 75 (1941-2017)

Laura Biagiotti, Iconic Italian Fashion Designer, 73 (1943-2017)

Jim Bunning, Hall of Fame MLB Pitcher & Congressman, 85 (1931-2017)

Peter Sallis, Actor Best Known as the Voice of Wallace in 'Wallace & Gromit', 96 (1921-2017)

Adam West, Actor Best Known as Title Character in 1960s 'Batman' TV Series, 88 (1928-2017)

John G. Avildsen, Award-Winning Director of 'Rocky' & 'The Karate Kid', 81 (1935-2017)

Albert Johnson, Rapper Known as Prodigy & Member of New York Hip-Hop Duo Mobb Deep, 42 (1974-2017)

Simon Sayce, Creator of Iconic 'Hellraiser' Puzzle Box Horror Prop (age not provided)

Miss Mary Ann King, Longtime Host of 'Romper Room' Children's Show, 82 (1935-2017)

Simone Veil, Leading French Feminist Politician, 89 (1927-2017)

Max Runager, Former NFL Punter for Philadelphia Eagles & San Francisco 49ers, 61 (1956-2017)

Stevie Ryan, Famed YouTube Personality, 33 (1984-2017)

Carol Lee Scott, British Entertainer Best Known as 'Grotbags', 74 (1942-2017)

Bob Holland, Virginia Beach Surfing Legend, 88 (1928-2017)

Geri Allen, Influential Jazz Pianist & Composer, 60 (1957-2017)

Keith Loneker, NFL Player-Turned-Actor, 46 (1971-2017)

Dave Rossen, Guitarist who Played for Alternative Rock Band the Afghan Whigs, 50 (1967-2017)

Gary DeCarlo, Singer for Music Band Steam, Sang 'Na Na, Hey Hey, Kiss Him Goodbye' in 1969, 75 (1942-2017)

Kelan Phil Cohran, Influential Jazz Musician Co-Founded Artistic Heritage Ensemble, 90 (1927-2017)

Meechy Monroe, YouTube Star Known for her Natural Hair Lessons, 32 (1985-2017)

Elsa Martinelli, Italian Actress who Starred in 'The Indian Fighter', 82 (1935-2017)

Ji-Tu Cumbuka, Actor Known for 'Roots', 'Brewster's Millions', 'Harlem Nights' & Others, 77 (1940-2017)

Tod Sloan, Former NHL Forward who Helped Maple Leafs Win 1951 Stanley Cup, 89 (1927-2017)

John Bernecker, Stuntman for AMC's 'The Walking Dead', 33 (1984-2017)

Babe Parilli, Former NFL & AFL Quarterback, 87 (1930-2017)

Red West, Actor & Close Friend of Elvis Aaron Presley, 80 (1936-2017)

Carla Fendi, Fashion Icon & Philanthropist, 79 (1937-2017)

Sophie Sarro, Worked as a 'Rosie the Riveter' During World War II, 103 (1913-2017)

Miriam Brown, Four-Time Champion on TV's 'Jeopardy', 86 (1930-2017)

Frank Kush, Coached Arizona State Football, 88 (1929-2017)

Herve Filion, Hall of Fame Harness Racing Driver, 77 (1940-2017)

Gabe Pressman, Newscasting Pioneer, 93 (1924-2017)

Jerry Nelson, Astronomer who Designed Advanced Telescopes, 73 (1944-2017)

Sandy Tatum, Former U.S. Golf Association President, 96 (1920-2017)

Ketumile Masire, President of Botswana from 1980 to 1998, 91 (1925-2017)

Mary Valastro, Mother of 'Cake Boss' Reality Star Buddy Valastro, 69 (1948-2017)

Sergei Mylnikov, Goaltender who Won 1988 Olympic Ice Hockey Gold, 58 (1958-2017)

Darren Simpson, Celebrity Chef (age not provided)

Felix Mourinho, Father of Manchester United Manager Jose Mourinho, 79 (1938-2017)

Ivan Puhich, Jockey Agent for Kentucky Derby Winners, 89 (1927-2017)

Michael Nyqvist, Actor Best Known for 'The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo' Films, 56 (1960-2017)

Anthony Young, Former New York Met Known for Many Losses, 51 (1966-2017)

Doug Peterson, Famed Yacht Designer, 71 (1945-2017)

Michael Bond, English Author who Created Paddington Bear, 91 (1926-2017)

Joe Librizzi, World War II Veteran, 90 (1926-2017)

Tom Cocoran, Olympian who Founded Waterville Valley Ski Resort, 85 (1931-2017)

Alain Senderens, Acclaimed French Chef, 77 (1939-2017)

Dave Semenko, Hockey Tough Guy for the Edmonton Oilers, 59 (1957-2017)

Carl Wagner, Co-Chaired Bill Clinton's 1992 Presidential Run, 72 (1945-2017)

Mitchell Henry, Former NFL Football Player for Green Bay Packers, 24 (1992-2017)

Edward T. Brown, World War II Veteran & Real Estate Attorney, 95 (1921-2017)

Russ Adams, Acclaimed Tennis Photographer, 86 (1930-2017)

Darrall Imhoff, NBA Veteran who Helped California Win NCAA Title in 1959, 78 (1938-2017)

Minos Kyriakou, Former Greek Olympic Committee Chief, 75 (1942-2017)

Libby Adler Mages, Tony Award-Winning Producer, 93 (1923-2017)

Paolo Villagio, Widely Popular Italian Comic Actor, 84 (1932-2017)

Jose Luis Cuevas, Mexican Muralist, 83 (1934-2017)

David Vincent, Nationals Scorer & Stats Legend, 67 (1949-2017)

Loren Janes, Prolific Stuntman, 85 (1931-2017)

Joachim Meisner, Former Archbishop, 83 (1933-2017)

Daniil Granin, Russian Author, 98 (1919-2017)

Gene Conley, Two-Sport Champion, 86 (1930-2017)

John Blackwell Jr., Drummer for Prince, 43 (1973-2017)

Joaquin Navarro-Valls, Spokesman & Image-Maker for Pope John Paul II, 80 (1936-2017)

Louis Nicollin, French Soccer Club President, 74 (1943-2017)

Sheila Michaels, Activist who Popularized the Title of 'Ms.', 78 (1939-2017)

Bradley Lowery, 6-Year-Old Soccer Mascot & Friend to Jermain Defoe

Joan Lee, Wife of Marvel Comics Legend Stan Lee, 95 (1922-2017)

Nancy Jeffett, Tennis Promoter, 88 (1929-2017)

Nelsan Ellis, Actor Best Known as Lafayette Reynolds in HBO Series 'True Blood', 39 (1977-2017)

Joseph Nkaissery, Interior Minister to Kenya & Retired General, 67 (1949-2017)

Bob Elliott, Longtime Assistant College Football Coach, 64 (1952-2017)

Diego Hernandez, Former Navy Commander, 83 (1934-2017)

Spencer Johnson, Author of Bestseller 'Who Moved My Cheese?', 78 (1938-2017)

Paul Hardin, Former Chancellor of University of North Carolina, 86 (1931-2017)

Gray Gustafson Reisfield, Sole Heir to Garbo Estate, 85 (1932-2017)

Diane Nelson, Jockey with More Than 1,000 Wins, 51 (1965-2017)

Jim Bush, Coach who Led UCLA to Five NCAA Track & Field Championships, 90 (1926-2017)

Christopher Wong Won, Founding Member of Miami Hip-Hop Group 2 Live Crew, 53 (1964-2017)

Maryam Mirzakhani, Female Stanford University Professor to Win Top Math Award, 40 (1977-2017)

Bob Wolff, Iconic New York Sports Announcer, 96 (1920-2017)

Martin Landau, Award-Winning Actor who Starred in 'Ed Wood', TV's 'Mission: Impossible' & Others, 89 (1928-2017)

George A. Romero, Iconic Horror Movie Director Best Known for his Zombie Films, 77 (1940-2017)

John Quinn, Founding Editor at USA Today, 91 (1926-2017)

Ray Phiri, South African Jazz Musician, 70 (1947-2017)

Americo Amorim, Portuguese Cork Chief Known as the 'King of Cork', 82 (1934-2017)

Moses C. Norman, Former Dean of Clark Atlanta University, 82 (1934-2017)

Joseph L. Vetri, World War II Veteran, 92 (1924-2017)

Jerry Bird, Former Kentucky Basketball Player, 83 (1934-2017)

Betty Dukes, Wal-Mart Greeter who Took Retail Giant to U.S. Supreme Court in Gender Bias Case, 67 (1950-2017)

Harvey Atkin, Actor Best Known as Summer Camp Director Morty Melnick in 1979 Comedy 'Meatballs', 74 (1942-2017)

Dr. Raymond Sackler, Owner & Co-Founder of Purdue Pharma Company, 97 (1920-2017)

Kevin DelGobbo, Former Legislator & Energy Regulator, 53 (1964-2017)

Evan Helmuth, Actor Best Known as Priest David Keane in 2012 Horror Film 'The Devil Inside', 40 (1977-2017)

Chester Bennington, Lead Singer of Rock Group Linkin Park, 41 (1976-2017)

Deborah Watling, Actress Known to 'Doctor Who' Fans as Victoria Waterford, 69 (1948-2017)

John Heard, Actor Known as Peter McCallister in First Two 'Home Alone' Films, 72 (1945-2017)

John Kundla, Former Head Coach for Minneapolis Lakers & NBA Hall of Famer, 101 (1916-2017)

Bobby Taylor, Singer & Producer who Discovered the Jackson 5, 83 (1934-2017)

Florence Steinberg, Marvel Comics Legend who Worked Alongside Stan Lee, 78 (1939-2017)

Margo Chase, Founder & Chief Creative Officer of Chase Design Group, (1958-2017)

Abby Nicole, Up-&-Coming Country Music Singer, 25 (1992-2017)

Barbara Sinatra, Former Model was Frank Sinatra's Fourth & Final Wife, 90 (1927-2017)

Billy Joe Walker Jr., Guitarist/Producer who Worked with Travis Tritt & the Dixie Chicks, 65 (1952-2017)

Herbert L. Needleman, Pediatrician & Psychiatrist, 89 (1927-2017)

Ralph Regula, Former Ohio Congressman, 92 (1924-2017)

Kenneth Jay Lane, Costume Jewelry Designer, 85 (1932-2017)

Jim Vance, Longest-Serving Anchor in Washington, D.C., 75 (1942-2017)

Dave Cogdill, Former California GOP Senate Leader, 66 (1950-2017)

Lonnie 'Bo' Pilgrim, Poultry Mogul, 89 (1928-2017)

James Finley, Photographer for the Associated Press, 76 (1940-2017)

Mervyn Rose, Grand Slam Champion, 87 (1930-2017)

June Foray, Legendary Voice Actress for Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Cindy Lou Who & Others, 99 (1917-2017)

Michael Johnson, Singer Best Known for 1978 Hit 'Bluer Than Blue', 72 (1944-2017)

Bob Harte, Star of Discovery Channel's 'The Last Alaskans' Reality TV Program, 66 (1951-2017)

D.L. Menard, Louisiana-Based Musician who Penned Cajun Standard 'The Back Door', 85 (1932-2017)

Patti Deutsch, Comedienne & Voice Actress who Often Appeared on 'The Match Game', 73 (1943-2017)

Charlie Gard, British Baby who Caught World's Attention as he Struggled with Rare MDDS Disorder (2016-2017)

Lee May, Three-Time MLB All-Time Slugger, 74 (1943-2017)

George Rabb, Former Director of Chicago-Area Brookfield Zoo, 87 (1930-2017)

Jeanne Moreau, Acclaimed French Actress who Starred in 1962's 'Jules & Jim', 89 (1928-2017)

Sam Shepard, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Playwright & Oscar-Nominated Actor, 73 (1943-2017)

Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu, World-Renowned Aboriginal Singer, 46 (1971-2017)

Martin Sklar, Key Imagineer for Walt Disney Parks, 83 (1934-2017)

John Morris, Celebrated Photo Editor of World War II & Vietnam War, 100 (1916-2017)

Lois Laurel Hawes, Daughter of Legendary Comedian Stan Laurel, 89 (1927-2017)

Robert Farmer, Top Democratic Party Fundraiser, 78 (1938-2017)

Marian Diamond, Neuroscientist who Studied the Brain of Albert Einstein, 90 (1926-2017)

Dave Grayson, Former Defensive Back for the Oakland Raiders, 78 (1939-2017)

Jeff Brotman, Co-Founder & Chairman of Costco Retailer, 74 (1943-2017)

Max Barry, Son of Nashville Mayor Bruce Barry, 22 (1995-2017)

Jerome Golmard, Former French Tennis Professional, 43 (1974-2017)

Ara Parseghian, Legendary Head Coach who Led Fighting Irish to 2 National Football Championships, 94 (1923-2017)

Mariann Mayberry, Award-Winning Actress of Theater, Film & Television, 52 (1965-2017)

Judith Jones, Legendary Editor of Julia Child's Cookbooks, 93 (1924-2017)

Chuck Loeb, Jazz Guitarist who Played with Stan Getz, Steps Ahead & Fourplay, 61 (1955-2017)

Goldy McJohn, Keyboardist & Founding Member of Steppenwolf, 72 (1945-2017)

Robert Hardy, English Actor Played the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in 4 'Harry Potter' Films, 91 (1925-2017)

John Reaves, Former Florida & NFL Quarterback, 67 (1950-2017)

David Ritter, Former New York Judge in 1983 Brinks Heist Trial, 82 (1934-2017)

Ken Wilkinson, One of the Last Britain Spitfire Pilots who Fought in the Battle or Britain, 99 (1918-2017)

Dionigi Tettamanzi, Cardinal Once Seen As Possible Successor to John Paul II, 83 (1934-2017)

Mark White, Former Governor of Texas, 77 (1940-2017)

Dareen Daulton, Legendary Phillies Catcher who Won 1997 World Series with the Marlins, 55 (1962-2017)

Don Baylor, Former MLB Outfielder & Power Hitter, 68 (1949-2017)

Michael Bradfield, International Lawyer who Helped Shape U.S. Economy Policy, 83 (1934-2017)

Betty Cuthbert, 4-Time Olympic Gold Medalist, 79 (1938-2017)

Richard Dudman, Vietnam War Reporter, 99 (1918-2017)

Ty Hardin, Actor Best Known as Bronco Layne in TV Western Series 'Bronco', 87 (1930-2017)

Barbara Cook, Broadway Legend who Won Tony Award for 'The Music Man', 89 (1927-2017)

Glen Campbell, Country Music Star whose Career Lasted More Than 50 Years, 81 (1936-2017)

Christian Millau, French Food Critic & Author, 88 (1928-2017)

Russell Redman, Former Pressman for Newsday, 76 (1941-2017)

Alan Peckolick, Influential Designer who Elevated Typography, 76 (1940-2017)

Ruth Pfau, Pakistan's Mother Theresa who Aided the Fight Against Leprosy, 87 (1929-2017)

Yisrael Kristal, World's Oldest Man & Holocaust Survivor, 113 (1903-2017)

Bryan Murray, Longtime NHL Coach & General Manager, 74 (1942-2017)

Joseph Bologna, Oscar-Nominated Veteran Film & Television Actor, 82 (1934-2017)

Berke Bates (40) & H. Jay Cullen (48), Virginia State Troopers Killed in Helicopter Crash at Charlottesville on 8/12/2017

Frank Broyles, Former Arkansas Football Head Coach, 92 (1924-2017)

Heather Heyer, Paralegal Woman Killed in Charlottesville, Virginia on 8/12/2017, 32

Joi 'SJ' Harris, Stuntwoman who Died in Motorcycle Accident on 'Deadpool 2' Set (age not provided)

David Maslanka, Missoula-Based Composer, 73 (1943-2017)

Abdulhussain Abdulredha, Kuwait Actor & Comedian who Satirized Iraqi Dictator Saddam Hussein, 78 (1939-2017)

Robert Yancy, Son of Late R&B Singer Natalie Cole, 39 (1977-2017)

Rondel Clark, Mixed Martial Arts Fighter, 26 (1991-2017)

Donald Norkett, Former Photo Editor for Newsday, 84 (1932-2017)

Thomas Scimone, World War II Veteran who Took Part in D-Day Invasion, 93 (1924-2017)

Udupi Ramachandra Rao, Pioneer of India's Space Program, 85 (1932-2017)

Janie Shores, First Female Member of Alabama Supreme Court, 85 (1932-2017)

Tommy Hawkins, Notre Dame Basketball Star & Former Los Angeles Laker, 80 (1936-2017)

Jo Walker-Meador, Country Music Advocate who Led the CMA for 29 Years, 93 (1924-2017)

Rev. Francis X. DiLorenzo, Roman Catholic Clergyman Served as Bishop in Richmond, Virginia, 75 (1942-2017)

Sir Bruce Forsyth, British TV Legend who Hosted 'Strictly Come Dancing' & 'The Generation Game', 89 (1928-2017)

Louis Noon, Decorated World War II Veteran & Former Nazi POW, 94 (1923-2017)

Lester Williams, Former Nose Tackle for New England Patriots, 58 (1959-2017)

Gunnar Birkerts, Internationally Acclaimed Architect, 92 (1925-2017)

Dick Gregory, Legendary Comedian & Civil Rights Activist, 84 (1932-2017)

Liz MacKean, Former BBC Journalist Known for Hard-Hitting Exposes, 52 (1964-2017)

Jerry Lewis, Legendary Comedian & Former Host of the MDA Telethon, 91 (1926-2017)

Janusz Glowacki, Playwright who Penned Award-Winning 'Antigone in New York', 78 (1938-2017)

Rafael 'Felo' Ramirez, Hall of Fame Spanish-Language Radio Voice of the Miami Marlins, 94 (1923-2017)

Thomas Meehan, Tony Award-Winning Book Writer of 'Annie' & 'The Producers', 88 (1929-2017)

Tony de Brum, Advocate for Climate Change who Championed the Paris Climate Agreement, 72 (1945-2017)

Vern Ehlers, Research Physicist & Former Congressman, 83 (1934-2017)

Fadwa Suleiman, Syrian Actress & Revolution Icon, 47 (1970-2017)

Bajram Rexhepi, Former Prime Minister of Kosovo, 63 (1954-2017)

Neil Chayet, Lawyer who Entertained/Educated Listeners of Law & Court Cases on Radio, 78 (1939-2017)

Albert 'Sonny' Burgess, Rockabilly Pioneer, 88 (1929-2017)

Brian Aldiss, Grand Master of Science-Fiction & World War II Veteran, 92 (1925-2017)

John Abercrombie, Renowned Jazz-Rock Guitarist, 72 (1944-2017)

Jay Thomas, Actor, Comedian & Radio Talk Show Host, 69 (1948-2017)

Bea Wain, Popular Singer During the Big Band Era, 100 (1917-2017)

Cecil Andrus, Former Preservationist Interior Secretary for Jimmy Carter & Idaho Governor, 85 (1931-2017)

Rich Piana, Champion Bodybuilder & Social Media Celebrity, 46 (1971-2017)

Roy Lunn, Engineer of Iconic Sports Cars & SUVs, 92 (1925-2017)

Lew Ferguson, Longtime Political Reporter from Kansas, 83 (1934-2017)

Tobe Hooper, Director of Iconic 1974 Horror Film 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' & Others, 74 (1943-2017)

Bob Murphy, Longtime Voice of Stanford University Sports, 86 (1931-2017)

Mireille Darc, French Film & Television Actress, 79 (1938-2017)

Bernard Pomerance, Playwright Best Known for Tony Award-Winning 'The Elephant Man', 76 (1940-2017)

Jud Heathcote, Former Michigan State Basketball Coach, 90 (1927-2017)

Rollie Massimino, Basketball Coach who Led Villanova's Run to 1985 NCAA Championship, 82 (1934-2017)

Susa Lindstrom, Founder of Paper Source Chain Stores, 73 (1944-2017)

David Tang, Entrepreneur/Socialite who Founded Shanghai Tang Fashion Brand, 63 (1954-2017)

Howard Miskin, Lawyer & Former Mayor of Great Neck, 89 (1928-2017)

Michael Feldman, Photo Editor for the Associated Press, 70 (1947-2017)

Karoly Makk, Hungarian Film Director, 91 (1925-2017)

Louise Hay, Self-Help Guru, Author & AIDS Advocate, 90 (1926-2017)

Susan Vreeland, Popular & Well-Regarded Novelist With a Passion for Art, 71 (1946-2017)

Albert N. Cohen, Retired Journalist, 82 (1934-2017)

Jack Keil, Creator & Voice of McGruff the Crime Dog, 94 (1923-2017)

Richard Anderson, Actor Best Known for TV's 'Six Million Dollar Man' & 'Bionic Woman', 91 (1926-2017)


End file.
